Life with Our Small Nations!
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: Having new children is always a cause of stress, as England, Spain, Norway and Canada have found. But still, with the male pregnancies and the children, who couldn't help being stressed? And yet,what new events can unfurl for the Nations and their children? Nothing but craziness! Pairings Are! GerIta PruAus SpaMano FraNada UsUk SeaLad SuFin DenNor ChuNi HongIce
1. Chapter One - GerIta

"Fratello, it's time to get up!" Giovanni whined when Wolfram yelled while slamming into him. "We're going to Aunty Austria's for Astrid's birthday!"

"Okay, get off!" Giovanni groaned and shoved Wolfram off him who fell to the floor with a loud yelp. Giovanni rolled over so he faced the room, his amber irises showing his displeasure at his brother, the five year old irritated beyond belief as Wolfram laughed.

"Come on, fratello!" Wolfram exclaimed as he popped up and Giovanni glared anew, not moving from the bed when he was aware it was later than usual, around eight which he took pride in knowing. He yawned then nuzzled into his pillow.

"Leave me alone!" Giovanni whines as Wolfram tugged on his bed sheets, his blue eyes narrowing at Giovanni.

"No!" Wolfram shouted as he continued pulling on his brother's bed sheets hard, yanking insistently as his blue eyes narrowed even more, if possible. Giovanni gritted his teeth when he pounced out of the bed with a shout tackling his brother to the floor with a loud thud.

Germany, who had been sleeping, jerked upright with the thuds and screams from down the hall and Italy whined with a yawn as he stretched and opened his eyes sleepily, looking up at Germany with another yawn. Before he could even say anything to his husband Germany was jumping out of bed and running out of the bedroom, clad in nothing but his boxers, his hair flopping in face when he pushed off the door frame into the hall like a blonde bullet, running down the hall and straight to his sons room, slamming it open with a panic.

"Vhat are you doing?!" Germany bellowed as he took in the sight before him and felt irritation. Giovanni was yanking on Wolfram's blonde locks while the small blonde was kicking Giovanni wildly, nailing him in the stomach multiple times. "Let go of your bruder's hair, Giovanni!"

"Nein!" Giovanni screamed at his father when a hand shot out and he was screaming wordlessly in a near shriek.

Wolfram pulled hard on his brother's curl, easy to access seeing as it was low and on the right, he gripped and yanked on that curl. Giovanni began crying out as he stiffened, his body locking in on itself it felt, his screams turning to gurgling gasps as tears began to well in his eyes and he reached down grabbing Wolfram's curl as well making the blonde whine. He tugged hard, just as Wolfram was doing to him, the twins going from whining to screaming when the other pulled to hard, both gaining a flush in their cheeks even as anger shone through in their eyes. Germany heard Italy padding up behind him, knowing so, seeing as the Italian gasped loudly dashing in and grabbed at Wolfram's hand removing it, with some difficulty, from Giovanni's curl and that put Germany into action, doing the same with Giovanni's hand.

"I hate this! I hate it! I hate YOU!" He screamed the words and yet the last thing he shouted was aimed directly at Wolfram who's eyes widened as he froze, tears gathering then spilling down his cheeks in large clear pearls.

Giovanni was standing in front of Germany when, like lightening, no one could predict it, Germany's hand whistled through the air and connected with Giovanni's cheek with a sharp sound that seemed so unreal. It was silent, the crisp slap echoing it seemed before Germany got this horrified expression on his face when Giovanni lifted a hand slowly, touching the glowing red mark on his cheek, each finger mark of Germany's hand clear as day. His eyes were wide, the amber shining like gold with his shock and Even Wolfram stilled in his mother's arms with tears gushing down his cheeks and Italy shifted.

"Ger-Germany!" Italy gasped as he looked at Germany, his own amber eyes wide when Germany's hands shook. He reached out uselessly to Giovanni who ducked and ran out the room with a sob escaping his mouth."Giovanni!"

"Italy, I'm...I'm sorry." Germany got out after a moment or two, shock still coating his face, his blue eyes were dark and Italy hesitated before stepped into Germany, raising a hand to touch his face. He felt Wolfram clinging to him tighter as Italy wheezed out a breath as he stroked Germany's cheek.

"It's...It'll be okay, you just need to go and find Giovanni." Italy instructed weakly when there was a soft knocking on the door frame that got their attention. Italy looked over and felt himself wince at the sight of Prussia, Germany's gaze dropping as if not wanting to see his elder brother.

"I'll go talk to him," Prussia got out in a gravelly, hoarse voice that showed his crying jag from last night. His normally pale skin was paper white, his ruby irises were so dull they were nearly black and were red rimmed, his nose just as red, his hair unkempt and messy. It'd only been four weeks, maybe five, since Prussia was kicked out of his shared home with Austria and he was a wreck didn't want to see what he'd look like in another week or two; he knew, desperately, he needed to help repair things with Prussia and Austria today. Or soon.

"Bruder-" Germany started when Prussia disappeared as Germany lifted his eyes just to catch his brother's back as he left.

Prussia then, with a dull scanning of his eyes as he walked down the hall, keeping his ears sharp, started to scout for his nephew. He heard his brother murmuring to Italy and he looked down the stairs in direction of pattering feet and he went down the stairs, his hand trailing along the railing of the stairs as he moved down the stairs before pausing right in the middle and checked his phone. Nothing. Not even a single call. He shoved his phone into his pocket and finished descending the stairs looking at the dumbwaiter his brother had from so many centuries ago. The very one he would hide in when he was upset. He smiled faintly at the thought and then walked towards it with long strides, opening it up only to have large, wet amber eyes meeting his.

"Hey." Prussia got out as Giovanni sniffled. "Vant to come out of there und talk vith Onkel?"

Giovanni seemed to hesitate as he sniffled, tears dripping down his cheeks. "Ja." He finally got out reaching his arms toward Prussia who picked him up easily. He held Giovanni on his hip and walked to the living room, Giovanni hiding his face in his Uncle's side much like Germany used too. He sat down and placed Giovanni on his lap so he would face Prussia.

"Okay. So tell Onkel vhat happened." Prussia instructed gently as he lightly wiped the tears from Giovanni's cheeks with his finger tips.

"I got mad that Wolfram woke me up early for Astrid's birthday party today. It's at lunch time and it's eight in the morning, I got madder when he pulled on my blankets and wouldn't leave me alone." Giovanni said slowly as he shuffled on his Uncle's lap and rested his head on Prussia's chest. "Vati and Mutti came in after and...and I said I hated Wolfram."

"Ahhh." Prussia nodded as he then began stroking Giovanni's hair lightly. Ever the fatherly Uncle figure and comforting all the same. "So you said you hated your bruder. It's not uncommon."

Giovanni looked up in surprise at that. "Huh?"

"Vell, do you know how many times your Vater has said he hated me? Many many many times! Und he's still letting me stay here und visit vith you, ja? Your Vater could say he hated me as many time as he vanted but he vould never be serious. I can tell you right now, being a little Nation practically Micro, you'll live a very long time und you'll say a lot of shit you von't mean. Und you know, better than your Mutter und Vater, that you love your bruder." Prussia explained as he moved his fingers through Giovanni's brown hair, his amber eyes wide even as tears would drip once in a while. He forced a grin at his nephew when a small hand touched his cheek.

"I think Aunty Austria will forgive you, Onkel." Giovanni then said with confidence, his amber eyes burning into Prussia's ruby's and the albino grinned softly, genuinely.

"Danke, kid."

"Bitte, Onkel."

* * *

"Everyvun ready?" Germany asked as he stood outside of the car, leaning against it as he looked at his wife, brother and children.

Wolfram's blue eyes were lightly rimmed with red, barely there, though it was obvious he'd been crying that morning and the same went for Giovanni yet they held each other's hand, a silent show for everyone and themselves, they were both forgiven. Italy looked excited, holding the present for their eldest niece his amber eyes glittering with excitement while Prussia looked so close to tears it wasn't even funny. The redness of his eyes seemed more prominent, his lashes wet even if his cheeks and eyes were dry, he looked like the very epitome of depressed. However, in response of his question, he got two loud "Si!"'s and two soft, "Ja"'s from his wife and son, then his brother and his other son.

"Let's go!" Italy cheered as he walked to the back to sit in between his sons. "You can sit in the front with Luddy, Gil."

"Danke." Prussia got out as he walked to the passenger side, the doors all unlocking with one loud unison click. Doors were pulled open and Prussia climbed in the front seat with Italy climbing in the back and settling between his sons two seats, both twins climbing in and smiling at Italy. Germany plopped into the drivers seat, the doors all being shut tight and seat belts clicked, when Germany started the car with a soft growl, backing out of the drive way while looking over his shoulder after adjusting his mirrors, then began driving down the street.

"Bruder," Germany started more than aware of the audience they had in the back. "I don't hate you." A snort erupted from Prussia.

"Even if you don't hate me I hate me enough for you UND Austria. Maybe even Hungary now." Prussia replied immediately as he closed his eyes when Germany noticed, with a quick look in the corner of his eyes, saw tears welling on Prussia's lashes. "Tell me vun thing I haven't fucked up in my life."

"Bruder, language." Germany ordered lightly as he tightened his grip, feeling a bit embarrassed." But no vun hates you. I promise. Austria's hurt, ja, but that's to be expected! You slept vith Hungary!"

"I didn't mean too!" Prussia then wailed making the rest of the car jerk, the sound so unlike Prussia. Tears slid down his cheeks when they pulled up to a stop light along one of the busy streets of Germany, the blonde himself turning to his brother with wide eyes. "I got drunk! So drunk I didn't know vhat I vas doing und I didn't even know if I vas going to be able to go home! I got fired, I vas depressed und I vanted to forget! Un-Und Hungary vas just there, brought me to her place und...und, you know, happened before I even knew it und I voke up the next morning. I couldn't hide it from him, even if I vanted too und that's vhy I came to you first!"

"Bruder!" Germany honestly sounded horrified at the sight of his brother wailing his words and crying. For as long as Germany remembered his brother had never, ever, cried in his long life and if he did it was when he was alone. This was new, very new, to be seeing his elder brother breaking down.

"Gilbert!" Italy cried out with an upset tone as he reached forward, stretching an arm out, and grabbed Prussia's hand tightly. "Oh, Gilbert, it'll be okay! I'll help you!"

"I don't know if I can fix it!" Prussia cried as he squeezed Italy's hand. "I have my daughters there und Fritz! I vant to go home so bad but ve're not even talking! I don't vant to lose him!"

"You won't!" Italy replied in a cry, squeezing Prussia's hand tightly. "You messed up, si, but you admit that! Tell him that when you see him and I'll talk to him!"

"It'll be alright, bruder, you got us helping you vith this." Germany tried to console but it wasn't as good as Italy. "Don't vorry. Vhen you get there you can just talk to him und tell him how it even happened."

"I tried before! He von't answer the phone!" Prussia wailed again as tears gushed down his cheeks in a torrent so thick Germany felt sick his brother was crying. He wanted to be mad at Austria, a strange reaction, but he understood too well that his brother brought this on himself and there was no one to be outraged at but Prussia yet with the tears rolling down his elder brother's face he felt something twitching and hurting in his chest.

"You'll be okay," Italy began crooning now to the wailing Prussia, leaning forward unbuckling himself to croon softly into Prussia's ear despite how dangerous it was and Germany twitched with the urge to shout at Italy to sit down.

Germany then got silent as he focused on driving, Prussia's wails subsiding to strange tiny hiccups as Italy stroked his brother's hair softly. He realized then, with a soft jerk, that Italy had known Prussia for some time; longer, since he was a child and Prussia was a pre-teen, possibly even a young teen back then in national years. He looked at Italy and Prussia out of the corner of his eye for a moment as he drove before turning his attention to steering. He felt a strange burst of jealousy so intense he clenched his jaw tightly and tried to focus on driving rather looking at his wife and brother; there was something strange about how Italy's amber eyes would meet Prussia's wet ruby ones, the clash of his light brown hair against Prussia's silver. The way they whispered then to each other knowingly and how Italy would pat Prussia's cheek lightly and they murmured then whispered rapidly. How they looked strangely good together.

It seemed to take forever for them to get to Austria's, what with jealous still bubbling low in Germany's stomach at Italy's proximity to Prussia, their lower pitched murmurs. When they pulled up Prussia had a mask of carefully blank emotions while panic made his eyes glow. "You'll be okay, Gil." Italy encouraged and squeezed Prussia's hand and shoulder when he moved his free hand across his shoulders.

"Ja." Prussia said blankly when he stepped out of the car, Germany uncurling his fingers from that tight grip on the wheel to step out. Italy helped his sons unbuckle then stepped out himself, holding the present in his left hand as they slammed the car doors shut.

"Alright, every vun ready to go in?" Germany gritted out getting the attention of all four of his small family. Prussia was opening his mouth to speak, Germany already glaring, when the front door of the house whipped open.

" _Vati!_ " Astrid screamed as Prussia turned to her, her short bangs falling into her face as she sprinted across the yard and launched herself at Prussia. He swung the small albino girl around happily, both now grinning happily as she was set down, her wince visible briefly before she beamed. "Vati! Vati, did you come home to stay?"

"Vell, I'm going to talk to your Mutter." Prussia explained as his daughter beamed anew as he squatted to her height. She threw her arms around his shoulders making Italy giggle.

"Astrid~ Looks like someone's getting lumps~" Italy pointed out as Astrid pulled back from her father and then blushed as she looked at her chest. It was indeed sticking out lightly, little tiny lumps and she blushed.

"Psh." She snorted as she crossed her arms across her tender chest.

"Caio, cousin!" Wolfram then greeted brightly and Astrid smiled as she walked over to her cousin. Being older she stood at a firm four foot nine, nearly five foot already, which was superior to Wolfram's four foot five inches. He stood at her stomach height, just below her budding chest, but it was adorable when she ruffled his blonde hair happily, his curl forming a heart immediately.

"Hallo, ya veirdo!" Astrid exclaimed happily as she then hugged her cousin. Then Mia was walking out and smiled at her father running over to him immediately, her hair that'd been at her shoulders, grew down past it in the four weeks Prussia had been gone.

"Shall ve go in?" Germany asked as Prussia straightened, the small brunette on his hip and Astrid grinned nodding running over to her father, beaming, as she took his hand and the three disappeared in the house.

"How do you think this will go?" Italy asked nervously as he looked at Germany who was staring moodily at where Prussia had disappeared. Then he caught sight of something in Germany's face that had him giggling. "Oh my! Luddy, are you jealous?"

"Nein!" Germany denied quickly and Italy giggled again, his bobbing curl forming a heart much as Wolfram's had. He smiled widely at Germany then, slipping his hand into Germany's squeezing it gently.

"Don't worry! No one, not even Gil, can take me away! I'm yours, Luddy!" Italy exclaimed happily only to be pulled into a kiss that had Wolfram laughing and Giovanni blushing.

"You're so embarrassing!" Giovanni shouted sounding more like a teenager than a five year old and he ran into the house with Wolfram giggling, much as Italy had.

"I think it's cute, Mama~" Wolfram assured as he grinned then disappeared into the house much as Giovanni had. Germany sighed when Italy giggled anew and walked forward tugging on Germany's hand happily.

"Let's go~" Italy chirped while tugging on Germany's hand until the German locked the doors to the car and began walking forward.

He sighed like it was a big hassle. "Ja, ja." He said this was a smile that proved it was anything but a hassle. A smile Italy knew proved how much his Germany loved him and it made him beam in a way that was identical to Astrid's moments ago.


	2. Chapter Two - PruAus

_**Iceland- Three Months** _  
**_Ladonia - Two Months_**

* * *

"Addio, Austria~ And happy birthday, again, Astrid~" Italy chirped as he smiled at Austria then at Astrid. He gathered up the sleepy Wolfram and Germany did the same with Giovanni, both twins tired and sleepy.

"Thank you, Uncle Feli~" Astrid exclaimed from her mother's side, her ruby eyes glittering happily, beaming whenever she looked at her father.

"Vill you be taking him?" Austria asked without looking at Prussia who winced at the lack of looks or being spoken too directly.

"Nein." Germany said as he curled a secure arm beneath Giovanni's butt and one around Italy. "You need to vork it out.I'll see you some time." And he was gone. Astrid had drifted from Austria's side to Prussia's holding her father's hand tightly, looking up at him with those wide ruby eyes as Germany and Italy left.

Astrid was pleased with her birthday party, after all her Uncle Feli came, her Uncle Toni with Cristiano and their new baby, plus Miss Hungary with her children and she enjoyed it. However, when her Vati caught sight of Miss Hungary and Mutti came in all two looked down while one glared. Just like right now, her Mutti was glaring at her Vati as the front door shut and there was silence. Prussia then stroked Astrid's hair softly, rubbing the silver locks with the pads of his fingers softly, careful of her ahoge, her lips parting just a bit as she looked up.

"Go to your room vith your presents, sveetheart." Prussia got out as Astrid stared at him. She knew her Vater better than anything, anyone, so she knew her Vater didn't want to be alone with her Mutti then but then she stared at her sister who held a now five month old Fritz in her arms. "Take your schwester and bruder up vith you."

"Are you leaving again, Vati?" Mia asked then as she squeezed Fritz softly making him gurgle, her violet eyes dark with worry as she looked at her father. Prussia hesitated as he looked at her then sighed out rubbing a hand over his face as Austria looked away from his daughter.

"I don't know. But I need you all to be good for Vati und go upstairs vith your bruder vhile I talk to Mutti." Prussia instructed when Austria gave a snort before disappearing into the kitchen to begin doing the dishes. Prussia hated that sound and he looked at his children who hesitated before disappearing, slowly up the stairs and when the sound of the door shutting sounded Prussia took a breath then walked into the kitchen.

"Liebling." Austria flinched as he placed a plate down and his wet hands pressed to the counter. Holding it. Gripping on tight as if anchoring himself. "Liebling, look at me. Please."

"Vhat do you vant, Prussia." Austria asked as coldly, as indifferently as possible when he turned halfway anyhow to look at the Prussian. He could admit the albino looked like hell and he knew he didn't look much better but he was keeping it together by a string then. He longed to throw himself at Prussia, inhale the scent that he knew would assault his senses and the warmth that would envelope him in the simple action but he remained frozen.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry, liebling." Prussia got out then as Austria looked at him with those cold eyes. They looked frozen, perfect for his ice figure that barely moved and Prussia's eyes welled. He didn't like crying, forced it away best he could, but right then like in the car he couldn't stop the tears from welling thickly and watched the world blur, Austria little more than a smear in that blur of color. "I'm so sorry! I fucked up, I really did this time und I know it! I'll do anything! Anything to make it up to you!"

"You slept vith Hungary." Austria got out as he stared at Prussia feeling his chest tighten and throb viciously, his own eyes stinging when he saw the thick tears in Prussia's eyes.

"I know!" Prussia shouted then as he shook his head hard and stepped forward, as if trying to shake the tears off but they began dropping on his cheeks, one by one. One agonizing minute at a time and Austria felt a pain he'd never felt spear his chest. "I never meant to! Never! I vas so drunk, liebling, I couldn't valk straight und she took me to her place und...und, ja, I slept vith her but I purely thought it vas you!"

"How the hell do you mistake long brown hair und green eyes vith chestnut brown und violet! Huh? How the fuck do you do that!" Austria then shouted back losing his carefully placed composure, his eyes flashing like violet lightening. His tears pressed heavily, hotly, on his eyes as he curled a fist tightly. "It doesn't make sense but in the end, vhat you did, is unforgivable! Don't you understand? You've ruined it! Everything! All by sleeping _vith Hungary!_ "

"I know I know I know!" Prussia screamed as he stepped forward looking at Austria. His pain was curling and morphing into anger, sadness and defensive edges. "I know! You don't have to throw it in my face! I'll say it! I slept vith Hungary! I slept vith Hungary! _I slept vith Hungary!_ "

"You did! _You you you! **You!**_ " Austria screamed back then as tears began to then gush down his cheeks quickly. " _You!_ No vun but you!"

"I know!" Prussia screamed back making his throat hurt, his eyes burning like twin fires again lightening as he gasped. "I know I did! Und it vas the vorst mistake I've ever made!"

"Clearly! But that doesn't mean I have to forgive you! Ever!" Austria shrieked as he slammed his hands on the counter angrily, those tears hurting Prussia more than anything. "You fucked everythign up! _Everything!_ I hoped you vould be vith me und me alone!"

"It vas vun time!" Prussia screamed his throat aching but his eyes searched out Austria's who then charged forward and shoved Prussia hard enough he stumbled.

" _Get out!_ " He finally shrieked making Prussia's eyes widen, Austria's tears never ending, never ceasing. Always wet and Prussia had caused it.

"Roderich!" Prussia shouted in response, his ruby eyes wide then hardened and shoved him back. " _Cut the shit!_ "

"Und I said get out!" Austria shrieked once more, his own throat aching as his jaw clenched. Prussia then shoved him so hard he felt over onto the floor. "Get out, Prussia!"

"Nein!" He screamed as he stood over Austria, placing each foot along side Austria's hips. He then dropped down, his pelvis crashing onto Austria's who then shoved at him.

"Nein! Out! Get out!" Austria screeched with a whole new energy as Prussia adjusted himself so he laid out on top of him, their stomachs and chests, hips and eventually arms, laid against one another. A perfect fit.

"I'm sorry, Roderich. I'm so sorry." Prussia then whispered to Austria, watching clear droplets hitting Austria's cheeks but they weren't the Austrian's. He felt his brows crush together as he stared at his lover and leaned very faintly pressing his lips against Austria's. Austria, meanwhile, laid out still as a statues as Prussia brushed his lips against Austria's and pulled up to look down at Austria's face. "Forgive me. Please."

"Vhy should I?" Austria asked as tears glittered on his dark lashes, his face crumbling like paper. It was the worst thing Prussia had ever seen and his own tears came back with full force.

"Weil ich dich liebe." Prussia squeezed and then shifted to lift a hand to Austria's wet cheek, his eyes begging the Austrian to say something after a while. He then shut those violet irises he so deeply adored and Prussia watched him think.

"I...ch dich..liebe." Austria said slowly as his eyes opened halfway,downcast, behind his glasses. "You can come home."

"Danke!" Prussia breathed in relief and thankfulness, his eyes glowing with his appreciation.

"I'm not forgiving you, though. Not yet." Austria whispered then as he looked up at Prussia, a clashing of violet and ruby irises. "So don't expect things to go back to how they were. Because they aren't."

* * *

"Fritz, sveetie, time to go to sleep!" Austria sighed exasperatedly, his arms bouncing the lightly whining Fritz.

Being seven months old he knew teething was starting up for Fritz had been uncomfortable all day, happy with his father, but uncomfortable and now he was full blown wailing, hiccuping sobs, as he pushed at Austria's chest with fat tears rolling down his cheeks. He was so tired! He wanted Fritz to sleep but the baby just refused too! Fritz was howling now, pausing with little coughs, only to howl out anew, his tears gushing down as he actually kicked his tiny legs a bit. Prussia, who'd been in the next room, walked in standing in the nursery doorway with a tilted head, his eyes no longer as red but still visible.

"Vhat's vrong vith the kid?" He asked when Fritz looked to his father and began to stretch his arms out for him instead. He howled and screeched as he reached for Prussia, his ruby eyes locking onto his father's as he reached for him insistently and Prussia walked in with long strides, taking Fritz from Austria and the baby took a deep breath, let it out and stopped crying.

"You little shit." Austria whispered as Prussia lightly bounced Fritz making him giggle delightedly. "I thought you vere teething!"

Prussia stuck his finger in Fritz's drooling mouth, pressing on his gums softly whne Fritz began to teeth on his finger, biting down. "Yuup he's teething." Prussia determined then pulled his finger out of his mouth, grimacing lightly at the drool coating his finger. Fritz belted out a banshee scream that nearly made Prussia drop him. Then he laughed. "Alright alright, you can have my finger."

"Did you even wash your hands?" Austria demanded in a question as Prussia just gave a little smile as he bounced Fritz a bit, marveling at how he was able to hold his torso up after just for weeks of him being gone. Of course it's been two months since he was five months, seven months could do a hell lot more.

"Of course!" Prussia exclaimed like he was insulted when Prussia adjusted Fritz. "Come on, little man, I'll get you something to gnaw on that'll make you feel better than anything you've ever felt in your young life~" Fritz let out a gurgling squeal from around chewing on his father's finger.

Austria sighed when Prussia turned with the baby, the soft cackles retreating down the hall with Austria walking to the door frame. He stared down the hall at Prussia's retreating back and he walked to his bedroom. It felt empty, cold, without Prussia's boisterous laughter filling it with Fritz gurgling happily. He had banished Prussia to a guest room but Prussia was sleeping on the pull out couch in the living room, stating if he wasn't sleeping in their room he wouldn't sleep in another. He listened to Fritz squealing from downstairs and Prussia cackling joyfully as he began climbing up the stairs again, Austria standing to the side of the doorway watching, looking at Prussia when he got to the top. Fritz was chewing happily on a cold looking teething ring, making happy noises as he chewed and Prussia yawned as he walked back to the nursery, carefully avoiding Austria's gaze as he walked into the nursery and placed Fritz down on his back, his son kicking his legs lightly as he took excited breathes as he chewed on his teething ring.

"Night, sqvuirt." Prussia stroked Fritz's cheek with his forefinger, smiling at his son before turning his mobile on. It had cute little music notes and birds that made soft tinkling music when spun. Fritz's eyes locked onto the mobile with curiosity, his little mind fascinated on this object above him, his little legs kicked again as he stared up.

He then exited the nursery, putting the little plug in light in the wall then turned the overhead light off. He checked the baby monitor which crackled reassuringly and he shut the door, holding one monitor in his hand and handed Austria another. "There. You can hear him during the night if you're sleeping too deeply und don't here him through the doors."

"Da..nke." Austria said slowly as Prussia nodded then turned walking the short distance to the stairs, bounced down them and yawned in an exaggerated way. He listened for a moment or two to Prussia pulling the pull out bed out of the couch. He listened to the light springs then noted the living room light that'd been softly lighting up the stairs turned off and Austria let out a tight breath as he turned to his bedroom, shutting the door softly and taking his glasses then climbing into bed.

The room was silent, cold, stagnant with Prussia there poking him and cackling softly until Austria went into his arms and held him tightly. Austria's lashes dipped before he closed them finally, his brows coming together tightly giving him a helpless look as he shuffled and shoved his face into the pillow inhaling the soft musky scent of it. He was aware, better than anyone, that he wanted Prussia there so badly he ached but when his phone, that cursed phone, rang he sat up onto his knees reaching out grabbing it. It was another text from Hungary and though it was hard to read emotions over text, he could hear the anger in Hungary's tone.

 _Hungary: Is Prussia home? With you?_

 _Austria: Ja. Why? What's going on now?_

 _Hungary: Have you forgiven him yet? Or me for that matter?_

 _Austria: No. Not officially. Why? What did you both do? Did you sleep together again?_

 _Hungary: No! Hell no! I just found out something and I can't get a hold of that albino bitch!_

 _Austria: What is it?_

 _Hungary: You'll hate us even more.._

 _Austria :What. Is. It?_

 _Hungary: Okay. I'll tell you, but don't blow up! I'm being serious, Austria!_

 _Austria: Tell me already!_

 _Hungary: I'm pregnant._

 _Hungary: Austria?_

 _Hungary: Roderich?_

 _Hungary: Oh shit...Oh shit! Don't, Austria!_

 _Hungary: AUSTRIA!_

Prussia, who'd been about to drift off to sleep, his hands curled next to his face, was jerked away with the light flipping on and Austria hitting him hard with a pillow. He spluttered to life with a jerk, his mind jerking to light as he jerked upwards to meet Austria's bewildered and angry face. What did he do this time?

" ** _You got her pregnant!_** " Austria screeched at him making Prussia blink wildly for a moment or two before gasping in a breath so wildly and sharp it gurgled in his throat making him sound like he was choking. Austria felt a brief slash of concern as Prussia continued looking shocked, scared, then resumed breathing but it was too fast.

Then he shrieked back. " _Vhat?!_ "


	3. Chapter Three - SpaMano

**_Iceland - four months_**  
 ** _Ladonia - three months_**

* * *

"Oi, bastard, come back to bed." Romano mumbled sleepily when he walked into Spain's office to see his husband sitting at the desk writing something down. It was a thin, dark brown book and he walked around Spain's chair and draped his arms across Spain's shoulders and his head came to rest on his right shoulder, he squished his cheek against it. Romano blinked sleepily.

"Shhh." Spain murmured as Romano hugged his husband tightly and his lashes fluttered shut for a moment. He shifted back making Romano yelp as his eyes opened sluggishly but quick, especially when he was pulled onto Spain's lap.

Romano sighed. "Are you coming back to bed or not?" He asked tiredly when Spain slumped lightly in his chair, his head nuzzling into Romano's chest as the Italian then pressed his cheeks to his husband's soft, curl mussed hair, his lashes drifting shut again.

"My bed's right here," Spain murmured into Romano's chest as the Italian sighed out, Spain's chest lightly aching as he inhaled deeply. He hugged Romano to him tighter, the Italian letting out a soft noise. "Best wife ever."

"You're good. For a husband." Romano mumbled as if he didn't want to give that to Spain but he then smiled softly, the action of his cheek making Spain smile as well. Romano buried his face in his husband's slightly curly hair, even more so from his tossing and sleeping before he'd gotten up.

"Gracias." Spain chuckled as he hugged Romano tighter, the warmth from the Italian warming and comforting as he nuzzled up under Romano's chin. "Te amo, Lovino~"

"Ti amo, bas-" He hesitated before the hen sighed and smiled openly then, stroking the side of Spain's hair. "Ti amo, Antonio." Spain smiled happily, his heart fluttering around his chest as he lightly held Romano tighter.

"You're the one sunshine in my life. I'm happy to have you, Roma." Spain murmured into Romano's neck as he found it harder to keep his eyes. Romano was in the same predicament, trying to open his eyes but couldn't bring them open father than a crack. He actually yawned which Spain echoed.

"I know." Romano murmured in response after another large yawn and he nuzzled Spain's hair happily. He was content, Spain's arms around his waist, resting in his lap and inhaling the soft spicy scent of his husband's hair that was perfectly musky as well that he found himself nodding off lightly while nuzzling into the warmth of his husband's body. He was so happily content, like a kitten with a belly filled with warm milk, he was struggling to stay awake now.

"Sleepy?" Spain just barely mumbled out as he held Romano tight, happily.

"Si." Romano mumbled back as he yawned and yet neither the Italian or the Spaniard moved an inch.

"...There's a problem." Spain got out with a loud yawn and he rubbed his face sleepily against Romano's chest. Romano made a soft, sleepy sound that let Spain know he was listening. "I don't wanna move."

Silence reigned then, not even a sleepy noise and Spain blinked groggily, opening his eys thought they refused to go any higher than halfway. "Lovi?" He mumbled but Romano didn't answer and he didn't move making Spain blink groggily again. "Lovino?" Nothing. He found his lashes slipping shut and he was yawning once more which was, surprisingly, the last thing he remembered.

* * *

Cristiano's lashes fluttered the next morning, the light barely there but still enough to light up the room faintly. He blinked tiredly, wondering what woke him up, when he heard the shrieking wails from down the hall that either had a little cough or hiccup and he laid there, waiting for his parents to cater to his brother's needs but when it didn't happen after five, then fifteen, he climbed out of bed. His normally slightly curly hair was a wild nest of knots and bedhead they spiraled out in crazy curls around his head as he climbed out of bed groggily, pulling his shirt over his belly when he noticed it was twisted from him moving around so much and he fixed it then. He padded down the hall with slow steps when he noticed, just ahead, his father's study door was open and he walked up with hesitant steps and peeked his head around the door frame.

His mother was sleeping, trapped, on his father's lap with his cheek or face pressed into his father's hair and his father was sleeping against his chest. They looked really sleepy! He reached up grabbing the door knob and shut the door as quietly as possible so the shrieking would be muted then he ran to his parents room. He opened the door, walking in as he looked around then yawned loudly in a way that surprised him and walked over to the bassinet by the end of his parents bed and looked in the bassinet where his brother, red face, was screeching his tiny lungs out.

"Oi!" Cristiano shouted at the baby much like his mother shouted at him when he did something bad, he tried to pour every ounce into his best mother impression. It was good enough, clearly, when his brother stopped shrieking and hiccuped softly staring up at his brother with wide, wet hazel eyes. "Mama is sleeping! You'll wake him up! And Papa!"

He sighed out when his brother stopped crying but stared up at Cristiano with surprise. Cristiano leaned down pulling his rather heavy brother from the crib, holding him tightly and yawned. "What's wrong with you now?" He asked with another yawn, tears beading at the corner of his eyes briefly. "Come on, Salvador."

He sighed out as he picked up Salvador, the baby whining loudly at this development. He squirmed in Cristiano's arms in displeasure and Cristiano got a firmer grip despite his brother being nearly half the length of his small body. He walked out of his parents room with the lightly squirming Salvador, his eyes scrunching lightly with his face following pursuit as Cristiano tightened his grip further when they got close to the stairs. Cristiano held Salvador so tight the baby was whining openly in discomfort as Cristiano slowly made his way down the stairs slowly, one foot after another as he bit his lip lightly. Salvador began to whine louder, letting out tiny screams of discomfort, squirming lightly as Cristiano took a deep breath only to sigh when he felt that the floor was beneath him and he jumped off the last stair lightly. He held his brother tighter as he walked to the living room putting his brother in his little baby swing his mother always sat him in before sighing out then turned walking to the kitchen.

He walked in there with some confidence but when he grabbed the round tin by the coffee machine that had the formula within in it. He grabbed the baby bottle from the dish strainer and read the directions on the tin and chewed his bottom lip when Salvador began crying from the other room. He poured the water a little over half way of the bottle, read the tin again and poured in the right amount of formula, thankfully and put the cover on and, covering the cover, shook the bottle and began to warm it up slightly in the bottle warmer he'd seen his mother use a thousand times. He realized then, that when he went to his friends' house that had a new little sibling, they had the same warmer for the bottle. It was kind of funny! He heard Salvador's increasing cries and looked upwards hesitantly. He didn't want Salvador to wake their parents up, after all he could tell how sleepy his Mama and Papa have been lately with Salvador keeping them up almost all night. He plucked the bottle from the warmer when it was done and ran out to his brother.

"Shush!" He hissed as he sat on the floor and carefully slid Salvador from the swing and into his lap, holding his head up properly and pressed the warm nipple of the cover against his lips. "Eat!" He mumbled as Salvador began to suck down the warm formula, looking around then locking eyes on Cristiano. The brothers regarded one another with interest, when Cristiano smiled and Salvador did a surprising thing-well as surprising as anything the five week old had done. His little lips, around the nipple, smiled.

"Cool!" He breathed happily as his green eyes sparkled to life despite him being sleepy still.

Salvador's hazel eyes locked onto his sparkling greens again and Cristiano experimentally slid his finger against Salvador's tiny, curled hand only for tiny fingers that felt like strange tiny squishy gummy worms, gripped onto his finger tightly. Salvador gulped the formula now, his lashes dipping lightly as he looked up at Cristiano still with fixated fascination at the sight of his brother. He closed his eyes after a moment or two as he slowly stopped sucking as fast and Cristiano pulled the bottle away with a little drop of formula then running down Salvador's chin. He wiped it away with his finger as Salvador did one of those cute baby sighs.

"So...now I have to burp you?" He questioned out loud, as if unsure, but lifted him to his shoulder while holding his head still so it didn't flop around as he picked him up.

He lightly patted his back, afraid he would throw up on him seeing as he'd seen him do it on their Mama before. He patted firmer then after a few moments and all that came out of Salvador was a few hiccups and about three burps that had Cristiano suspicious. After some more minutes of patting his back and there was nothing more he shifted but found he didn't want to rise off the floor he felt so sleepy again. Maybe he never stopped feeling sleepy and didn't notice it cause he was watching his brother and feeding him? He wasn't sure but he noticed how sleepy Salvador looked then that he pulled out that little playmate that was bought for him that was soft like a little plush air mattress. For babies! He put Salvador on that, carefully, then laid out on his belly next to his brother who was falling asleep already, the full warmth from his belly coaxing the baby into sleep.

"I'm doing pretty good with you for a six year old, right?" Cristiano murmured to his baby brother who just whined lightly like he wanted to tell Cristiano to shut up and let him sleep. Cristiano smiled at this softly and closed his own eyes as he yawned largely in time with Salvador, both boys tired and were quickly falling asleep.

* * *

"Lovi~ Loooovvviiii~" Spain's soft croon woke Romano up slowly, his lashes trembling before parting lightly. His hazel eyes were fogged with sleep when something heavy was being put on him that had tiny hands that held onto his shirt tight. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes then looked down in his lap and sighed out tiredly letting his head fall back.

"Why are you giving me Salvador?" Romano asked questioningly as he yawned loudly and Spain laughed happily.

"He wanted you, Lovi~ I have to bring Cristiano to school~" Spain crooned at his wife who grumbled softly, wordlessly, as he shuffled Salvador on his lap, the baby like a cute limp doll as he nuzzled his mother's chest happily.

"Fine fine, go!" He ordered in a light snap as he waved a hand at Spain who leaned down kissing Romano's lips softly.

"Te amo~" Spain crooned again as he looked right into Romano's face, green meeting with hazels that shone with embarrassment.

"G-Go already!" He shouted loudly making Salvador jump at the loud sound. His eyes widened when he began to cry loudly making Romano look down helplessly for a minute then glared at Spain. "Fucking go!"

"Ti amo, Toni~" Spain inputted for Romano and Romano rolled his eyes as Spain copied it then turned on his heel turning to the door with a heavy sigh. "Te amo, Lovino.

Romano glared at Spain's back for a moment or two then rolled his eyes again. "Ti amo, Antonio."

"Gracias!" Spain immediately lit up like someone flipped a light switched and Romano felt the corners of his lips twitching in response. Spain flew out of the study with car keys jingling in his pocket merrily as he ran to his son's room, stopping in the doorway when he watched Cristiano pull his shoes on then his back pack. Cristiano looked up at Spain then grinned happily at his father as Spain smiled at him, holding a hand out and Cristiano took it.

"You're too cute~ Just like your mama!" Spain cooed when they walked down the hall quick, then bounced down the stairs one at a time, and walked outside. He unlocked the car doors with a beep and he opened the drivers side while Cristiano climbed in the back.

"I thought Salvador was cute like Mama?" Cristiano questioned as his wide green eyes met Spain's own in the rear view mirror and Spain smiled a bit sadly.

"He's cute like Mama, si, but you are just as cute as him!" Spain reassured Cristiano as they pulled the door shut and Cristiano nodded. Then he yawned sleepily still, rubbing his eyes with his hands after he buckled up and Spain slid his own seat belt on as he started the car.

"So we're both cute like Mama?" Cristiano asked as if in assurance, his eyes locking onto his father's again in the rear view mirror as his father pulled out of the drive way and began to drive.

"Si!" Spain said laughing loudly, happily, as they began to pick up speed as he drove. Cristiano put his window down letting the wind fill the car, the wind screaming through with a rather nice speed that played with his hair making it curl more in the wind, hair growing messy, and tugged his clothes making them flap as his father sped up slowly but surely the closer they got to the high way.

"Papa!" Cristiano shouted over the window and got a loud response. "I love the wind!"

Spain scarcely heard his son but he could read his lips and laughed. He rolled down the passenger window as he picked up speed on the high way, grinning at his son when he screamed happily. Cristiano always loved spending time on the high way, loving the speed and the wind, always choosing to roll any windows he could down and would laugh happily in the loud wind and screamed with it, getting fond looks from other people from their cars that he would wave too while beaming. Spain turned the radio on even if it was like a soft back ground noise to the loud wind and Cristiano's laughter he smiled widely taking that one, very quick look at Cristiano in the mirror and focused on driving. It always took around half an hour on the high way, even with speeding, to get to the Academy but the high way was the easiest way and to navigate the streets took longest but the high was always Cristiano's favorite part. Spain's car, unlike Romano's, had a small device to hold his phone on so he could take calls, they never distracted him, but this time he heard it ring and took a fleeting look to see it was Romano.

He rolled up the windows making Cristiano pout. "Boo~"

"Sorry, sweetie, but Mama's calling!" Spain explained as he turned the radio down as well then answered the phone, all without taking his eyes off the road. "Hola, amor~"

"Oi, bastard, you still on the high way?"

"Si~"

"Cristiano with you?"

Cristiano leaned forward eagerly, his eyes shining brightly. "Si, Mama!"

"Good!"

Spain smiled at his son then sped up when he caught sight of the sign signaling a change in speed. He cleared his throat lightly after a minute and then spoke. "Was there something you needed, mi amor?"

"No. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Romano replied in a mumble over the phone, the sound of Salvador whining and fussing being the background noise. "Just stay safe!"

"I will be!" Spain laughed as if it was the funniest thing on the planet. "Te amo, Lovi~"

"Te amo, Mama!" Cristiano called out happily like his father. He had a wide, happy grin curved over his lips as Romano sighed over the phone.

"Ti amo, Toni. And ti amo, Cristiano." Romano got out with a breath and Spain sighed with him, playfully, while he focused on driving. "Just please, please, get home sa-"

" _Papa!_ " Cristiano shrieked gaining Spain's attention as he looked only to feel something slam into the car.

Spain heard Romano screaming over the phone, shrieking in fact, screeching, as the car was slammed off the road, rolling in so many circles it was dizzying as metal screeched with Romano's voice and the a few windows shattered. Cristiano screamed during this, crying for Spain when they came to a stop finally, upside down. Spain was panting heavily as his phone screeched with static that faded in and out with Romano's screams for reassurance. Spain blinked groggily as he hung there, held in place by the seat belt that he wouldn't notice if his hair was hanging the opposite way and his blood was rushing to his head. He was breathing too loud as he turned his head to look back at Cristiano, who was screaming and sobbing, his leg gushing blood at a scary rate that made Spain's heart grip tightly.

"Cristi...Cristiano!" He gasped as he managed, slowly, to take his coat off sliding it back slow to Cristiano who sobbed. "Cristiano! Listen to Papa!"

"Papa! My leg hurts! My head hurts too! I want Mama! Mama, come get us! _Mama!_ " He sobbed hysterically as Romano's voice, faint, started to come in a little clearer as Spain felt tears welling.

"Cristiano, I can't get out, Papa wants you to tie this tight, very very tight, around your leg okay?" Spain got out when he felt something dripping onto his face, or smeared, as he held his coat out. "Please, Cristiano! You need to stop the bleeding!" That's when Romano came in nice and clear.

"He's bleeding?!" Romano screeched when Spain watched Cristiano, with trembling fingers, tie it tight around his leg. Spain watched blood seeping onto the new fabric quick but stopped, slowly, as Cristiano tightened it further while sobbing. "Spain! Are you okay? _Spain!_ "

"I'm..I'm okay!" Spain got out though he was curious as to what the wet substance on his face was when Cristiano cried out.

"Mama! Papa's bleeding too! My head's wet too! Mama get us! Please! Please! Por favor! _Por favor, Mama!_ " Cristiano screamed out as Spain's hearing began to drift in and out, strangely. He wasn't that hurt, right? He was so tired though that his lashes closed as he listened to Romano ordering Cristiano not to touch anything and promising that either he would come out and get an ambulance.

Through all this, however, Spain noted how watery Romano was and noted, again, that through this whole thing Romano had been sobbing. Romano was crying. _Romano_ was crying. He tried to open his eyes, to get Romano to stop crying, but he drifted out with Cristiano screaming for him but for the life of him, with this thick presence pushing on him, he slipped away into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter Four - FraNada

**_Iceland - Five months_**  
 ** _Ladonia - Four months  
_**

* * *

 _"Papa?" Canada shouted as he looked around the crowd of people. Many had smiled fondly at him, even as his violet eyes grew troubled. It'd been such a long time since he'd seen Papa, especially after the war when he'd stood with England and France helping his brother..._

 _He shook his head hard as his cheeks warmed a bit as he ran forward. It was cold, his coat thick, though his cheeks were frozen along with his nose as he dashed to the fountain he'd met his Papa at long before. "Papa!" He shouted while running, his eyes welling up as panic beat inside of his chest like a bird._

 _Lately, for some reason, he'd found himself looking forward to seeing Papa every day and more so to see the soft blonde hair that fell to his shoulders in barely there waves it seemed and those blue eyes that seemed to sparkle when they settled on him. The way Papa would curl his arm around his shoulders and how he squeezed Canada gently with affection and yet his heart had thumped in his chest and ears like a drum that pounded insistently. How his skin, even through layers of clothes, tingled and burned like a sparking fire. How he'd longed to see Papa more than anything. How he felt his stomach tightened whenever his set sights on Papa and his chest tightened along with the burning heat in his cheeks as he would feel his throat get thick, making it hard to breath right. If he didn't know any better he'd think-_

 _"I'm in love with Papa." Canada finished his thoughts allowed with a small gasp that had his heart soaring. It made sense, every bit of it, but what if Papa didn't feel the same? After all, he called him, well, Papa! What if Papa was grossed out by it? What if-_

 _"Ooo~ What are you mumbling about the love over 'ere?" France purred making Canada scream in surprise and jerk away before arms curved over his stomach and grabbed at him holding him tight against a shorter body. "Mathieu, it is okay~ It's just Papa!"_

 _Canada tried to settle down but his heart threatened to pound out of his chest. Many people walked past, a few with disgusted looks at how close Canada was being held to France in a clearly unfatherly way. He knew what would come next in this dream. Cause that's what this had to be, since Papa was so close. England would come out and Papa would run off to be with him in a matter of minutes and- he squeaked softly when a hand was sliding down his pants to his hip, the warmth of his hand making his heart race so fast he swore it was going to explode. What was Papa doing?_

 _"P-Papa!" Canada gasped softly when that handed wondered lower to his groin making his body arch as France placed a kiss to his shoulder._

 _"Wake up, Mathieu~" France purred softly as he grinned widely and Canada's eyes got clouded with confusion as he gasped._

 _"H-Huh?"_

* * *

Canada woke up panting, his eyes snapping open as he gasped for a breath to his tight lungs that screamed for more air. The bedroom window was open along with the door , a gentle breeze rolling through softly as the sound of birds sounded and the room was softly lit with the sun from outside. His skin was damp, his cheeks red as his pajama pants stuck to his skin like glue with a wetness that had him cringing. He felt dirty, especially knowing his children were in the same room and he sat up immediately checking for whines or whimpers, pulling his glasses on, his hair sticking up as he kicked the sheets away from him and walked over to the bassinets to noticed Poppy and Henri weren't in there.

"Bonjour, mon amour~" France purred from the door way making Canada squeak loudly when he turned to his fiancee, his blue eyes sparkling wickedly at the Canadian.

"Bo-Bonjour!" Canada got out with a fierce blush searing his face from his neck to hair line it felt as he fidgeted.

"What's the matter, mon amour?" France asked even if his smirk told him he knew exactly what was wrong as he walked across the room to the Canadian. "Interesting dream you 'ad, wasn't it?"

"Wha-What?" Canada looked around laughing uneasily as he adjusted his glasses as he blushed hotly. He struggled to breath right as France's blue eyes seared through him and he struggled to get a good breath without being too obvious.

"You know, I know, you 'ad a rather sexy dream~" France purred to Canada as he pressed up against the slightly taller Nation, his blue eyes holding that same dancing wickedness. "You even moaned out the sexiest "Papa~" I 'ave ever 'eard. It gave me shivers~" He made a dramatic way of curling his arms around himself, one to his shoulder and the other one around his waist holding himself with an equally dramatic shiver. He smirked at Canada who was taking shallow, rapid breathes as desire began winding around him like a scarlet ribbon, tight and hot against his skin.

"Fran-Francis I can't have sex yet!" Canada whispered frantically as a squirming sensation in his belly nearly made him shudder. He felt like his face was a flame, burning hotter and hotter threatening to make him melt from the inside out.

"Ah ah~ It's been four weeks, non? The doctor said between four and six weeks, mon amour~ You can 'ave sex in a matter of weeks soon enough~" Canada nearly sighed in relief, the intensity of waiting for sex seamed all the more fire consuming than anything when France smirked. "But who said we can't do other stuff?"

"Ohter stuff?" Canada echoed in a squeal as a hand moved down his chest, across his slightly swollen stomach still that was definitely going down. That hand, however, left a trail of flames that went down, down, down...

"Hey! Canada, Bro, we're here to plan the wedding and so you can meet your nep-" America slammed the door open with a vigor that made Canada jump half out of his skin. America's blue eyes slid over Canada's sleepy, shirtless form and the surprisingly pleased France's face as his hand rested rather happily in Canada's pajama pants. It didn't take a genius to figure out why his hand was down there and with the blush on Canada's face he felt his own face rip into flames.

Canada came to life with a loud, wild gasp as his violet eyes shimmered then as he began to form words."Alfred, I-!"

"I'll see you downstairs!" America blurted then slammed the door, his thumping steps going down the hall and disappeared leaving France and Canada in silence.

"Well~" France looked at Canada, cocking his head to the side with a smile. "Would you like to continue, mon amour?"

Canada, dazed, found a smile twitching at his lips with a sadistic kind of pleasure to know he would be having what England, a known ex of France's, didn't have. "Oui~"

* * *

"They're still so cute~" America gushed as he held up Poppy, her blue eyes sparkling as she squealed a little at being lifted, meeting her Uncle's eyes.

It was hard to believe, still to Canada, that the twins were a month old already. Though despite age difference, Alexander was still younger by a few weeks, was a perfect healthy one month old as well, the three of them gurgling happily at times. Well, Poppy gurgled and coo as she looked at her Uncle's shining glasses while Henri would lightly grun and hum gently in intervals like his sister, his violet eyes always interested in something when it was brought close to him to see. Alexander would whine and fuss, ever the tiny England mini me, making Canada smile fondly at his nephew, who seemed slightly at ease with him but genuinely enjoyed being in France's lap at times.

"I know~" Canada cooed making Poppy gurgle happily then coo right back at her mother who plucked her from America's hands. "She's the sweetest thing but she definitely reminds me of you, Alfie."

"No way, really?" America laughed happily as Canada sat next to France who was holding Alexander, the emerald eyed baby eying the blue eyed one.

"Oui!" Canada laughed with his brother, Poppy's eyes widening lightly at the sound. "She can actually distinguish the sounds of Ma and Na now, her eyes always get so wide when I say Mama."

"That's sweet, darling." England smiled genuinely as he looked at the violet eyed baby in his arms. "Henri reminds me of you, Canada, dear~ You make simply adorable babies!"

"Merci~" Canada smiled bright with pride, his violet eyes shining happily behind his glasses. Then he felt France kiss his cheek softly, the emerald eyed baby whining lightly.

"We do make rather magnifique babies~" France happily inserted, his blue eyes shining like Poppy's did when her father looked at her. The phone rang and France stood up then looked at Alexander helplessly, his face torn as the phone rang and Canada held his hand out for the baby.

"Give me the baby and hurry to the phone," Canada offered when Alexander was slid into his lap. Alexander stared up at Canada curiously, his green eyes curious and Canada smiled bright."Bonjour, Alexander."

"So! For the wedding, Mattie, what are you gonna wear? A dress? Suit? What will it be?" America shot out when France gasped loudly that mingled with a cry making the three Nations look to the door.

"Mon Dieu! Oh non! Is 'e okay? 'ow about Cristiano? Are they okay?" France gasped out making America's smile disappear and Canada's fingers tighten on the babies; even England, who hated Spain, reacted with a tightening of his eyes and lips. "What 'opsital is 'e at? That one? Is 'e fine? Is 'e going to be okay? Don't-Don't cry, Romano! It'll be okay! I'll be there in just a moment!"

"Francis?" Canada questioned with worried curiosity as England shifted standing up, Henri resting in his Uncle's arms while letting out the tiniest of gurgles in curiosity.

"Mon amour!" France gasped as he ran into the room grabbing the car keys from the bowl on the coffee table. "I 'ave to go! It's Toni! 'e was in a car accident!"

"Mon Dieu!" Canada found himself echoing France as his eyes widened lightly. "What about Romano? Didn't Spain just have a baby?"

"Oui! Romano is a mess, for the first time in years. I 'aven't 'eard that boy cry in such a long time, the sound is not something anyone could simply listen too and not 'ave your own 'eart break. I'll be back, mon amour. Take care of the wedding plans if you wish while I am gone, I won't be long but I won't be back immediately. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime!" Canada had just shouted the words for as soon as those very same words left his lips, France was twisting and running out of the house. The door slammed just when he got the last word out and he stood there, upset and worried.

"It's okay, Mattie." America spoke up as he reached out lightly touching Canada's shoulder and the Canadian looked at his brother, worried violets meeting equally worried blues and Canada took a breath.

"I know. But I just...I don't know what to do. I want to do more than staying to watch the twins, if something bad happened to Spain or even Romano." Canada replied as he looked down then and his jaw clenched lightly when an emerald eyed and blue eyed baby from each arm stared up at him.

"It'll be okay." America replied as sighed out and then curled his arm around Canada's shoulders and squeezed them. "Now, bro, we need to figure this out. Are you going to wear a dress or tux? Cause, to be honest, I don't see you wearing a tux, you're too feminine."

"Alfred!" England snapped from behind them, lightly bouncing a slowly whining Henri.

"What! It's true! My brother is so feminine it's not even funny!"

" _Alfred!_ " It was Canada's turn to snap his brother's name.

"God! I'm just stating my opinion! And I'm being nice! I just want ot know, bro! Dress or tux? Just say it!"

" _ **Alfred!**_ "

* * *

"Maman, where's Papa?" Austynn asked this softly after spitting out the toothpaste in his mouth, his lips white from the paste. Canada had been standing in the doorway, foot crossed over his ankle as he leaned against the door jam, when he looked up at Austynn's voice. Their eyes met in the mirror and Canada smiled softly as his son bent then to rinse the tooth paste off his lips.

"Papa is still with Uncle Toni." Canada replied as Austynn straightened up immediately. He grabbed a towel and rubbed his face dry then sighed out.

"I want Papa to come home." Austynn mumbled as he then looked at Canada. "Does that make me selfish?"

"No! No, mon mignon, not at all!" Canada quickly got out as he squatted cupping Austynn's cheeks, his son's dark violet irises lifting to meet his own. His precious baby, his first one, was so unhappy and it was because France wasn't home it seemed.

"I want Papa home. What if something bad happens to him like with Uncle Tony?" Austynn got out as his dark eyes suddenly gleamed quick and tears followed suit. "I don't want anything to happen to Papa!"

"Nothing will! Papa will be very safe coming and going, you know. He'll be home in the morning, when you wake up; so just think of it as the sooner you go to sleep the sooner you'll see Papa." Canada comforted as he stroked his hand over his son's platinum hair gently when his hand got down to Austynn's cheek and he rubbed his palm against his cheek while Austynn nuzzled it.

"You know what I learned in school, Maman?" He asked as his lashes lowered lightly as he smiled crookedly as he closed his eyes after a minute, continuing to nuzzle his mother's hand.

"Hmm?"

"I learned that Papa used to be your Papa." Austynn mumbled as he then yawned loudly. "Is that true? I mean, lots of adults had someone as a Papa or Maman right?"

"Oui." Canada whispered when he looked at his son's sleepy face. "But it's now for bed time. Okay?"

"Oui!" Austynn got out on an yawning exclamation making Canada smile as he stood up and stroked his hand over Austynn's hair softly. He walked with him to his bedroom, his own eyes struggling to stay open when he got Austynn into bed, his lamp flicked on and leaned over, smoothing his hair back from his forehead.

"Bonne nuit, mon cher." He whispered against Austynn's forehead, who took great comfort in feeling his mother's warm breath on his forehead. "Fais de beaux rêves."

"Bonne nuit, Maman." Austynn mumbled in response as his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling slowly. The day had been a long one, that was for sure. After France had fled the house, hurriedly too, Canada spent the rest of the day taking care of the twins, Austynn and juggling his own work he had to do from his boss along with wedding plans with England and America, along with any other friend who called to help. He exited Austynn's room sighing tiredly. How could one day feel like years?

He perked up, however, when the phone rang. He ran towards it, going down the stairs quickly to snag the house phone and pressed the button and lifted the phone to his ear. "Bo-Bonjour?"

"Oh, it is so nice to 'ear your voice, mon amour."

"Francis!"

"Oui oui~"

"When are you coming home?"

"I am staying the night 'ere. It is to late and I feel it is for the best I stay 'ere until morning."

"How...How is he?"

"'e 'as a busted eyebrow, one of 'is ribs is fractured and another two are broken. Cristiano's leg required around sixteen stitches, 'e even needed to get some staples in 'is 'ead for 'e got a piece of glass stuck in it. They're alive, at least, but they are being monitored."

"I...see. So, I won't see you until morning?"

"Non. I am sorry, mon amour. I would love nothing more than to lay in bed and make love to you, 'appily, and watch wicked Poppy and sweet Henri sleep. I wish to be 'ome but I don't want anything to 'appen while I drive or you worry to much. I will be 'ome in the morning, before you even open your pretty eyes."

"Okay.."

"I am sorry, mon amour."

"It's okay, Francis."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I love it when you say my name."

Canada felt a blush beginning to burn in his cheeks. "Francis?"

"Oui~"

"I like it when you say my name too."

"Hon hon hon~"

"Francis!"

"Mathieu~"

"I'm sleepy!" He chose to whine the words and then regretted it when he smiled soft. "But Je t'aime, Francis. I'll see you in the morning."

France laughed on the other side of the phone sending happy bursts of shivers through Canada. "You are too cute~" He crooned making Canada's cheeks burn brightly when he smiled like a silly, love struck fool. Which he was. "Je t'aime, Mathieu~"

"Bonne nuit!"

"Bonne nuit~"


	5. Chapter Five - UsUk

**_Iceland - Six months_**  
 ** _Ladonia - Five months_**

* * *

"Austie!" Liam shouted as he ran down the hallway of the Academy to his cousin. His blue eyes were shimmering behind his glasses before Austynn could even process what was going on when arms were thrown around him.

"Li-Liam!" Austynn exclaimed softly as his cheeks began to burn rapidly, both at the closeness, and the stares. He caught sight then, of Cristiano and his cheeks burned on a whole new notch it seemed. "Let go!"

"Never~" Liam laughed cheerfully, sounding so much like his father it was adorable. He hugged his cousin tightly, when Austynn managed to wiggle away and he blinked then looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened lightly then darkened.

"Hola!" Cristiano greeted cheerfully with Astrid looking on then smirking as she came bee-lining for both Cristiano and Austynn.

"Hallo!" She shouted with vigor that made her ruby eyes glitter happily as she threw her arms around Cristiano and Austynn, the little French Canadian beginning to thaw out enough to start grinning with her. Her eyes then landed on Liam as she shook Austynn lightly. "Hey, Liam!"

"Hey, Astrid!" Liam replied cheerfully, easily, as he smiled brightly which dispelled the darkening of his eyes.

"You mind if I take your cousin for a vhile before class starts?" Astrid asked happily as she squeezed Cristiano and Austynn to her. "Kind of like a reunion since Cristiano's been out for a vhile and ve have to catch him up on all the awesome stuff ve have done!"

"Yeah, sure!" Liam nodded as his smile never faltered while Austynn beamed at his two best friends. They left, Austynn held tight against Astrid's right side, Cristiano's against her right, a strange duo that resembled their parents but was adorably cute. Liam felt his smile falter and drop slowly but surely, his cheerful expression losing it's glamor and his face was carefully blank.

"You like him." Liam jumped half out of his skin when he looked over his shoulder, his eyes sharp then relaxed when he saw Levi standing there.

"Scared the heck out of me!" Liam laughed as he smiled at his friend. "But if you mean Cristiano, I don't, but the dude's nice."

"You know who I mean, Liam." Levi sighed out as his red irises, brighter than Astrid's rubies, his brown hair long enough to be tied back now. A joke among most people that he was looking like a girl with his little pony tail but Liam found that Levi wouldn't be Levi if he didn't have that shaggy hair.

"Yeah. Okay, whatever. Now lets go to class!" Liam rolled his eyes, looking so much like his mother it would be a punch in the gut to anyone seeing it. He grabbed Levi's hand and began running to their class room, his grin infectious and if Liam didn't know any better he could swear he felt the tightening on his hand and yet the blush in Levi's cheeks went unnoticed. It felt, to Levi, that everything he did went unnoticed by Liam.

* * *

"Mommy!" Liam shouted happily when school let out, running through tall and smaller students to the familiar figure waiting for him leaning against the familiar dark blue SUV. England smiled straightening, holding his arms out as his emerald eyes glowed when Liam threw hismelf in his mother's arms.

"How was school, darling?" England questioned as he hugged Liam and stroked his caramel locks softly smiling adoringly at him. Liam smiled at his mother happily, nearly grinning, with joy.

"It was good! I hung out with a lot of people, I went to history too and learned more about Daddy!" Liam replied happily when his mother lightly flinched making him blink when there came a loud cry.

"Mummy!" Jolene screamed with joy, her blue eyes lighting up happily like her brother's and ran to England, tackling him so he had to lean back against the car as he caught her laughing happily.

"And how was school for you, sweetheart?" England questioned wit ha sparkle to his eyes and ruffled Jolene's sunshine blonde hair happily.

"Good! The teacher said I had pretty braids, Mummy!" Jolene smiled happily, normally not so happy or open with her emotions, but she seemed relieved to be out of school. She tugged softly on her braids and grinned then as her eyes looked at Liam and smiled. "Liam! Austynn said he was gonna hang out with Cristiano today but he'll see you tomorrow!"

"Oh, okay!" Liam got out, sounding disappointed, but smiled brightly. Then he looked at his mother and clenched his fists with a sparkle in his eye. "Can we get McDonald's, Mommy?"

England pursed his lips lightly as he considered this. "I don't know..."

"Please, Mummy!" Jolene jumped in as she and Liam pressed close together, Liam bending so their cheeks smooshed and her hands locked together, Liam copying the action. They widened their eyes cutely, giving England the look America used to give him when he didn't want to take medicine.

"Alright! Get in the car, you little buggers. We'll get something on the way home." England sighed out as Liam and Jolene cheered happily.

They ran around to the back doors of the car, jumping in and Alexander, who'd been sitting in the car seat, gurgled softly at his siblings presence, his legs kicking lightly and he looked surprised by this. His tiny shoes, which had been on, were off and somewhere along the bottom of the car, simply by him moving and watching his legs in awe. He smacked himself in the face and it made Liam break out in peals of laughter. Jolene simply pouted softly at sitting next to Alexander, still resentful she was no longer the baby but she could at least hold the title of being the only girl at least.

She was curious, however, as to why Liam was laughing and Mummy was still outside, talking on the phone it seemed so she took a peek at her brothers. Alexander let out a loud gurgle of excitement when Liam pulled his sock off his foot and began bouncing it up and down on Alexander's nose making the baby gurgle and even squeal as England slid into the car with an irritated sigh.

"Mummy? Are you okay?" Jolene asked as she turned her attention to England, her eyes inquisitive as she tilted her head gently.

"Hm? Yes, darling. I'm fine." England replied with a little chirp in his tone, making him sound rather cheerful for a change surprising Liam and Jolene. England back out of the parking lot, Liam yawning cutely, hugely, triggering Alexander then Jolene.

"Mommy? We can still get McDonald's right?" Liam asked softly as he lifted his glasses and rubbed his eye tiredly, the day seeming to finally hit Liam all at once. He noticed England's green eyes lock onto his when they came up to a stop light and England smiled at his son's tired face.

"Sure, darling." England replied easily making Liam blink rapidly, lightly, in surprise as he fixed his glasses. He looked at his sister who looked just as shocked then. Whatever phone call their mother must have gotten made their mother pretty happy and in turn, allowed them to get McDonald's which would make them happy. Jolene was pretty curious, however, as to what got her Mummy so happy. What could it be?

* * *

"My darling children, be good for Uncle Matthew and Uncle France~" England ordered though in a happy hum, his green eyes glowing happily as Jolene looked up from her worksheets, Liam from his math homework, both tilting their heads as Alexander gurgled from his baby swing.

"When will they be here?" Liam asked as he looked at his mother, wondering when the last time he'd seen his mother so happy was. His mother looked absolutely ecstatic and as completely glowing in a way Liam had never seen.

"In just a few moments~ Can you hang tight until then?" England asked with a smile making Liam smile back crookedly, cutely.

"Yeah!" Liam exclaimed when he took notice of his mother's clothes. He was wearing a white button down shirt, a soft gray vest on with a red silk tie, black dress pants with a dark gray belt, his dark brown dress shoes. His hair was even styled! It was like England took a majority of his hair swept it to the left and there left a few thick locks of hair on the right, styled amazingly in a way that Liam hoped he himself could do someday.

"Baby! You ready?" America called out as he walked down the stairs then turned to the living room entering in behind England. His father was wearing black pants, black dress shoes, a white button down with a black coat pulled over that buttoned in the middle, a royal blue tie standing out. His hair was slicked back, ahoge the only thing sticking up then, his father's glasses were surprisingly no where in sight.

"Daddy! Where's your glasses?" Liam asked with wide eyes and took in both his parents' appearance, marveling at how pretty they looked. But where was his father's glasses?

"I put them up, kiddo. I got some contacts- shocking I know- but I thought I'd wear there tonight for me and Mommy's date night." America explained cheerfully when he then turned his attention to England, jingled his keys and smiled brightly. "But we need to go if we're gonna make the reservations."

"Reservations?" England asked curiously with a widening of his eyes. He noted America's nod and he turned to his children, bending to place kisses on Liam and Jolene's head happily, then a kiss to Alexander's soft forehead making the baby whine lightly. "Love you, darlings~"

"We love you too, Mummy!" Jolene exclaimed as she then beamed at her father. "We love you too, Daddy!"

"Love you too, kiddos!" America laughed then smirked at them. "I bet you'll be as pretty as your Mommy here, JoJo."

Jolene lit up at this happily with a cute gasp and threw her arms up."Yay!"

England laughed then, good naturally, his cheeks lightly flushed. "Alright, enough flattery. Let's go, love." England said as he turned his eyes to America who then nodded quickly taking England's hand and flees to the front door. "Don't forget about Uncle Matthew!"

"We won't!" Liam shouted back when England was pulled from the house, the door shutting.

England was a giggling mess, honestly and openly, when he was dragged to America's car. It was a slick, black Mercedes that America used to drive every day, every minute and even to just to go to the store in; it'd been America's pride and happiness. Of course, other than that being his pride and happiness, he'd been started dating England around then and, some years later, England had gotten pregnant and said they would not drive the Mercede's with a baby in it thus prompting him to buy the SUV. But As England sat in the Mercedes, leaning into the black and white leather material of the seat as he clipped his seat belt, he amused the thought of letting America take the kids for a ride in it. Maybe.

"So, where are we going for dinner?" England asked as he looked at America who smiled openly at England as he pulled out of the drive way just as Canada was, both waving at one another. America pulled back and began driving down the road.

"Would you believe me if I told you it was the beach?" America asked with a raised brow even if he never took his eyes off the road, his lips twitching lightly before he grinned at England's pouty look.

"No! Be serious!" England ordered but his mood was good, in full swing happy, as he looked at the side of America's face, his brows pulled tight together as he pouted.

"Welp. I am very very serious~" America laughed cheerfully as he drove and England punched him in the shoulder. "Just you wait, it'll be beautiful I promise and you'll enjoy it. I guarantee it!"

"Psh." England pouted a little more as he crossed his arms then, his cheeks warm as he looked out the window.

America was humming softly as he drove, taking turns and stopping so much it was like a rocking lullaby that was soothing England slowly. It seemed that, with each stop and each turn, each stop and start, England's lashes got a little heavier and his head dipped to the side a little more. He rested his temple against the cold glass of the window as he listened to America go from humming to softly singing as he drove, England listened to the soft sound and soothing rhythm of America's even singing. He was being soothed by everything, it seemed; America's singing, the turns and stops, then the starts, the soft hum of the engine and the cool glass of the window pressing against his temple, his lashes dipping dangerously now so they were a mere inch from closing. He tried to stay awake but it was hard too.

And because he was trying to stay awake, or lost sense of whether he did fall asleep or not, when America's soft shaking woke him up he was startled. He inhaled so sharply he snorted as he looked around and America was smiling, trying not to laugh, as he looked at England's shocked face. "You look so cute! You looked like Alexander when he wakes up!"

"Piss off!" England snapped on instinct when something caught his attention. They weren't moving anymore and America was unzipping his seat belt, taking the keys from the ignition and hopping out and slamming his door behind him. He ran around opening England's door, the Brit yet to have undo his own seat belt, his brows raised in surprise.

"You coming? It took us about an hour to get here and then there's dinner and a little after dinner fun, plus the hour to get home. It'll be taking us some time to get home." America reminded him gently as he leaned against England's door, resting his chin on his conjoined hands and raised a brow.

"Shut up," England mumbled this then, his green eyes dark with sleep but he undid his seat belt and climbed out, America shutting his door for him and England lightly gasped. America locked the doors to the car with a beep, not that he needed too, and turned wrapping his arms around England's waist.

"Well?"

"It's...It's, um, very very beautiful here, Alfred." England got out after a moment or two and America beamed as he moved his arms from his waist and took England's hand, rubbing his thumb against the Brit's knuckles. England then took notice of the table, set with a white lace table cloth, two chairs in place with a cart with three covered plates that made the Brit curious. The sun, however, was a mere shred of red and orange on the water by this point.

"Want to eat?" America asked as he softly pulled on England's hand gently, continuing to rub his thumb against his knuckles and even went so far as to press a kiss to his knuckles. England felt like his heart was beating to hard for comfort, his stomach so knotted the thought of eating made it seem impossible but when his chair was pulled out and he sat down, he was sure he could manage something.

"Alfred, you really put this together yourself?" England finally said as he rubbed the pads of his fingers against the table cloth and looked up at America who was cursing lightly as he pulled out two long candles in what appeared to be bronze candle holders and was attempting to light the wick on one of the candles. He let out a little cheer when it caught and stayed, using it to light the other candle before grabbing one of the plates off the cart for England and one for himself.

"Yup! I mean, I had to look up instructions on how to make most of this food but still! I did it!" America exclaimed as he pulled the covers off his and England's plates. "I made some mushroom ravioli!"

"It looks good," England actually sounded surprised as he picked up a fork, speared a ravioli and popped it into his mouth. And, just like it looked, it was just as good. He began digging in making America smile as he ate his own food with as much vigor. England would peek up at America once in a while and smile to himself. He truly was happy. So happy that he almost wished the sun, which had been that thin shred of red and orange, would come back just so he could have this whole dinner over again.

* * *

"Did you enjoy it?" America asked after some time, holding England's hand tightly with their fingers intertwining, his socks and shoes held in his other hand just like England, as they walked along the waters edge. He enjoyed the still barely warm water for October though it was chilly none the less already, he enjoyed the feel of water rushing over his feet up to his ankles and then disappearing only to come back.

"Yes I did, love." England replied on a happy hum, squeezing America's hand softly. Being so far out from the houses and lights, the stars were so easy to see and England wondered if America had chosen this beach spot just for that purpose. He swung his hand lightly and caught sight of America's smile as the water rushed over their feet again as the walked.

"I guess I do have a romantic bone in my body, huh?" America asked with laugh, his face sparkling with humor but even so his heart swelled when England laughed lightly with him. He felt happy seeing such glowing content on England's face, how happy the Brit was, that he hoped that what he planned next would make him even happier.

"It appears so, love. I have no idea where you could have gotten such romance from!"

"Psh! I spent time with France, duh! And I know what romance is, I mean it's not the shitty romance of twenty-seventeen, but still romance!"

"Interesting~"

"Hmph!" America pretended to pout, puffing his cheeks up giving him a childish look. England found himself constantly marveling at how handsome America looked with his hair slicked back, contacts on instead of glasses, how nicely dressed he was too. America was truly adorable and he looked even more childlike when he pouted like that.

"Thank you for such a lovely evening, love." England said as he looked at the moon then at the moon's reflection in the nearly flat water of the ocean. He squeezed America's hand who stopped so suddenly he stumbled and nearly fell backwards which would have been disastrous considering the water rushed up again. He turned to America, his head cocking to the side."Alfred?"

"Arthur, I got a serious question for you." America stated as he looked at England who turned to face America front to front, his head straightening as America rubbed his knuckles England swore he was going to burst, for he gasped wildly as well to get air in his lungs, when America dropped right down onto one knee. The chilly water rushed in soaking America's knees and the bottom portions of his legs but he didn't mind it.

"Alfred!" England gasped out America's name and, thinking purely of the American's pants at that moment, tugged on his hand softly. "You're pants are soaked!"

"Britain!" America sighed out as he looked up at England who jerked lightly. "Arthur Kirkland, for the love of all that's holy, don't fucking care about my pants at this moment!"

"Alfred," England couldn't even go on as he tugged lightly on the America's hand softly, lips pressing against his knuckles and his cheeks flared.

"Arthur Kirkland, personification of England and the United Kingdom, after all these years of my being your little brother, the wars we had, the hating period of our existences. Even the seventeen years you've given me to dating, giving me Liam in seven of those years and Jolene in another four, Alexander now. Our beautiful children you've given me, for that I am overjoyed."

"Alfred!" England exclaimed his name this time but there was tears welling on his lashes, aware he'd said America's name three times now and practically nothing else to follow it. But his was so awed, so breathless, he squeezed America's hand tightly and subconsciously. America smiled as he looked up, his blues meeting England's greens, his chest tight and he struggled to remain calm and not the wreck of nerves he was on the inside as he got his next sentence out.

"Arthur Kirkland, will you marry me?"


	6. Chapter Six - SeaLad

When Ladonia woke up from a rather long sleepy, he felt, his lashes nearly didn't open but when they did he took notice that it was dark outside and Sealand was sleeping next to him. When Sealand was sleeping, whether it was when he was young or now a developed elder teenager, he still looked young and precious when he was sleeping, what with his blonde hair all messed up from sleeping, dark blonde lashes resting heavily on red cheeks and his lips parted softly as his hand curled near his face. Thought Ladonia had constantly told Sealand he hated him, even screamed at him not even five months ago, even years, Sealand was right there sleeping next to him. He was even pregnant with Sealand's baby for Christ sake!

He didn't know what he really felt for the other micro-nation but he knew he needed to figure it out and quickly, before the baby was born. He was at five months already, not quite enough time, but he only had four more months until he had to figure it out and be ready to be the-the mother his baby needed him to be. The kind of person Sealand would need him to be eventually. His lashes lowered halfway, briefly, as he stared at Sealand's sleeping face before he sat up slowly, his back aching as he swung his swollen feet over the side of the bed touching the floor as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. He swore today would be a slow day and he'd do nothing but sleep, needing it more than he needed food at this stage, planning what he'd do for the day was always fun.

"Sleep." He mumbled as he looked back over his shoulder at Sealand's sleeping face, feeling a little warmth flush in his cheeks as he pushed himself off the bed groaning.

He felt huge. Sealand constantly told him he was still very beautiful, even said it was attractive seeing Ladonia all big with his baby, but he felt big whenever he stood up either from sleeping or sitting and he got dizzy or even light headed, especially when he walked a short distance to the bathroom how he could get so breathless he'd cry. He'd been so hungry lately, craving the strangest of things, but Sealand always delivered on whatever food Ladonia wanted with a smile and never seemed quite irritated with him. He walked to the bathroom of his room, Sealand whining lightly as he rolled around in the bed but Ladonia had walked into the bathroom, shutting the door and sighing.

He didn't feel like taking a shower so he started to fill up the bath, yawning loudly when the creaking of his bed from the other room got his attention and yet he felt another little splash of warmth dye his cheeks. He couldn't help himself, it seemed, with how that one creaking of Sealand getting up reminded him of the rhythmic creaking from last night, how last nights lovemaking episode all started from a simple foot rubbing and laughter to him screaming Sealand's name like a ravaged man screaming for his God.

He never, in a thousand years, would have thought Sealand would be good at sex, giving or taking. He also never thought he'd be the one bottoming or he'd be the one pregnant- he always thought it would be Sealand and then that thought alone made his face rip with flames. It was like admitting that even back then he'd thought of Sealand sexually and it both made him enraged and embarrassed. He would have started freaking out if he didn't notice he almost forgot the water in the bath and scrambled to turn it off, twisting slightly to reach the handle better when he felt a rather strange sensation. It was like...like something was rubbing a feather against his insides.

He was about to touch his stomach, like he always did when he was alone, when a knock on the door startled him again. "Erland? What're you doing?"

"Taking a bath!" Ladonia shouted back as he stood up with some difficulties as the door opened and he narrowed his eyes. "I never said you could come in!"

"You're pregnant now,with my baby, I don't think it should matter." Sealand replied tiredly but with a raised brow, his satisfaction from last night seemed to just seep from his pores keeping his preciously annoying cheerful attitude dormant. For the moment at least.

"It does." Ladonia mumbled when he looked at Sealand. "So what's going on today? I mean, I want to sleep, but you said something bout your brother right?"

"Oh. Yeah, England wants to come and see you. Something bout him wanting to know his little niece or nephew now rather than later seeing as we live so far , and an ultrasound appointment!" Sealand replied as he picked his tooth brush up and began to wet it, put the toothpaste on, then wet it again and stick it in his mouth. Ladonia watched this with a fascination, strangely, as he blushed turning to take his boxers off, the only thing he'd managed to get on after last night and after feeling the water then climbing in. He nearly moaned it felt good on his rather sore body, his aching back and his swollen feet, blushing when he noticed Sealand staring at him.

"What?" Ladonia mumbled as he took a hopefully subtle deep breath. "Wa-Waiting for an invitation or something?" Damn! The stutter totally gave him away but Sealand laughed around his tooth brush and continued brushing as Ladonia sank down so the water was up to his lips, just beneath his nose and his stomach was just a sliver of flesh above the water.

"Alright." Sealand got out after rinsing out his mouth and pulled his own pair of boxers off making Ladonia's eyes widen briefly, both at the boldness, and at how his mouth had managed to become both aching dry yet watered making him swallow and look away, his cheeks burning. He felt too young for this, with the blush in his cheeks and the stuttering nervousness, to be a mother or anything of the sort but he couldn't not imagine not being in this situation. Yet he could. "Sit forward."

"Huh? Oh, right. " Ladonia blinked rapidly before sitting up right, sliding forward in the tub making the water slosh lightly as Sealand climbed in behind him.

"Lean back." Sealand lightly ordered making Ladonia blush when a flash of both heat and memories of last night seared across him. He leaned back anyhow, his heart thumping quickly and yet hard as he leaned into Sealand's chest and it kicked up if possible, when Sealand's arms curled around him and the blonde's hand rested on his swollen stomach.

"Wha-What do you think it'll be?" Ladonia asked then for the first time in five months, his face burning, but he was honestly curious at that moment to know. He already had a very strong feeling of what the gender will be, when Sealand's hand began to softly stroke his stomach.

"Hmmm..." Sealand thought genuinely before he smiled brightly and kissed Ladonia's shoulder, honestly taking happiness in the fact he could. "I hope it's a girl. England already had a boy, so I really want us to have a girl!"

Ladonia blushed again making him irritated he was blushing so much. "I think, for a girl, Helena isn't a horrible name."

"And if it does turn out to be a boy, Felix wouldn't be too bad a name either." Sealand replied amicably as he smiled squeezing Ladonia softly, the water so warm he could sleep. He stroked Ladonia's stomach. "Hey, Erland?"

"Hm?"

"Are we, um, you know? Lovers now?"

" _Eh?!_ "

* * *

"Uncle Peter!" Liam shouted as he jumped up from the doctors office floor. He smiled bright when England placed his hand on Liam's head with a soft "sh" as Alexander squirmed in the maternal swing across his mother's chest.

"Peter, how are you, darling?" England greeted as he looked at his younger brother, taking in his new older appearance happily. His younger brother, forever the look of a fifteen year old, was finally big enough to be mistaken as a seventeen year old.

"I'm good, brother." Sealand replied happily as he reached down stroking Liam's hair, making him giggle. England nodded.

"Good!" England then looked over at Ladonia, taking his large stomach in account and smiled. "May I feel, Ladonia? I know there's nothing to feel but-"

"Sure!" Ladonia got out quickly before he could even begin to feel embarrassed. He reached out, grabbed England's hand, and pressed it to the firm curve of his stomach. England's face softened as he stroked Ladonia's stomach.

"You know, right now it might not seem worth it. Like you're too young to have a child or have this type of seriousness in your life." England softly said as he shifted, sitting down in the row of chairs behind them, Sealand to the left and Ladonia in the middle. "I thought the same when I was pregnant with this one." He reached down stroking Liam's hair setting off giggles.

"Really?" Ladonia asked blinking a few times as he looked down at Liam and his heart hurt at the adoring look on the seven year old's face. It was the purest adoring love he'd ever seen on anyone's face, human or Nation; his gaze wondered to England, who's face glowed with that same unconditional love that Ladonia felt he was only scratching the surface of with his own baby.

"Yes, really." England replied as he looked at Ladonia and smiled at the whining sling. "I even thought the same with Jolene and Alexander. I may be old, very old, but these children have provided me with so much love I feel like it's a dream! I love Liam with everything in me, how much he's like his father," Liam beamed."Or even his sister, Jolene who is precious and I love along with our newest, Alexander. There's nothing that compares, at first, to feeling that baby inside you kicking and beginning to move, each movement like a reminder of the little one inside you. But nothing compares, not even that moving baby in you, to having that little baby in your arms; it's a surreal moment, that this little thing was inside you and now here, a living creation of you."

"Mommy, are you sure having a baby is even like that?" Liam inserted as tilted his head to the side, his glasses glinting lightly. He looked like a cute human golden retriever when England grinned, reaching out rubbing Liam's head.

"Of course, darling. But you're seven, a very long time until you have your own baby~" England stated with good nature, his smile growing at Liam's laugh. Sealand watched, from the side of Ladonia, with fascination at his little nephew and elder brother when he couldn't help but wonder one thing. Would he be like that with his own baby? He was wondering this when something glinted on his brother's hand and he squinted then gasped.

"Oh my god!" Sealand shouted making everyone in the office twitch it seemed, but England looked up with surprise. "You're getting married!" As if on cue England burned a bright red.

"Peter, don't go blurting that!" England ordered but his bright red cheeks gave him away Sealand clapped his hands happily. "Be-Besides, it won't be for some time. After all, it won't be soon, seeing as Canada's getting married next week!"

"Still! You're the first of us to get married, right?" Sealand asked as his blue eyes sparkled making Ladonia clinked. The first of them? As if sensing his confusion Sealand smiled. "I have four older brothers, one elder sister. Scotland, Ireland, Wales and England are my brothers; North Ireland is my only older sister."

"Ohhh." Ladonia nodded slowly as he stared at Sealand then at England before down at stomach, for anything to look at then.

"Yeah, big family I know. But Scotland, Ireland, North Ireland and Wales barely ever talk to me or England." Sealand explained then shrugged when a nurse in pale lilac scrubs came out, smiling pleasantly. She was the same nurse Ladonia had been seeing when he gained his own personal doctor.

"Erland? You ready for your scan?" She asked pleasantly tilting her head while smiling more genuinely as Sealand helped Ladonia up, the red haired Nation blushing at the eyes on him. He then nodded slowly as he, along with Sealand at his side, England followed them with Liam holding his hand.

"I'm as ready as I can be." Ladonia sighed out then as his lashes lowered and he walked into the room, taking a deep breath. Time to get this appointment over with.

* * *

"We got a girl!" Sealand babbled on the phone, to whoever he could call- Seborga, Wy, Kugel Mugel- anyone he could call that was a friend. He was beaming for hours after, even now, as Ladonia watched from the couch groggily at how the blonde was rushing around while on the floor, babbling happily.

He looked from the blonde to his stomach stroking it softly from the top curve to the bottom happily, that feather like sensation coming over. He had mentioned it to the doctor, worried at first, when England let out a tiny squeal, the doctor smiled and said it was the baby moving but it could definitely just be gas or something of the sort. He agreed that could mostly definitely be that but when he got home he was honestly playing with the idea that it was his baby moving inside him, early already, and it warmed his heart better than anything that whole day.

He smiled softly as he continued to stroke his stomach happily, lightly drumming his fingers a few times as he imagined what his daughter would look like. She could easily look like him, or like Sealand; some part of him actually warmed at the thought the baby could look like Sealand. In his mind's eye he could see it now, a cute little girl with long blonde hair identical to Sealand's along with his shade of blue eyes, beaming just like he did yet would have little spots on her face. He felt a warmth flooding his veins making his hand rub slower when the couch dipped and a finger was touching below his eye.

"You're crying, Erland." Sealand announced with surprise as the phone, no longer buzzing with words, was quiet and he saw Sealand had no plans to call anyone else. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ladonia finally got out thickly, voice cracking, his tears breaking and gushing down his cheeks. Why was he crying now? "Just hormones."

"It's okay, Erland." Sealand finally said with a softening of his smile, still beaming, but it was sweeter when his forehead touched Ladonia's with a soft think. Blue eyes met making Ladonia's lips twitch lightly.

"You're so stupid." Ladonia got out as he closed his eyes, sending new tears running down slowly, but opened his lashes a crack as Sealand nuzzled his forehead against his own.

"I know." Sealand replied as he smiled softly, his own eyes closing as he nuzzled Ladonia a little more. He lifted his hand up and stroked underneath Ladonia's eye, catching tears and smearing them as they came, when he chuckled through his nose.

"What?" Ladonia asked opening his eyes to look at Sealand, even if it was a bit hard at this proximity.

"Nothing," Sealand pulled back with a blush, yet he kept his hand on Ladonia's cheek, and when his eyes opened they were looking down. "Nothing important."

"Tell me. I mean, we have sex daily for the past five months, I'm pregnant with your daughter, I don't think there's not much left to be too important or to hide." Ladonia said with a haughty tone Sealand recognized and smiled at fondly, his eyes warming briefly as he then looked away again. His cheeks seemed to darken considerably, cutely, making Ladonia's brow lift as he waited for Sealand to speak. "Come on, tell me."

"I, um, well let's just say I can't help it. It's not the sex either, or the fact you're having my daughter either!" Sealand said quickly but genuinely, his eyes widening as he looked away with burning cheeks. He swallowed, taking a slow breath. "But I really, maybe, think I'm falling in love with you."

"You're so stupid. "Ladonia whispered but even so his hand found Sealand's and he squeezed it softly. Sealand squeezed back, silently, his brows pulling together tightly as he looked up and Ladonia hesitantly moved and put his head on Sealand's shoulder. "You're really stupid, Peter."


	7. Chapter Seven - SuFin

**_Babies~ Fritz is 7 months, Aili is 5 months, Poppy and Henri are 1 month, Salvador is 1 month, Alexander is 1 month and Nikolai is 1 month_**

 ** _Ladonia- Six months_**  
 _ **Iceland- Seven months**_

* * *

"I'll be right back, baby girl~" Finland cooed at Aili who looked up at him, chewing on her fingers softly, let out a happy gurgle at the sight of her mother.

It was hard for Finland to believe that his first daughter, precious Aili, was already five months old. Time was flying so fast! God he loved his daughter! He turned humming lightly, going to make her a little bottle of formula; he'd been weaning her for the past month, since she'd turned five months old, slowly but it was working on getting her used to smaller and smaller portions of formula. Before, she could chug a whole bottle but now she only drank a little more than half; along the side there was a little measuring line he used and he'd finally gotten her right down to the three on that bottle, which was much less than she got and yet she didn't seem to notice yet.

He and Sweden had even been talking of having another baby but when mentioned to his doctor, the man had said no and that it wasn't safe, as there was always a low weight statics of babies born in five months or even six months of having one baby and much more could be wrong. He decided then, with Sweden, when Aili was three or so, learning to walk, they'd try for another baby. Only then. Finland softly hummed as he made Aili's bottle as Aili gurgled and squealed loudly from the other room, making him chuckle to himself at the sound of his daughter's happy was shaking up the bottle and placing it in the warmer, hands on his hips as he watched it when Aili squealed again.

"Tino! Come here!" Sweden shouted making Finland jerk and run into the next room. Sweden never shouted.

"What! What's wro-" He went silent with a gasp as he looked at Aili. She was grunting lightly as she pushed her self up right, her legs shifting into a V shape and she was sitting up. Aili was sitting up. Aili was sitting up! He gasped again with happy shock, his eyes shining happily as his daughter's body wobbled and she flopped side wards only for Sweden to catch her before she got hurt. She then pushed off Sweden's hand to sit back up, wobbling lightly and flopping to the other side and he caught her again.

"She's sitting up!" Sweden echoed Finland's thoughts as the Finnish man smiled bright as he met his daughter's happily sparkling but determined eyes. He ran over then sweeping her up, rubbing her cheek against his making her squeal.

"My baby!" Finland cooed as he nuzzled his daughter happily, holding her to him tight making her gurgle. "My little girl, Mama is so proud! So is Pappa!" The phone rang making Aili squeak lightly in response to the new sound. Her eyes were wide and looking up at Finland, making him smile at her cute face and she gurgled lightly.

"I'll go get it," Sweden replied with a rare smile on his face. He walked to the door of the living room, stopping to place a kiss on the top of Aili's head making her squeal, before disappearing out of sight.

"Mama is so proud!" Finland happily crooned at his daughter who cooed with happiness, one of her little legs kicking out when Finland lifted his daughter above his head carefully. She squealed happily then, making him laugh cheerfully when he held her back down to his chest, her chubby cheek pressing cutely to his chest, soft like pudding. He cradled her in his arm when Sweden walked back into the room holding the phone out.

"It's Peter." Sweden said with his rare smile still in place, his green-eyes were still strangely flat but still it was easy to see how the happiness of the moment was truly getting to him.

Finland took the phone pressing it to his ear. He lightly bounced Aili when she reached a tiny, chubby hand out to touch the phone. "Hello?"

"Mama! Mama! Erland and I went to the doctors today!" Sealand's happy babble filled Finland's ear and the Finnish nation smiled as he shifted Aili again lightly.

"And?" Finland could hear the calm excitement in his own tone as Aili gurgled in the crook of his arm lightly.

"It's a girl! Mama, I'm gonna have a little girl!"

"Oh, sweetheart, that's amazing!" Finland got out happily smiling bright then, Aili's eyes widening lightly at the sight of it. He actually bounced on his toes as Aili did that cute thing most babies did, which was take a little breath and let it out quick, her pudgy stomach moving with the breath. It was so cute~

"I know! I gotta call more people, but I wanted you to be one of the firsts to know, Mama!" Sealand babbled excitedly making Finland beam bright. He was honestly very happy for his son, hell, he'd have a granddaughter! He paused. He was going to have a granddaughter. A. Grand. Daughter. He nearly didn't hear Sealand when he spoke again happily "I love you, Mama!"

"I love you too, dear!" Finland replied as cheerfully as he could, finding pleasure that it was surprisingly easy to fake cheeriness over the phone.

"What's wrong?" Sweden asked from his side and Finland had long since grown accustomed to how his husband seemed to appear out of nowhere by now. Aili gurgled softly as she looked up at Finland and grunted lifting a little hand, the tips of her tiny fingers barely touching his chin.

"Sealand is going to have a daughter. Ladonia is having a girl. We're going to have a granddaughter." Finland got out blankly for a moment, blinking rapidly, eyes wide like a rabbits when cornered. It would have been cuter, if the situation was different, but Sweden moved his arms around Finland's waist.

"And? It's not that big a deal." Sweden replied as he rested his chin on Finland's head making the Finnish man pout. Sweden just didn't get it! "Did you know Iceland is also having a girl?"

"Really?" Finland blinked in surprise, tilting his head back to look up at Sweden. "So, as an experiment, how many boys have been born and how many girls?"

"Well. Germany and Italy have two boys; Prussia and Austria have one boy; Romano and Spain have two boys as well; Canada and France have two boys; America and England have two boys; Denmark and Norway have three boys now; China and Japan have two boys and plus China's eldest son, Uri. So that's...Fifteen boys." Sweden mused as he softly squeezed Finland who smiled, lightly and Aili gurgled, amusing herself by staring into her mother's chest.

"And for girls, well that's easy. America and England have one; Canada and France also have one; Prussia and Austria have two; we have one; Hungary has one; Sealand and Ladonia will be having a girl too. So that's...seven. Seven girls that have been born." Finland then blinked rapidly in surprise. "Wow that's...a lot less than I would have thought. Seven girls to fifteen boys isn't much, honestly."

"I know. But if Hong Kong and Iceland have a girl it'll bump that right up to eight, which I think they are." Sweden replied with a musing tone as he squeezed Finland softly when Sweden poked Aili's cheek making it squish and she squealed.

"Here, take her~" Finland turned shifting Aili to Sweden's arms who took her rather happily. "I want to go take a nap."

"Enjoy your nap." Sweden replied as Finland stood up on his toes and pecked Sweden's lips happily and spun on his heel.

"I will~" Finland chirped as he disappeared from the living room, happily humming. His day had been made the first time Aili tried sitting up on her own; he honestly didn't think much could make him even happier than that.

* * *

When Finland woke up the sun was low in the sky, the sun casting beautiful oranges, reds, rubies and so much more in colors with a strip of the fading blue sky and the dark blue of night forming and coming. He blinked groggily, would have rolled back over, if the arm around him wasn't so comforting, the heart beating slowly in his ear didn't lull him and the warmth that he nuzzled into weren't all so becomingly amazing. His lashes fluttered shut as he nuzzling his cheek into his chest rather happily.

"Mmm~" Finland sighed out as he curled his arms around Sweden's waist as the Swede's lashes fluttered and opened as he looked at Finland and smiled softly.

It had taken so so long for Finland to grow as comfortable as to even hold his hand that the fact that, for the past seven or even ten years, Finland had been his wife and was the closest person to him on this planet. Who understood what he meant even if he got mixed up, who could calm him down or light him on fire with lust in a single movement. Finland was the best thing in his life and, after years of longing for him, Sweden was still slightly taken aback at the thought that Finland was actually, legally, his wife.

"You seem comfortable." Sweden murmured as his cheeks, lightly warm with sleep, warmed a little more when Finland nuzzled his chest. The Finnish man yawned loudly as he then pushed his face into Sweden's chest.

"Mhhhmmm." Finland got out happily, like a cute little happy buzz that made Sweden chuckle softly. Finland and Sweden nearly dropped off if hadn't been for the light crackling and Aili whining from her nursery, which came over the baby monitor.

"I'll go get her." Sweden started to move when Finland tightened his arms around the Swedish Nation who blinked.

"Just give it a minute. If she keeps whining then you can go and get her." Finland said as he yawned but when Aili's whining grew in intensity he sighed and let Sweden go to get their daughter. It took a few minutes but Sweden was then walking into the room with Aili in the crook of his arm, gurgling curiously as he walked across and laid her out on the bed carefully.

"You know, she seems small now and is tiring but when she's bigger, older, we're definitely going to miss having a baby." Sweden noted as he stared down into Aili's mix matched eyes, taking note of how her violet and green-blue eyes looked back at him with curiosity sparking in her eyes.

"I know." Finland sighed out as he looked at his daughter then stroked the silky feather locks of hair that was now a soft blonde cap on her head. "I can't wait for her to start crawling! I talked with Austria who told me his son is crawling so much that they now baby proofed the house."

"Maybe one day, when I come home from doing shopping or something, she'll be crawling right to the door." Sweden mused as Aili kicked her cute little legs as she took an excited breath that made her pudgy stomach rise and fall. She truly was precious~

"I can't wait to see her big but I love her now~" Finland cooed gaining Aili's attention as she cooed right back at him, making a beaming smile form on Finland's lips.

"I know," Sweden nodded softly then kissed Finland's temple softly. "Can you believe Ladonia is going on six months and Iceland on eight?"

"I know!" Finland immediately gushed as he beamed anew. "I also heard they're both having girls!"

"That's good. Strangely, I think we need more girl Nations, Micro or other wise, it'll be nicer. It feels like the scale of boys against girls will always lean more heavily towards the boys." Sweden stated as he stroked Aili's pudgy stomach, which rose and fell with her cute breathes.

"True~" Finland sighed when he leaned down, now nuzzling his stony faced baby who narrowed her eyes cutely. "I'll have to protect my baby girl against all those boys~"

"You know a large majority of them are going to be gay anyhow, seeing at the unfair balance."

"You never know~"

"Mhhmm."

"Besides look at us~"

"What bout us?"

"We're gay!"

A sigh. "Tino, you're just proving my point. Most Nation's are gay."

"Yeah but- You see- It's not always-"

"Ja?"

"...Shit."

"I told you so~" This time it was Sweden saying it playfully making Finland pout until Sweden pressed a kiss to the Finish Nation's temple softly. Finland beamed anew making the Swede chuckle through his nose and settle down with Aili just whining ever so lightly as her parents smiled at her then.


	8. Chapter Eight - DeNor

**_Iceland- 7 months_ **  
**Ladonia - 6 months**

* * *

"Poor thing," Norway murmured when Abel, sick once more, rolled over in bed. It felt like years ago when Norway had walked in on his little brother, Iceland having sex with Hong Kong and his children were sick and vomiting. However, yet again, Abel with sick with the vomiting and had a high fever. The poor thing!

"How is he?" Denmark asked from the door way, holding Nikolai in his arms securely as the one month old whined gently.

"He's burning up." Norway got out with a tiny undercurrent of worry tainting his normally monotone voice. His dull blue eyes looked at his son's fever flushed face and stroked his burning cheek gently. "My poor Abel."

"Mama?" Abel got out the most pitiful little word as his lashes stuck then parted with some difficulty, his dull blue eyes seemed darker and glazed. He looked tired, struggling to keep his eyes open as he looked at his mother and Norway hushed him softly.

"It's okay, baby." Norway crooned softly showing affection openly to his son, stroking his hot cheek making the little boy shiver lightly at the cool feel of his mother's hand against his burning cheek. "Mama's right here."

"I don' feel good." Abel mumbled as his eyes shut again even as his stomach twisted with nausea and he whined softly. He wanted to sleep but the curdling of his stomach was keeping him awake and he hated it.

"I know, baby, I know." Norway whispered as he got closer to Abel, kissing the child's forehead softly taking in the heat. He stroked Abel's blonde hair softly, soothingly, as he murmured to him in Norwegian which Denmark took as a cue to leave. He turned walking off, Norway never taking notice, and Denmark looked down at Nikolai who stared right back up at him.

"Hey, kid." He murmured to Nikolai who's eyes widened at being talked too directly.

Denmark sighed out as he walked down the stairs, one arm holding Nikolai securely as he held the railing in his other hand and was bouncing down the stairs quickly. He walked into the living room to set Nikolai in his swing to watch the TV, though he doubted his son could see it well or even understand it. But Nikolai always seemed so amazed by the bright colors and movements on the TV and it would entertain the one month old for hours on end. Denmark was just stepping in the doorway to the living room when there was a loud knock on the door making him spin on his heel, Nikolai seeming amazed by this, and walked to the front door.

He sighed out, hoping it was just one of those annoying door to door business men but when he opened the door he was met with the cool face of Iceland and Hong Kong, a pair of light brown and violet eyes staring at him as he blinked. And, without meaning too, his eyes dropped to Iceland's stomach. Iceland was pretty big, a large rounded stomach where the shirt didn't always go all the way down and was always peeking out at the end, a baby that kicked constantly it seemed. Iceland's cheeks burned at the intense stare at his large stomach and felt abruptly self conscious. They'd just gotten back from seeing Hong Kong's brother, China, and Japan where China had been stroking his belly and telling Japan they needed to have a baby. It was a bit much for Iceland but he was growing rapidly used to it that he found a little comfort in seeing China or Japan.

"You're huge." Denmark finally noted as Nikolai sighed as if doing it for his Uncle. Denmark looked down only to find Nikolai's blue eyes peering up at him and he shivered only for a tiny sneeze to break out of him making his eyes widen in surprise. Cute! "And you're so freaking adorable~"

"Mathias! What the hell are you doing? Let him in! He's pregnant and it's cold outside!" Norway snapped from the stairs and Denmark got a sheepish look but moved out of the way allowing Iceland to waddle into the house and the Dane was walking back to the living room.

"Thank you." Iceland got out as Hong Kong shut the door. "It's seriously getting cold and it's only October!"

"I know, the idiot should have known better than to keep you out there." Norway sighed out rubbing his forehead as he then gestured to the living room. "Come and sit, you're feet must be killing you by now."

Iceland honestly felt a bit amazed. "How do you know?" He then blushed abruptly and looked down. "Ri-Right, you had three kids."

"Right. Now sit." Norway pointed to the living room where Iceland waddled to only too see Denmark watching some show with Nikolai's back and held propped on the Danish Nations chest along with Sven leaning against Denmark's leg, his temple resting against his knee. It was a rather cute sight to see. Denmark then suddenly yawned which set off Nikolai and Sven, all three looking sleepier than before.

"How have you been, Denmark?" Iceland asked then grabbing Denmark's attention, the sleepy looking Nation looking at him only to yawn.

"I'm good. Been really sleepy lately, because of the screamer." Denmark lightly patted Nikolai's rapidly growing pudgy stomach with the pads of his fingers. "But okay. How bout you? You look ready to pop any day! Same with Sweden's kid, Ladonia."

"I know. " Iceland got out with his cheeks still burning lightly as he sighed out patting the side of his stomach. "The baby moves more, if you want to fee-"

Denmark didn't have to be told twice for he shifted forward, carefully with Nikolai held so tight and snugly the baby wouldn't be jostled too much. He stretched an arm out pressing his palm against Iceland's stomach, rubbing the curve softly waiting already. Iceland bit his lip lightly when he looked at Norway. "You can feel too you kn-"

And like Denmark, Norway didn't need to be told twice and was walking forward pressing his hand against Iceland's stomach, next to Denmark's in just a few minutes. They were both leaning forward to feel the kick or punch that could possibly happen in minutes and Iceland felt his cheeks burning brighter and hotter. And then, before long, Denmark let out a cry making the others jump but his face brightened up and he beamed happily.

"I felt a kick!" Denmark proclaimed both happily and proudly as Norway nudged him making him laugh cheerfully. It wasn't long, after the kick Denmark had gotten, that Norway felt a little punch against his palm and he smiled gently.

"And I just felt a little punch," Norway replied as Denmark beamed and Iceland's face burned. "Have you gone to see China and Japan?"

"Mhmm." Iceland murmured as his cheeks burned and he looked at Norway. "We just got back from seeing them. I'm just too tired to keep sleeping in places that aren't a bed, it's hurting my back more than the baby."

"You can sleep in the guest room we have. It's right across the bathroom, thankfully, so you won't have to run or anything to the bathroom." Denmark offered as he smiled at Iceland pleasantly and sat back with Nikolai yawning again, cutely. Iceland watched as Denmark softly stroked Nikolai's silky cheek making the baby's eyes start to flutter and drift close, his little head lolling to the left against Denmark's hand.

"Thank you." Iceland got out when he noticed how tired Norway looked, blue smudges beneath his eyes, and Denmark had those same blue smudges under his eyes. They looked exhausted! "You guys look like shit!"

"Says you!" Denmark got back haughtily making Nikolai's eyes attempt to open once more but the soothing stroke of his father's fingers against his cheek was comforting enough the baby slipped off again. Denmark sighed out then at the dark look Norway sent him. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired, it's hard looking after two boys while driving them to school, making breakfast, lunch for school, helping with dinner, while balancing a screeching baby that goes on all through the night. It's really tiring."

"Don't you guys share the cooking and stuff?" Iceland asked as Hong Kong watched on quietly but took Iceland's hand slyly.

"We do but it's still exhausting." Norway put in as he then sat next to Denmark, looked at Sven who was dangerously close to sleeping on the floor. It was getting dark, quicker than usual with winter coming, that Sven didn't even eat dinner yet and was already sleepy. "Mathias, give me Nikolai and go put Sven in bed for a quick cat nap. I'll be sure to save his dinner."

"Kay kay." Denmark got out with a yawn, stood up stretching with a soft groan and bent down picking up the ten year old easily and walked from the living in long strides. Norway watched as a yawn burst from his lips and he sat back on the floor, leaning backwards against the couch across from Iceland and Hong Kong, Nikolai breathing slowly as his stomach rose and fell and he laid like a cute little baby doll against his chest. That night, so long ago, felt like it was hovering in the air like a miasma that needed to be confronted but neither one of them wanted to nit pick at it.

"So, no one's going to talk about it?" Hong Kong asked curiously as his brow raised lightly just a bit, his light brown eyes sparkling lightly with interest. "I don't think you should be acting like this, neither you nor Iceland."

"And have you ever walked in on your brother having sex before, huh?" Iceland demanded with irritation seeping into his tone at his violet eyes narrowed on Hong Kong's.

"Yeah." Hong Kong replied shrugging as he leaned back in his seat, crossing his legs. Iceland opened his mouth but couldn't think of anything to say. "It's a natural part of life, after all. To have sex. My brother understood that, for I knew he was having sex and he knew I was out having sex, so it wasn't that awkward."

"Huh." Norway couldn't stop the soft little noise from leaving his lips and it drew Hong Kong's gaze to him. He looked back at the Asian Nation evenly and Hong Kong then turned his attention back to Iceland. And, surprising Norway to his core practically, Hong Kong lifted his hand up to Iceland's face stroking a few stray locks of his hair from his face and Iceland looked at him.

"You look tired. Let's get you up too bed, you must be getting drained by just talking now." Hong Kong stated standing, his face lacking any emotion like usual, but he held his hand out and Iceland took it, pulling himself up with a soft grunt.

"Two more damn months." Iceland sighed as he looked at Norway and then smiled softly at his elder brother. "Good night, Norway."

"Good night, Iceland." Norway replied easily as his little brother waddled out of the room with Hong Kong. When he heard them going up the stairs he waited some odd minutes as Nikolai seemed to wake up, kicking a tiny leg barely as his lashes parted and he whined lightly.

Norway sighed and stroked Nikolai's cheek much like Denmark had done. "Your Uncle Iceland is very weird." Nikolai whined again, cutely and impatiently, like he was agreeing with his he fed Nikolai or even put him down he decided that, perhaps, it was time for a nap.

* * *

Norway woke up earlier than usual that next morning, wondering both how he slept past his nap then wondering what was it that'd woken him up, when he noticed Denmark shifting around the room quietly. Ah. He was going to work again. He yawned loudly before he could stop himself and tears pricked on his lashes briefly with the intensity of his yawn as it also got Denmark's attention for the Dane walked over, sitting down on the edge of Norway's side of the bed. He smiled softly, sadly almost, as his brows pulled together tightly and he leaned down pressing a surprising kiss to Norway's forehead.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." Denmark murmured as he pulled back and his hand stroked Norway's forehead softly only for him to frown.

"It's fine." Norway sighed out as his lashes fluttered shut again and he leaned into the touch of Denmark's hand subconsciously. It honestly felt really nice...

"Lukas, you're burning up!" Denmark exclaimed softly as Nikolai was sleeping to the right of the room in his little bassinet. Denmark watched Norway open his eyes sluggish, confusion was written there on the Norwegian's face.

"What do you mean?" Norway asked curiously as he let his eyes shut again, too tired to keep them open and keep up conversation. He felt Denmark's hand pressing firmer against his forehead and he frowned lightly.

"I'm staying home." Denmark finally announced as he stood up from the bed making Norway shift up onto his arm, forcing his eyes open. He watched, groggily, as Denmark located his cell phone and began to punch numbers in and lift it to his ear.

"Don't," Norway protested weakly as he looked at Denmark taking his tie off and the Dane hushed him sharply after a moment.

"Hi, Mr. Christensen! Um, bit of a situation," Denmark forced a laugh as he rubbed the back of his head, turning to the bedroom window. "My wife and kids are all sick today. I have to help around the house and make sure none of them get too sick, especially the baby so I gotta miss today."

"Mathias!" Norway hissed from the bed as his cheeks burned but not with a blush which made him concerned but as he stared at Denmark he clenched the bed sheets in his hands tightly. Denmark held up a finger as he nodded.

"Alright. Alright, so it'll just be one day off one of my vacations then?" He asked as he then laughed softly. "Well thank you, Mr. Christensen! See you tomorrow!"

"What the hell did you just do?" Norway hissed as Denmark stripped down to his boxers happily after hanging up the phone. The Danish Nation walked around the bed, climbed in and scooted all the way over to Norway as the Norwegian rolled over slowly to face Denmark. Both came to a stop in the middle of the bed, Denmark's moving over Norway's hot side only to frown at how hot his body was along with his face, and Denmark's blue eyes clashed with Norway's irritated dull blues.

"I think I just got the day off so I can nurse my dear wife back to health and watch the baby. Along with doing house hold work and making sure our two son's along with said baby don't get any sicker while their mother is in bed sick as well. " Denmark replied cattily as his eyes narrowed lightly and Norway blinked when a kiss was pressed to his forehead softly. "I'm gonna stay home today, Norway. It's what you've always wanted."

"But what about Hong Kong and Iceland?" Norway murmured as a hand stroked his lower back soothingly and gently.

"They left this morning." Denmark replied as he nuzzled his wife and kissed the top of Norway's head making the Norwegian squirm and blush.

"Fine." Norway mumbled as another kiss pressed to his head and he shut his eyes in response to this one.

"Yay!" Denmark exclaimed in a tiny voice that was truly adorable at that moment and he held Norway a bit tighter. "Jeg elsker dig, Lukas."

"Jeg elsker deg, Mathias." Norway sighed out as he finally moved an arm around Denmark. Perhaps, maybe just a little, he'd enjoy having Denmark home for the day. He found himself nuzzling into Denmark's warmth, despite feeling so hot already and smiling just a bit when Denmark kissed the top of his head he felt his heart stutter in his chest. Maybe he'd enjoy it. Maybe.


	9. Chapter Nine - ChuNi

**_Iceland- 8 months_ **  
**Ladonia - 9 months**

* * *

Japan woke up slowly, the sun had yet to rise to dye the darkness in brilliant colors, nothing bright and the house was perfectly silent. Why did he wake up? He didn't know but he yawned, rolled over nuzzling his face into the pillow and pulled the blankets tighter around him prepared to go back to sleep until sounds reached his ears. China was crying out, gasping, with choked sounds coming after in a way that only came with vomiting.

Japan found himself stumbling out of bed, bleary eyed as he threw open the bathroom door, the light hurting his eyes making him squint but he bent down when he caught sight of China in front of the toilet, on his knees, gagging and retching. He held his husband's long hair back from his back and face until the retching and gagging stopped and he flushed the toilet only to lean back against Japan, sliding down so his head rested on Japan's chest, gasping for a proper breath.

"Are you not feeling well again?" Japan muttered as he stroked China's hair softly, the Chinese man groaning.

"I feel like shit -aru." China moaned out as his eyes opened slowly to look at Japan. "I need to brush my teeth, help me up -aru?"

"Hai, of course." Japan replied as he helped up China, who was lightly shaking, then directed his husband to the sink. China set to work on brushing his teeth all the while Japan watched on with worry creasing his brow and making his normal brown irises even darker than usual.

"I'm alright -aru." China sighed out as he finished up brushing his teeth, his lashes already heavy.

"You've been sick for the past week, are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Japan asked as he helped China to bed and the Nation sighed out closing his eyes again, his fatigue taking hold.

"I'm fine -aru." China got out again, sounding much like a broken record that he yawned before speaking again. "I'll be alright, it's probably just a flu or something -aru."

"Aiyaa." Japan sighed then blushed self consciously though China didn't seem to hear it as his eyes shut. His face tilted in to the pillow and he was down for the count asleep.

Japan took the moment to take note of China's face, reaching out lightly stroking just the bare tips of his fingers down the side of his face as he then took the time to tuck the strand of dark hair behind China's ear and yet his husband never stirred. He took in his husband's surprising beauty, one that made many think China was a woman for so many years but Japan always knew better. Always knew China was male and knew it with a passion. He looked at the alarm clock then at the sky from out the window. He could go back to sleep...When China groaned lightly in his sleep, gaining Japan's attention, he went to comfort his husband when arms were sliding around his torso and he was yanked down onto the bed with a startled yelp.  
Japan blushed at the suddenness of being pulled so close and held so tightly. A leg was pushed between both of his, China's arms held him tightly, his face pushed in the crook of China's neck as he breathed in the soft scent that always clung to China yet his face burned. He wished he could move but the tight hold China had on him was surprisingly strong even in sleep and he then sighed out which melted into a yawn making him surprised. He sighed again as he chose to nuzzle China gently as his eyes closed and a little smile curved over his lips.

"Fine. We'll sleep some more, my silly husband." Japan murmured gently as he moved his own arms around China in response, holding his husband tightly. "Just a little longer."

* * *

"Xiong wake up! Wake up!" Xiong groaned lightly as his lashes fluttered and he slowly opened his eyes to see his sleepy but anxious brother.

"What's wrong?" Xiong asked as his tired mind struggled to catch up and understand what it was his brother was so anxious about. He yawned as he sat up in his bed and Chiyo looked at him with wide eyes.

"Okaa-san isn't up! And neither is Baba! And it's nine in the morning!" Chiyo explained in a rush then patted his stomach which growled loud enough for Xiong to hear. "And I'm hungry!"

"So you woke me up to make you food huh?" Xiong asked but felt rather honored as he climbed out of bed, his hair sticking up randomly but cutely. He noticed Chiyo's own hair was sticking up like his own and they both shared a giggle and a smile. "Come on then!"

"Hai!" Chiyo exclaimed as he grabbed Xiong's hand and the six year old walked from his room proudly with his four year old brother holding his hand tightly. It was October, a time of excitement for Chiyo and Xiong, both hoping to go trick or treating with Baba and getting lots of candy, same as any year but now Xiong was mostly excited about turning seven in December.

He pulled his brother down the stairs, both thumping but trying to be quiet about it seeing as their parents took to sleeping on the ground floor just some odd rooms away from the kitchen. Chiyo squeezed his hand softly, sweetly, as they entered the kitchen and he looked up at Xiong. "So, what're we gonna make?"

"Well~ We can try to make what Okaa-san makes for breakfast!" Xiong thoughtfully said before ending it on a cheerful exclaim and Chiyo smiled. "So, let's get some rice and let attempt some miso soup!"

"Shi!" Chiyo exclaimed happily ash is cheeks flushed with the same excitement as his brown eyes glittered happily. "But wait, doesn't Okaa-san doesn't make more than rice and miso soup?"

"I know. But I can't really cook all that stuff, I only know how to make Okaa-san's rice and soup." Xiong replied hesitantly and slowly, as if afraid to be admitting this to his little brother who stared at him with determination.

"It'll be okay! Okaa-san will teach us how to cook eventually!" Chiyo encouraged as he squeezed Xiong's hand gently. Xiong smiled softly at his brother and squeezed his hand back.

"Okay, then let's get cooking!" Xiong replied with some enthusiasm as he smiled brightly at his brother.

He pulled a stool to the sink to his mother's rice cooker, popping the top open while Chiyo grabbed a chair and reached up high to get the rice, jumping down then handing it to Xiong. The six year old smiled brightly at this and he dumped the rice into the cooker with the water, bit his lip and closed the top pressing the buttons to cook and hoped he did it right. He then breathed out when the rice cooker began making the familiar tiny noise it made when his mother used it and looked at his brother.

"Get me Okaa-san's ingredients for miso soup!" Xiong ordered enthusiastically making Chiyo nod quickly as his eyes glimmered again and he ran to the fridge pulling out items he remembered his mother using and brought them all to Xiong who looked at them with some hesitation.

"It's okay!" Chiyo tugged on Xiong's shirt softly and gently with comfort. "You said we'll attempt it and we will! I'm sure we can do it!"

Xiong smiled then nodded firmly. "Hai! I did! So let's try and do this before Okaa-san or Baba get up! Wakatta?"

Chiyo blinked lightly for a few minutes before grinning widely. "Shi!"

* * *

"What the hell is that smell -aru?" China moaned as he pulled back from the toilet, clammy from vomiting yet again, tears welled in his eyes from the intensity this time. Japan was growing worried about his husband; it was the second time this morning China vomited and it was worrying. He bit his lip lightly then stroked China's hair from his face, going as far as tying his hair back in a slopped ponytail but one that kept his hair away from his face in case he vomited again.

"I'll go check. I'll be right back." Japan said this like a promise as he stroked China's clammy cheek. He placed a kiss on the top of China's head as the Chinese Nation nodded tiredly and leaned down to press his cheek to the floor, laying on his side.

Japan stood up worriedly looking at his husband, biting his lip lightly still before turning to go and see what that strange scent was. It smelled like it would be good but there was a strange burning scent underneath it that worried him but it was enough to pull China from his sleep to vomit again. He walked into the kitchen only to see his two son's sitting at the table, both a bit pale and hesitant at eating what appeared to be miso soup and rice, which immediately made guilt swamp Japan. He'd forgotten all about making breakfast, choosing to sleep in, thus having his children fend for themselves but then there was the slurping sound Chiyo always made when eating soup. He made a light, puckered face briefly as he swallowed only to take a breath through his nose and then smile at his brother.

"It's good, Gēge!" Chiyo tried to assure as he looked at his brother's rather devastated looking face, neither boys yet aware of their mother's presence yet.

"It's not good like Okaa-san's." Xiong said lamely as his golden-brown eyes looked down in a sulky way. He looked so much like China when he did that it was unbelievable. "The rice is only half cooked, it's sticky, the soup is even burned. How do you even burn soup?"

"I don't know!" Chiyo replied in an exclaim that was cute as all hell. "But it's still good, Gēge! For a first try at least!"

"I don't think I ever want to cook again." Xiong replied as he continued to hold that adorable sulky look, his eyes dark with disappointment and Chiyo huffed a breath. Japan was surprised and rather shocked; despite Chiyo having China's dark brown hair color, Xiong having his black hair, it was like looking at a slightly different scene of him and China. "I'm not good at it."

"So? We're little!" Chiyo snapped as his brown eyes narrowed on Xiong's golden brown ones making Japan's lips twitch lightly. "You're gonna be seven and I'm four! We got lots and lots of time to cook! It's like Baba or Okaa-san say, we have plenty of time to learn!"

"Maybe..." Xiong pouted lightly now then took a spoonful of his soup and sulked harder. "It doesn't even taste good. I doubt Okaa-san or Baba would even eat it."

"And why don't you let me be the judge of that?" Japan finally spoke up making Chiyo shriek and Xiong to scream along with him in surprise, both pairs of eyes widening as Xiong shifted so far to the side he nearly fell to the floor out of his chair. It was rather funny and Japan probably would have laughed if the situation was different.

"Okaa-san!" Xiong squeaked in surprise, eyes wide while Chiyo quickly got over his shock the way any four year old could and smiled.

"Zǎoshang hǎo, Okaa-san!" Chiyo greeted as Japan walked to the table then reached out stroking Chiyo's dark brown locks softly.

"Ohayou gozaimasu~" Japan replied as he looked at his youngest then at Xiong with a soft smile.

"Where's Baba?" Chiyo asked tilting his head giving him the cutest puppy look in the entire world, his eyes glimmering like China's would and Japan smiled a little more.

"Baba isn't feeling good again this morning." Japan replied with a gentle sigh as he pulled his hand from Chiyo's hair and then stroked Xiong's black locks.

"Again?" Xiong asked with a sulking tone as he looked at his mother but leaned his head up into the caress happily. Japan loved his sons so much it seriously hurt sometimes!

"Hai, again." He replied with a gentle sigh.

"He's been sick all week for- How long did you say, Xiong?" Chiyo asked then with curiosity, his little hands in fists at chest level, his confusion breaking momentarily.

"Two weeks." Xiong replied as he looked at Japan when he removed his hand from Xiong's hair gently. Japan mused this for a few moments, wondering what it was that could be making China so sick and why it would be going on for two wee-

It hit. If he was wrong it could be nothing but disappointment but he needed to know for sure now! "Boys, Okaa-san needs to go to the store. I'll be right back!"

"Which store are you going too, Okaa-san?" Chiyo asked as he pressed his hands to the table, standing up in his chair watching their mother rush from the kitchen, the brother's sharing a look before abandoning both their chairs and breakfast to run after their mother to the front door.

"Just the one of the corner, I'll be very fast." Japan replied as he pulled a coat on for the air, for October, was definitely chilly.

"But why? What's at the store that could help Baba?" Xiong asked this time as he stood with Chiyo now clinging to his side and Japan looked over his shoulder at his sons. It looked, again, so much like China and himself it struck some cord inside him and he smiled gently.

"I don't know if it'll help Baba but it'll give us some answers, won't it?" Japan replied with a soft smile and his brows came together, giving him a strangely helpless look. "Just hang tight for Okaa-san, hai?"

Xiong and Chiyo exchanged a look. "Hai!" Xiong finally exclaimed with a nod that made Chiyo's brown eyes widen and then a determined look took over his face. He nodded as well firmly.

"Shi!" He shouted in an echo of his brother making Japan smile at the cuteness.

"Alright! Okaa-san will be right back!" Japan smiled at his sons bright before pulling his shoes on, opened the door and was gone. He sped walk down the walk way of his home, right to the gate and opened it, shut it behind him and was running but in a slow way so he wouldn't hurt anything.

He wasn't young anymore and he couldn't sprint or run as fast as some of the older Nations; well, technically he could but he was sure he'd hurt something while he did so. He kept up that slow run, aware of a tiny twinge in his back and ignored it as he ran past houses that started to show up on the street, his house being at the very top of the high hill that was this street, along with being the largest, that when he ran downwards he felt his breath coming in huffs. He kept going, the houses coming together and those that knew him as a Nation smiled at him but those were workers of his on an off day. He panted lightly as he rushed down to the corner convenience store with that same slow run as he got to the bottom and took some breathes. He realized that, despite it being October, it was chilly enough right then for him to see his breath which was disorienting but he walked into the convenience store going through the isles instinctively going straight for the medications.

He felt his cheeks flush lightly, wondering strangely how China was able to run here to get the test and run back with so much confidence when he shook his head. He wasn't some nineteen year old buying condoms, it was just a test! He reached grabbing at least four home tests before turning walking to the counter placing them down and looked away as they were rung up, paid for them and took the bag leaving the store, going back up the hill in that slow run. It was even harder going uphill but the thought of China laying on the bathroom floor, being slammed with nausea and vomiting was the one thing inspiring to get up that hill and go. His bag rustled loudly while he ran in that slow way, his chest tight and his heart slammed as he took gulping breathes of the chilly air when his phone began ringing loudly. He ignored it in favor of climbing the hill but when it rang and rang and rang he found irritation mounting as he got up the hill with a few smiles aimed at him and he paused in front of his front gate, reaching out to grip it and bent over gasping and when his phone rang again he gritted his teeth gently.

He answered his phone. "America-kun, if this is you again asking for party stuff I'm not doing it! Nor can I come to Oktober Fest or go out for dri-"

"Nice try~ It's Taiwan!" The feminine voice on the other side of the phone had Japan sighing out harshly.

"What do you want, Taiwan? I don't mean to be rude but I need to get home and give Yao-san his tests and-" He hissed in a breath realizing he gave something away he shouldn't have when Taiwan squealed loudly.

"Oh my gosh! Gēgē might be pregnant?!" Taiwan squealed when he heard Hong Kong in the background asking what Taiwan was squealing over now. "Jia! Gēgē might be pregnant again!"

"Taiwan, I really have to go!" Japan urgently got out as he shifted pushing open his gate, which he'd forgotten to lock but not close apparently, with his hip and did the same thing, shifting the bag to his wrist to lock it.

"Wait! Wait! Tell Gēgē I'm coming to visit you guys soon enough! I think I'm going into Chiyo withdrawl~" Taiwan laughed cutely and Japan could only imagine how she looked then. "But tell Gēgē good luck if he's pregnant! Bye bye now~"

"Bye!" Japan hung up quickly before Taiwan could add anything in and he rushed up the walk way into the house. He shut the door behind him. "Yao-san!" He heard laughter from the living room as he kicked his shoes off, messily instead of the usual neat way, to thump lightly to the living room to catch a much better looking China versus the one he'd left behind. China looked up, his golden-brown eyes glowing happily despite him still looking lightly pale and clammy.

"Kiku-chan~" China happily greeted pushing his sons off his lap gently. "Xiong and Chiyo, you can watch TV for a little while -aru!"

"Yay!" Both boys shouted throwing their arms up as Xiong grabbed the TV remote, climbed on the couch and Chiyo joined him, both immediately looking for the anime's.

"Yao-san, come with me." Japan ordered as he took China's hand the moment his husband drifted close to the living room doorway. China blinked rapidly as he was yanked down the hall, both of their steps loud with soft thumps and he blinked again when he was pulled into the bedroom.

"Kiku, what's wrong with you -aru?" China asked his confusion plan as day, his hair pulled back in it's usual ponytail which was much neater than what Japan had put it in before he left, his little curl sticking up like usual.

"We have lots of water bottles in here right?" Japan asked busily as he began looking around and caught sight of China's red water bottle, filled again and chilled so he could assume it'd been refilled. He walked around the bed to grab it, feeling the perspiration on the bottle already.

"Kiku! What is going on -aru!" China shouted with confusion tainting his tone and his wide golden-brown eyes were met with Japan's frantic brown ones.

"I want you to drink as much of this," Japan ordered as he walked back around the bed thrusting the bottle at his husband who took it with confusion painted on his face.

"What. . -aru." China spoke slowly as Japan chewed on his thumb nail briefly then sighed out and China looked down at the plastic back dangling from his wife's wrist.

"I think I know what's wrong with you. Why you've been so sick." Japan got out on a sigh and looked at China then shifted to hold the bag with his fingers tight then held it out to China. "I need you to take these."

China looked in the bag and his eyes widened lightly. He felt a strange surge of nausea at the sight of the four boxes and bit his lip lightly. "Why so many -aru?"

"We need to be sure. Completely sure." Japan got out then took a deep breath. "We need to be sure that, if I'm right, you're pregnant."


	10. Chapter Ten - HongIce

_**Ladonia - 9 months**_

* * *

"Nǐ hǎo!" China shouted when he burst into Hong Kong's living room, Japan looking apologetic but also seemed to have that same spark of excitement. Hong Kong looked up curiously when Iceland waddled in front the kitchen, one eye squinting before he relaxed and China beamed. What was making them so happy?

"Neih hou." Hong Kong droned as he blinked almost sleepily at China then looked at Iceland. Iceland had winced, rubbing his lower back with his fist as China and Japan decided to sit on the love seat across from Hong Kong and he patted the spot in front of him, spreading his legs."Come sit, you're back hurts. I'll rub it."

"Fine." Iceland mumbled with a little warmth in his cheeks but waddled into the room and sat in front of Hong Kong with a loud sigh of relief. He'd gotten huge lately, being at thirty-seven weeks he was due in another two weeks which was another relief. He didn't know how he handled being pregnant for nine months now. When Hong Kong began rubbing his lower back he nearly moaned it felt so good and he felt his cheeks flush as he looked at China and Japan.

"Halló, Japan. And Halló to you, China. What owes us the pleasure of you dropping in?" Iceland asked in a lightly groggy tone, his expression like one of a cat being rubbed in his good spot. It'd only been a few minutes of rubbing but Iceland felt ready to doze off it felt so good; it also made him aware that his back had been aching so badly and yet with Hong Kong's fingers digging into the sore spots he felt like sleeping.

"Well, remember when I told you over the phone Japan and I wouldn't be having another baby -aru?" China asked excitedly even if Iceland was nodding off, his eyes closing then snapping open half way only to close again as his head lightly tilted to the side then straightened then tilted. It was adorable honestly~

"You're pregnant again?" Hong Kong questioned as he continued rubbing his lover's lower back with tiny, soft noises only Hong Kong could really hear, escaping Iceland's lips. He could definitely say, right then, he could do this for the rest of his existence. Rubbing Iceland's back, waking up with Iceland, having breakfast with Iceland. The Nordic was a dream, both out and in bed too and Hong Kong was smart enough to know not to let Iceland just walk out of his life at any time.

"Shi -aru!" China exclaimed but Iceland was asleep, yet again for the second time that day, dipping backwards in a swooning way and thumping against Hong Kong with a gentle noise. Japan looked concerned but Hong Kong, face still as emotionless as ever, raised a hand and stroked the front of Iceland's hair softly as the Nordic snored ever so lightly, a habit that started in the later stages of pregnancy.

"Congratulations." Hong Kong droned as he continued stroking his lovers feather soft, but silky silver- white locks of hair happily and seemed to put Iceland into a deeper sleep.

"When is the baby due?" Japan asked as he looked at the sleeping Iceland and at Hong Kong's blank face.

"He's thirty-seven weeks now. He's been sleeping a lot the past two weeks, drifting off at even a quiet moments notice and even with back rubs, like right now. The doctor said Iceland's body is preparing for the birth, which is in two weeks on the twenty-seventh of October, but seeing as Iceland is at thirty-seven weeks I think the baby could come any time now." Hong Kong explained in that same tone as his hand slipped from the locks of silver-white hair, stroking his lovers large extended stomach where the baby kicked his hand happily.

"Does the baby move a lot -aru?" China asked curiously when he noticed Hong Kong's hand moving then stopping in response to a punch or kick.

"Shi." Hong Kong repeated what China had earlier, the word strange to see coming from Hong Kong but flattering strangely.

"What will you name him?" Japan asked with a tilt to his head as he looked at Hong Kong then Iceland's large stomach.

"She." Hong Kong corrected as he then lightly patting Iceland's stomach, the sleeping Nordic barely twitching as he slept on. "And her name will be Sunneva Soley Steilsson Long."

"Four names for a baby is long -aru." China replied as his head tilted and looked at his little brother curiously. "Why four -aru?"

"I want the baby with my last name but so does Iceland. We blended it together, an Asian first name, Icelandic middle name -or Nordic-, his last name then mine. It's a perfect blend of an Icelandic Asian baby." Hong Kong explained as he then shifted with Iceland taking a cute deep breath that made the corner of his lips, so fast China couldn't be sure, twitch lightly. "I should get Iceland to bed. He's been bustling around all day, refusing to sleep, and he's crashed in result of that. I'll be back, right after I get him in bed."

* * *

"How did I get in bed?" Iceland asked as he stormed downstairs, best as possible with his waddling, his eyes narrowed angrily as Hong Kong stood with his back to Iceland as he Asian Nation just made a light humming noise as he cooked and Iceland stomped his foot hard, aware he was being childish but he couldn't help it.

"I put you there. If you remember you passed out when Japan and Teacher came." Hong Kong replied in an offhand way as he continued cooking and kept his back to Iceland.

"I-You-That- You can't do that!" Iceland stuttered then shouted as the baby squirmed insistently against him and kicked hard, as if telling him to stop it. That now wasn't the time but his anger was flaring for no good reason and yet he didn't want to stop it, months of stopping his anger in it's track now coming out. And all over one stupid little thing.

"You're being childish, Emil. I can talk to you when you're willing to be grown up about it." Hong Kong instructed making Iceland's face burn a bright red at the placating tone in Hong Kong's tone. Like he was a child and Hong Kong was his mother telling him to go to his room.

"Shut up!" He screamed then slamming his hand down on the kitchen table as a strange, low throbbing formed in his lower pelvic area and his heart sped up with his anger spreading it through him like a burning black fire that ate all common sense. "You don't get to talk to me like that!"

"Emil," Hong Kong didn't even bother turning but the warning in his tone made Iceland's anger rise like a vicious animal ready to strike. This wasn't fair!

"No!" He shrieked now stomping both his feet, on at a tie, slamming his hand on the table again. "You won't even look at me while fighting now! What the hell is wrong with you? You think you're so much better but your not, Jia!"

"Emil!" He snapped which was a break in his calm, emotionless demeanor as he turned half way to his lover. He narrowed his light brown eyes on Iceland's burning violets.

"No! It's not fair, Jia! You move me and do what you want ever since I got pregnant! It's like I have no choice!" Iceland screamed while some part marveled at how he was screaming and shrieking, like a child throwing a tantrum. He knew Hong Kong was right, that he needed to calm down, but he couldn't stop being angry.

"I never did anything of the sort, Emil!" Hong Kong now shouted as he pointed at Iceland with an accusing edge to it making Iceland puff up. "If you're going to be in a rotten, shitty attitude go in the living room or go the hell to sleep until you're in a better mood!"

"See! You order me around like I'm a big baby and I'm not!" Iceland shouted as his eyes suddenly burned when the next words that came out surprised him. "When are you going to start being a boyfriend, a lover and not a duplicate of Norway?"

"Jesus Christ." Hong Kong whispered uneasily as he rubbed his hand over his face as if to get the emotion off it. This was so tiring!

"It's true! You know it's true!" Iceland shouted when Hong Kong's eyes widened lightly at the sight of tears forming on Iceland's lashes then spilling onto his lashes. "It's not fair!"

"Emil!" Hong Kong was astonished as he watched his pregnant boyfriend breaking down. Over the past five years Hong Kong just assumed they were fine, getting in the perfect routine, but Iceland was now showing something he never did and it...it hurt Hong Kong strangely.

"I - I just want you to act like-like my boyfriend and lover! Not a big brother!" Iceland began to sob with his words breaking with hiccups. His cheeks flushed and he raised his hands, fingers scrubbing at his left eye and the heel of his right hand dragging across his wet cheek. He honestly looked like abig toddler crying and it made that same pang of hurt flare in Hong Kong's chest.

"Emil, come here." Hong Kong mumbled as he walked over to the sobbing Iceland who held still as Hong Kong hugged him tight. Iceland sobbed with his hands still at his face and he sniffled hard as he hiccuped again. "I apologize."

"It's true! You know it! I just want it to be different!" Iceland hiccuped out when he then gasped lightly when he felt a strange sensation like something popping inside him. It made him freeze, analyzing this feeling as he felt Hong Kong pull away.

"What's wrong?" Hong Kong asked as he looked at Iceland's froze figure, his shocked face and heat flooded his cheeks as he gasped lightly again when something began to gush down his leg.

"J-Jia, I think-" He got out in a choked gasp then shivered when a light hit of pain got him and the liquid, clear and unmistakably with a tiny tracing of red, pooled around his foot. "I think my water just broke."

* * *

Iceland became aware of tree things when he swam to consciousness. One, there was something in his arm making moving uncomfortable along with something up his nose that felt sickeningly annoying. Two, the lights were too bright and they made his head throb lightly. And three, his abdomen was throbbing but was strangely flat. Where was his baby? Why was he flat now? Was it all a dream? Was he just sick and dreamed up his baby? Those tiny hands and feet kicking him? Was it all just a vivid dream from his brother-in-law, Japan, telling him about pregnancies? What if they took his baby and he had to constantly wonder where she wa-

"Emil?" He knew that voice and it made his lashes part only for him to recoil into the bed. His face scrunching as he whined and he noticed, visibly, when the lights dimmed quickly and he was able to actually open his eyes slowly but surely as his vision doubled making him sickeningly dizzy but he held out until everything stilled and became solid. He met light brown eyes that were strangely worried and he parted his lips to speak but his throat felt dry as hell.

"Hang on, I got the water." Norway? He shivered but greedily gulped down water in the cup pressed to his mouth. He gulped and gulped until, unfortunately, it was all gone but his throat and mouth were now thankfully wet.

"What happened?" Iceland got out as he looked around, Norway, Denmark, Sweden and Finland, along with Taiwan, even south Korea, China and Japan were all there. It was strange but he noticed a little smile twitching at Norway's lips.

"Do you remember much?" Norway asked as he reached out stroking Iceland's silver-white locks rather adoringly, like he was a little boy again.

"I remember fighting with Jia in the kitchen and my water breaking...I remember something bout how nothing was happening, no matter how dilated I was and that was really it." Iceland croaked lightly as he squinted then his hand, the one without the tugging, flew to his flat stomach. "Where's my baby?"

"You had to have an emergency C-section after about five hours with no progress. Don't worry though! She's fine." Finland put in with an adoring smile as his violet eyes twinkled at him."She's perfect, even. Very beautiful already."

"They were worried about you, Emil." Hong Kong said as he openly, surprisingly, held Iceland's hand and the Nordic looked up at the Asian. "They lost you twice and had to shock you twice. They got you back the second time and you almost got lost a third time but you've held tough since then. Thank God for that."

"But where's my baby!" He exclaimed the winced at the pain in his stomach at doing so as he struggled to sit upright. He wanted his baby and he wanted her now.

"Take it easy, Emil!" Denmark exclaimed as he reached out to push the younger Nordic back down and it was easy to do so. "I'll go ask the nurse to bring her in, don't strain yourself." And Denmark, when he felt no resistance, walked to the door of the hospital room into the brightly lit hallway already calling for a nurse when the door shut.

"She's very beautiful, Emil." Norway praised as he stroked Iceland's hair from his face and Hong Kong squeezed his hand gently, reassuringly. "She has a beautiful hair color, even has Hong Kong's eyes."

"Good." Iceland said surprising his family. "I wanted her to have his, mine are two common."

"Violet eyes aren't that common." Sweden protested lightly as Finland smiled softly. Iceland knew he had violet eyes, Finland did, Aili had one violet eye, Austria had violet eyes, Canada had violet eyes along with his daughter and son, Russia with his son- there was so many with violet, even if it didn't seem like much but still.

"I don't care." Iceland protested when he looked at Hong Kong. "Help me sit up a bit. I feel stiff from laying down so long."

"Alright." Hong Kong nodded then slid his arm around Iceland's shoulders carefully, helping the Nordic sit up just in time for his hospital room door to open with Denmark walking in smiling. The nurse, a helpful woman with pale blonde hair and large green eyes, smiled gently as she pushed in a small little plastic imitation of a crib it seemed. He watched curiously only to feel his heart to stutter in his chest when she pulled a small white bundle from the container then walked over and his heart was echoed on the monitor embarrassingly, speeding up when his baby got closer.

"Here, adjust your arm like this." The nurse put in helpfully as Iceland noticed, faintly at the smiles and how Finland's hands clasped together and he leaned against Sweden.

He definitely took note when Hong Kong leaned in, lightly sitting on the edge of the bed and being sure not to be on anything important as the baby was put into Iceland's arms. He swore he heard his heart stop on the monitor and in his chest as he stared at the small face looking up at him curiously. She was both a little chubby and thin, she had a full head of hair that-while his being silver-white- hers was a silver-brown color that was simply breathtaking. Her skin was pale like his and the other Nordics, her cheeks blazing a soft pink as her long lashes framed light brown eyes that locked onto Iceland's astonished violets. She was completely, utterly, undeniably, his and she was still breathtaking. He didn't even know he was crying until a droplet hit his daughter's cheek making her whine both annoyed and anxiously. His lower lip trembled but he smiled as he lifted the baby up to his face, his cheek nuzzling her tiny face even if it was wet.

"My _baby!_ " He got out in a breathless exclaim like someone gave him the best thing on the planet. " _My_ daughter, _my_ little girl, _my_ Sunneva!" He nearly choked on her name but she wiggled in response to her name and he squeezed her softly making a tiny airy squeak leave her lips. She smelled and felt so familiar, she was perfect in his arms and she was his. His little baby, here and real.

He felt fingers fanning his hair and he lifted his head, his cheeks wet when he saw the most amazing thing and he swore the whole room gasped collectively. Hong Kong had a warmth in his eyes that made the light brown appear a bit warmer, richer, and his lips finally echoed it; they twitched once, unused to their movements when it pulled into a soft smile. He then leaned down thunking his forehead against Iceland's making him smile. Iceland laughed even if the tears rolled down his cheeks, Sunneva whining lightly against his chest when he adjusted her, so carefully into the previous hold he'd had her in and smiled brightly then.

Hong Kong then said the words that imprinted themselves both on Iceland's memory and his heart, the organ warming up like a sun in his chest and made him so happy he was breathless. " _Our_ daughter. _Our_ Sunneva."


	11. Chapter Eleven - GerIta

**_Ladonia - 9 Months_**

* * *

"Luddy?" Germany turned from the closet, taking his coat off from bringing his sons to school again, the house blissfully but uneasily quiet. Italy was laying out on the bed, on his back more specifically, arms spread so the tips of his fingers barely touched the edges, his legs bent making his knees touch and his head dangled off the bed with his hair flopping down his curl bouncing lightly as his amber eyes locked onto his blues.

"Ja?" Germany managed to respond, seeming breathless as he looked at the stunning image of his wife laying out like that. Italy truly was so beautiful and he didn't notice it at all but Germany knew that's why he found his wife all the more beautiful.

"Do you think Big Brother Spain is okay? And Cristiano?" Italy asked curiously as Germany walked over to the bed and sat down next to Italy who scrambled up to sit back on his hands, his eyes just a little wide.

"I'm sure they are, but ve can go und visit them sometime soon. Vould you vant to do that?" Germany asked as he tilted his head smiling softly at Italy. Italy then smiled widely, beaming as he nodded happily and he covered Italy's hand with his own giving his fingers a soft squeeze.

Italy smiled warmer as he looked down at their hands and managed to tangle his fingers together with Germany's. Then he looked up at Germany again, suddenly serious even if that same warm but softening smile was on his lips. "Ludwig?"

Germany swallowed rather nervously. He didn't think he'd ever seen Italy so serious before. "Ja?"

"I think..." Italy halted in his words, hesitating for about five minutes. His eyes would flick around the room then lock onto their hands again then repeated it for that five minutes of hesitation before speaking again. "I think I...I want to try."

"Try for vhat?" Germany asked even if he already knew what Italy wanted. It'd been a month since Salvador, Romano's baby, had been born and Italy was crazy over his new nephew, constantly cooing and crooning to him over the phone and begging for pictures. He knew, instinctively, what Italy wanted perfectly.

"I want to try for another baby." Italy said with a deep breath that shook and his amber eyes locked onto Germany's again and Germany bit the inside of his cheek. "I'm scared, really scared, at the thought of trying again. But," Italy shifted and twisted so he was sitting up right next to his husband and pulled both of Germany's hands into his lap and held them tight."But if I let that fear control me we'll never be able to try again. And I want too, Ludwig, I want to try again. I feel ready."

"Und you're completely sure you vant too?" Germany asked as if to make sure the Italian was serious and not just joking. He then felt Italy's fingers squeeze him and nod with determination glowing in his face and eyes.

"Si. I want a baby, for you, a little girl. Roma has a new baby, so does England, Canada has two, Norway even has one and now his little brother, Iceland, has a baby! Even Sealand, England's little brother, is going to have a daughter with his lover! I want you to have a baby too!" Italy insisted as he held up their hands and hugged them to his chest where Germany felt a strange sliver of cold dread. Was that the only reason Italy would partially want a baby? Because everyone else had one?

"Is that vhy? Because every vun else has a baby now und ve're the only vuns vithout a baby?" Germany hadn't realized he echoed or spoke his thoughts until Italy reared back but still held their hands, a look on his face like he'd been slapped. Germany regretted deeply. The look on his wife's face was exactly like Giovanni's when he'd slapped his son and it hurt just as much as when he'd actually done it to Giovanni though he'd slapped Italy with his words, it felt.

"No! Never! I just want to give you a baby! I want us to have the baby we would have had by now!" Italy insisted as tears began to well and make his eyes glitter like gold as his lip trembled. "I want us to have the little girl we should have had! Germany, I would never use you like that or do it because everyone else is! I want us to be happy with a baby of our ow-" His words cut off so suddenly he felt stunned.

Germany had swooped in, pushing Italy back even if his legs still dangled off the end of the bed and so did Germany's, though the German had twisted his upper body easily and kissed Italy. He kissed him with a passion he didn't know he had inside him until Italy had said what he said and it was a passion that was burning hotly in his chest, coiling his stomach tightly and making his cheeks heat up as he held one of Italy's hands and moved his other hand away only to curl it around his waist. He vaguely heard Italy's whine as he kissed Italy and squeezed his little Italian wife affectionately but tightly in a way that Italy went on for some minutes until Italy pulled away, turning his head as he panted trying to catch his breath and Germany's breath came in little puffs as his blue eyes darkened with his arousal and yet Italy's glowed with his own.

"You want to try now?" Italy whispered even if he scooted further up the bed so his head was cushioned on the pillows and Germany crawled over on top of him.

"Vhy not, ve have time before the boys get out of school." Germany replied with a shrug and smirked when Italy giggled.

"Never have more sexier words been uttered before~" Italy crooned as his legs opened and Germany was settled between them, the heat radiating off the Nations could have warmed at least four people it felt. He giggled again when Germany's lips and teeth attacked his neck and his curl bobbed only to form a perfect heart as his cheeks flushed happily and he arched into Germany. He truly loved his Germany!

* * *

"Where's Mutti?" Giovanni questioned as he looked at Wolfram who was looking around the parking lot. The twin five year old's were near the last ones in school, the elder students were still there of course, but their mother had yet to show up and they were still standing there hand in hand looking for their mother as their friends trickled then dwindled to a few in scattered places.

"I don't know." Wolfram whispered softly as he squeezed Giovanni's hand subconsciously. "But Mama will be here, I know he will."

"But...But Mutti was supposed to be here a while ago." Giovanni got out as panic began fluttering in place of where his heart should have been. He wanted to go home but Mutti still wasn't there and it was concerning because Mutti was always there after school. It was either Mutti or Vati but neither were there.

"Wolfram? Giovanni? What are you two still doing here?" Giovanni's face flared when he looked up at their teacher then down shyly when Mr. Valentino came over.

"Mu-Mutti isn't here yet." Giovanni managed to get out in a strangled mumble as he began to fidget and pulled his hand from Wolfram to play with his fingers. Concern made those brown irises shift to a strange bronze color Giovanni noted and felt his stomach twist making him nervous and aching for Mutti even longer.

"I see." Mr. Valentino nodded then smiled at the twins. "I'm sure your mother will be here soon, he probably just got distracted and is on his way now. I'll call your home and see if he's on his way, okay?"

"Okay." Giovanni mumbled again playing with his fingers still, picking at his nails. Wolfram looked at his brother curiously and took in the blush in his brother's face and felt a surge of a hot emotion in his chest. He didn't know what it was and it made him scared but he didn't say anything, the feeling beginning to simmer and he felt like both throwing up and crying.

"Do either of you remember your phone number?" Mr. Valentino asked as he squatted down to their height and Wolfram felt like snapping then hiding his brother behind him, wanting Mr. Valentino to keep his good personality and pretty brown eyes to himself. He didn't know where it was coming from, liking his teacher very much, but with the concern from his teacher and his brother's beat red face he felt like striking out at something then hiding his adorably cute brother behind him so no one else could see him.

"I don't." Wolfram said lamely as his blue eyes hardened then froze over surprising Mr. Valentino with the cold look in Wolfram's eyes all of a sudden.

"I think I do." Giovanni offered then as his cheeks glowed a bright red, his hair messy from messing with it it seemed. Wolfram felt like a tense, sharply vibrating wire that was aching to be released. Why? Why was he feeling like that? He needed Mama, then things would make sense and he'd be okay. Mama always made everything better.

"Good! So what is it? I'll call your mother and-" Mr. Valentino's words were cut off with the red car screeching into the parking lot. Screeching being the only word to describe the sound those tires made and it smelled like burnt rubber when the car came to a stop. Wolfram never felt more relieved as he gasped happily.

"Mama!" He shrieked as Italy jumped out of the car. His mother was disheveled, hair sticking up crazily with his cheeks red just like Giovanni's, his eyes a bit dazed but concern was glowing brightly. He noticed his mother was wearing his father's shirt, bagging and huge with the colors of the German flag which was so huge it could have been a dress on his mother but he noticed the black jeans underneath the shirt.

"Giovanni! Wolfram!" Italy cried as he ran across the parking lot, tears glittering on his lashes as he ran scooping of Wolfram when the blonde ran at him and he hugged the small five year old to his chest tightly. "Oh my babies! I'm so sorry! Mama is so sorry!"

"Mutti!" Giovanni surprised himself by calling out just like Wolfram, running from Mr. Valentino straight to Italy who scooped up the little brunette happily. He nuzzled both his children as tears glittered like sparkles on his lashes as he gasped in and out then squeezed the twins softly.

"Where were you, Mama?" Wolfram asked with an undertone of accusing sadness. His blue eyes were still hard but he looked relatively happy to see his mother and even relieved.

"I got caught up with doing some work with Papa and I lost track of time!" Italy explained though his cheeks darkened a little but he kissed Wolfram's head and then Giovanni's. "But that's never going to happen again! I won't lose track of time ever again!"

"Okay!" Wolfram replied happily, as if already to forgive and forget as he nuzzled his little face into the side of his mother's neck. His relief was a near palpable thing and Giovanni reached up softly patting his mother's cheek to soothe him as he caught sight of Mr. Valentino who sent him a smile and he ducked his head into his mother's shoulder as his cheeks burned again.

"How about we go by that store and get something sweet and some hoot chocolate?" Italy asked as he turned to his car while lightly bouncing the twins gently and happily while managing to get the back door open and the twins slid in on their designated sides.

"Si! Si!" Wolfram shouted as he put his seat belt on, his feet kicking happily as the back door shut and Italy slid in the front. Giovanni stared at his twin who was happily glowing as he did his own seat belt with a soft click and Italy put his on as well. He revved the engine a few times before turning with Mr. Valentino giving a wave and Giovanni returned it shyly. When he turned back to straighten up he caught sight of his twin pouting, cheeks puffed and that same cold look in his eyes.

"What?" Giovanni asked as he tilted his head, genuine confusion glimmering in his eyes when Wolfram crossed his arms then leaned back in his seat.

"Nothing." Wolfram got out while turning his head to the window with that same pout until he nearly yawned from being so sleepy. He didn't know why but something was nagging him about Mr. Valentino and he wanted to know what it was but at the same time he was very scared to know.

* * *

"Ludwig~"

"Feliciano~"

Italy giggled as he shut the bedroom door and was sprinting across the room right into Germany's waiting embrace. He swore he nearly knocked down the normally solid standing Germany and shrieked with laughter when Germany twisted and they landed on the bed, rolling over a few times before Italy happily rested underneath Germany who smiled at him. Since that morning, when Italy had said he wanted to try for a baby, he felt much lighter and he enjoyed the lovemaking part of it. Sure they weren't doing it consistently but Italy accepted that it was done it at least twice today, happily he accepted it, and here they were again about to go a third time.

"You're so insatiable," Germany noted as he pressed kisses against Italy's neck, the Italian squealing happily as he curled his arms around Germany's neck and shivered lightly.

"So aren't you, Luddy~" Italy replied as his back bowed gently and just as he swore he felt Germany's fingers sliding beneath the brim of his pants there was loud knocks on the door. The German climbed up off of Italy who pouted lightly in disappointment as Germany walked over to the bedroom door, unlocking it, then opened it to see a wide eyed Wolfram and a cutely blushing Giovanni.

"Vhat's wrong, Giovanni und Wolfram?" Germany questioned as Giovanni fidgeted softly and Wolfram pouted lightly, much like Italy, before taking a little deep breath.

"Papa, I had a bad dream and Giovanni wouldn't let me in his room but he doesn't want to sleep alone," Wolfram started when Giovanni blushed heavily then lightly pushed Wolfram with a narrowing of his eyes as he whined.

"I never said that!" Giovanni exclaimed with a fierce blush in his cheeks and he looked at his feet while wiggling his toes and watching like it was the most interesting thing on the planet. He truly was just like Germany and that's what made the blonde smile softly at his children.

"If I talked to Mutti vould you sleep vith us, Giovanni?" Germany asked as he squatted down to his children's heights making their eyes widen lightly. Italy, who had most definitely been listening, smiled happily as he sat up and chuckled quietly to himself. There was something both amusing but incredibly heart warming in watching Germany being a parent to the twins.

"J-Ja." Giovanni stuttered lightly as he looked at his feet while wiggling his toes. Italy chuckled again but slightly louder as he looked at his son being so adorable~

"Feli," Germany looked over his shoulder, raising a brow for show and Italy raised a brow back. "Vould you mind if our darling children, Wolfram und Giovanni, vere to sleep vith us?"

"But of course~" Italy giggled as he stood up and Wolfram was immediately running into the room around Germany as he stood up and threw himself on the bed. Wolfram beamed brightly at his mother as he moved to the middle of the bed and Giovanni walked in with Germany shutting the door gently. He walked but lightly sped up before running to the bed and climbed on it quickly like his brother and moved to the center next to Wolfram.

"I'll get the light." Germany stated as Italy pulled the blankets back making Wolfram giggle.

"Alright~" Italy chirped as he climbed under the sheets with the twins wiggling under them as well. Germany flicked the light off, the room dark except for the half moon outside which weakly shone some light. Germany climbed into bed, next to Giovanni who was being snuggled by both his mother and brother, turned cuddling into Germany's chest who moved his arm around all three of them, the blankets being tucked tightly around Germany then around Italy.

"Ti amo, Mama~" Wolfram then chirped happily as he snuggled down in the blankets and the warmth of his mother, brother and father. "And ti amo to you, Giovanni and Papa!"

"Ich liebe dich, Wolfram. Now- sleep." Germany ordered affectionately as he rested his head on the pillow, his eyes meeting Italy's happily glowing amber's and he smiled gently which got him an answering beaming smile. He closed his eyes when he felt Italy shuffling once before grabbing his arm and searching before Germany knew what he wanted after a minute of the searching and slid his hand into Italy's and when their fingers tangled together he smiled softly. He found that that night he'd had a better nights sleep than he'd ever truly had before.


	12. Chapter Twelve - PruAus

**_This took forever but here it is! I really don'tknow how to copy and paste on a phone so I had to retype_** **_it all out but here's another chapter! I'm_** ** _honestly glad that so many people enjoyed both the first story and this one so far! I'll try to update more often!_** **_Oh! And there is somw OOC Prussia in the middle section!_**

 ** _Edit- My head hurts so damn bad Dx_** **_But this was worth it!_** ** _Also, for some reason, i can't put a line or snything to give breaks so I'll be doing like "two hours later" sort of thin, so sorry if it's so choppy with breaks!_**

 ** _Another Edit- I've been thinking of this and its self conscious sayingit. but is my writing good? I never know and I'd like to know so if I neeed to change anything_**

"Hello there, you little monster." Prussia crooned down when a squeal came back at him as he grinned looking down.

Fritz, who'd spent a week with crawling, was now a master at it and even learned to speed up so be could crawl twice as fast than before. It was cute watching him attempt to crawl that first week of it; how he'd try to commando crawl, then move onto his hands and knees only to rock back and forth, then to only crawl backwards. It was adorable and Prussia had gotten his video camera and recorded the whole thing, even the first exploratory crawl!

His son, like any other baby at his stage, sat up by himself now and squealing when he did so and was firm with no toppling to the side and he would always kick his feet joyfully making Prussia laugh. Fritz loved to be stood up on his feet and bounced around on his feet gently or his knees if Prussia was holding his son. And he would do it for as long as possible and Fritz wouldnseemed happier than anything, even more than his chilled teething rings! He was even trying to grab everything with his whole hand, trying to use his thumb and fingers first, being able to hold things well when given them and it was just adorable.

"Ve're home!" Astrid shrieked as she walked in the front door then, just as Prussia broke from his reverie and bent down picking up Fritz who clapped his hands joyfully and laughed. He smiled at his son and walked out to the front hall where hjs daughters were hanging up their blazers from their school uniforms. At the World Academy the male uniforms were based on different ages and grade groups; the girls however had pink blazers, the white dress shirts with pink plaid skirts and an occasional cream colored sweater with a black tie. But, occasionally, like today they wore their pink blazers. The older girls got the red plaid skirts and blazers.

"How vas school?" Prussia asked as his eldest huffed out a sigh so dramatic her little shoulders lifted and fell. "Your hair is getting long again."

"Vill you cut it before it gets to long, Vati?" Astrid asked as she tilted her head looking up at him. Prussia really couldn't believe his daughter was nine years old, just a year or maybe two shy from being eleven and being a tween as she loved to boast. It felt like it was going to fast for her to grow up! Even Mia was sprouting up quickly! She was only six and she eas getting taller as the days went by- not tk mention her birthday, on Halloween, was creeping up slowly but steadily.

"I vill, don't vorry." Prussia replied as he ruffled her hair once more and he then lightly tapped the back of her head. "Now go und get your afternoon snack before you start on your homevork."

"Ughhhh!" Astrid groaned letting her bag drag from her hand as she walked to the kitchen just as Mia and Austria were walking in. Mia beamed, happy to see her father was still here, always waiting for when her mother would kick him out again.

"You're still here, Vati!" Mia squealed happily the only way a six year old little girl could and dashed forward, carefully, throwing her arms around his waist.

"Of course I am! I vould never leave my girls to fend off their Mutter by themselves!" Prussia exclaimed as he then blew a raspberry on his son's cheek making him squeal in excitement only for it to turn into peals of happy laughter. He then plopped Fritz on the floor making his son gasp lightly then began to crawl like a tiny tank towards Austria who walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Thanks." Austria said in a coldly sarcastic way that made Mia blink at her mother and then looked at Prussia.

"Vati, did you give Miss Hungary a baby?" Mia asked as she curled her little arms around his neck when he squatted and nuzzled the top of her head gently. "Vati?"

"Don't vorry about that, schatzi." Prussia murmured into her ear then pulled back smiling at her gently then cocked his head. "But how vas school for you?"

"Eh." She replied with a shrug then grinned at him, a tinkle in her eyes forming before she stepped out of the hug her father had her in and danced past him.

He smiled then let his arns dangle off his knees, letting his head drop forward as a weak little laugh left his lips.He then stood up slowly with a gentle sigh while moving his hand through his hair as Astrid laughed from the kitchen with Mia's tinkling giggles joined. He noticed out of the corner of his eye how Austria swallowed hard as Fritz tugged lightly on his pantd and he picked him up. God, Prussia never knew how badly he wanted to be in his own bed with Austria but then he'd see Austria act a certain way and he'd know exactly how badly he wanted things to be okay with Austria. He was turning to the kitchen, biting his lower lip briefly then smoothed his hair best he could with a little yawn bursting from his mouth.

"Pruss-Gilbert?" Prussia stopped so abruptly he nearly fell when he heard his name, his human name,leave Austria's lips and he turned looking at him. Austria was looking down at his feet and at Fritz occasionally. "You can, um, sleep vith me upstairs in our room again. If you vant to."And Prussia swore his heart soared in his chest so intensely he could swear he would happily faint. If he didnt have an image to uphold after all.

 _Le Three Hours Later, 8:00 PM_

It felt like it took forever for night to come that Prussia wanted to scream at the sun to go down already. He was going to sleep in his room! With Austria! He was squirming by the time he was putting Fritz down in his crib. His son's wide ruby eyes looking up at him happily as he took those cute little baby breathes of excitement while he chewed on his teething ring and kicked his legs softly. He smiled at his son and stroked Fritz's cheek happily and Fritz squealed at the touch; his runy eyes glowing happily as Prussia looked down at him and smiled. Then he reached up turning the mobile on making soft twinkling music thst caught Fritz's attention.

"Good night, my little monster." Prussia said lovingly as he pulled his other hand away from Fritz's cheek and his son barely noticed it as he stared up at the twinkling. He laughed joyfully when Prussia leaned down blowing raspberries on his belly.

He grinned after then gigglea died down aa je made sure the crib was in order, along with his son being tucked in. He then turned walking across the room in long strides flicking the lights off and closed the door with a gentle click. He then took a deep breath with a strangely nervous feeling squirming in his belly as he walked towards his bedroom, cheeks strangely flushing at the proposition he was going to give his little lover.

He walked in to see Austria, fresh from a shower, walk out ofnthe adjoined bathroom with an indifferent look but Prussia took another deep breath. He chewed on his bottom lip before sitting on the edge of his side of the bed hesitantly.

"Vhat's vrong vith you now?" Austria sighed out as he walked to his dress and pulled out light violet pajamas that he slid on happily when Prussia took another deep breath.

"Liebling, I know vhat I've done has done nothing but hurt you," Austria snorted as he pulled his pajama shirt on. "But I vant us to...to try to be normal again. Our girls ate noticing und they keep thinking I'm going to leave again." Austria flinched as he fidgeted with his buttons with a flash of guilt.

"I know." Austria sighed out then finished buttoning his shirt when he moved a hand over his damp hair. He could see how he was being unfair to Prussia, to his daughters and even Fritz, To his small family. And he hated it. He kept his back to Prussia, a strange guilt attacking his chest constantly making him want to cry but he didn't which made him a bit proud.

"Und that's vhy I am going to let you do this."

Huh?

Austria blinked when he heard the bed shift as Prussia climbed on and he turned to look at Prussia only to turn beat red. The albino appeared to be just as red, his cheeks the brightest color on him as Prussia shifted on his knees, nervously picking at his nails and bit his lip. He was literally, and Austria didn't even sound dramatic to himself, only hos boxers that were possibly the old Prussian flag. Austris opened his mouth a few times, going to speak but finding no words, wondering what he was going to say anyways and he was aware he must look like a gaping, open mouthed fish for a moment as he looked at Prussia.

" Vha-Vhat are you doing?" Austria squeaked out as he stared at the Prussian who was now fidgeting slightly in his spot and was looking down at the bedsheets like they were the most amazing thing on the planet.

"I know you von't let me touch you, sexually or not." Prussia stated as he then peeked at Austria through his bangs and under his lashes before looking back down. "So, um, vell, this vun time...you can top the awesome me for the night. Only if you vant to, I know it von't change things but I'll let you. But only if you vant to, if not then I can just flop over und sleep so I don't bother you."

"Gilbert!" Austria exclaimed on a light gasp when Prussia twitched then closed his eyes, brows coming together and the albino took a deep breath. He then turned laying down on his side. He flashed a beaming, but crooked, smileat Austria who looked on with wide eyes.

"It's alright." Prussia then said waving his hand softly as he settled into the bed, pulling the blankets over him. "You don't need to answer, liebling, after all you've made it clear und I don't vant to push it. Just...come to bed now."

Austria stared at the Prussian who was curled up underneath the blankets, his face half pushed into the pillow as he shut his eyes. He looked like an adorable little child that was trying hard not to pout at not getting what he wanted when Austria took his glasses off and walked to the bed. He placed them on the bedside tabled and turned the lights off, climbed under the blankets then listened to his heartbeat.

Austria, strangely, was aware of Prussia like there was an electrified line coiled between them. Austria's fingers were twitching with an urge to touch the familiar white skin but inches away from him; to move them through the silky silver locks. He wanted it sll and nothing, wanted to touch the Prussian but Prussia was already assuming he didn't want to and Austria wasn't sure how he was going to change that.

He bit his lower lip before shifting to roll over facing Prussia's back and began slowly moving his fingers toward the Prussian. His fingers coiled back hesitantly, more than once, until they actually touched Prussia's back and he felt the Prussian go still beneath his fingers.

"Gilbert," Austria whispered in a marveling tone as his fingers went from touching with just the finger tips to actually pressing a cool hand against Prussia's warm back.

He felt Prussia shiver gently but he held still. Until Austria inched closer to him, his head coming to rest in the space between his shoulder blades. He closed his eyes as he slid one arm beneath Prussia's side that was pressing against the mattress; moving it up across the albino's chest to his shoulder holding onto him. He moved his other hand around so it rested just above his pelvis and Prussia couldn't begin to speak.

He was so lost in what he called Shiver City that was vast and deep with the slithering touches Austria was giving him. He was about to speak when he gasped instead, his cheeks burning when he felt a hand going down, down, down. He was gasping at the movements sliding down that he was afraid he was going to faint if he didn't get a proper breath.

"Gilbert." Austria murmured then he sat up and Prussia rolled onto his back.His ruby irises were dark, mistakeable for black in the darkness of the room but his silver hair stood out like a neon sign.

"Roddy!" Prussia found himself gasping the Austrian's name breathlessly and again in a soft murmur before he smiled. He went to move his arms around Austria but stopped.

"It's okay, you can touch me. For tonight at least."

"Danke, Roddy. Danke!"

 _In the morning, 7:00 AM_

The next morning was a sluggish one but loud. What with Astrid screaming she didn't want to go to school with her bangs in the braid Mia put them in while she was sleeping and Mia was shrieking she never did anything. Austria was bellowing above them that they needed to be quiet for their Vati was sleeping.

But Prussia was lifting his head from the pillow with a pool of drool soaking his pillow while rubbing down his chin only to smear drool across his cheek and his hair stuck up randomly.

He forgot how loud his daughters were some mornings but he also forgot how much he loved the loudness. After all, he could have the quiet life West had and that just didn't fit the awesome Prussian at all; so he decided, with a sigh, he'd just sleep some more. He pushed his face back into the pillow, his chin and cheek pressing into the pool of drool finding that it was warm enough not to be disgusting and closed his eyes. He almost drifted off if it weren't for him moving slightly and pain to spear up his lower back like a throbbing lightening bolt.

He nearly cried out in pain but clenched his teeth as he listened to Austria settling the fight and the girls scuttling to get ready for school; and yet he just laid there, pain induced tears in his eyes as he shoved his face into the pillow. He waited until silence reigned over the house, his breathes coming in slow even puffs in the pillow, when he heard loud shouts of goodbye. Just in case he was awake, a good bye especially from Austria, but he just closed his eyes.

He listened to the doors shut, climbed out of bed when the car doors unlocked loudly, and he hobbled to the window, bent over lightly as his hips throbbed and his back burned with a vicious pain he'd forgotten all about about. He looked out as his children climbed in the car, Fritz was being strapped into a car seat, Austria then climbed into the car as well. He listened to it start abd watched as it pulled out while he rubbed his lower back which screamed in protest of the rubbing. He sighed out with a huff.

"Rod, you really didn't hold back, did you?" He mumbled to himself as he moved his freehand through his hair. "I'll take a damn bath but if I don't get better by the time you're home or the kids are with you, then I'm going to kick your ass."

He hobbled slowly to the conjoined bathroom of their room with grumbles under his breath as he neared the bath tub and bent over twisting the knobs letting hot water burdt from the faucet and put the plug in place. He started taking off the boxers he had no memory of putting on back on, off again, then shifted lowering himself sitting gingerly on the edge of the tub watching the steam roll off the water as it filled when his phone started ringing. He groaned at the thought of getting up but pushed himself up, his back twinging softly as he walked back to the bedroom swiping his phone off the bedside table.

He let it ring insistently in his hand as he wobbled back to the bathroom, shut the water off and felt it, then decided it was hot enough but not so hot it'd be unbearable. He slid in the water moaning out loud at how good it felt on his tense body, letting his hand with the phone dangle as he submerged himself to chest level and he sighed out happily. His phone rang again, annoying him briefly, before he looked to see it was West calling. He raised a brow as he unlocked the screen and answered putting it on speaker.

"Hallo, West." Prussia greeted when a yawn snuck up then burst out of his lips and Germany chuckled gently over the phone.

"Long night for you?" Germany questioned as Prussia then sighed only for Prussia to cackle as he grinned.

"Ja, you could say that~"

"I'm going to assume you und Austria have made up?"

"I think ve're on our vay to making up fully~"

"Don't even bother telling me vhat it vas you did to get even half vay to making it up."

"Awww~ But West!"

"Nein! Don't say it!"

"It was just-"

"Nein!"

"Some make up sex~" The disappointed sigh that followed Prussia's words made him laugh openly.

"I could have gone my entire existence vithout knowing vhen you have make up sex, bruder. Really."

"So vhy did you call?" Prussia asked as he shifted a little lowe in the water, wanting to get as much heat as he possibly could while still being able to talk.

"Vell, remember vhen Feli had that miscarriage?" Germany asked and Prussia made a gentle noise that signaled he was listening. "Ve, um, ve decided ve're going to try again."

Prussia was silent for a moment or two, blinking softly a few times when he jumped out of the water with a splash and a shout. "Ja! Ja! Do it! Give me a niece!"

"Bruder!" Germany shouted but laughed lightly. "Are you in the bath?"

"Ja!" Prussia screamed throwing his arms up, holding his phone tightly in his hand as he grinned widely.

"You are definitely veird!" Germany sighed as Prussia sat back down with snother splash when he caught sight of a blushing Austria. He smirked and waves at his lover who stood in the bedroom and Austria smiled aoftly at Prussia but the Prussian could see the intent in those violet eyes. Especially when Austria took his glasses off.

"Ja, I know." Prussia replied smiling big as Austria walked into the bathroom pulling his clothes off, his cheeks flushing a bright red, but smiled at Prussia excitedly."But sadly I've got to go, West. I've got some ass vaiting for me und I'm not about to let it out of my grasp."

"Okay, again, could've gone my entire existence vithout knowing that. I'll talk to you later, bruder. Und I'll talk to you later as vell, Austria."

"Bye bye!" Prussia shouted as he waved at the phone, even if Germany couldn't see and Austria laughed.

"Goodbye, Ludwig. Talk to you later." He plucked the phone from Prussia's hand and hung up. Violet irises clashed against ruby ones that were glittering and Prussia raised a brow.

"You know no self control, liebling."

"Vhatever do you mean?"

Prussia hated that "who me?" tone and so he pouted in response. "My back is fucking killing me!"

"Boo-hoo~" Austria replied placing his hands on his hips as he bent at the wasit down towards Prussia. "You vant me to forgive you?"

Prussia made a long thinking face like he was trying to decide then let his head roll from side to side before answering. "Ja."

Austria smirked in a dangerous way that got Prussia's heartbeat skyrocketing abd his cheeks burning quicker than his mind could follow or stop. "The get to used to your nee position. Liebling~"


	13. Chapter Thirteen - SpaMano

**_I won't lie instarted laughing when I wrote and For Just One Day Let's Only Think About (Love) from Steven Universe came on haha! Oh! FraNada wedding, next chapter~_**

"Lovi, I'm completely healed!" Spain whined that night, tired from doing the shopping and adjustments for the wedding the next day. It'd been a long day, starting at aix A.M and going onward from there and Spain felt dead on his feet and was ready to sleep until tomorrow. That is, if Romano wasn't looking so temptingly sexy to him at that moment.

"No you're not, bastard! You just want me to believe that so you can get in my pants!" Romano snapped as he brushed his hair, ran his fingers lightly under his ahoge and then sniffed. He knew Spain just wanted sex but the Spaniard wasn't alone there; Romano wanted sex as well but he didn't want to push the Spaniard. Not even the slightest bit.

"I am!" Spain whined as he rolled around making Romano eye him carefully. He still saw stitches, even if it was still just two in his eyebrow, he also knew thst s cracked or broken rib didn't heal in a simple week. He pursed his lips softly while narrowing his eyes on his husband. And it mad irritation spread over Spain's face at being watched so closely.

"You're not. Now drop it." Romano snapped as he lightly pushed himself from the dresser and was heading towards the bedroom door. That washed away Spain's irritation as the Spaniard sat up on his knees, holding his shirt where his belly was just like a small child.

"Don't leave, Lovi!" Spain cried out as his brows came together tight and his eyes widened in a pleading way. That, when Romano looked over his shoulder to tell him to stop being childish, he blushed.

"I'm coming right back!" Romano snapped as he placed his hand on the door jam. "I'm going to check on Salvador so Cristiano doesn't get stuck doing it again like last time."

"Mi amor, he's alright! I laid him down moments ago with a dummy! He was happily laying there!" Spain whined as he let himself flop forward and fought the urge to cringe when his ribs lightly throbbed in response.

"Shut up, I'll check on him then be right back. Don't bitch, bastard." Romano snapped as he left, going down the hall with Spain whining loudly and wordlessly. He walked down the hall, moving a hand through his hair as he yawned, when he passed Cristiano's wide open door and he noticed his son and he paused briefly.

He then took two giant steps forward to look in at his frozen son who was jumping back into bed quickly and pulled the blankets over his head. Romano stepped stepped forward once more, tilted forward on his fiot grabbing the door knob with one hand and one on the light switch.

"Buenas noches, Cristiano." Romano said loudly but firmly making Cristiano squeak lightly at getting caught when he flipped the lights off, the lamp lighting the room in a soft glow. He shut the door with a soft click and he sighed moving his hands through his hair. He walked down a few doors length to the nursery where his one month old was resting happily in his crib, awake and alert.

"Hola, little one." Romano crooned at his son as he approached the crib where large hazel eyes lifted to Romano and he gurgled lightly. He reached down stroking his sons cheek making his hazel eyes widen cutely, his chubby cheek being poked and he actually, barely, giggled.

It was cute seeing the one month old giggle and he squished his sons cheek gently and tugged it lightly, barely, making Salvador look at his mother. Salvador had days where, even at a month old, he was like Spain only then to immediately crashing down to be more like Romano in the end. Yet he adored his baby nonetheless.

"You need your sleep, chico." Romano murmured as he smiled at his son, who seemed to marvel at the sight of his mother's smile. Romano truly loved Salvador, more than he originally though he would have. And he was stunned when his son was born and he truly asored the child more than his own life. "Time for sleep, chiquito."

Salvador whined, clearly not keen on sleep. "Come on," Romano grunted aa he reached down picking Salvador, his hand holding his head firmly then pressed the small hwad to his shoulder; one arm curled under his sons butt gently.

He lightly bounced the baby who whined then yawned openly as his tiny fingers barely moved randomly against his neck gently. He hummed softly as he Salvador lightly moved his head against Romano's shoulder making him smile. He kissed the top of the baby's head gently and he inhaled the soft baby powder scent that clung to Salvador. Romano honestly loved Cristiano's bright, cheerful attitude though he had hoped for a girl the first pregnancy but with Cristiano turning out he felt more than happy he was a boy.

Now with Salvador he and Spain had hoped, yet again, for a girl but because Salvador turned out to be another boy made it all the more precious. He shifted Salvador gently, his soft wisps of hair tickling his neck, he hugged the baby closer to him. He moved his arm securely under his butt and used the hand that had been cuppimg his head to stroke his cheek. He noticed Salvador's lashes drooping and trying to keep them open. Romano walked over to the little package on the dresser, managed to get it open. He then noticed Salvador's tiny fingers trying to find their way into his mouth right when Romano slid the new pacifier into his mouth instead.

He laughed as he watched Salvador's face pucker up at the thing in his mouth, hazel eyes narrowing as his curl scrunched up. Romano then turned walking back to the crib laying Salvador down in it. His sons face was all puckered as his eyes remained narrow as if trying to see whatever this was but sucked a few times experimentally then looked up at Romano who smiled.

"It's okay." He cooed at the baby who stared up at him then contentedly settled down sucking on the pacifier constantly now, his lashes lowering again. His little hands rested on his belly as he took a breath

his nose and his eyes shut. The sucking on the pacifier was still quick and hard making Romano smile as his son slowly drifted to sleep in the obvious slpwomg of sucks.

"Buenas noches, Salvador~" He turned walking out of the room turning the lights off and noticed the mobile glpwed lightly in the darkand he closed the door behind him.

"You're such a good Mama, Lovino~" Romano nearly screamed when he turned facing Spain; who was leaning against the wall across from Salvador's room, grinning at Romano who leaned against the door, pressing a hand to his heart. Then he glared and whackes the top of Spain's head with a rising blush that then burned in his cheeks.

"Bastard!" He hissed before marching to their bedroom with Spain laughing cheerfully and following him.

"It's true, Lovi! You're a good Mama~" Spain chirped as they entered their bedroom shutting the door behind them.

Romano blushed still as he stripped down to his boxers then climbed into bed with Spain wtripping out of his clothes as well, down to his boxers faster than anything Romano had seen the Spaniard do. He jumped into the bed as well, snuggling down next to Romano who was laying on his side with Spain facing him, the lights being turned off and Spain's eyes glowed at him.

"You need to take it easy, bastard." Romano mumbled as he looked at Spain who blinked then smiled gently reaching out stroking Romano's cheek then pressing his paml firmly against it making it smoosh.

"So do you." Spain replied as he kept smooshing Romano's cheek and rubbing it softly making the Italian's nose scrunch lightly, a little action he noticed Cristiano did when he was displeased. "You're also a Mama, you gotta be awake and rested for the babies."

"And what about you?" Romano mumbled as his cheek was continuously rubbed and he closed his eyes eventually. He was tired but the rubbing and smooshing of his cheek wasn't helping to make him sleep. If anything it ticked him off just a bit.

"I'm fine~ I'm Papa, I work and make my pretty wife and children happy~" Spain chirped when Romano's hand shot up and he pinched Spain's cheek hard, pulling it and stretching his smile.

"No!" Romano snapped as he then tugged insistently on Spain's cheek just as hard making the Spaniard whine. "You do more than that! Idiot! You work, si, but you got to be well rested and awake! You also gotta do more and be involved with the boys as well! You need to do so much more and there's more that you gotta do for them! And you gotta be there for me as well!"

"Lovi..." Spain's eyes were wide, green saucers that glowed when Romano shouted at him in alarm. He then rolled over on top of him hugging him tightly. His cheek rubbed against Romano's hair making the Italian squirm but then held still after a while, when Spain kissed the top of his head. "I love you so much!"

Romano sighed out when he both realized and accepted that Spain wouldn't be moving. "I love you too. Even if your an idiot sometimes."

 _The Next Morning, 5:30 A.M_

Cristiano woke up, again, the next morning early enough to be ready for school. He yawned, his hair sticking up randomly like his mother's did and he scratched his head wildly making curls spring up and form like magic. His green eyes were foggy with sleep when he noticed the digital clock his father gave him said it was five thirty in the morning and he yawned hard making tears pop in his eyes and his jaw ache.

He slid out of bed when he heard a knock on the front door which, as impossible as it would be in medium-biggish house they lived in, it was quiet making it the loudest sound. Though he was six, turning seven in two weeks he would proudly put in, he wasn't exactly allowed to open the door. But if he kept the lock in place it should be okay, right? He padded out of his room, yawning hard again making new tears pop up in his eyes making him blink groggily.

He padded down the hall, his feet lightly slapping against the wood floor boards, then bounced down the stairs when the same knocking sounded again. He yawned for the third or fourth time making him grumpt briefly at how much he was yawning. He then walked up to the door, grabbed the knob and opened the door, the lock rattling when he took one look out and beamed excitedly. He woke up slightly and shut the door jumping up unlocking the door. He pulled it open when France squatted in front of him and rumpled his already messy hair lovingly and Cristiano leaned into the touch, loving hvlaving his hair touched unlike his mother.

"Bonjour, Petite Espagne~" France crooned at the small boy who laughed cheerfully but leaned up into the hand ruffling his bed head, making a nest of springing hairs and curls." Is your Papa up yet?"

"Nope~" Cristiano chirped happily as he let his head rotate lightly with the rubbing on his head and he smiled. He truly loved his Uncle France! "I'm the only one up right now~ Not even Salvador is up~"

"I see I see!" France crooned as he continued rubbing Cristiano's head making him giggle happily."Are you excited about the wedding today?"

"Oh yeah! You're getting married!" Cristiano cheered loudly with his green eyes glittering like sparkles or like light playing off water. He was just as precious and adorable as his father~

"Oui~ Now you don't mind if I go wake up your Papa myself do you?"France asked as his blue eyes sparkled fondly at the small child who shook his head and grinned widely.

"Nope! Go ahead!" Cristiano exclaimed sweetly making France laugh lightly as he stood up and Cristiank shut the door behind them.

"You truly are your father's son aren't you, Petite Espagne?" France cooed as Cristiano held his arms up and France indulged him, bending down and picking up the small boy. Though they had no real connection, Spain and France having no brotherhood along with Prussia, the three Nations still acted as Uncles to the others children. To Cristiano, France was Uncle France just like Prussia was his Uncle Prussia and vice versa for Spain and Prussia's children. France walked up the stairs with Cristiano bouncing happily in his arms, the six year old grinning brightly at being carried.

"Uncle France! Is Austynn going to be your ring bearer?" Cristiano asked as he stumbled over the word and France laughed softly.

"Oui 'e is~ But I'm going to enjoy 'aving you there with us, Petite Espagne~" France replied happily when he walked down the hall past Cristiano's open bedroom door straight to Spain and Romano's door.He put Cristiano down and smiled at the boy, ruffling his hair once more and Cristiano giggled as though excited to be a part of something wicked and his eyes shined mischevuously. "I must go and wake your Papa~"

"Okay!"

France smiled at the boy who then turned on his heel and was going to his room yawning before he could stop it and France couldn't help but smile. He stared at Cristiano's path for a moment before he opened the bedroom door to Romano and Spain's room quietly as possible. He crept into the bedroom with a smirk pulling at his lips as he walked in to see Spain laying on top of Romano. He walked to the bed, lightly moving his hand over Spain's hair making Spaniard smile happily in his sleep, his cheeks flushed with sleep and France smirked wider.

"Lovi~That feels nice~" Spain happily sighed as France moved his hand over his hair a little more and he then heard Romano shift and groan lightly.

"Shut up, bastard." Romano mumbled sleepily as he drifted back to sleep, settling down and Spain sighed happily again. Then France held back his laughter as he leaned in to his ear.

"Ahh~ The love is so real is it not, mon ami~" France questioned making Spain jerk awake so suddenly, rapidly, Romano cried out at the movements and suddeness of it. Spain's eyes were tired and yet bright with an alertness that got France laughing hard and Spain scowling softly.

"That wasn't funny!" Spain shouted when France straightened up wiping at his eyes chuckling to himself.

"It was, mon ami~" France sighed as he then planted his hands on his hips."But did you forget what todag was, mon ami?"

"A Wednesday?" Spain asked rubbing his eyes and France huffed out a breath as if insulted as he then leaned forward bending at the waist slightly, hands on hips, blue eyes now irritated.

"It's my wedding day!"

Wedding day? Spain blinked groggily then stiffened, his lips pressing together tight. Oh. Oh. Oh! "Oh shit!"


	14. Chapter Fourteen - FraNada

"'ow is it out there? I put Hungary in charge with Austria and I 'aven't 'ad to look at anything!" France chewed on his thumb nail when America stood up dighing out loudly as he watched the French man.

"Francis, dude, calm down." America said loudly in an attempt to be heard over France's worried babbling and he planted his hands on his hips.

"I can't! I 'aven't see Mathieu in 'ours and I 'ave no idea 'ow 'e is feeling! I want to go to 'im and _see_ 'ow 'e is!" France wailed as he covered his face and he rubbed it hard mumbling behind his hands. "I want to get out and see 'im now."

"France!" America shouted stopping the French man in his pacing, slamming his hands on his future in-laws shoulders with a determined sparkle in his eyes."It'll be all fine! I talked to him this morning! He's anxious, like you, but he's more ready for this than I'd ever seen him be!"

"What if 'e isn't 'appy or something and-" France made a little sound as his words clustered in his throat when America shook him so hard his head snapped back and forth a few times.

"Shut up! You'll do good! You've both been together for what? Fifteen years now? He hasn't left and he has never, not once, aaid he wasn't happy with you! If anything Mattie is at his happiest with you! Don't you see that? He's somewhere in this church, right now, getting ready to do this!" America shouted as his blue eyes glowed fiercely and he then squeezed France's shoulders tightly."He's so ready to marry you, dude, he's excited about it! It's all he's talked about to me the past week or so! You need to stop being sll nervous and shit!"

France blinked rapidly as he looked at America then sighed out and closed his eyes briefly. "I cannot 'elp it. It is such a nerve wracking thing, Amérique."

"Don't worry! I promise you guys are going to do great!" America promised aa he then lifted his hands up and smooshed France's cheeks hard. "Now, finish getting dressed and I'm gonna pop over to Mattie then go sit. Stay calm!"

"Oui." France got out weakly as his blue eyes remained sparkling and bright with worry. America caught sight of France pulling a black blazer on over his pale violet dress shirt and buttoning the blazer together taking deep breathes.

The American nodded as he opened the door then shut it behind him as he stepped out. He then ran down the hall with hks tie flapping gently as he disappeared down the hall. He got to the door, opening it leading to Canada's dressing room, making a thunking noise and a yelp.

"Did I just hit someone?" America asked as he slid into the room only to yelp himself. Canada was dressed in a white suit, his violet eyes wide behind his glasses as his hands fluttered helplessly when England glared at America with hard eyes and a hand pressed to his forehead.

"Yes, you bloody idiot!" England shouted when Canada sighed out then letting his hands drop at his sides. England then blinked and blushed before mumbling an apology to Canada, who's eyes net abd locked onto America's.

"How is he?" Canada asked softly as he stepped towards America who shut the door while stepping in and grinned at him.

"He's a nervous wreck. Not with doubts but he is worried about everythingand about you being ready. So your vows have to knock him off his feet!" America encouraged as his eyes sparkled brightly and Canada blinked then flushed nodding meekly a few times then a third time with determination.

"They will!" Canada vowed with a determination England spotted many times in America's face and smile. He then grabbed Canada's bouquet which was filled with white and red roses, even a few blue roses as well making it all the more perfect for Canada.

"Go sit, love, and you need to get ready Canada, dear." England ordered as America clapped his hands onto Canada's shoulders hard making the Canadian squeak softly.

"Don't worry about a thing! You'll do good and you'll be a married man after! So go on, you'll do good! Now I gotta get back to Alexander!" America encouraged yet again as his blue eyes also sparkled again. Canada blinked then smiled softly when his brother slipped out the door and was gone with Canada closing his eyes and taking a few deep breathes.

"You'll be okay." England softly said as Canada took a few more deep breathes and let them out a few times.

"Yeah. Yeah, I will be. I'm just...I'm nervous." Canada murmured as he took the bouquet and held it tight like it was a safety preserver and his lashes dipped. He then took England's arm when it was extended abd tucked his hand in the crook of England's arm and held on tight.

"Even if you're marrying that bloody frog I can tell you'll be very happy, darling." England murmured to him as Hungary opened the door, her hair held up away from her neck and her green eyes sparkled. Her skin glowed like someone flipped a switch in her and though her stomach was still flat you could definitely tell she was pregnant.

"You guys ready?" Hungary asked as she cocked her head gently making England smile at her. Jolene had been selected as the flower girl much to her great pleasure and delight, she'd squealed about it all week and she told everyone about being the flower girl.

"Mummy! Lookie!" Jolene shouted as she ran up next to Hungary. Holding her skirt out smiling widely, her long sunshine blonde hair was down in loose waves that stopped at the middle of her back and her blue eyes were glittering up at them happily.

She had a pale pink dress that had soft purple bows on the edges of her sleeves and the edge of her skirt; her socks came above her ankles and had pink clip shies on. She had a little crown of flowers on her sunshine hair and it made England beam. She was his little girl and she eas utterly beautiful~!

"Beautiful, darling~" England cooed at her making her giggle then dance off and Hungary smiled at England. The both of them were becoming and managing to be friends in the planning of the wedding. Much like how America and Prussia were best friends, Hungary and England were fast on thay way to being close friends.

"I'll go make sure she has the flowers all ready." Hungary said as she clasped her hands together in front of her and looked at Canada. "Now, France is already at the altar."

"Oui!"

"And all you gotta do is wait about five breath counts after me, Romano and Prussia. Got it?"

"Oui!"

"And Canada?"

"Oui?"

"Don't be so stiff!" Hungary smiled as she then leaned up and patted his cheek like a mother would. Her eyes shined at him with affection and he felt his cheeks flush making her giggle. "There! Now, like any woman, you can be counted on as the blushing bride!"

"Alright, alright~" England interceded chuckling with Hungary's giggle. "Go down there, so you can watch Alexander until I get down there~"

"Ja!" Hungary saluted then, with a flurry of her own pale violet dress, she was gone with a clicking of her shoes.

Canada held onto England tightly while focusing on taking deep breathes even if his stomach rolled and clenched tightly. He also felt like his heart was beating to hard against his chest,so hard, he felt like he was going to scream. His fingers trembled as he clung to England who patted his hand gently. It was so quiet Canada could hear shifting of feet and people shifting, the soft piano playing he struggled for a good breath to fight the nervousness.

He knew he could count on England to count to five thst, aftet what felt like eternity, he was moving with England. He took deep breathes that shook and shuddered through his nose and his cheeks burned. He fought a strange urge to cry from his nervousness when he walked down the steps, down the hall to the large doors that were open snd displayed the edge of the carpet laid out for the isle. His heart was a drum in his chest, threatening to drown everything out and his vision blurred but he closed them briefly.

He clung to England and took one deep breath then let it out as they got to the beginning of the isle and many people stood up. It was many friends of theirs, many Canada could pick out easily and yet he felt like he was being displayed in front of so many strangers that his hands shook even if they were partially hidden. Everything was very beautiful he admited that; the large silk bows along the pews, the soft blue petals Jolene proudly scattered. Even the violet wisterias that drooped gently and the soft scent of roses both from his bouquet and the entire room.

But he looked up meeting France's gaze and he flushed all over again as his eyes widened lightly. France looked more attractive, more beautiful than Canada had ever seen him and his heart nearly stopped. It was like the stoll both before and after a storm, his shaking stopped and he couldn't hear, nor feel, his thunderous heart, that he blinked curiously. He stared at France, how the other had tied his hair up at the request Canada made - which had lead to lovemaking when he did - making him appear more prince like with his dark suit and glittering blue irises.

Canada couldn't believe, with all the pale colors and him in white with France waiting for him, that he was marrying the one he idolized his entire life and he was actually going to be tied to. He wasn't aware of when they got to the altar, his eyes wide as planets behind his glasses, hisbeyes sparkling like he was about to cry and he noticed France's were the same.

He held his hand out and, like a father would with his daughter, England placed Canada's hand in France's. He went to sit and Canada clung to France's hand dumbly as his cheeks burned. He squeezed the nation's fingers and the French nation beamed, smiling wider and more brighter thanCanada ever remembered the other smiling like.

"Bonjour, mon amour." France whispered happily to Canada who nearly whimpered at the whisper and how it struck a soft cord with him.

"B-Bonjour." Canada almost had the word stuck in his throat when he turned his attention to the priest without a second look. Then he looked at him again, unsure if he saw who he thought he saw. "E-Eh?"

"Hiya, dude!" America greeted as he opened the book in front of him with a concentration that got Canada blinking. Why hadn't anyone told him America would be the priest? He didn't have time to question why when America began to speak after adjusting his glasses.

"We gather here to unite these two people in marriage. Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly declare their private devotion to each other. Their essence of this commitment is the acceptance each other in entirety, as lovers, companions, and friends. A good and balanced relationship is one in which neither person is overpowered nor absorbed by the other, one in which neither person is possessive of the other, one in which both give their love freely and without jealousy. Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes and dreams. It takes a special effect to grow together, survive hard times and be loving and unselfish."

Canada marveled at how much his brother could speak in one go, even if the American was known for his babbling and talking. It almost sounded...smooth, elegant and old coming from America's normally cheerful voice, the American was more serious than Canada had ever seen him be and watched him continue with wide eyes.

"Do you pledge to share your lives openly with one another and speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another? Cherish and encourage each other, stand together through sorrows and joys, hardships abd triumphs for all your days of your loves?"

"We do." France said in a strong, clear voice thst got Canada staring at him with a light in his eyes that was new, bright and made tears prick stubbornly.

"Good. Now give your vows!"America ordered cheerfully when France turned both bodily and attention wise to Canada. His blue eyes were somber but glowing with an unknown emotion that made Canada's eyes well up.

"I, Francis Bonnefoy, take you, Mathieu Williams to be my wife. To love, to cherish, to enjoy, to 'old and to love as I do. I will always do my best to be there for you, to be 'ere for our children and to support yoi no matter what. I'll trust you, I'll cry and laugh, get angry, get offended and defend you in the woworst and 'ighest of times and I will be 'ere no matter 'ow it goes. I'll stay 'ere even if you get tired of me and I will remain faithful to you, no matter what, even if you no longer want me. I've watched you grow, my sweet Mathieu, I've seen you get strong and I've seen you do so many wonderful things that I take pride in and I've love you for what feels like centuries now. I 'ave never thought I would 'ave you as my wife one day or even the man that 'ad my beautiful children! I will make sure to value you, to cherish you, to give you all the support and love you will ever need from me. I promise you this for as long as we exist."

Canada tried to get two words out but his throat was so thick, his tears so big that he could barely see France and he longed to throw himself at France as his tears rolled down his cheeks.He looked down and squeezed France's hands tightly and his heart ached softly in response. He clung to his hands then gathered his words together as he looked up at France, the tears managing to drip off his chin and slide down his neck.

"I, Mathieu Williams, take you, Francis Bonnefoy, to be my husband. You make me so happy, so incredibly much that sometimes I want to scream." That got a few chuckles and he smiled when he noticed a light chuckle escape France. "But I love it. I love you so much! I've loved you for such a long time, even if you were considered my Papa at one point. Growing up around England made me realize many things and...and seeing you with him hurt me very much. I wanted to make you smile like that, I wanted to make laugh like that, make you blush and throw your arms around me like I would disappear or couldn't help yourself. I wanted all of it and more, from you and for us, that when things between you snd England ended I'd never been happier. The fact that I got you, despite many thinking you're a pervert or something, has filled me with more joy than anything on this planet. You are everything I want then, now and in our future with our babies. You are the only one I will ever want."

"That was so sweet!" America wailed when France and Canada blinked realizing, with a sheepish smile, they'd nearly moved the whole cathedral to tears making Canada's cheeks burn. America sniffled and grabbed a tissue from someone when it was offered and he blew his nose then looked at the book. "Okay, okay! Now repeat after me when you place the ring on, then you Mattie, say: Matthew, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and I ask you wear it as a sign to the world that you are my wife. With this ring I thee wed."

France got the ring from Austynn, who smiled brightly with pride of his parents with a seven year old charm. France watched Austynn pick the ring up and handed to him and he smiled proudly at him. He then turned to Canada, taking his left hand and slid the ring onto his ring finger. "Mathieu, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and I ask you to wear it as a sign to the world you are my wife. With this ring, I thee wed."

Canada smiled even is his tears never seemed to stop, his eyes glittering like drenched violet as he took France's left hand and alodnthe ring on his ring finger. "Francis, I give you this ring as a aymbol of my love and I ask you to wear it as a sign to the world that you are my husband. With this ring, I the wed."

"Then you may kiss the bride!"

France smiled widely, a wet sheen to his eyes making them glow like the sky, his hands reaching out and grabbing Canada's waist. He pulled the Canadian close and Canada leaned in the rest of the way and kissed him deeply but surely. He clung to France, throwing his arms around his neck with the bouquet still held tight in his hand, his ring glittered on his finger and he felt his heart swell. He heard clapping and whistles but right then he was happiest nestled in the arms of the man he loved, his lips on his and his heart sang.


	15. Chapter Fifteen -UsUk

**_Ughhhh I am so tired! I have to write out the chapters on paper then retype them. It's headache producing and draining but worth it!_** **_Enjoy the chapter though!_**

Blue eyes, both pairs wide, stared at one another as large hands held up the tiny body and both then blinked rapidly at the same time. England sighed at this display, which had been going on multiple times in the past ten minutes, Sealand giggling making him sound younger than his appearance while Ladonia scowled in a very England-like way. America held hks little niece under her arms, her head lolling to the left seeing as she was still young and couldn't really keep her head right but she seemed okay.

"Alfred..." England warned as Alexander began whining in Sealand's lap, seeming to have enough of his Uncle. His normally pudgy cheeks were puffed even more, his little hands waving as his face burned and locked on America and the infant girl.

"It's fine~" America cooed making the baby in his arms smile lightly just a bit. She was easily a beautiful baby, just a month old now or on the verge of being one month old and she had a light cap of golden-red wisps of hair and large blue eyes that were always sparkling with curiosity.

She always looked curious, accepting when someone new held her and she even kicked a tiny foot once in a while showing she did indeed have Sealand's cheerfulness and America adored the baby. She wasn't anything like Alexander, thankfully, but some part of him couldn't help comparing his son and nirce repeatedly making him feel guilty. But as he stared at the baby girl he beamed happily. Alexander was bordering on two months old and although America knew it was much too early he was honestly considering giving England another girl.

"Alexander!" England sighed when Alexander began wailing, large pearly tears gushing down his red pudgy cheeks as he squirmed in Sealand's hold and England reached out grabbing the baby."Come on, darling, buck up! It's okay!"Yet even with England's voice, which in itself always soothed the baby, did nothing. The baby remained wailing as America pulled his niece into the crook of his arm as he looked down into her large, curious blue eyes.

"Do you think he's jealous?" Sealand asked while cocking his head lightly when America looked at the micro - nation, blinked rapidly, then laughed before he could stop himself.

"Oh no! Alexander doesn't get jealous! Hell, I sometimes think he couldn't give two shits about me! He xlongs to Iggy all the time that, the few times he sees me it's when he's too sleept to care~" America laughrd again at the end but England could honestly see how hurt America was. He realized, with a light blink, what mumust br floating through the American's head.

"Alfred, do you seriously think Alexander... _hates_ you?" England asked sounding vaguely horrified as America looked at his lover before down at the baby.

"He just doesn't like me!" America said cheerfully as he bounced the baby in his arms lightly as her wide eyes looked up at him. "What's her name again?"

"Helena." England answered, before Sealand or Ladonia could, with a sharp undertone to his voice. "And we're going to talk about this, Alfred F. Jones. You bet yoir ass we well be!" Alexander's wailing kicked up a notch urging England to stand up and wall to the kitchen, softly bouncing Alexander as he walked, hushing him softly.

"America, do you really think Alexander hates you?" Sealand asked as he watched America stroke Helena's cheek softly and sigh out to himself.

"Sometimes. He isn't like Liam or Jolene, they were both thrilled to see me any time, no matter how they clung to Iggy. And I know all babies are different! I mean, look st Helena and Alexander! Completely different!" America exclaimed lightly as Helena set to lightly sucking on her tiny fingers, blue eyes staring into the fabric of America's shirt. "I just wish I could sooth him like Iggy can."

"It'll be okay." Ladonia finally spoke as his own blue eyes locked onto his daughter, his stomach still tender from the birth despite it being a few weeks. "She clung to Sealand the first few weeks of her life, didn't want anything to do with me for some time but she seems to cling to me now more than anything. Babies sometimes decide who they want and for Alexander, well, he just wants England. Even if its been two months since his birth I'm sure he'll be clinging to you in a matter of time."

America blinked rapidly looking at Ladonia and even Sealand looked surprised at his lover, his lips parting giving him an awed look. Ladonia blushed heavily when America stood up and beamed at Ladonia, who jumped up quickly with his face burning. America switched Helena over to her mother, whining at the loss of playing with America's dog tags snd he smiled brightly, his head lightly tilting.

"Thanks, Ladonia!"

Sealand smiled as he stood up beaming just like America. He remembered from a long time ago he'd squeal he was America and England's child just by looking at them then at him but now he was glad he wasn't. He was glad that America would soon be his brother-in-law, whether he or England knew it. He was even happier his daughter had a good Uncle figure in her life. It was all je could ask and be grateful for and he watched America and Ladonia talk and he smiled happily.

 _Later afternoon, 3:30 P.M_

"Daddy!" Sealand and Ladonia were long gone which meant Jolene was running around the house full steam and squealing while pretending to attack her mother and father with her gloved hand. America had settled in with a video game he was testing for Japan when he paused the game when Jolene was zooming into the living room and he was picking her up and plopped on his lap.

"Hello, my precious ball of energy~" America crooned as she squealed then giggled happily when she was squished to her fathers chest tight."What are you doing? I thought you were playing with Mommy?"

"No!" She sighed out like it was the worst thing on the planet and her lashes lowered giving her a pouty look ahich really formed when she puffed her cheeks cutely. She looked so much like a female version of America when she would pout.

Right down to the puffing of her cheeks and the lowered lashes, the color of her eyes changing to that of a stormy blue with her pout.She truly was more precious to him than anything and he prided himself on helping create the cute little child in his arms. She was his pride and joy!

"Why not?" America asked as he then flopped onto his side, holding Jolene tightly. She squeaked but smiled when she laid on her side, parallel to her father and her eyes lit up then. It was like watching sun breaking through the stormy blue making the sky glow bright blue. Her hair sunshine blonde hair spread like locks of sunshine. Utterly beautiful is what she was~

"Cause Mummy is taking care of Alexander." Jolene said bitterly and childishly making America smile softly. He then nuzzled the sunshine locks of silky hair making Jolene whine but close her eyes and cling to America. She curled her small fingers into the fabric of America's shirt and sighed out making her sound much like England.

"Jolene." Both jerked making America's normally bright eyes even brighter with his shock and looked up at England's expectant face. "Did you clean up your room yet?"

"No." Jolene mumbled but with a strange sort of accepting pride in her tone. She looked down at her lap and fidgeted much like America would do and he swore his daughter's little Nantucket curled wiggled. Just like those beloved anime characters Japan took pride on.

"Then I suggest you go and do it." England ordered as Jolene jumped up, pouting like any four year old would and scowled at the ground as he ran out of the living room in a blur.

America then focused on reaching for the controller to play his game again, when England walked forward into the room. He stood in the way of the controller so America's finger tips brushed his hip instead.

"Alfred, love, why don't you go and spend some time with Alexander?" England suggested holding his hands behind his back looking at America who pouted staring up at England. He sighed, closing his eyes briefly as he rubbed the bridge of his nose lightly. "Darling, Alexander does not hate you!"

"It seems it! I'm his father, baby, and he doesn't want anything to do with me!" America shouted as he shot up, sitting with his legs crossed like a child's. But his eyes shined with borderline tears as he stared at England. "It isn't fair! He loved me whenhe was in your womb type thing but now he utterly hates me and he isn't even two months old yet!"

"Love, darling, stupid America! He doesn't hate you nor could he ever hate his father, he's just a baby! Babies just...well, they like to sit with whoever they want and it's got nothing to do on whether they like you or not! Not at this point, besides he loves you! I promise you that so don't get pessimistic on me! Where's my bright, ready to take on, stupid America at? Huh?" England lightly punched America's knee and smiled at America who then squinted, that shine of tears still there on his lashes and cocked his head to the side.

"You sound weird when you act encouraging." America stated as he then poked England's nose. "Don't do that."

"Twit." England sighed as he swatted America's finger from his nose when Alexander started up his howling screams. Because he woke from his nap it caused America and England to have a stare down. America was steel and firm onnot moving, England urging him with hard eyes to move and England urging him with hard eyes to move. Both perked a brow at the same time making both snicker and grin only to look away. "Fine, I'll go get him this time. But you need to start taking care of him more - especially when I'm out of the house and can't bring him with me!"

"Mhmmm." America mumbled huffily as he swiped his controller off the table. He paused the game, his thumbs flying kver the knobs and buttons. England rolled his eyes just as huffily as before, walking out of the living room with irritation simmering.

Alexander's wailing did not help either as he then walked up the stairs with harder steps than necessary as he walked towards the nursery. The sounds of Jolene cleaning her room and complaining loudly to herself as he paused. He smiled lightly, thinly, at the sound of his daughter then walked to the nursery where Alexander was currently, and promptly, screeching his tiny lungs out. He sighed to himself, moving his fingers through his hair and walked into the room towards the crib. He reached down stroking the baby's wet cheek making him jerk and stared up wide eyed at England.

" Shhh, darling, you'll hurt yourself." England murmured as he scooped Alexander out of the crib and held the hiccuping baby to his chest, stroking wispy strands of caramel colored hair softly.

He really and truly was pleased his son got America's hair color and his eye color. It was a stunning mix of the both of them that England always felt he was holding a tiny America in his arms until he looked into the emerald eyes that were identical to his own. England then frowned when he realized that Alexander hadn't stopped crying yet.The baby was swinging from hiccuping and then crying out loudly making England blink. He crooned softly the, his soft croons colored in surprise, lightly bouncing the two month old who refused to be soothed. As England bounced the screeching baby, he walked out of the nursery when the phone began to ring making his irritation lightly peak.

"Alfred! Love, can you get the phone?" England shouted as Alexander wailed in his ear and he walked with brisk steps to the stairs. "Alfred!"

He didn't get a response and so his irritation began building as he walked down the stairs while lightly bouncing Alexander. The phone rang again as England walked into the living room where America had a cigarette dangling from his lips as his fingers flew over the key pad and England glared. "Alfred!"

"Fucking what!" America shouted as he paused the game and looked up in annoyance which brought England's irritation to life like wild fire. He stormed in, Alexander still wailing, plucked the cigarette from America's lips, walked to the front door shoving it open. He then held it open with his hip and, after stubbing it out, flicked it away. "Why the fuck did you do that for?"

"I've told you not to smoke in the

house plenty of times, Alfred, you bloody wanker!" England shouted as he whirled on America like a starving dog and slammed the door shut as Alexander's wailing grew shrill."God! You never help around the house anymore! You always play your bloody video games!"

"It's part of work! I get paid to do these demos, you damn well know that!" America shouted back as his hand, fingers spread palm flat, flew to gesture to the TV screen. "It's what I do half the time!"

"Why don't you answer the bloody phone then! Or are you too lazy?" England screamed as he then narrowed his eyes looking at America when Alexander screeched and the phone rang once more. "For the love of God take him!"

"Hey-!" America started to shout when Alexander was slammed gently into his arms and England exited the room to answer the phone.

America swore under his breath with irritation, storming to the door, walking out slamming the door behind him. He then walked down the walk way, huffing to himself, to the white fence surrounding England's home. It was then, being outside, that he noticed something very significant in the ringing silence. Alexander stopped wailing. He looked down at the baby who stared up at him with the wide, wet emerald eyes of his mother as his little wisps of caramel blonde hair stirred lightly with a tiny breeze.

His nose scrunched up lightly with the cool breeze nipping at his nose and cooling his hot, wet cheeks but looked up at America with wide eyes. America looked back at his son with equally wide eyes, blue's crashing against emerald's, when he beamed at his son who then let out a tiny, impossible squealing noise in response and America laughed. His foul mood was melting away as he poked Alexander's nose and the baby blinked then seemed to smile lightly.

"Do you love Daddy?" America asked as he lightly bounced Alexander, curious emerald's locked onto his and he smiled again. "Do you like Daddy, at least?"

Alexander let out a soft gurgle as he looked at the dog tags that jingled beneath America's tank top and he smiled. He pulled them out and the silver winked in the light making Alexander's eyes widen in awe at the shiney, jingling items on the silver chain. "It doesn't matter if you don't love me, Alex, but Daddy loves you very much."

Alexander stared at the dog tags with awe and America smiled lifting his son up carefully in his arms. While keeping him in the cradle he then kissed his forehead making Alexander whine lightly but relax. America loved his son and knew he was in a funk at the moment but he was happier than he ever thought possible as he stared downat those wide emerald eyes that were the exact duplicates of his mother's. He felt a stab of guilt but blew a raspberry on Alexander's chubby cheek making the baby jerk lightly but America laughed and Alexander seemed to actually giggle a tiny bit. He heard the door open with a sigh and America looked over his shoulder to see a new England that made him jerk.

The angry England had distracted America so much he hadn't noticed England's face or his bodiky appearance which the English man prided himself on so much. This England was ragged and very tired; he wore one of America's shirt, which was pretty baggy on the English natuon, the shirt being decorated with the American flag on the right side. A shirt he loved and England wore black jeans and be was also barefoot.

He had scary sark smudges under his eyes and his eyes themselves were distressed and he was picking his lower lip lightly.This England looked just inches from falling apart when America felt a stab of worry strike him. Has England always looked so ragged? Was it when Alexander was born? Why hadn't he noticed? He knew England was fine the day of his brother's wedding, nicely combed hair, smartly dressed, sparkling green eyes and a wide, proud smile. Did England slip up and get stressed out frofrom then to now? Itd only been two, maybe three weeks at best!

England padded out of the door frame down the walk way to America, green eyes troubled. "Alfred, love, I'm sorry-"

"Shut up,"America said easily as Alexander yawned cutely in his father's arms, listening to the heartbeat beneath his tiny ear. He seemed just as content with America at that moment just like he'd been content with England.

England blinked rapidly at this and stared at America, trying tobspeak again."Alfred-"

"Shut. Up." America said easily, lightly, again as Alexander's lids lowered, dark caramel lashes drifting down to hide his emerald eyes from view as his eyes finally shut and his lashes rested on his cheeks. Ametica marveled, briefly, at how long his son's lashes were, making his head tilt and just...stare. His son eas really really beautiful.

"America!" England snapped then, stomping a foot only to yelp when he stomped on a rock. He scowled at America when the American hissed at him.

"He just fell asleep!" America hissed when he gestured to Alexander and England blinked. He looked st the sleeping baby in America's arms and he smiled lightly and gently like it was a bare twitch of his lips. He then moved a hand through his hair with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Alfred. For fighting with you. I'm sorry, I've just been so tired and everything-"

"How about I take the kids to my place this winter?"

England jerked staring at the American who looked back evenly. The English Nation was so taken aback and then blinked so fast it nearly made America laugh. "You mean...without me?"

"Yeah. A month at my place, all you time, to visit your family and even take a break from being Mom all the time! You can catch up on sleep and I'll give the kids a fun winter stay in my home and we'll all be back for Christmas. Does thst all dound okay to you?"

"Alfred, you can't just _stop_ being a Mom!"

"But how does it sound to you?"

"Iggy?"

"Let me think about this, okay?"

America nodded, knowing how this would possibly impact England. How the old scars the English Nation had would scream and throb, make him protest, but America was proud when he didn't give in. Sure, America didn't want to leave anymore than the other nstion wanted him too but he needed to do this; give England a break. But he'd talk to the other and he'd give him time to think it over. He smiled softly at his lover and, shifting Alexander to a one arm hold, he reached out touching England's cheek reassuringly and nodded lightly.

"Okay."


	16. Chapter Sixteen - SeaLad

**_It's been so long since I've uploaded! I got lost in the Maximum Ride series and i just was lacking the motivation to type and write you know? But here's some SeaLad! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Edit: I saw the comment and as I'm on my phone and don't know how to reply to comment I'll reply to one I saw earlier but Russliet won't be in this story sadly!_**

"I'm surprised she slept the whole way home~" Sealand noted as he pulled Helena out of her little car seat, shifting her to his chest. Her belly rose and fell slowly against Sealand's chest, an adorijg smile spreading across his lips before he could stop it. He couldn't even begin comparing the love he felt for his daughter when she was inside Ladonia. And now, still at three weeks -and turning four weeks in just two days as Sealand ststed any chance he could- the love he felt when he held her small body in his arns was beyond compare.

"Same." Ladonia sighed as he shut the car door and locked the doors with a honk and yawned. "But I'm tired as fuck. I could sleep for years, it feels, how bout you?"

"Same, I could go for a nap right now. Especially with the lack of sleep we might get if she wakes up in her usual sleep pattern." Sealand added with a happy wink thst made Ladonia's face flush brightly. "You know, America told me thst his friend Prussia's baby is crawling now! And is close to walking! I mean, the baby is seven months old maybe even eight but America seemed excited. Just like when be told me Alexander was kicking his lrgs, waving, smiling and even supporting his head in bursts now! It makes me excited to see how Helena will do then~"

"True. She might be an early bloomer, I mean she's already laughing and smiling. Like your cheerful ass." Ladonia stated as he walked up the walk way, a light chill getting to him but his eyes were glued to his daughter's sleeping face. She was utterly beautiful and she was like a tiny sunspot to Ladonia, a pefrct balance he didn't think could be created between him and Sealand but here she was.

"True~" Sealand sang as they entered the house, kicking bis shoes off, keeping Helena still as he spun on his heels to face Ladonia. "I'm going to put her in the nursery, turn the baby monitor on, ectera ectera."

"Okay." Ladonia nodded as he tossed the car keys in the key bowl, locked the door, and Sealand disappeared upstairs to leave Ladonia to contemplate things. It didn't take long for him to get sucked into his thoughts when Sealand escaped from his sight that he began to worry.

He knew lots of things. Naturally! And there was much he didn't know but he was definitely old enough to know, without a doubt, that Helena had been created in a moment of lust. He wouldn't deny it to himself that even when he disliked Sealand, a lot and even stated so when they first met and months after. And at that point in his life he'd figured out a way to get closer to Kugel Mugel and Sealand got closer to Latvia he lnew he wanted to be just as close to Sealand as Latvia.

But he also knew in thst month he and Sealand left home that he saw Sealand in a different way. Of course if he was honest with himself he'd been seeing Sealand in a differently for some time and yet he didn't want to scratch the surface of that just yet. But he did admit then that he'd been growing jealous of Latvia and Sealand's relationship as of late. He felt it festering with no outlet that, one night, when Sealand went out with Latvia, smiling and happy, that Ladonia snapped.

He'd gotten on Sealand's case and shrieked at him about being a loser hanging out with losere and that Sealand would always be that. That he was hanging out with stupid people and he should just fuck off with Latvia and that he wanted nothing to do with a fag like him. He cringed now thinking of what he said, how he was so mean, but jt was also the night that thjngs shot out of control and they nearly fought physically along with verbally. But then, the only thing he remembered vividly, was he'd spent a majority of the night screaming.

Screaming so loud, so hard, that in the morning he was completely hoarse and was close to losing his voice all together from all the screaming he'd done the previous night. And of course it wouldnt be a lustful scenario if it didn't go into thr next morning-which it didnt. Oh but Ladonia had wanted it too! Even now, standing in his living room with flushed cheeks, his brows pulled tight together while moving a hand through his hair, thst he had liked the sex.

How could he not? He'd neen existing for centuries, has gotten sex one time with a female that hsd looked his sge at the time -thirteen- and that had been it. With Sealand, being older now, he'd sworn that his only other previous sexual experiences was dull to the bright flame of his and Sealand's lovemaking. He slapped his cheeks as he heard Sealand singing happily to Helena and he shook his head hard with a whine bursting free. If he wanted to deny this, wanted to prove he wasn't fully attracted full hearted to Sealand, he'd go out tonight and find someone and attempt to have sex with them and compare. But he knew it would hurt Sealand and-

"Erland?" Sealand questioned as he jerked hard, nearly jumping out of his skin . Especially when Sealand's arms circled around his waist and pulled him against his chest. Even this action made something in him smolder softly, happily, like a bunch of butterflies with candles were burning and fluttering in his stomach. He melted against his chest before he could stop himself and his eyes fluttered shut.

"Let go." Ladonia mumbled but his hands, grabbing Sealand's wrists and queezing softly something that wouldn't have happened before the pregnancy. If fact he swore he clung to Sealand even if his mouth contradicted him.

"Okay." Sealand let go, taking his sweet time, making Ladonia shiver and bite the inside of his cheek. How could such slow actions like that lead someone from smoldering to burning in one go? "Is something wrong?"

"I don't...think I can do this. Accept the gay, or gay sex part of our relationship." Ladonia said even if his stomach clenched and those butterflies turned into blades and broken glass. His mind screeched for him to shut the hell up. When did he becomr so aware of these sensations?

"Ok...ay." Sealand said slowly, sitting in the love seat while Ladonia sat on the couch. The Sealander then squintef at Ladonia softly. "What do you mean by that? You don't want to be with me? Or you don't want to have sex with me? Cause if I pressured you then I can-"

"No!" Ladonia yelped as his hand shot out grabbing Sealand's, holding it tight then blushing. "I don't want you to go."

"If I'm pressuring you, or anything, just tell me okay? Is this what it's about?" Sealand asked with panic settling in normally bright blue eyes. His brows pulled tight together causing wrinkles to erupt across the bridge of his nose. It have him a look of a very troubled, blue eyed version of England.

"You're not pressuring me, I promise. But I feel like I need to try sex with...someone else. To see if what I feel is genuine, nit judt vecause we have a daughter." Ladonia explained when he felt Sealand's hand tighten on his painfully, blue eyes flaming.

"I love you!" Sealand exclaimes leaning forward in the loveseat and Ladonia's mouth opened to speak but he couldn't. Sealand said it a lot, cutely and sweetly, wven passionately shouting it night they made love the first time. But this time he said it with such determination and sureness it made Ladonia ache.

"And that's why I want to make sure." Ladonia mumbled absent minded, tracing the back of Sealand's hand softly. The Sealander's other hand shot out grabbing red locks of hair. "Hey-!"

He didn't get to say much more because his lips crushed against Sealand's. His body was slammed back on the cushions of the couch and Sealand's weight on him; his hips rested against his and moving in a way thst made his head spin. He gasped when the kiss broke, pips trailing down his neck deliciously. He tried to pull in a good breath as his legs found their way around Sealand's waist, moving closer rsther than kicking him away.

"I love you, Erland. I'm sorry but I don't want you to sleep with anyone else." Sealand murmured against Ladonia's collar bone, breath warm, and Ladonia felt tears well in his eyes. "I don't want anyone touching you or you touching anyone else. You're the mother of my daughter, my lover and mine alone. I can't stand the thought of you with anyone else, even experimentally. Give me a chance? Please? Please?"

"Peter -"

"Please, Erland! I promise, you won't regret it. " Sealand vowed as his troubled, sad eyes met Ladonia's brightly glittering ones and he clung to Sealand. An actual little sob flew from his lips. How can he say no?

 _Later on, around six thirty, late afternoon_

"Helena~" Sealand's cooing voice was crackling lightly over the monitor. Ladonia's lashes fluttered as his eyelids raised, his eyes foggy as he blinked tiredlg.

A pleasureable relief was glowing in his body as he sat up on his forearms, looking around. He took in the light ache in his lower back and the sheets brushing against his bare skin. He groaned lightly letting his face slam into the pillow, inspiring images from earlier in the afternoon to spring in his mind and his cheeks burned.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Ladonia shouted into the pillow while slamming his feet angrily like a amall child throwing a tantrum. He'd been so overwhelmed by the situation, mesmerized by Sealand's blue eyes like always.

The hormones the doctors told him woul cause mood swings kicked in and swung right into lust and he gave in. He wondered how his daughter, just down the hall, slept through him screaming and he swore she slept lighter than that. But he stopped moving when he heard feet shuffling across the floor.

"Erland?" Sealand softly asked as he walked in and sat on the bed. He then reached out rubbing Ladonia's back letting his hand drift down to the small of his back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Why?" Ladonja found himself asking when he lifted his head from the pillow, scowling softly with a flush in his cheeks.

"I took advantage of you just because I got anxious and scared." Sealand sighed out as he thrn leaned down laying out next to Ladonia. Helena was happily giggling over the baby monitor cutely, making Ladonia smile. His daughter was a giggler already, just barely a month old, and smiled do much that he swore she never cried snd when she did it was justifiable.

"Just cause you di-did it doesn't mean that I didn't enjoy it." He mumbled as he did the most cliche thing ever. He began to lightly to bump the tips of his fingers doftly while his scowl shifted to a pout.

Sealand blinked rapidly as be looked at Ladonia's sheepish pout. He then tilted his head, looking so much like a golden retriever itbeas unbelievable. "But I thought you said you didn't know if you could handle the sex part of our relationship. If we even have one."

Ladonia then sat up on his knees, shivering lightly at the lack of warm sheets. He then looked down at his bare thighs, his fingers tapping lightly agaonst the bruised flesh. "I know what I said. But that doesn't mean it doesn't feel good! Or that I didn't enjoy it."

"I'm so confused." Sealand sighed out looking like a lost little boy, a look thst the other hadn't seen since he last appearee thirteen. It was saddening and cute at the same time.

"I am too." Ladonia admitted as he sighed out closing his eyes briefly and he let his head hang forward. "I'm sorry. It's my fault you're with me, I shouldn't have let things get so far and-"

"Shut up! Don't even go there!" Sealand shouted making the red head jerk, cheeks flushing but he kept his head bowed. He felt tears welling on his lashes and he tried to bring up the courage to lift his head but he couldn't and swing his lefs ovee the edge of the bed. "Seriously! If we hadn't ended up together we never would've had Helena and she's everything to me! So are you!"

"I'm not even sure about myself! Don't you deserve someone who is sure? Who knows what they want?" The red haired Nation shouted with a flash of fiery fury as his blue eyes glowed with this new anger and he turned, standing, facing Sealand momentarily forgetting his nudity."You do and you fucking know it! Go be with Latvia!"

"What the hell does Latvia have to dk with anything to do with us?" The blonde questioned making Ladonia feel childish for shouting when Sealand shifted from yelling to trying to be calm. But the anger still sparkled in his eyes turning them to hard sapphires.

"Latvia loves you! Are you fucking blind? He loves you and you pushed him away! Why? Why! Tell me that! What's so good, so special about me, that makes you want to stay?" He demanded as he reached out grabbing Sealand's shirt tightly and yanked the other forward roughly. "I'm no good for you! Thjs has to be toxic, don't you fucking get that? Either it will be now or later butt you need to be with someone who loves you as you should be loved!"

"Erland-"

"You need to just go!" Ladonia screamed as tears slipped down his cheeks and he found himself pushing Sealand away. Both physically and emotionally as he tried to stop the tears that gushed with relentless intent. He fought down the sobs thst hit so hard his chest hurt snd ached. "Go! Get out! God!"

"No!" Sealand shouted as he glared at Ladonia, who stood by the side of the bed wrapping the thin blanket Sealand insisted on, underneath their thick blanket, around him and went to walk away. He then jumped up dashing around the bed before Ladonia could yank the sheet away from his feet. So, when he twisted to run, he slid on the sheets as Sealand's hands grabbed his arms to keep him from slamming onto his stomach.

"You're making me crazy, Peter." Ladonia got out while clenching hid ryes shut tight. Tears dripped off his chin and slid down his neck, a few landing on the floor in his rush, like sparkling diamonds. He couldn't believe he was crying!

"Erland!" Sealand hissed angrily as he squeezed Ladonia's arm hard and he flinched, afraid if this new Sealand. This new, intense and loving Sealand.

"Just go. Please, for now, be with Latvia or someone! Just leave me alone for awhile! I need some space to think, to breathe, and you're not helping me!" The red haired Nation ordered in a shout when he was yanked up and he bowed his head so he wouldn't have to look at Sealand. He kept his eyes clenched up tight as he gripped the thin blanket around him when he felt Sealand's hands drop from his arms. It felt strange when Sealand backed up a few steps, shaking his head even if he couldn't see it, the let out a tight breath.

"Fine. If that's how you feel." Sealand got out stiffly making Ladonia nod to cover up the flinch as he pursed his lips and Sealand began taking steps away from him. "I'll be going then, I'll stop to say good bye to Helena. You can't keep me from her."

"I know." The Ladonian Nation whispeted as he clung to the blanket around him like a life preserver. Why was this hurting so much? He was chalking it up to hormones but he knew that once they went away he'd have to deal with this head on. He could only begin to hope thst he would be forgiven when that time comes.

"Mm." Sealand got out when his footsteps stopped briefly then began making their way back to Ladonia making him flinch. He then felt tears well up when he felt lips pressing against his forehead. "I'll be waitinf on you, Erland. Even if I'm gone, I'm going to wait for you."

And with those same long steps thst sounded so loud, the door creaking open then slamming shut. Sealand walked down the hall to say a brief good bye to his daughter and Ladonia had to muffle a cry that longed to escape his lips.It was then that his body seemed to delcare it was to heavy and he fell to his knees and cried.


	17. Chapter Seventeen - SuFin

Sweden woke slowly with silence reigning over the house and in his ears so thickly there was a strange, light buzzing. His eyes slowly opened onky to look at Finland's sleeping face in front of him. Dark blonde lashes rested on his cheeks, his slow breathes were both welcoming and a comfort makong a very soft sigh leave his lips. He then closed his eyes holding Finland to him tighter. The Finnish Nation let out a light noise of content when one noise shattered the calm Friday morning; the phone ringing it's shrill sound making Sweden moan tiredly. He rolled over climbing out of bed and Finland whined loudly as one violet eye cracked open, foggy and dark with sleep as he threw an arm out.

"Come back to bed." Finland murmured in a whine as he looked up at Swedeb who lightly swayed towards the bed and would have laid there if the phone didn't ring again, which it did, shrilly grating on his nerves.

"I gotta get it." Sweden mumbled back as his blue-green eyes glazed over with an exhaustion that made Finland sit up on his arm. He reached out grabbing the swaying Swede's hand and Sweden almost let himself be pulled onto the bed if his jaw didn't clench at the shrill phone."I'll be back."

"Fine." Finland huffed as he rolled over making Sweden sigh and rub one of his eyes as he walked across the room. He took long strides that felt longer and sluggish as he exited the bedroom. He then decided to pop into the nursery, walking to the crib looking down at Aili who was sleeping heavily and peacefully.

Her blonde hair was a perfect shade, exactly like Finland's, her lashes were pale and the color nearly matched his own shade of blonde. Her cheeks were red with sleep, her tiny fingers curling and twitching in sleep, the baby's pudgy stomach rising and falling happily in sleep as she whined, kicking out then relaxing. It'd been just yesterday that he and Finland celebrated her turning six months and Finland got all weepy talking about how his baby was getting nice and big.

Looking down at his daughter, taking in her angelic face, he reached out stroking her red and warm cheek in a form of awe taking hold, the shrilling phone insignificant. It was when he stared at his daughter's peaceful, angelic face that he seriously considered another child but he was smart and so was Finland. They swore to wait and they would; plus Aili was taking up much of their time that if onw of them _did_ get pregnant it would be a problem.

"You truly are your mother's daughter." Sweden sighed out as he stroked the warm cheek for a few more minutes. He couldn't help but marvel at the warmth and silky feel of her flawless skin. He then steppwd away quietly as she huffed out a sigh as her face wrinkled lightly and she kicked a leg lightly. He made his way to the hall again, the morning light concealed behind dark clouds thst promised snow for the late November time making many others groan and whine about it but Sweden was prepared for it. He would listen to America gush about the snkw they were getting during the Meetinfd, slowly but surely, even if England looked more anxioue with December fast approaching.

He was bouncing down the stairs when the phkne shrilled yet again and he pickes it up with a yawn breaking free. "Hello?"

"Sve?" Sweden jerked at the croaking voice of Ladonia's and he blinked rapidly with shock coating his face.

"J-Ja?" Sweden got out in surprise as he shifted from foot to foot lightly, staring at the clock. Why was Ladonia calling so early -five o'clock to be precise- and sounding so broken?

"Can you watch Helena today?" He questioned in that same croaking voice and Sweden held the phone tighter. Why? Why did he sound so bad?

"Ja. Just bring her by later in the morning, Tino and I will watch her." Sweden replied easily despite feeling uncomfortable but he was glad of his good ability to be blank and expressionless that spread to his voice, keeping it monotone.

"Okay. I'll see you both later." And that sas it. Sweden stood there with the dial tone in his ear and he hung up yawning again. He shook off that uncomfortable sensation and began climbing the stairs to the bedroom.

He felt like the trip there was longer for his sluggish steps and found it difficult to keep his eyes open especially with his blurry vision. He found his way to his bedroom, shutting the door, then shut the curtains so it plunged the room into darkness. He climbed into bed snuggling down and sliding his arm around Finland's waist happily and sighed out as he snuggled into his wife's warmth. He then nuzzled Finland's soft blonde locks that smelled so familiarly sweet to him.

"Who was it?" Finland asked softly as he yawned and rolled over, nuzzling his face into Sweden's neck contentedly and threw his arn around him squeezinf him softly.

"It was Erland. He asked us if we would watch Helena today and I told him later in the morning." Sweden murmured in response as he squeezed Finland gentlyand nuzzled the blonde locks yawning loudly.

"Okay.." Finland replied as he began drifting back to sleep, yawning so hard tears burst on his lashes. Sweden stared at his now sleeping wife and he smiled softly as he stsred at the sweet, beautiful face of the other Nordic. He then settled in breathing in the scent that clung to his wife and found himself falling back to sleep.

 _Later in the morning, 10:00 AM_

The second time Sweden woke up it was to Aili howling like a banshee down the hall, making him groan, then noticr the lack of warmth next to him. He blinked curiously as he slid his glasses on. "Tino?" He questioned but he could tell Finland was nowhere near or in the room making him blink softly a few times.

He then climbed out of bed, stretching his arms up above his head and then padded out of the bedroom. He then walked down the hall and stood in the doorway of Aili's room where the wailing originated from. He yawned idly for a few minutes, listening and hoping that Aili would get the hint and stop wailing. But, sadly, she didn't which had him lumbering forward the first few steps before gaining his footing by the crib and swooped her up carefully. She hiccuped softly as her tiny fingers curled into her father's shirt lightly.

"What's wrong with you, huh?" Swedeb murmured as Aili slowly calmed down from her crying jag. She then settled tk staring at him with eyes wet from crying. Her cheeks were also red and her hair was a messy cap of blonde locks, messy from sleep or from shifting restlessly and he smiled softly. "Never mind. I bet it was nothing dramatic, nothing too impactful on a six month old. Now, let's get you into a fresh diaper, hm?"

He took long strides to the changing table putting her down as she fussed. He unbuttoned her onesie, undid her diaper and reached single handedly towards the diaper stack grabbjng a new one sn was grateful all she did was wet herself. He was quick in getting her changed then put a new outfit on her which consisted of her tights and jean dress Finland adored. The color was a faded that made her green-blue iris seem dark and her violet one glow in comparison to the faded color. She was so adorably beautiful he couldn't stop himself from smiling adoringly at her. He lifted her up as she whined softly and he rubbed her pudgy stomach before shifting her to his shoulder, her soft cheek against his shoulder as she held onto his shirt.

"Let's get you fed now. Thay way Mamma won't lose his mind with you're whining all morning while he's busy with your cousin, Helena." Sweden spoke conversationally to her and she gurgled in his ear, her legs moving in a little kick to back up her gurgling.

He smiled as he exited the nursery and made his way down the hall. His daughter went from cooing to gurgling and shrieking in his ear, his ear drums already used to the loudness. He reached the top of the stairs just as the door shut behinf Ladonia as he left and Finland turned to him with a golden-red haired baby nestled in his arms.

"Ber!" Finland greeted happily as Sweden bounced down the stairs carefully. He felt the shoulder of his shirt getting soaked with his daughter's hungey gnawing and he smiled just a bit. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he took the two steps to Finland rather than the five steps to the kitchen.

"What's going on? Why did he want us to watch Helena?" He asked tilting his head lightly asbhe looked down at the infant in Finland's arms. Large blue eyes looked up at him when she giggled and smiled. Interesting.

"He and Sealand are fighting." Finland replied softly, sadly, his violet eyes growing dark and troubled. "Sealand has been hanging around Latvia alot and Ladonia has been questioning his sexuality for some time now. He wants to "experiment" today and tonight then be back to pick her up tomorrow morning." Sweden then noticed the diaper bag hanging off Finland's shoulder and tbe Finnish man looked up at him. "What's going to happen to them?"

"I don't know. But I do know that he better have formula fkr her seeing as Aili is gulping down what we have for her." He replied when Finland looked in the bag carefully then nodded with a smile. He then leaned closer making Sweden's heart lightly stutter in his chest.

"We're good! Now, bend a tiny bit!" Finland orderes gently and Sweden did so and when Finland pecked his lips softly and happily. "Good morning, Berwald!"

"Good morning, Tino." Swedeb sighed at his wife who giggled then lightly, a barely there action, bounced Helena. Aili, meanwhile, gurgled into her father's shirt.

"The only upside is we get to spend time with our granddaughter!" Finland cheerfully said as he shifted her carefully to a one armed cradle and he stroked her silky cheek. Helena's large blue eyes stared at him cutely and curiously, making him feel like smiling at her but he found himself staring back in a daze. That's why the next shriek was too loud and he jerked hard.

"Aili!" Finland gasped as he reached out to take the six month old from Sweden but the blonde shook his head. He bounced Aili softly and carefully as the six month old whined and chewed on his shirt.

"It's fine, she's got a set of pipes on her and she's hungry cranky. I was just asking for it by taking so long to feed her." Sweden sighed out then shifted Aili carefully. "I'll feed her, you go set up the babies to watch something bright and colorful in the living room."

"Alright, sir!" Finland nodded then disappeared to the living room and he went to the kitchen. He placed his daughter in her little doorway saucer, her little feet resting on the floor cutely and she began playing with the rattles and rolling items on her saucer. She squealed happily and bounced herself with that happiness and vigor, her mismatched eyes curiously bright. He was glad for the distraction as her bottle warmed up in the warmer. He tapped his fingers against the counter when Finland popped up in the doorway making Aili squeal anew.

"Is Helena alright?" Sweden asked as the warmer beeped lightly and Finland walked over. He slid his arms around yjs taller Nation cutely and sweetly making him smile.

"Mmmhmmm." Finland softly murmured making the man smile softly. Then Finland began stroking Sweden's flat stomach lovingly. "Hey, Ber."

"Mhm?" Sweden felt strangely distracted by the hand stroking his flat stomach. Finland held the fabric tightly and buried his face between his shoulder blades. He blinked rapidly, softly, for a moment or so making Finland paude ss of sensing this.

"Remember when we talked about having another baby when Aili was a year old or so?"

"Ja? What about that? It's a good plan, one we shouldn't throw away seeing as she's only now sleeping through the night finally. I think the novelty of having a babg will wear off by then, making the idea more genuine, you know?"

"Ja..."

"Tino?"

"I was just thinking bout a baby."

"Again? Do you have baby on the brain the way America has sex on the brain?"

"...Maybe. Only not as bad! It seems like a good idea, what I'm thinking about!"

"Oh? And what would it be?"

Finland's silence was louder than anything and Sweden had long since turned around facing his wife in this conversation as the Swede raised an eyebrow at his wife. The Finnish man was blushing, shifting, and picking at his nails as Sweden reset the bottle warmer. The liquid was growing cold with the conversation and Aili seemed content with bangkng the rattles and balls on her saucer to care about her late breakfast formula. Sweden stared at his wife who just stood fidgeting then raised his violet eyes to meet Sweden's blue-green ones.

"What if we had another baby-"

"Tino-"

"But you had it this time."


	18. Chapter Eighteen -DenNor

**_It's strange, I started_** ** _rereading Southpark Firelies story and I won't lie I've honestly been wanting her/him or they to read MY stories haha! It's weird and I feel weird posting this but enjoy the chapter!_**

"Boys, please, play outside!" Norway sighed as Abel ran around shriekijg witu Sven tight on his heels. Both boys were the glowing pictures of health with only a faint paleness to their faces but it was barely noticeable seeing as they were already so late to begin with.

He kept the boys out of school for a week, then half a week to help them recover from their rising and falling fevers. But they were put back in school Wednesday and it was now Friday, school long over for the week, they were now running around happily. Sven might not have been shrieking but he was smiling as he remained in hot pursuit of the shrieking Abel.

The doorbell rang out making Norway look towards it, Nikolai whining in his swing in the living room, the three month old not pleased to be left alone so long. He'd been put in his swing, happily content for some odd time with watching his brothers run in and out of the room with wide blue eyes but was whining now that Sven and Abel were quiet. Norway walked to the front door, yawning to himself, pulled it open to see Iceland and Hong Kong standing there. Sunneva was nestled in thick coats, a hat and tiny gloves on her tiny hands and head but was sleeping in the cuccoon her mother had her swaddled in and she seemed content to stay that way.

"It's nice to see you. How's the baby?" Norway asked as he let his neither and, possibly, his future brother in law inside as they both sighed at the warmth. Hong Kong was noticeably louder, showing he still was not as used tonthe cold as he bragged and it made Norway smile gently which was a rare sight.

"She's fine." Iceland replied unable to help himself from smiling as his daughter kicked makong her little carrier swing. He watched his brother take her out with an awkward experience he couldn't help himself from smilong softly again. "Mostly what I want to know is how is the birthday boy?"

"Hm?" Norway let the noise slip from him, offhandedly as he walked to the living room where Nikolai whined softly. He smiled softly as he walked over to the baby swing, bent down, and picked him up. Iceland and Hong Kong trailed after him and sat down with Sunneva now sleeping happily in her mother's arms. "Oh, Sven is excited to be eleven years old. Called a tween, proudly, and happily but I haven't explained that a tween would be a bit older than him. But he just seems so happy about it."

"Is that a bit of melancholy I hear, Nor?" Iceland asked as he lightly bounced Sunneva, subconsciously, his violet eyes sparkling with curiosity. What could make his brother appear so melancholic like that?

"I'm just...well, he's groeing up so fast! Last I remember, not literally, he was the size of Nikolai then the size of Abe. Now hes eleven and growing taller, lankier by the day!" Norway grumbled in exclamations as Nikolai lightly wiggled and held onto his mother's shirt with a tight, fierce grip that had him sighing softly. "It...is strangely painful."

"Mama!" Abel shrieked as he burst into the room and grabbed his mother's shirt. It was yanked to the left as his son skirted that way hiding againdt hid hip thr only way a five year old could. He laughed wildly as Sven appeared in the doorway, hands on either side of the threshold. His blue eyes sparkling excitedly as he looked up at his mother, the image of his father in excitement. It was rare to see him so excited, well, except for Christmas that got him excited too but his birthday never failed to bring the Denmark out in hin, like now.

It was true, however, what Norway had sulkily said and be pouted lightly as he turned his head. Sven, who had once been four foot six inches had sprouted to a surprising four foo ten inches, bringing him up to just beneath or at Iceland's shoulders. His body was lankier l, proof he was thin, his body strong with developing muscles and his hair - normally a light blonde - has dimensions of dark blonde in the light color. His hair was nearly hitting his shoulders, shaggy and his bangs covered one of his eyes, they were so long.

He seemed well on his way to being fully grown in some odd years. Yet Iceland was smiling lightly at the sight of his nephew, amazingly cute and yet so grown up looking in the last month he'd seen him.His blue eyes evrn seemed to gain a darkblue rings arounf his irises, so dark they could be mistaken as black with an almost denim blue rong aeound his pupils and the blue on between both those colors stood out like neon. He was easily a very beautiful eleven year old and it made Iceland curious of how Sven would look as an adult.

"Uncle Emil!" Sven managed to greet cheerfully as his intense blue eyes landed on Iceland, who handed his daughter off to Hong Kong. Iceland then stood up and, surprisingly, embraced his neohew. He was right! Sven came up to about maybe an inch shorter than his shoulders. How could a child sprout up so quickly?

"My darling nephew~" Iceland crooned happily but laughed at his lack of his cool facade and hugged his nephew tightly. "Let me look at you!" He patted his back, hands firmly on Sven's shoulders, staring at his nephew. "You definitely look like an eleven year old~ In fact you look more like your mother than your father!"

Sven beamed brightly at the compliment."Thank you, Uncle~" Normally they would trade blank stares but today Sven was truly to excited to care about it. He stared at his five year old brother, who would be turning six soon, and grinned. "I bet you're excited to be six in a few days."

"Yup!" Abel cheerfully replied from his mother's hip, dull blue eyes shimmering then as his blonde hair got ruffled gently and lovingly.

"My boys! Growing up so fast, even Nikolai is growing up too fast." Norway lamentedd then pouted lightly, surprisingly, as Sven laughed. Abel then looked up with wide eyes and pointed at himself.

"You still have me! I'm only five! I can still be the baby!" Abel exclaimed with those wide eyes and Norway smiled at him like the sun and it made Abel's cheeks flush. Sven was so excited he laughed and the sound warmed Norway up. It was his father's laugh, that was for sure, but it sounded easier and softer but still cheerful ans wonderful.

"I cannot believe I brought three boys into the world. Where's my girl?" Norway lamented pretending to swoon back onto the couch carefully. He then adjusted Nikolai safely against his chest. "You have a girl," He pointed at Iceland. "Sweden and Finland have a gir. I have all boys and no girls!"

"Hey, you could be like Pruss, spilling out your ears with girls~" Denmark put in as he took his work coat off and Sven actually threw himself at him. "My birthday boy~ How is your morning going? Did Mama make those pancakes you like yet?"

"Nope! Not yet! But he said he will soon!" He exclaimed as Denmark lifted his eldest up and swung him lightly. Denmark then squeezed him softly, feeling how he was going from childlike chubby to thin young teenager but still had meat on his bones. He have to keep an eye on that...

"Then I will!" Denmark proudly proclaimed as he turned on his heel carrykng the eleven year old Sven, who laughed, to the kitchen. Iceland watched with wide violet eyes then looked at his brother and then smiled sighing out.

"I guess we'll be busy with his part, won't we?" Iceland asked as he tilted his head while raising a silver brow and Norway groaned. He let his head fall back while Nikolai whined and Abel laughed.

"You bet it is."

 _Later, dinner time at 5:00_ _PM_

Four growling stomachs. One cooking mother. Who would last until dinner was done? Denmark yawned the entire movie,.

which was close to over, he was honestly more than ready for bed. Sven was playing with the fidget spinner America gave him with a grin and he was wearing the shirt Norway got him still. Abel yawned, then Sven, then Nikolai which set off Denmark again when his stomach snarled loudly and three other stomachs echoed his again.

"Mamaaa!" Abel whined loudly, openly, as he sprawled out on the floor. He pushed his cheek into the sidt plush of the carpet.

"Just a minute!" Norway snapped from the kitchen as he bustled around, things clunking lightly as Norway shuffled. He flew around the kitchen at the speed onky a rushed and busy mother could. It was like watching a magic act, something you just say back, watching with awe. It was something you watched and hoped didnt end yet. That's what it felt like watching Norway cook.

"Do you ever wonder how Mama cools so fast?" Abel wondered as he looked at Sven who was laying out on the couch and shrugged. He then let his head fall back and sigh loudly as he rested a hand on his growling stomach.

"Not really." Sven replied with a shrug snd yet his own stomach growled in response to Abel's. He let his head roll to the side as he stared at his father. "Do you need Nikolai? Like really really? Or can we just eat him, cause Mama is taking forever!"

"Normally, I'd support the thought of cannibalism, but in this case no. He's a baby-no meat or fat!" Denmark exclaimed jokingly when Norway slammed something down in the kitchen. It was so loud they all jerked as if they were all a consecutive organism.

"That's not funny!" Norway shouted as he marched into the room, plucked Nikolai off his chest, spun on his heel and walked off. Denmark blinked then sighed out as he looked at the tv picking up the remote and changed the channel to Disney Channel, which Abel appreciated.

Denmark shoved himself off the couch as the movie also grabbed Sven's attention as well. Denmark then walked to gk the kitchen where Norway was now cooking and balancing Nikolai half on his hip, hlf chest. His dull blue eyes were narrow surprisingly.

"Lukas~" Denmark crooned as he crept across the kitchen to Norway who head snapped to the side and he glared so fiercely Senmark swore he nearly froze."Woah, what crawled up your ass and died?"

"You know what? Fuck you, Mathias!"Norway finally snapped as he turned to face him bodily, his eyes cold and face irritated. "You bustle me around, have me set up Sven's birthday party and cook all the food? Do you think I asked for that today?"

"Lukas-"

"Shut it! You fucking cook! I'm done!" Norway then stomped to the kitchen doorway, shoving Nikolai into Denmark's arms, then left. What the hell just happened?

"Daddy?" Denmark looked down at Abel who looked up wide eyed, cuter than anything. His dull blue eyes were concerned, troubled and Denmark felt more lost than before as he looked at his youngest. "What's wrong with Mama?"

"I honestly don't know, bud. I really don't understand your mother some days. But I love him~"

"I love him too! Hehe!"

"Then come and help Daddy finish cooking dinner!"

"Okay!"


	19. Chapter Nineteen - ChuNi

"Congratulations, Japan!" Italy shouted over the phone and Japan was excited enough he both laughed openly, happily, and shook lightly. When he did laugh it was very clear that Chiyo and Xiong got their mother's laugh. China stood off to the side smiling but still in shock himself evrn if Japan was buzzing with excitement.

"I know! I can't believe it's happening!" Japan exclaimed as he gripped the phone tightly then grinned widely as he shifted so he faced China briefly. "Aren't you trying again, Italy?"

"Si! Luddy and I have done it twice two weeks ago and we're going to do it again today! In fact we were about to do it when you called!" Italy cheerfully exclaimed as Japan blushed then laughed with his friend. He really couldn't help himself!

China smiled softly, warmly, at his wife's happily bright face that was like a sun and he then took a deep bresth turning to the kitchen. He felt faint waves of nausea yet his stomach growled like a panther's, aching for food. He then hesitantly reached down and stroked the surface of his flat belly. It'd been two weeks since he'd been throwing up so Japan calculated that it must be two weeks, maybe even three weeks, along in the pregnancy.

China took another deep breath and let it out when he shut his eyes and lightly gripped his shirt and shivered. He then padded to the cabinet, opening it, as Japan babbled uncharacteristically in the hallway. He then found a bag of pretzels, tore them open, and hesitantly pulled a pretzel out, stared at it hesitantly then stuck it in his mouth instinctively. He began nibbling on the pretzel and found he didn't feel nauseous for once. He blinked in surprise and finished it off slowly then reached in for another one and nibbled on it. He walled to the kitchen window and stared out at Xiong and Chiyo playing happily.

"Yao-san?" China jumped when he heard Japan's voice and turned looking over his shoulder at his wife, wide brown eyes staring at him and he then smiled softly. Japan had a soft, excited flush to his face making him appear adorably cutr and he then walked over to China. "Are you alright?"

"Shi -aru. Nervous." China explained as Japan slid his arms around the taller Asian Nation. China smiled nervously as he put the bag down and slid his arms around Japan.

"Why are you nervous?" Japan questioned as he looked up at the other Nation who shrugged uncomfortably. He knew there wasn't much of a height difference between them but it was still adorable how Japan was still an inch or two shorter than him.

"A lot of this make me nervous -aru." China vaguely replied then smiled when Chiyo shrieked with the joy a four year old could. How could he say he was nervoud for this was the first pregnancy in thirteen years? That he was worried for the baby's health?That he was worried that, with him being old, that either him ir the baby could have complications?

"I know you're thinking of something, Yao-san." Japan said with a determined, hard sparkle in his brown irises that reminded him of Chiyo. "Tell me! I am your wife, there's nothing I haven't heard!"

"..." China looked away while pursing his lips and Japan stared into him hard; eyes like brown lasers desperate to get below his skin. "I'm worried about the baby. And myself -aru."

"What do you mean?" Japan asked with surprise coloring his tone and features, his eyes actually widening softly.

"I mean, what if there's complications -aru? It's been thirteen years -Uri just turned thirteen last week so I know it's been thirteen years- since I was last pregnant -aru. And I'm older now! What if, during the birth, there's something wrong and either I or the baby suffers from it -aru?" China let the mind babble slip out with wide golden-brown eyes. His eye brows were mushed together tightly with his concern and Japan stared at him in surprise.

"Yao-san!" Japan just exclaimed his name then cupped his face with his hands and stared at China. "Nothing will happen! I promise you! You'll be okay and our baby will be okay! He's strong already and he'll continue to be strong, like you."

"She." China mumbled as he shuffled while tightening his arms around Japan, his head ducking so he avoided eye contact.

Japan looked up at China with wide eyes and cocked his head with curiosity as he blinked rapidly. "Nani?"

"She. I...think it's going to be a girl -aru." China explained with a fierce blush in his cheeks. It was a bright pink that made Japan smile after his surprise melted away.

"Mother's Intuition?" Japan asked tilting his head knowing it was too early. He knew a mother's intuition couldn't be rivaled by any other prediction, even two weeks in. China blushed a deeper pink and nodded self conciously making Japan smile.

"Shi - aru." China mumbled as he looked at Japan briwfly then away when he felt his cheeks flush self consciously again.

"Then our daughter will be strong! Just like you and her onii-san's so don't you worry, Yao-san. I won't let anything happen to you or our daughter. I promise."

 _Sometime later, 2:30 PM_

"You're pregnant?" Taiwan shrieked joyfully in the living room, her dark eyes glowing so much they lit up to a dark brkeb as her face beamed. She was alone for once visiting, Chiyo was happily nuzzling his small face into her eoft chest and she stroked his dark brown locks happily and stared at him longingly.

"Shi - aru." China replied smiling as hr stared at hos yoinger dibling, or wgi he considered his younger sister He tilted his head when be caught sight of another longing look on Taiwan's face as she stroked Chiyo's hair. The four ywar old was actually close to drifting off to sleep against her chest. "Taiwan? What's the matter -aru?"

"Hm?" Taiwab seemed to be snapped out of her meloncholy and smiled brightly. "Nothing!"

"You can't lie to me, Tai." Japan used thr nickname Taiwan adored seeing as it was Japan's one sign of affection for the girl. She blushed then looked down at Chiyo again.

"Vietnam and I are thinking about looking into having a baby." Taiwan got out with a blush in her cheeks even if she looked adoringly at Chiyo. He was now sleeping against her chest with tiny little snores leaving him. "I was going to stop by Macau's and talk to him, see if he'd help out."

"Oh! That's wonderful, Taiwan! You'd make a wonderful mother!" Japan exclaimed in his happy way as his eyes managed to sparkle at her and she blushed self conciously. She giggled and played with a thick lock of hair without disturbing Chiyo.

"Thank you~" She got out with happiness in her eyes as she then squeezed Chiyo affectionately. "I can only hope I can have a child as beautiful as yours and China's! Even Hong Kong's!"

"You will! Especially if you talk to Macau! I'm sure he'd be willing to help!" Japan smiled at Taiwan who smiled happily and giggled again.

"Vietnam, however, told me if Macau declines then we'll talk to Thailand. She thinks he'll definitely help if Macau doesn't. And..." Taiwan sighed out heavily making Chiyo twitch. The muscle under her eye lightly rwitched as well. "If neither will do it then we're thinking of talking to Korea."

"Korea?!" China couldn't help the shriek that left his lips as his eyes narrowed on the female Nation. "He really _is_ more like a brother to you than I or Hong Kong could ever be!"

Taiwan flinched lightly then. "Of course thats a cery last resort. Seriously. We're even considering India too but if anythjng I was gojng to have Seychelles talk with me about her talking to France or even America about helping."

"America might do it." Japan replied blinking curiously as Taiwan nodded. Her hand was movijg subconsciously over Chiyo's dark hair happily. "But I will tell you it's hard raising a child, Taiwan."

"I know. I've watched those around me, males in particular, have babirs over the years and I know how hard it is. But I won't lie, Vietnam and I were very content with just us, no kids. In fact we were so against it in the beginning , thinking that a child would just make doing things more complicated or impossible. But lately we've sat down, talked, and decided that maybe now is a good time to have a baby." Taiwan looked at the two males across from her and smiled softly. "I even talked to Hungary, who told me the ups and downs of a child and it makes me want one all the more!"

"I see. You will make a good mother, Taiwan! Better than I and your child will be lucky to have a nother like you." Japan said smiling warmly at Taiwan who beamed back at him, cheeks fludhed happily. Japan still hadn't gone back to his quiet, reserved self yet and Taiwan basked in this.

"Thank you! Oh!" Taiwan gasped out then squirmed, grinnimg but having a tiny spark of sympathy. "Did you know Prussia got Hungary pregnant and is now denying it's his kid now? I guess Hungary was actually seeing Macau and even Romania once, but Macau mostly so Prussia's convinced it's either Romania's or Macau's. All three had sex with her at one point but she said the conception date was with Prussia."

"Oh my." Japan blinked then felt that

same sympathy he saw in Taiwan's eyes. It was a troubling situation Hungary was going through ans the poor girl has to be feeling so much...

"Its so crazy -aru." China spoke up as Xiong came wandering in, little grains of rice on his face as he munched on one of his rice cakes. He padded over to China and he lifted Xiong onto his lap carefully, then rested his chin on top of Xiong's head. "You can only imagine what Hungary is going through -aru."

"True." Taiwan sighed out then looked at her wrist watch, especially when her phone vibrated. She stood carefullythen as to not wake up Chiyo and she placed him down in the warm spot she'd been sitting in. She looked at her phone then turned the screen off with a little sigh. "But I have to go sadly. Vietnam wants to get a move on with talking to Macau, just so we can cross him off our possible donor list."

"Even if he's sleeping with Hungary I'm sure he'll help out -aru." China said with a nod as he then moved Xiong, whicj felt like mere minutes he'd been there, off hisbkap. He then stood up when Taiwan moved forward and hugged the Chinese Nation happilly. She squeezed lightly then pulled back smiling gently only to get hugged by Japan as well. She smiled as the surprise wore off and she hugged him like she hugged China.

"You'll do good." Japan said with confidence as Taiwan nodded. She then bent kissing Chiyo's cheekbas he slept then ruffled Xiong's hair happily.

"I hope so. I'll see you all again sometime with Vietnam and hopefully good news next time!" Taiwan called out as she exited the house, the door shutting behind her and China was surprised he actually felt eager or hopeful for the female Nation, hoping that this went well.

"I hope she has a child -aru. No one deserves a child more than Taiwan." China noted with a soft nod and Japan smiled as Xiong yawned.

"Same. But right now," He spun on his heel facing the sleepy looking Xiong. "I think it's time you and your had a nap, hai?"

"...Hai." Xiong said in a cutely adorabme way as he slid off the couch and Japan took a couple strides over to Chiyo. He picked up the knocked out four year old, cradled him to his chest and smiled as he then took Xiong's hand and exited the living room.

China smiled as he took a deep breath, his heart felt fluttery in his chest, then rubbed his flat stomach subconsciously. It felt strange knowing there was a baby in there and yet there was no bump yet. He had no other symptoms other than the morning sickness and he was flat as usual. It'd be disbelieving for anyone wjo looked at him but China felt warm, positively buzzing! He was more than aware of the child forming in him. He couldn't wait to meet his baby! He smiled as he rubbed flat belly he couldn't help but feel so incredibly euphorically happy that he was providing Japan with a child.


	20. Author's Note!

**_Hey,_** ** _people! I was going to be working on the HongIce chapter_** ** _but I have recently gotten very sick which really really sucks! But I'm going to take a few days off, maybe a week, before I start writing again. As I have noodles for muscles I don't think I can writr thrn type out the chapters which I really wanna do but can't. But for the next week_** **_I'll_** ** _be dying of sickness and recuperating_** ** _from said sickness!_**

 ** _But_** ** _I will be back, eventually, with a bew chapter! Bye til then!_**

 ** _Kimmyangel445_**


	21. Chapter Twenty - HongIce

**_AhhAhhh it's been so long since I've updated! I think it's been_** ** _what? Two weeks? I know my health is important but I'm feeling so much better_** ** _! Plus I'm excited to get writing again!_** ** _Life has been stressful and I want to write! So here's a whole new chapter! Also I've been thinking of doing a 2p fanfiction of these families! I just don't know if any one would be interested in that. But for now here's some HongIce!_**

"I still can't believe how good it is to be out of the hospital for so long!" Iceland sighed as he stretched out on the couch, Sunneva tucked against his stomach on her back. Her light brown eyes looked around cutely as a five week old could before she settled on trying to look at her mother from her position. Iceland couldn't get over being out of the hospital but he also couldn't get over the beauty his little daughter possessed. She was five weeks old now and seemed more like a lovely little doll than an infant but she was breathing, moving and happily resting on his stomach, warm and real.

"I know." Hong Kong replied with a soft smile that was becoming more common than rare and Iceland enjoyed seeing it."Hey, I'm going to make lunch. What are you in the mood for?"

"In the mood for, huh?" Iceland looked up as he thought. Sunneva then looked up as well, unintentionally, making Iceland laugh lightly. "Do you think we could have a tiny bit of three things?"

"Three things?" Hong Kong questioned as Iceland nodded, cradled the five week old securely, then sat up. She rested against his chest securely and tightly.

"Mhmm. Like, I'm in the mood for sweet and sour pork but I also want steamed shrimp dumplings and yet I really want smoked lamb." Iceland lamented then sighed when Sunneva made a tiny noise as he looked down then blinked lightly. "Oh? Hungry again? Here, I'll make a bottle."

"Those are pretty specific, Emil." Hong Kong got out while rubbing his chin and Iceland just snorted as he walked past, Sunneva lightly whining now.

"I know! You don't gotta make it though, just choose something you want. I might nap while you cook, if you don't mind." Iceland said over his shoulder as he entered the kitchen and, one handed, began to make Sunneva's bottle.

She watched as though entranced, resting in the crook of Iceland's arm as he shook up the bottle and she watched with her wide, light brown eyes. He popped it in the microwave for eleven seconds, Sunneva yawning lightly whining and he smiled.

"Sleepy, huh? Mama is tired too." Iceland sighed out as he nodded lightly then took her bottle out of the microwave, tested the warmth, then screwed the nipple on and pressed it against her lips. She latch on immediately and began guzzling the warmed formula down quickly. He watched as she guzzled it down in hard pulls, smiling affectionately when he ghosted from the kitchen to the living room where Hong Kong was thinking.

"I think I know what I'm going to make." Hong Kong announced looking up but his voice was slow and thoughtful. Iceland yawned then nodded slowly as he looked at Hong Kong fighting another yawn.

"Okay, wil you save me a plate? I'm gonna go upstairs, let her eat, then see if she'll go down for a nap and I'm gonna lay down too." Iceland replied on a yawn that got out before he could stop it and he rubbed a hand over his face. He then nodded lightly to himself as he brushed by Hong Kong, who managed to move his fingers through Iceland's hair as he walked past and he smiled. He made his way to the stairs, climbing up them carefully with the soft sucking of Sunneva's bottle.

It was a strangely comforting sound and the warmth, the weight, of her in his arms was very soothing. He found his free hand moving up then stroking the soft cap of silver-brown hair, light brown eyes staring up at him. She was a work of beauty and the fact that she was Hong Kong's only made it better. His aspects made her all the more beautiful rather than muted and he was proud of it and always would be. He was sure she would be unbelievably beautiful when she was older and he could feel excitement when it came to the thought of see his daughter grow up.

"You are so beautiful, Sunneva." Iceland cooed at her as a tiny noise slid past her lips as she stared up at Iceland curiously but intensely. He walked to his and Hong Kong's bedriom, lightly rocking Sunneva as she sucked greedily at the formula.

Despite her just being five weeks she had a large appetite that grew slowly ever since leaving the hospital. He wanted to ask Ladonia if the same was for Helena but he couldn't get ahold of him lately. When Sunneva finished her bottle she seened sleepier as he finished burping her gently, glad she didn't spit up, then rocked her softly in a swaying motion that nearly got his lashes drooping as hers did. He yawned which she echoed, her tiny hands twitching as she wiggled and he smiled. He looked sown at her rubbikg her pudgy stomach lightly which was swelled just a bit with warm formula.

She yawned again which set of Iceland again and her eyes closed after a few seconds. He rocked her softly and slowly until he was sure she was out cold and he placed her carefully in her little bassinet and he climbed into bed. He didn't mean to go to sleep so fast but the moment he rested his head on the soft pillow, he was curling up and was out like a light.

 _Later after dinner, seven P.M_

"Mmm." Iceland made a soft noise his brows pulled together, lashes fluttering and he shoved his face into the pillow. He rolled over, curling up trying to gain more sleep as he felt something warm next to him and he immediately reached out abd moved an arm around it, cuddling into it.

"I didn't know you were so affectionate." The warmth had a voice that slowly dragged Iceland from hid sleep induced haze enough for his lashes to part, lids lifting just enough to peek out a sliver then nuzzled the warmth.

"Shut up, Jia." Iceland mumbled as he held onto the other boy, Sunneva strangely quiet now and Hong Kong let out a little noise. Iceland wasn't sure what it was but he knew it was adorably cute and he then felt Hong Kong shifting and the bed moving as he laid out next to Iceland.

"Only if you do. You're so tired lately, running at Sunneva's every beck and call as of late." Hong Kong murmured as he looked at Iceland's tired face and stroked his cheek warm and tinted red from sleep. "You should have a break. I know you're her mother but you need to get rest."

"I'm getting rest now." Iceland sighed out as he curled an arm around Hong Kong's side and clung to him. The Asian Nation, though his face was smooth then, slid his own arm around Iceland's shoulders holding him tightly and squeezed him gently.

"More. Get more sleep." Hong Kong replied as he shut his own eyes resting his head up the pillow, grateful Sunneva was sleeping so hard. She hadn't slept much the other night, more interested in her crying jags and staring at her parents with awe that neither of her parents had gotten much sleep.

"I will. As soon as you stop talkong to me!" Iceland sighed out as he was held tight and pressed his face into Hong Kong's neck shutting his eyes again . He clung onto Hong Kong happily nuzzling into the warmth that radiated off his boyfriend and tightened his arm around him.

He'd been so isolated -as a Nation - that he was so much more different to his fellow Nordics it was nearly painful sometimes. But he had met Hong Kong, making many things go up for the better and he was happier. He couldn't tell you who started liking who first, him or Hong Kong, it seemed like a natural thing when they did come together and it was easy as breathing air when they came together.

They had a relationship of an elderly couple it seemed, or two people married for a long time, because they weren't constantly having sex or going at it like wild animals like the older Nations but it was okay. Iceland, though he didn't show his emotions a lot of the time, found comfort in their slow relationship and didn't mind not having sex aftet all these years. He even got a beautiful baby out of it and he couldn't be more thankful.

"What are you thinking about?" Hong Kong asked then as Iceland twitched and felt a real blush rise in his cheeks. Even without meaning to it always seemed like Hong Kong knew exactly what he was doing or even when he was thinking about something.

"Nothing. Just...mostly about you and I. And our relationship." He got out while squirming and Hong Kong's arm lightly tightened around him. A hand then stroked his silver-white comforting.

"Good things?" Hong Kong asked making Iceland blink, sure he caught a trace of emotion in Hong Kong's monotone voice.

"Yeah. I was also thinking about Sunneva too." Iceland said as he then nuzzled into the warmth anew, relaxing. He pressed his forehead against the spot between his neck and shoulder. He loved how relaxed he could be with Hong Kong!

"Oh?" He began to softly rub the small of Iceland's back making the Nordic melt and hum lightly in response as he stetched out lightly.

"Yeah. I've mostly been thinking about what she'll look like when she grows uo, you know? I mean, at five weeks she's already so beautiful. I can only imagine what she'll really look likr when she's all big." Iceland smiled then as he happily nuzzled Hong Kong's shoulder.

"She'll be beautiful just like her mother."Hong Kong replied making Iceland blush then laughed lightly as he squeezed him contently. Hong Kong replied to the squeeze with an affectionate rub to the small of his back and Iceland sighed happily.

"Thank you." Iceland thanked as he held onto Hong Kong.

"That thank you sounds like it holds a lot more than one simple response to a compliment." Hong Kong mused and noted as he stroked the small of Iceland's back still then kissed the top of his head. The actions were all simple but Iceland felt his stomach clench and he bit the inside of his cheek for a second.

"It's a thank you for everything." Iceland replied in a slightly tight voice as he squirmed lightly. He settled down when he felt Hong Kong's arms tighten around him again. He blinked when Hong Kong rolled over on top of him, hips pressing on hips.

"I can read you like a book, even without looking at your face, Emil." Hong Kong smirked at Iceland so suddenly he felt a searing blush race up to his face. He could barely get a word out as his face burned brightly and he looked up Hong Kong with wide eyes. He stuttered slightly then got out in a huffing breath, more tiny noises, until he formed one word.

"Sunneva!" Iceland choked out as he looked at the bed wherr Sunneva was still sleeping, even if he couldn't see her.

"I'll move her to the nursery." Hong Kong was off him in an instant as he padded to the foot of the bed. Because the bassinet had wheels so he quietly wheeled her out of the room.

Iceland sat up, hair messily sticking up, his face was glowing red in the darkness as he waited for Hong Kong to come back. His heart pounded in his chest as he trembled lightly, gripping the sheets in his hands tightly. He noticed then as he looked at the doorway, that he was eager and his hormones were in full swing, but despite that was still nervous.

Despite the first time they made love he went into these little states but he couldn't help himself. He had the reactions of what Hong Kong said he expected of a virgin and he couldn't stop it, the reaction there every time and it was hard to squish them down. They kicked up especially when Hong Kong entered the room, shutting the door.

"U-um, why is it so dark?" He got out conversationally as if it could help him calm down. His face was burning as Hong Kong walked to the bed and climbed back on, sitting in Iceland's lap with a thump.

"It's past dinner time, Emil." Hong Kong stated like Iceland should know that and the Nordic felt his face burn again. He stared into Hong Kong's light brown eyes with his heart racing against his chest hard and painfully when a hand cupped hs cheek and stroked it softly. "It's the same reaction every time."

Iceland looked down guiltily as he gulped softly. "I'm sor-"

"I like it." Iceland looked up in surprise at at Hong Kong's face, which had an excited gleam in his eyes and a soft smile on his face."I hope it doesn't change, Emil, no matter how many times we make love. I like your reaction and I can't get enough of it."

"Jia!" Iceland couldn't get out much more than a gasp his boyfriend's name when he was pushed down. Hong Kong hovered above him, looking down at hi., the excitement no longer a gleam but an emotion. It made his eyes glow with it and he had a flush to his cheeks.

"I know I don't say it and don't express it good, but I appreciate it everything you do. I'd be robotic, worthless, without you, Emil." Hong Kong murmured as he looked down at Iceland and him, eyes wide, relaxed but his reactions took full force. He then calmed enough to smile softly in response and his eyes no longer wide.

"I know I don't say it alot but I love you, Jia." Iceland got out in what felt like a daze and he found that, after a few kisses, conversation was no longet needed. After all, what would he use them for when physical movements were made just for this? Conversation? Ha! It was a useless need and as Hong Kong attacked his neck with teeth and lips, he felt a happiness he didn't know was there, was glowing rather excitedly.


	22. Chapter Twenty One - GerIta

"Look at you, little Salvador~" Italy crooned as Romano passed the three month old over to his brother eho immeidately showered affection over the pouting infant. Germany smiled gently at the sight as Italy spun on his heel walking to the living room. The twins and Cristiano went to the back door that lead to the backyard in a flurry of stomping feet and laughter, surprising in Giovanni's case, but laughing nonetheless.

"How are you, Romano?" Germany sighed out as Spain, the usual buffer between the two, remained in the car searching for something. Romano grunted softly as they entered the living room Germany not failing to see the protective, hawk like gaze of those hazel eyes on Italy and the baby.

"I'm fine." Romank finally got out civilly, making Germany blink at Romano, who plopped down still watching Italy intensely. "We went to see Austria and the albino bastard. Their kid is nine months old I guess? He can stand, move around while holding onto stuff and the albino bastard made the mistake of taking a gross, dirty pacifier from the kid and he wailed. Nearly made my ears bleed! He babbles too, little things with the attempts of that Mutti word so Austria and Prussia are in a weird little bet to see if the baby will say Mama or Papa."

"Aww~" Italy cooed as he happily gave a light squeeze to the baby in his arms who gurgled softly at this. "We should invite them over! I want to see Fritz!"

"Maybe another day, sveetheart. Be grateful Romano und Spain came over with Salvador und Cristiano." Germany sighed out as he stared at Italy with the baby and his heart gave a soft pang at how right the image of his wife with a baby. He wanted nothing more than to give Italy a baby but they've been trying for two weeks now with no shows of anything. He'd seen how happy he was for Japan having a baby but he couldn't stand that longing look in his amber eyes.

"Yeah." Romano inserted as he crossed his left leg over his right knee and crossed his arms. He stared at Salvador and Germany could feel the motherly instincts just gushing out of Romano. Even if he wasn't the one who carried Salvador he was still protective over him like any mother. "He's growing to fast."

"I know! It feels like just yesterday hewas all tiny and wrinkly! And now he has a full head of hair, pudgy little cheeks and that curl! He's utterly adorable, Romano!" Italy exclaimed as he stroked Salvador's pudgy cheek happily and grinned. "It's like I'm holding a tiny Romano~ He does have flecks of Spain's green in those pretty hazel eyes of his~"

"Yeah, I know. I don't fail to notice that." Romani snapped as he stared at Italy then his son. "He's been darkening up, got Spain's coloring, skin wise. He's not olive like Cristiano so I'm grateful for that."

"You're so lucky, Fratello!" Italy sighed as he stroked silky wisps of dark brown hair on Salvador's head making him whine loudly.

"Why? I have two boys to look after now, one shrieking in the night and the other turning around getting hurt all the time now." Romano sighed as he uncrossed his arms from his chest. He leaned forward, his elbow resting on his knee and his hand cupped his chin. "They're both going to drive me insane."

"But you love them~" Italy added making Romano blush, especially when Cristiano came running in. He had grass stains on his clothes, shallow scrapes on his hands and cheek caked in dirt.

"Cristiano! Goddammit! What the hell were you doing?" Romano shrieked in a panic but Cristiano just smiled up at his mother. "Fuck! We don't have thousands of clothes for you to run through!"

"You can give him a bath here, Romano. He can wear some clothes Astrid left behind and they'll fit him!" Italy offered making Romank pout, cheeks puffing out softly. Salvador caught sight of his brother's smile and he actually smiled as well, like a switch, going fron Romano to Spain making the adults smile even if Romank pouted.

"Finr, come with me!" Romano sighed out as he grabbed Cristiano's hand, the child wincing at the scrapes and Romano's eyes narrowed. "How the hell did you do that to your hands?!"

"I was climbing a tree..." Cristiano pathetically whined as he was dragged out of the room with Romano scolding him with concern evident and they disappeared soon after. Italy took a deep breath then let it out looking at Germany tilting his head.

"Luddy, do you think I look bloated?" Italy blurted standing up as Germany blinked then looked at his wife's stomach and felt his jaw dropped open for a moment or two.

It took Germany a few minutes to answer; one to make sure he was seeing it right and another minute to make sure Romano was gone. His mouth opened and closed before he got the words out."J-Ja. You don't think-"

"I might!" Italy couldn't force the words out but hid face lit up, tears forming in large pearls that nearly slid down his cheeks and his smile was so bright Germany felt so blinded by it. He felt his own hopes rising in his chest making it tight and he stood up with a happy flush dying his cheeks. Italy then sat Salvador carefully on the couch thrn three his arms around Germany. Oh, it was to good to bd true!

"This is like our Christmas present, huh, Luddy?" Italy got out again with a laugh that was slightly muffled and Germany hugged his Italian tight and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Ja. It is." Germany whispered in response as he hugged Italy a little tighter. Neither had heard Spain nor Romano enter the living room until Romano made a noise, hands plopping onto his hips and his hazel eyes narrowed.

"What the hell is going on with all the lovey dovey crapola? And why is my _baby_ on the _couch alone?_ " Romank marched over to Salvador with a protective fire in his hazel eyes ss he swooped down hugging the three montn old to his chest tightly. Spain sighed out gently but smiled when Cristiano hugged his father's leg, hair curled and dripping onto hid fresh pair of clothes which consisted of a dark red shirt and purple pants. He was adorable and Italy felt an urge to swoop his nephew up in happiness.

"What is it, little Italy?" Spain asked tilting his head as he gestured to Romano who huffed and walked over to him with Salvador. The three month old wiggled and Spain slid an arm around Romano's waist. Italy couldn't help but marvel at the little family his brother had created, a beautiful one at that. It gave Italy hope his own family was that beautiful as well.

"I don't want to jinx it!" Italy got out but smiled broadly making Romano blink and even Spain while Cristiano looked at Italy with wide eyes. All three males cocked their heads to the side as Salvador sucked on his fingers, amusing himself that way.

It was the collective "huh?" from Romano, Spain and Cristiano that it set Italy off laughing.

 _Later on, 8:00 PM_

"Should we get a test? Or go to the doctor's?" Italy babbled that night, the sky a silky black with pin pricks of light within the black with the moon casting pale light that nearly rivaled the soft glow of his and Italy's bedroom light.

"Ve vill do vhat ve have to tomorrow, sveetheart." Germany replied evenly but he felt just as excited as Italy and he too felt like babbling just like the Italian. He wanted this to be it, that the bloating was something more and he could give Italy what he so desperately wanted. Not to mention Germany was now in the mindset Italy had and wished desperately that this will be a baby.

"I hope this is it, Luddy! I want to give you a little girl this time round." Italy's babble faded to a regular, hopeful tone as he turned from the window to look at Germany. He was settling in bed with a book in his lap, reading glasses on and he smiled softly at his wife.

"I know, sveetheart. Und if it is true then you have to be careful. Ve need to take extra precautions." Germany said as Italy nodded thoughtfully when he patted his belly happily. The German smiled a little more, sure his eyes must betrsy the warmth he sometimes kept hidden.

"I will be. I won't cost us our little girl again." Italy replied as he walked over to Germany and, before waiting for the German to put the book down, climbed into his husband's lap. Before Germany could even begin to scold the Italian he pressed his forehead against the blonde's making him blink. "I really hope this is truly it."

"Ja, me too, sveetheart. I really hope this is it und ve have a chance at another new child. Especially for the twins to be elder brothers." Germany grinned at this making Italy laugh and beam at his husband. Germany loved making Italy laugh and smile like that, seeing the warmth in hid amber eyes that shined so much they nearly looked gold. His wife truly was beautiful and he couldn't stop marveling at this. Italy was more beautiful than anyone, woman or man, could ever hope to truly be and he was Germany's.

"We should talk names! I've been thinking of some names for girls!" Italy babbled again as Germany put his book on the nightstand and raised a brow. "Well, for girls and boys names. Both genders, one in German and one in Italian. Girls names first!"

"Alright, tell me vhat you have for girls names." Germany sighed out as Italy sprawled out over his lap. Their legs tangled together naturally as Italy rested his hands on Germany's chest then rested his chin on top of them smiling. He looked at Germany, taking a breath and begsn to tell him.

"For a girl the German name it could be Michaela," Italy took note of Germany's little noise of interest. "The Italian girls name could be Alessandra. For a boy the German name could be Wolfgang, though it feels a bit too much like Wolfram but still. The Italian boy name could be Carmine. What do you think?"

"Vell," Germany started musingly as Italy waited with a bit of anxiety sparking. "I like the boys names but Wolfgang doesn't feel like too much, especially with Wolfram. But for the girls names-" He hesitated briefly.

"What? Do you not like them?" Italy asked in a worried babble as he looked at his husband, sitting upright.

"Nein! It's not that but...um, vell the Italian girls name," Germany started again hesitantly. "Vhy don't ve svitch out Alessandra for vun I've been thinking of?"

"Which would be?" Italy asked curiously now as he tilted his head and Germany smiled softly. He cupped Italy's cheek rubbing it with the side of his thumb taking in the warmth radiating off his cheek.

"How about ve use the name Cecilia?" Germany suggested making Italy blink rapidly as he looked at Germany then smiled brightly with a warmth in his cheeks as he jumped up happily. Germany looked at his wife smiling softly as Italy jumped around on the bed with a happy shout. He landed down next to Germany on his knees, smiling brightly as he blushed looked at Germany warmly.

"I love that name! It's pretty and perfect so we can swap it for Alessandra!" Italy chirped then slid his arms around Germany's shoulders and hugged him tight. "I hope this can be it. I am so excited and I don't think I could take another miscarriage, Luddy."

"I knoe. Neither can I." Germany sighed then hugged his wife around the waist and hesitantly pressed a hand to Italy's stomach. "I can only hope I'm providing you vith a Wolfgang/Carmine or Michaela/Cecilia."

"I hope so too. It'll be nice having a baby around the house!" Italy exclaimed then pressed a kiss to Germany's cheek and the German blushed but returned it softly. Germany laid back taking hid glasses off, placing them on the bedside table, then turned the light off and Italy snuggled into his chest and the German held him tight. "Ti amo, Ludwig~"

"Ich liebe dich, Feliciano." Germany replied softly as he hugged Italy just a little tighter. The hope was like a bright beacon in the dark room and they both clung to it as they fell asleep, slowly but surely.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two - PruAus

"Vvva-aaati!" Prussia was cooing at the nine month old in his lap, the baby holding himself up perfectly, his dark hair growing longer and his ruby eyes twinkled at Prussia. He squealed slapping his hands on his chest then tugging on the cross around his neck happily.

"Gilbert, Hungary if coming over. I vant you to be nice und listen to her. Understood?" Austria ordered as Fritz continued to gurgle and then leaned up on his father's lap, yanking the cross into his mouth, chewing it softly despite it being hard. He squealed happily around the cross in his mouth, Prussia's eyes darkening.

"Fine fine." He snapped as if already irritated and though Austria wanted to keep peace he had to say something. Needed too.

"It's your fault, in the end, for this whole situation." Austria stated with his lashes dipping giving him a blank but very irritated look and Prussia's eyes snapped up to his, hard as rubies themselves.

"I know! No need to rub it in my face vhenever!" Prussia exclaimed with a hurt expression crossing his face when he pulled his now slobbery cross from his son's mouth and placed the nine month old down. The dark haired baby then motored across the floor like a tiny, dark haired tank as he crawled to Austria yanking himself up on his feet in five seconds with a squeal and Austria smiled softly at his son.

"I know. I'm sorry." Austria sighed when he reached down scooping up Fritz, the baby kicking his feet in delight as he squealed again. "I just vant things to be in the air now. I know I'm half vay to forgiving you but there needs to be mutual honestly between the both of us. Understand?"

"Ja ja." Prussia sighed when Fritz began whining, reaching for Prussia making Austria blink. His tiny mouth was opening and closing rapidly, ruby eyes wide, focused on his father.

"Vhat's vrong, darling?" Austria murmured as he went to nuzzle his son but the baby whined once more, stretching to Prussia again whining loudly.

"Va!" He exclaimed with sudden tears glistening on his dark lashes as he looked at Prussia and squirmed insistently. "Va! Va!"

"Is...Is he trying to say Vati?" Prussia questioned as he looked at the baby questioningly, standing up as Fritz continued to whine loudly and squirmed in his mother's arms as Prussia's lips began twitching to a soft smile.

"Vaaaa-ti!" Fritz screamed now with anger coating his face along with a desperation as he stretched towards Prussia making both parents utterly astonished. Prussia laughed then with an exhilarated laugh as he plucked his son from Austria who was smiling so wide it made his entire face beam and his violet eyes to glow.

"My little boy! Speaking for the first time! I knew he'd say Vati first!" Prussia crowed proudly as he looked at Austria, smirking, making the musical nation whack at him half heartedly. "Fritz! Say Muuu-tttii! Mutti!"

Fritz stared, wide eyed, then giggled happily as he played with his father's cross. He then looked up at his father then at his mother wiggling. "Mut!"

"Ha- Ahem." Prussia smothered the laughter before it could become worse or intense when Austria pretended to scowl. "Close. Very close. Just missing two little letters on the end of that~ Try again! Mutti! Mutti!"

"Mutti!" Austria tried encouraging his son who stared with wide ruby eyes and giggled. Neither Nations heard the door opening or Hungary quietly giggling.

"I think he'll be on his vay to saying Mutti in no time." Hungary finally put in making the dark haired nation and the albino jump as they spun to look at the woman. While friendly greens locked onto shocked violets they turned and it was immediately hard emeralds against fiercely hot rubies. "Prussia."

"Bitch Tits." Prussia replied as he let the squirming child down only to crawl off to his little pile of toys by the corner of the room, near the piano. His Mirazell like a tiny dark fin making him look like a little baby shark as he zoomed across the living room.

"Gilbert!" Austria snapped at the albino and said albino crossed his arms and plopped back onto the couch, keeping a watchful eye over Fritz as the baby happily squealed as he pulled a silky teddy bear to his chest. He smiled when his son's tiny fingers curled into the silky fur of the bear and he rubbed his cheek against it squealing joyfully again.

"It's fine. I'm here to talk to Prussia specifically." Hungary said as she sat down in an arm chair and Prussia looked at the woman.

Once before he'd thought he was in love with Hungary, they'd dated for some time in their younger years and he had to admit that even now the Hungarian nation was still fiercely beautiful, long silky brown hair that fell down to the small of her back, she was petite but strong and angry, large green eyes that stared him down and flashed. They were a strange pair when they were younger, despite everything, he'd thought her a friend. But lately he couldn't think twice of being her friend, to fired up anymore, when it came to her. It got especially worse when Austria got married to the woman centuries ago and it made it worse that Prussia was the one Austria chose over Hungary, something he never let the female Nation live down.

"Vhy?" Prussia asked raising a silver brow at the brunette who glared. "It's not my kid."

"It is! I looked at the date of conception over und over again! It's yours! I slept vith no one but you that day for months!" Hungary shouted at him angrily when her hands gripped the fabric of her shirt, over her stomach, eyes flashing like green lightening. "This baby is yours!"

"He vill accept it!" Austria exclaimed with a hope of getting her to understand, sent a little glare to Prussia, then looked back at Hungary."If this child is his he vill take responsibility!"

"How!" Prussia finally exploded as he jumped up, his glare fierce with a helplessness. "I can't take care of two kids!"

"Vhat do you mean two kids?" Austria asked in surprise as Prussia glared, pointing an accusing finger at the musical nation.

"You! Topping me for three veeks now! I haven't been feeling vell, you know that, und so I vent to the doctors! You knocked me up!" Prussia then shrieked sounding more like Austria than ever making two pairs of eyes widen. Prussia knew it was uncool to shriek like that but he couldn't help it! "And you!" He pointed at Hungary, too worked up to watch his mouth. "Should've fucking aborted that baby the moment oyu knew!"

"Gilbert-!" Austria tried to get out when Prussia, worked up, jumped from his seat the strode over to Fritz, scooped him up and was gone. Austria knew Fritz was like Prussia's comfort item, the baby more precious to Prussia than anything or anyone, along with their daughters but the girls were at school so Fritz was the go to.

"Austria, I apologize to you." Hungary softly said drawing the musical nations attention, violet eyes curious. "I never should have slept vith Prussia. I knew he was yours and you were lovers but I was drunk off my ass and I wasn't thinking about it. I just...I'm so sorry. And now I have this child he might not even want.."

"I'll take care of the child!" Austria insisted as he reached out taking Hungary's hands and smiled at his old friend. "I'll help him und I'll make him support you in some vay if possible."

"But..if it's true, that he's pregnant, then he can't. You both will need to pool resources and money into that baby." Hungary said then squeezed Austria's hands when tears glittered on her lashes. "I know he didn't mean the abortion bit but that...that hurts."

"I know und I'll talk vith him. I know he'll feel like a real ass vhen he calms down." Austria sighed out as he then looked down at Hungary's stomach, just barely bloated out, then tilted his head smiling gently. "Vhat do you think the gender vill be?"

Hungary, despite the tears on her lashes, smiled warmly as she looked down at her stomach. "I think it'll be a girl. He'll know it's his child vhen a baby with silver hair comes out."

"I know. Now, vould you like some tea?" Austria offered as he let go of one of her hands and she was able to wipe the tears away with her now free hand and nodded softly.

"I'd be delighted."

* * *

"Vater!" Astrid called out as she came home, her uniform on, Mia behind her with their mother and she burst up the stairs like a bullet of silver.

She ran to her room, deciding to quickly change. She pulled on a red hoodie and dark purple jeans, kicking her shoes off and socks, only to shoot out of her room. She zoomed past Mia who smiled at her sister and past their mother, jumping down four of the top stairs perfectly making Austria shriek wordlessly in alarm. She thumped down the stairs fast and began searching for Prussia, wanting nothing more than to unwind with her father and so the search was on.

"Vati! Vater!" Astrid shouted as she padded into the kitchen, a little tired from running, looking around when she walked to the kitchen door that would lead to the backyard. Only a second door to do this, as towards the back of the house there was a sliding door that did the same. But this was fast and when she opened the door she looked out only to smile bright at the sight of her father. "Vati!"

Prussia looked up, shocked, cheeks wet with the light glittering back. Astrid paused just some odd steps from the kitchen door, ruby eyes wide as she looked at her father. "Astrid!" Prussia exclaimed jumping up, wiping his face, as he beamed widely at the small child. "How vas school? Did you learn anything more? Oh! Is America's kid coming over for you to play vith? How about-"

Astrid launched herself across the yard at her father, her feet moving fast gaining the distances and closing it rapidly, as grass tickled her bare feet that was growing cold. She threw her arms around her father's waist and hugged him tightly. "I don't know vhat's wrong, Vati, but don't cry!"

"I'm okay, Ast." Prussia got out as he ruffled his daughter's short, silky silver hair and bent down hugging his daughter tight. "Vati said somethings today that vere mean und I don't know if I can take them back."

"It'll be okay, Vati. You got me! If Mutti or the whole vorld is mad at you you still got me!" Astrid exclaimed into her father's shoulder making Prussia laugh despite his sadness. It was true that from the time he came home, two weeks ago, Austria had been topping and Prussia accepting it. What he couldn't accept was being pregnant.

"I'll be okay. Danke, kiddo." Prussia murmured when he caught sight of Austria standing in the doorway staring and most surprising the Austrian had a soft smile on his lips. "Vhy don't you go in und vatch your brother und sister for me? I need to talk to Mutti."

"Okay!" Astrid bobbed her head making Prussia smile as his petite daughter ran across the yard to the door, squeezing like liquid past Austria and inside.

He took a breath straightening up as he looked down at the ground. "I'm fucking up a lot, aren't I?"

"Ja. You are." Austria sighed out as he walked outside taking in the chilly temperature drop. It was December but it wasn't that freezing yet and he liked that. He walked forward to stand right in front of Prussia and stared at him as the Prussian just stared down.

"I'm sorry, Roddy. I'm so sorry." Prussia got out with new tears welling on his lashes, something he couldn't begin to stop. He wanted so badly for things to go back to normal but the fact that he slept with Hungary lingered and her pregnancy with his child was too much for him, along with being pregnant himself, he just wanted things to go back to normal more than anything.

Prussia expected a lot of things from Austria; a slap, a kick, to be screamed at, to be scolded. What he didn't expect was the warm arms that slid around him and hugged him tightly making his eyes widen. "It'll be okay, though."

"Roddy..?"

"You're pregnant now, ja?" Austria asked as he pulled back slightly making Prussia admire the violet hue and coloring of his lover's eyes this close and he could see his own ruby eyes wide, astonished. He nodded mutely at this proximity so their foreheads lightly thumped once. "Then you need to take it easy now. I can...I can handle everything."

"Nein." Prussia got out with surprise coating his voice. "It's my fuck up, you don't got to do anything!"

"It's a fuck up, yes, but that's your baby, Gilbert." Austria looked pained at this and the albino knew the Austrian wasn't talking about their baby in him. He was talking about the other baby. "You're going to have to take responsibility for that child, you'll be that baby's Vater!"

"But Macau vill be taking care of it, do I have to be involved?" Prussia asked with the question hanging heavily in the air and Austria looked at him silently, intently. They stayed like that when Austria sighed out and pressed his forehead against Prussia's.

"It vould be the right und honorable to take care of the child, vhen it's born. But...you don't have too." Austria sighed out as his arms tightened around Prussia. "If you don't vant to acknowledge the child, be involved or something, then you don't have too. It's all up to you, liebling."

Prussia felt warmth in his chest being called love, his pet name for the Austrian when he pressed a kiss against the Austrian's forehead. "I'm going to have to find another pet name for you, if you keep on calling me liebling."

Austria smiled as his eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into the kiss before he could stop himself. "Ja. You vill. Liebling fits you better than it does me."

"Mm maybe." Prussia murmured as he slid his arms firmly around the Austrian, finally, holding him tightly. "Rod?"

"Hm?"

"I'm freezing my nips off out here. Vant to go in? I honestly vant some apple pie~"

Austria laughed then as he pulled back and circled his arm around the albino's waist, liking the heavy weight of Prussia's arm around his shoulder, being held tight. "Then let's go in und I'll get started on making you some apple pie."

"Danke~" Prussia chirped happily as he looked Austria grinning happily.

Despite the heavy choice on his head, bearing down hard, Prussia was able to ignore it and even find some happiness now. After all, he had eight months for Hungary's kid and nine more for his own. He had plenty of time to make his decision and he would. But for now he would spend time with his family and await the birth of his new child and the months to come of his first pregnancy. How hard could that be?


	24. Chapter Twenty Three - SpaMano

_**So! My older brother is officially the best! I no longer have to write on paper then transfer it to my phone anymore! I have a laptop he's letting me borrow until my mom can help me out with a new one so I can easily update chapters again! I'm so happy and I want to finish this up as I'm happy so many people seem to like this so much! And I'm glad for it! Also, Happy New Years to everyone! Here's for a new year that'll be even better than the last! So enjoy the chapter and I'll be posting again very shortly! Enjoy!**_

* * *

"So~ Let's play a game!" Astrid declared loudly as she shut Cristiano's door, Austynn laying out on Cristiano's bed with him, heads dangling off the bed. Both raised a brow, Cristiano achieving it better than Austynn.

"What game?" Cristiano asked with curiosity shining in his green eyes then and Austynn grinned with that sparkle, infectious as they both flipped up to a sitting position.

"We say who we like! A crush~" Astrid declared making the six and seven year old blink, Astrid now being the oldest of their little trio. Cristiano then slowly grinned as he jumped up laughing as he threw his arms out grinning wider.

"Let's do it! I bet I can tell who you like, Asty!" Cristiano declared loudly as he lightly bounced on the bed making Austynn smile, his curl bobbing gently. Astrid raised a brow in defiance and Cristiano smirked bending lightly at the waist, hands going to his waist. "You either like Mr. Russia's daughter, Tatiana," Her cheeks burned then as she squinted. "Or you like Ileana or even Liam~"

"Psh!" Astrid finally snorted throwing her head back, looking the perfect image of Prussia then as she smirked. "Not even close!"

"I think it's Tatiana cause you blushed at that!" Austynn declared making Cristiano smirk and jump once before thumping on the bed making the springs screech beneath the weight. Both shared grins when Astrid squinted and jumped to her feet with a loud laugh.

"I know who Austynn likes!" Astrid shouted as she pointed at Austynn who blushed, violet eyes narrowing hard on the little albino. Cristiano smiled, oblivious of the mood so much like his father, and raised a brow.

"Who would that be?" Cristiano asked tilting his head looking like a puppy and Austynn blushed so hot Cristiano thought he could feel the heat on his own cheeks. He looked at his friend curiously when Astrid cackled evilly, smirking as her ruby eyes twinkled.

"Austynn likes-"

"Don't!" Austynn cried as he lunged forward and Astrid danced out of the way and pointed at Cristiano.

"You!" It was silent after that, Austynn lightly shaking with his embarrassment, his face such a dark red it was hard to imagine it any other color. His violet eyes stood out like neon against the red of his cheeks and Cristiano even felt his own cheeks begin a slow burn as he looked at Austynn.

Austynn avoided eye contact, staring at the floor, face burning and tears pricking then welling making Cristiano and Astrid blink. Austynn lifted his hands rubbing his eyes sniffling lightly as Cristiano climbed off his bed and Astrid gained a sad, guilty look as they began to pat his shoulders and Austynn kept his head bowed.

"I-It's okay!" Cristiano got out as he lightly rubbed the top of Austynn's head affectionately even if his cheeks burned hotly like Austynn's and they avoided eye contact. The door opened as the last of Austynn's tears vanished and there stood Romano raising a brow. Never before had Cristiano, in his six years of life, been happier to see his mother.

"Astrid, your Padre is here." Romano announced as Salvador whined in his mother's maternal swing, the baby now two months old and gaining weight steadily. Astrid nodded as she grabbed her bag and then swung it over her shoulder, brushing past Romano who moved a hand affectionately over her silver hair as she brushed by and she beamed. She reminded him, somewhat, of himself. Being a bit of a loner the little albino was angry sometimes, snappish and sand offish but sweet none the less and resembled himself. He enjoyed her, slightly, being over.

"I'll see you guys later!" Astrid called from down the hall then thumped down the stairs and Romano nodded then looked at the two boys. He raised a brow then bounced Salvador lightly when the baby wailed out his displeasure and he sighed rolling his eyes lightly.

"I'll be making lunch in a little while. Your Mama is going to pick you up later this afternoon, Austynn." Romano announced as he looked down at the small boys and they both nodded then smiled making Romano's cheeks warm and he turned pulling the door with him then paused. "Pick up any toys you take out."

"Okay, Mama~" Cristiano chirped smiling and Romano smiled adoringly then disappeared with the click of the door knob. Cristiano then looked at Austynn curiously and turned facing him and tilted his head. "Is what Asty said true?"

"I wanna play that new game your Papa got you! It looks like fun!" Austynn said instead as he turned walking to the little window seat Cristiano had where the game sat. Cristiano reached out grasping Austynn's hand easily and he felt like something bigger than his six year old mind could comprehend was happening.

"Austie, I need to know." Cristiano said as his cheeks warmed again and he wondered why, other than feeling embarrassed.

Sure, he was like his mother and talked with the older female nations, flirting even as his mother said, but he found it was fun. But Austynn wasn't meant to flirt with others like his Papa at this age like his Mama said and he found that he wanted to be that serious that his Mama and Papa had together. Like now was the time to be serious. Austynn looked at Cristiano, cheeks red again, his violet eyes troubled for a seven year old and Cristiano felt like he couldn't handle the answer.

"Oui." Austynn finally whispered as he fidgeted as his face burned and Cristiano then squeezed Austynn's hand tight. The small French Canadian looked up at Cristiano who smiled softly and helplessly, brows pulled tight together and he grinned bright as his cheeks burned a dark red.

"Gracias, for telling me!" Cristiano got out as his chest, tight and weird feeling, got his attention and he looked at Austynn. Embarrassed greens met shy violets and Austynn got a smile, tiny shy smile. "Maybe, one day, when we're older like our Papa's and Mama's, we can do that dating thing! Si? Would that be alright?"

Austynn blinked rapidly for a moment at the promise in Cristiano's voice and he smiled bright. His heart was fluttering weirdly with hope and he nodded, squeezing Cristiano's hand tight and he giggled. "Oui!"

"Okay!" Cristiano got out on a little stutter as he blushed then pointed to the game, smiling bright and genuinely. "Now, do you want to play the game?"

"Oui! Let's play it!" And both boys then got caught up in the game, rather than that tense, weird atmosphere neither could truly understand. Instead they focused on a game that filled the whole afternoon that when it came time for Austynn to go Cristiano felt strangely sadder than he remembered being when his friend left. It was weird but when his Mama had called for him to wash up and clean his room before dinner time, he subconsciously shut a door he didn't know was open and decided to save it for another time.

* * *

"Austynn and Cristiano are going to make a cute couple some day~" Spain sighed as Romano glared at him, leaning against the counter feeding Salvador and he sniffed.

"Like hell! Cristiano is smart! He won't end up with that perverts son!" Romano snapped while shutting his eyes huffily as he nodded while Spain cooked and the Spaniard grinned at his wife who opened one eye to stare back at his husband.

"I don't know~ Something in the forces have shifted~" Spain cooed as Salvador gulped the formula happily, hazel eyes looking up at Romano the emerald green flecks in his eyes glowing in the hazel.

"It'll end up like you and fucking France fighting over Canada. Why did you ever like Canada, by the way? I mean, he's nice, but why him?" Romano asked now curious as he looked at his husband tilting his head as he stared at the Spaniard curiously.

"Hmmm..." Spain leaned forward twisting the small radio that had on, the soft music filling the kitchen and Spain continued cooking. "Canada was very cute and sweet and I did seem interested in him like France. I think half of it was because you weren't showing interest or I was too blind by his cuteness. But I gave him up like that." He snapped his fingers.

"You think Cristiano will be the same?" Romano asked as he seemed to sigh and give up on the notion his son wouldn't end up dating Austynn.

"Maybe~ I know little Liam definitely likes Austynn from what the little boy has spoken of to me to his cousin and though the little cutie seems to like Cristiano he also likes his cousin." Spain sighed dreamily almost making Romano glare. "To be that young again! The only problem being that you're young and can't do much!"

"Shut up!" Romano huffily snapped as he looked at his husband and found Salvador sleeping, sprawled as much as possible that was still safe against Romano's arm and chest. His stomach was lightly swollen from the formula and he had a little line of formula running from his lips as he lightly did those cute, tiny baby snores that had Romano's heart skipping. His son was utterly adorable!

"Our sons will grow up and find love someday, Lovi~" Spain sang as he shook his hips playfully to the song playing on the radio and Romano blushed. He didn't like the thought of his soft, squishy Cristiano turning thin and developed, toned teenager or grown up. It was painful but he could see his son now, in his minds eye, grown up and happily leaving somewhere - preferably at home- but happy. He felt his chest warm up at that thought and he shifted the sleeping Salvador in his arms.

"I know. I just don't want that day to come yet, I don't want them to grow up yet." Romano got out softly and Spain looked up from cooking to see the sad, longing look on Romano's face and he smiled softly. He set the burners to low for the food so it wouldn't burn and took a step over, curling his arm around Romano's waist, pulling him close carefully.

"They'll grow up, Lovi, because that's what children do. They'll leave and grow but they'll have the best Madre in the world, who they'll adore more than anything. They'll come home, married or not, and we'll get to have adorable little grandchildren~ But that's years and years ahead." Spain assured his wife, stroking a hip softly and nuzzled the soft, dark brown locks that always smelled like Italian spices with a light musk. The smell of his wife that he adored and brought back memories and he smiled.

"I know. I've never been a parent so I don't want to let go." Romano mumbled his cheeks turning red and Spain squeezed his little wife tight making the Italian squeak.

"We can always have a few more children, Lovi. We're still, somewhat, young and fertile, we can have children whenever." Spain assured him again as he stroked Romano's hip and the Italian blushed then pouted up at Spain who smiled gently. He kissed his temple softly, lovingly, making the beloved curl form a soft heart.

"Yeah. I guess." Romano sighed out as he leaned into Spain, letting his eyes shut, then pulled away turning to face the direction of the kitchen doorway. "I'm gonna put him in the swing. I'll help you cook."

"Okay!" Spain cheerfully replied as he turned the radio up a few notches and Romano rolled his eyes somewhat affectionately as he breezed out of the room. He walked to their living room, the baby swing waiting for him and he bent down, tucking Salvador into the swing. He set the automatic swing to a light, barely there swing that kept Salvador sleeping, a soft smile curling over his lips as he stared at his son.

"Don't grow up too fast." Romano whispered softly as he stroked his son's dark brown locks, careful of the curl, and smiled gently. He continued to softly stroke his son's hair happily as he stared at his sleeping face.

"Lovino~ I need help!" Spain called from the kitchen and Romano rolled his eyes again but stood up, brushing himself off on habit, then spun on his heel to go towards the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" Romano called easily and somewhat softly as he left the living room. He entered the kitchen in just some odd steps to catch sight of Spain stirring a pot of contents and Romano squinted then rolled the sleeves of his shirt up over his elbows and walked over to Spain, nudging him halfway out of oven with his hip and stood next to him. Spain looked at his wife who began cooking like he'd been doing it the whole time and he smiled at his wife, pecking the top of his head, when he caught sight of Cristiano smiling from the doorway, cheeks flushed.

"Gracias, for giving me such beautiful children, Lovi~" Romano's cheeks burned as he looked up shyly at Spain then down, his curl a crunched up heart then with his embarrassment.

"Sh-Shut up!" Romano snapped when eh caught sight of Cristiano and smiled with a sigh. "Did you finish cleaning up?"

"Si, Mama!" Cristiano chirped making Romano smile then nod his head to the dining room.

"Then go set the table, mi cielito. What are you waiting for?" Romano asked playfully to his son who then laughed and ran off in a little blur and he sighed. He couldn't begin to imagine his son ending up with France's kid but whatever made his son happy he'd support it, one hundred percent. After all this was his son! How could he not support his son? He shook his head, gaining a curious look from Spain and rolled his eyes.

"You're such a good Mama~" Spain cooed making Romano blush anew and hit his hip against Spain's as his curl crunched into a heart again.

"Shut up! Just cook, you bastard!"

"Te amo, Lovi~"


	25. Chapter Twenty Four - FraNada

_**So! To keep track of the babies ages I decided to make a little key thing like with the pregnancies! So I'll be posting the pregnancies as well so it might look a bit like a mess but here it is!**_

 _ **Alexander- Two months old**_  
 _ **Poppy and Henri - Three months old**_  
 _ **Salvador- Two months old**_  
 _ **Fritz- Nine months old**_  
 _ **Nikolai- Two months old**_  
 _ **Aili- Six months old**_  
 _ **Helena- One month old**_  
 _ **Sunneva- Two months old**_

 _ **Pregnancy~**_

 _ **Prussia- One month**_  
 _ **China - One month**_  
 _ **Italy- Two months**_

* * *

The wailing was louder than Henri's making France jerk as he looked up from his desk, hiding in his office to look over paper work. Canada was working as well but most of his time was taken up by the twins, now three months old, needing a lot of their mother's time and patience. France always found his wife asleep in bed just minutes after managing to eat dinner and slept for long hours in the night, leaving France to take care of the children should they wake.

France stood up with his reading glasses still in place, his hair tied back, walked to his office door pulling it open looking out only to have a frazzled Canada rushing past. "Mon amour!" France called out as his wife disappeared into the nursery only for France to stand out in the hall, hand on the door frame. It took a while but the wailing soon faded and Canada came stumbling out of the nursery.

"I'm sorry, I had to get her binky." Canada sighed out as he walked to France to stand in front of him. France's eyes widened at the pale coloring, paler than normal, of the Canadian's face, his growing greasy hair and the dark blue rings under his eyes that lacked his glasses, black jeans on and one of his shirts with the French flag.

"Oh mon doux Canadien!" France gasped as he cupped his wife's face, blue eyes shimmering like he would cry, his brows tight together. "Oh, mon amour! Why 'aven't you been sleeping! You look ex'austed!"

"I'm okay!" Canada rushed to assure his husband as his arms circled France's waist and smiled at him but his words were swallowed by a large yawn that got out. He rested his head on France's chest. "Babies take a lot out of you, I'm finding. It's hard to believe its December already. Did you know Alfie is taking his kids to his home for the winter to give England a break?"

"Interesting. But I'm more interested in getting you to bed. You need rest!" France ordered as he hugged his Canadian tight and stroked the soft platinum blonde locks. He needed a shower, desperately, good nights sleep and some food. France kissed the top of his head. "I will take care of the children while you sleep. You need it."

Canada, who's eyes had been closed, opened surprising him. He had no knowledge of his eyes shutting in the first place. "But you have work-"

"I can do it later. Right now, mon amour, you must sleep." France ordered gently as he pushed the tired, swaying Canadian towards their bedroom and there he disappeared easily leaving France fretting in the hall as he followed to make sure Canada was in bed, which he was, out cold already. He sighed when Poppy crying out for attention and he sped out into hallway and to the nursery quickly before Canada could even twitch.

He rushed to the nursery, a bit concerned Canada would wake up at a moments notice, as he entered the nursery rushing over to his daughter's little bassinet. Large blue eyes glistened with tears that rolled her red cheeks as she kicked her little legs kicked slightly in impatience as she looked up at France. He picked her up, making soft crooning noises already as he pacified the baby.

"What is wrong, petite fille?" France murmured to his daughter who whined, her blue eyes troubled when he smiled then, understanding. "Ah! Did you poop, petite fille? Or wee-wee and are uncomfortable? Let Papa take care of it!"

France spun on his heel to the changing table, Poppy whining lightly still, as he placed her on the table. He unbuttoned her onesie, opening her diaper that was indeed heavy with urine and the moment he took it off she was all giggles and smiles. He smiled back unable to help himself, the three month old too precious to him then, like a little star. His only daughter. The only girl in a same-sex parent relationship and an older brother along with a twin brother. How was he going to help her when she, er, matured? He shook his head hard, the heavy wet diaper still in his hands as he dumped it in the little trash bin and looked down at her, blue eyes sparkling as she cooed softly. She was three months old! Not even close to maturing when her only problems was not getting enough attention, is hungry or tired.

"My little girl~" France cooed as he grabbed a fresh diaper, put a little baby powder in, just a sprinkle barely there, then put the diaper back on making her gurgle in amusement as he buttoned up her onesie again and lifted her up bouncing her just a tiny bit. "There you are~! All fresh and 'appy for Papa~"

"Papa?" France blinked, looking at his daughter who gurgled and began blowing spit bubbles to amuse herself then looked down at Austynn and smiled.

"Ah! My little Austynn, 'ow can Papa 'elp you?" France asked as he squatted, Poppy still blowing spit bubbles while gurgling lightly and he chuckled but looked at his son's troubled face. "What is wrong?"

"Papa, what do...what do you do when you like two people?" Austynn asked softly, fidgeting, the seven year old troubled. His birthday was coming up, January eleventh, but he didn't look anything like the excited birthday boy to be he usually was.

"Is my little Austynn 'aving romance problems already?" France asked genuinely curious as Austynn blushed and his glasses glinted when he jerked. He was so cute~ Just like his mother!"'ang on, let me get Poppy situated and check on Henri and I will be right with you, I promise!"

"Merci!" Austynn exclaimed happily as he stood there, rocking on his feet as France straightened and looked at Poppy who stopped blowing spit bubbles, her chin slick with drool but she looked content enough to lay down so he placed her in her bassinet.

He then turned her little mobile on that had little polar bears and, yes, wine bottles with music thank came out in gently tinkles of notes that made her blue eyes widen and stare upwards giggling. France turned to Henri's bassinet then smiled noticing the violet eyed twin was out cold, sleeping peacefully and he reached down stroking a lock of blonde hair before turning to Austynn nodding.

"Let us go and talk, little Austynn." France murmured as he took his son's hand, turning the light off with glow int he dark stars glowing and Poppy gurgled her good bye as they exited, leaving the door open slightly.

"Papa, where's Maman?" Austynn asked tilting his head as he held France's hand tight as they walked down the hall. He really didn't get his parents attention much anymore, not that he didn't understand, but he felt lonely and soaked up as much of his parents attention as he could when they didn't fuss or take care of the twins. He clung to France's hand who smiled softly.

"Maman is getting well deserved rest. 'e is working 'imself ragged over the twins so I decided to 'elp 'im. Don't worry, Maman already got all your party things and presents wrapped so I can set it up for tomorrow, if that's what your worried about~" France teased as he squeezed Austynn's hand, walking down the stair case. Little did anyone know they were staying in Canada's home, the wooden house big and spacey but warm with Austynn's art work and the twins baby toys scattered around. Plus the whole lodge and cabin feel was nice~

"A little." Austynn admitted then, as they reached the bottom of the stairs, looked up at his father. "But I'm glad Maman is sleeping, he needed rest and the twins were driving him crazy. But you're tired too, Papa, I can tell."

"I am fine, Austynn~" France assured as they walked in the living room that France noted would have to be cleaned before Canada woke, he sat by the couch near the fire place as winter had taken it's grip making everything colder and he sighed at the warmth. Sure, they had a thermostat but they rarely used it in favor of the fire place. Of course the thermostat was used when they went to bed to keep them warmer than a fire place.

"Okay..." Austynn stared at his father worriedly but sat on the floor in front of him and looked up at him from under his lashes shyly.

France smiled bright at his son, blue eyes excited and happy to be spending time with his eldest, crossing his right left over his left knee and nodded. "It's okay! Me and Maman will get sleep and it will all be okay tomorrow morning~ But now! What is it that is troubling you in the romance department, mon précieux? Tell me everything and I will 'elp~"

* * *

Austynn woke up the next morning, not feeling eight years old, as the day started with the twins shrieking and his parents bustling so he felt like it was any other day and was saddened. He even felt tears that pushed at his eyes and threatened to well in his eyes but he rubbed them away as he fought his sadness down. He got up pushing the blankets down, cheeks flushed with warmth and the impending tears, when he climbed out of bed hearing silence then strangely but he ignored it, grabbing his birthday outfit.

It was a cute little black shirt and a sweat shirt with a panda on it in front of it holding a French flag and Canadian flag in it's paws, dark blue jeans and socks. He pulled it all on, looking adorable like his mother without the glasses and he grabbed his own little brush and brushed his hair feeling like a big boy. His hair was growing shaggy, like his father's, then smiled. He didn't mind it but he knew he'd get a hair cut sooner or later but he'd marvel at the length for a bit. He finally sighed and, dejectedly, went out of his room his socks sliding easily over the hardwood floor and he giggled quietly to himself momentarily forgetting his sadness.

He then skated down the hall from his room on the wooden floor planks, his socks making him feel like he was ice skating. He giggled, spinning happily, until he got to the stairs and carefully walked down them with soft thumping noises of his feet. He yawned then surprisingly then rubbed his eyes, waking up further, then walked to the living room looking around curiously then walked into the kitchen. The lights clicked off and at the table, a small cake rested there that was meant for one person with one candle it in compared to the larger cake he saw with eight unlit candles.

"Happy birthday, Austynn! My big boy!" Canada cheered then jumping up making Austynn's eyes widen gently and France, leaning against the counter with a wine glass filled with velvet colored wine smiled warmly at his son.

"'appy birthday, Austynn~ 'ow does it feel to be eight years old?" France asked gently when Austynn realized both his parents were wide awake and smiling at him like he was the most special person in the world.

His little brother and sister asleep in little swings by their feet but as he stared at his mother's warm face that glowed but had a reminiscent look in his violet eyes and his father's own reminiscent look with warmth had tears welling from this morning. They came unannounced dripping down his cheeks, fast, as his lip trembled hard and he hiccuped lifting his hands rubbing his eyes softly as tears dripped. He wasn't used to that much attention in a while, or the looks of warm happiness, that he couldn't stop the tears and he felt bad he was getting their full attention. But he found he was happy he did, even happy his little brother and sister were there, that when he looked up his parents staring in concern, he smiled brightly despite the tears dripping down his cheeks and off his chin, some sliding down his little neck and others landing on his sweatshirt, his violet eyes resembling watery lilacs and his smile got bigger as he laughed watery.

"Merci! Merci beaucoup, Maman! Merci beaucoup, Papa!" Austynn got out brightly, so bright, it reminded them of America when the Nation had those rare lapses of depression and crying jags, but were pulled from that when Austynn rushed forward and hugged his parents and nuzzled their sides then blinked in surprise then stroked his hair.

"You're welcome, darling." Canada softly murmured as he stroked his son's platinum blonde locks as he sobbed happily and France smiled, took a sip of his wine, offered Canada sip who took it and they took deep breathes.

"Now, 'ow about we eat this some cake and wait for your friends to come for the party?" France asked making Austynn pull back, scrubbing his eyes then beamed upwards his face flushed but so happy it was like staring at the sun. Austynn nodded happily making his hair bounce lightly as his eyes sparkled brightly at his father and France couldn't help but feel blessed to have such adorable people in his life.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five - UsUk

_Alexander- Three months old_

 _Poppy and Henri - Four months old_  
 _Salvador- Three months old_  
 _Fritz- Nine months old_  
 _Nikolai- Three months old_  
 _Aili- Seven months old_  
 _Helena- Two month old_  
 _Sunneva- Three months old_

 _Pregnancy~_

 _Prussia- Two months_  
 _China - Two months_  
 _Italy- Three months_

* * *

"Daddy! It's muggy!" Jolene whined in the typical way a four year old could, her blue eyes as huffy as her face as America sighed. It was early that morning and thought it was beautiful out for the first time in a month with the temp up to fifty instead of negatives he looked at his sweating daughter. "Do something!"

"I can't do anything, doll face." America sighed as he squatted, wearing sweats but a tank top with the American flag as his daughter stood there in nothing but her shorts she'd put on that day, her daisy shirt no where to be seen. "Where's your shirt?"

"Gone!" She snapped then stomped a foot clenching her fists by her side looking every bit like her mother. It was truly adorable~ "Now, make it cold again! I feel sticky!"

"I can't make it cold, JoJo, you know that. Where's your brother? I'm sure he's handling it better! Come now, don't you want to be like your big brother?" America asked gently as he looked at his daughter who whipped her hair that seemed strangely lanky and dull with her sweat and she pouted. As if hearing and appearing, Liam bounced down the stairs sluggishly, wearing no shirt as well and his glasses slipping down his nose from the sweat that ran down his face and pooled on his nose. He was also pouting as he reached the bottom of the stairs, standing behind Jolene and crossing his arms. America stared at his two shirtless, short clad children and sighed.

"Dad, why is it so hot now?" Liam asked making America straighten up and place his hands on his hips and sigh again.

"It's warming up for two days, you kids need to appreciate it! First you say it's too cold and now it's too hot? Maybe it's time to go back to Mommy's." America sighed as he regarded the choice to bring the kids back here for the rest of winter vacation, Alexander staying behind with England. The snow outside was melting from the warmth and he knew his kids were uncomfortable.

"No! Not yet!" Jolene suddenly yelled bouncing on her toes making him jump and Liam nodded as well. "Mummy doesn't let us play video games or eat McDonald's as much as you! It's fun! But it's to hot!"

"Yeah! I mean, I miss Mommy but it's fun here Dad!" Liam backed up Jolene, pairs of wide blue eyes looking up at America and he sighed. Truth be told, with Alexander bordering on three months he was missing the baby's milestones and he itched to go to England's.

"Don't you miss Mommy? How bout Alex? Daddy misses them a lot~" America cheerfully said when guilt shadowed his kids faces and he shook his head and hands squatting." No no! Don't feel bad! I know you're having fun here, at Daddy's, but I miss Mommy but you don't gotta feel bad!"

"It's just...Mummy is so strict." Jolene mumbled playing with her fingers like England but tears began to gather in her eyes. "But I miss Mummy too."

"So do I. Dad, do you want to go back to Mommy's?" Liam asked tilting his head frowning softly as he fidgeted like America looking up and he sighed for the thousandth time it felt. He wanted England, missed his huffy lover, when he decided.

"I do. But how bout we set up the games, play for a little while, go out to eat and go home to Mommy?" America asked when his children shared looks then beamed up at him. Sure, he knew they liked his slack rules and fun personality but in the end he was there father and he would provide them with what he thought best.

Plus he longed to get home, after all he wanted to ask if England thought on it, them marrying. He hoped, begged, imagined, England saying yes that late date on the beach but he'd said "I need to think" and never talked about it after. He was nineteen, like Canada, but like his brother he was more than eager to settle down and give his children a stable home life of not their parents just dating but married. He wanted his children to have a good home and he, as well, wanted nothing more than the satisfaction of that ring he chose for England to be resting on his ring finger. For eternity.

"Okay!" Jolene finally exclaimed when she took America's hand smiling brightly and Liam too his other hand nodding.

"Let's go! Do we gotta get dressed?" Liam asked tilting his head when America laughed nodding. "Man!"

"I'll go find my shirt!" Jolene burbled happily then let go of America's hand and danced up the stairs her hair bouncing and Liam took off after her making her laugh and a squeal when they got upstairs. He then turned to the living room getting everything cued up when he took his phone out his stomach fluttering and heart giving a light skip. He dialed the number and lifted it to his ear going to the window looking out at the wet, gray world.

"Alfred!" England shouted on the line when it answered and he sounded relieved and yet everything in America danced happily. "Love, what took so long? I was waiting this whole time! You said you would call so I was so close to calling your ass!"

"I'm here, baby. Hey, how's Alexander? I went to Austynn's birthday party, he loved the present you gave him! The twins are turning four months today, did you know that? Alexander is turning three months in what? A week? Two?" America asked as he tilted his head smiling when he heard England's warm laugh.

"Next week ,darling, he'll be three months. He misses you." England said offhandedly when America smiled hearing the unadded words and he leaned against the window. "So how is it there? I saw on the news it's fifty there! Feeling warm? Brave those blizzards alright?"

"Yup! The blizzards were nothing but it's warm for once! The kids miss you, you know!" America cheerfully added blushing, able to do so much more freely than in front of his lover, when he then grinned like a fool not that England could see it. "But I miss you the most~"

"Shut up!" England's laughter shone again making America want to squeal like a teenage girl. "I can't wait to see you again."

"Same. Hey! I was thinking but, um, but what do you think about another kid?" America asked nervously at the silence. "I mean, giving you another girl. I know we have three already, Alexander is only three months and we have to wait but-"

"I don't mind." America blinked rapidly when England spoke and he felt his face burn but happily then as he bounced on his teeth biting into his lower lip for a moment or so.

"Really? So you-you wanna try for another girl?" America asked as he squeezed the phone sounding like a little kid asking for something from Santa. He felt like he was just pumping babies out of England but he wanted nothing more than to have one more. Just one more.

England gave a light laugh then as he shifted the phone, soft gurgles coming faintly that America could hear. "Sure, love. If it makes you happy then-"

"No! I want a baby only if you do!" America shouted then blushing then looked down. "But-But if you don't want to wait then I-I can do it."

"Hav-Have the baby?!" England spluttered then as he listened to this new America. "Love, you have no idea how taxing a baby is! I don't want to put you through that!"

"I'm the hero!" Of course he was! "I can do it! Baby, please have more confidence in me! I love you and I'd love to give you a new baby! Besides, I should try the whole pregnancy thing! I mean look at Prussia! He's having a baby!"

"I know, love, but that's Prussia. That albino idiot can handle much but even I talked with Austria and he believes it'll be hard on Prussia's body. Darling, I don't want you hurting during the pregnancy." England softly said as America sighed out and moved his hand through his hair and looked down at the floor and bit the inside of his cheek gently.

"How bout we talk about it when I come home?" America softly suggested when he pushed from the window and heard the kids thumping down the stairs and he then cleared his throat. "I gotta go, baby, the kids need me."

"Alright." England sounded glum then, soft spoken. "I love you."

"I love you too. Talk to you later."

* * *

"Oh Alexander!" England sighed looking down at the little two month old, soon to be three month old, who stared back with large emerald green eyes curiously. England looked at his son then stroked his chubby cheek and held him to his chest and kiss his caramel locks softly and lovingly. It was almost like holding a small America then.

"I miss your father and big sister and brother so much!" England got out on a huffing breath as his lashes lowered and Alexander just yawned cutely, adorably, as he rested against his mother's chest. His phone, laying on the coffee table now, was silent and he frowned gently feeling his brows coming together tightly. It'd been close to two, three hours since he'd last talked to America and yet his thoughts were heavy as he held Alexander.

Could America truly handle a baby? He didn't think so as the American was always loud and complained on something, the nine months of pregnancy and the symptoms would be hell for the American. Hell, he was so public, showy and he made appearances with his new president that a pregnancy just wasn't good at this moment. He'd love love to have another daughter but there was so many cons right now in their lives that he couldn't see having another child working at all. He squeezed Alexander just lightly, barely there, making him squeak lightly as he gurgled lightly.

"I wish I knew what goes through your father's head." England whispered softly as he looked out the window when Alexander yawned then whined as his stomach gurgled lightly. "Oh, darling, are you hungry? Mummy will make you a bottle~"

He turned on his heel padding to the kitchen, lightly bouncing Alexander who looked up, managing to get his tiny fingers in his mouth and suck on them causing drool to coat his chin in a thin coat and he smiled as the drool was lightly getting on his own shirt. Which wasn't really his, it was one of America's, but he wore his own jeans and he walked into the kitchen as he began to one handed make Alexander's bottle and pop it in the warmer, turning it on and smiled with pride. He then lifted Alexander up, just above his face slightly, the baby's green eyes wide at the new height and view as England smiled and the baby lightly wiggled then. He had managed to do a light spin when the front door slammed open.

"Mummy! We're home!" He gasped at the voice with thumping steps when a small blonde blur slammed into him and threw their arms around his hips making him smile. Jolene looked up at him, blue eyes shining, her smile wide and her eyes happy then to see him and, yes, even Alexander.

"Oh my baby girl! What are you doing here?" England questioned happily bending down to hug the small girl tightly, her small face fitting in the space between his neck and shoulder, like she was a small piece of his body that was meant to be there and he smiled stroking her long blonde hair. "Is it time for a trim, darling?"

"Maybe!" Jolene stated easily as she giggled but hugged onto him tightly when the bottle warmer beeped lightly. England straightened up smiling as he grabbed the bottle, putting the nipple on and got Alexander eating in seconds. "Daddy brought us home! He said he missed you!"

"Oh did he?" England asked raising a brow when America seemed to stroll in, whistling softly, hands behind his back grinning. He looked like total doofus but in the end that was his doofus.

"Hello, my love!" America sang happily grinning looking like a much younger teenager,glasses glinting, as he held out a bouquet of roses stretching them out to England who actually gasped.

"Oh, love!" England gasped happily much like he had when Jolene ran in and he squeezed Alexander lightly as the baby gulped his formula happily. "I can't take it right now but that's beautiful! Put it in a vase!"

"I shall I shall!" America replied walking in grabbing the flower vase from the top of the fridge where England kept it and stepped to the sink, right next but against England's back as he filled the vase and turned to the table to plop in at least six of the twelve roses of the bouquet in the vase and held the other six. "I got a plan for these ones~"

"Oh?" England asked cocking a hip raising a brow as he smiled easily and America hummed. "What of the, um, children?"

"I'm not that much of a child!" Jolene, and yes, even Liam protested together with wide blue eyes but America smirked at his kids and used his free hand to ruffle their respective heads of hair.

"Ah but you are and Uncle Prussia is gonna come and get ya~ You're gonna have a play date with him!" America informed them then wiggled a brow at England who giggled and turned his focus on Alexander who was gulping less and less frequently and with less speed.

"When will he be here?" Liam asked with excitement as he nudged his glasses up his nose and bounced on his toes, his eyes glimmering with his excitement at seeing Prussia. The albino had to be the little boy's favorite person in this entire world, next to Denmark and his actual relative Uncle.

"Well he was already coming when I called so he'll be here in maybe forty-five minutes? He said he was visiting Mattie so he shouldn't be long~" America then patted his kids heads and looked at England with a nod. "So stick down here with Mom seeing as I got something to do but Uncle Prussia will be here before you know it!"

"Okay!" The kids chirped together when America nodded and turned leaving the kitchen then thumped up the stairs as England smiled, his cheeks flushed with his happiness as Alexander began to nod off cutely.

"I'm happy they're home~" England whispered as Liam and Jolene bickered in the living room over what channel to watch on the tv while he burped Alexander, put the near empty bottle in the sink and lightly rocked back and forth with his son on his shoulder. Forty-five minutes, huh? He wondered, as he looked up curiously at the thumps upstairs, wondering what exactly his lover was doing up there and shrugged.

He walked to the living room deciding to sit down on the couch only for Liam and Jolene to scramble up on the couch and sit against his sides as they settled on a Disney channel, both resting their heads on his side and he smiled and relaxed into the couch. He wasn't sure what the show was about but time seemed to slip away for him as he relaxed with his children resting against his sides and loosely holding his shirt as they all stretched out nearly ready for naps when knocks on the door sounded making Liam and Jolene burst up.

"Uncle Prussia's here! We're leaving Daddy!" Liam screamed with Jolene shrieking joyfully, sounding like her father, as they pulled their shoes on then kissed England's cheek. "Bye, Mom! We'll be home soon!"

"Mhmm!" Jolene nodded cutely as she kissed her mother's other cheek and they were gone, the door opening and shutting with England sitting there, Alexander snoring cutely on his chest he stood up when the thumping from upstairs stopped and he decided now was the time to put Alexander down. He groaned as he stood up and walked out of the living room to the front hall and the stairs only to notice red petals on the stairs. He climbed up them and muttered wordlessly to himself before forming actual words.

"What has your idiot father done now?" England asked to no one in particular as he smiled to himself anyhow, cheeks growing hot as he looked down as he walked up them and reached the top. He walked to the nursery putting his son in his little bassinet, then exited shutting the door. He turned to the petals that, from the top of the stairs, turned to their bedroom and he chuckled moving a hand through his hair as his green eyes glowed with warmth as he walked following the petals again. He paused in front of the door smiling to himself then grabbed the door knob and twisted, pushing the door open walking in and laughed lightly.

"You cheesy romantic you!" England breathed when America, still clad in his sweats, stood with his arms open laughing slightly with him. He wore no shirt, his stomach and chest bare for England's visual pleasure, America's glasses were no where in sigh and his hair was lightly messed up from moving his fingers through it and he had flower petals on the bed and around them, the empty stems in the trash and he looked sheepish.

"Well, I wanted the sexy sex and I wanted it to be romantic instead of being all caveman, dragging you to the bedroom and having wild caveman sex!" America laughed helplessly as his cheeks actually turned red before England's eyes, something he didn't see much, when his cheeks warmed again and he shut the door walking forward, his bare feet sinking on the carpet softly as he too the steps so he was right in front of America and looked up. He smiled reaching up curling his arms around his shoulders and rested his cheek on his bare chest and closed his eyes.

"You truly are a hopeless romantic, aren't you?" England asked as he then pulled back to look up at him.

"I am. Arthur, I've waited forever for your answer now and this is coming out of the blue, but God I want to know. Will you marry me, Arthur Kirkland?" America asked with playful desperation that was true in his blue eyes. "My stomach is in knots, dude, I need to know. Let me down easy if you don't want too and-and we'll continue on as lovers, boyfriends if you want to use the word, but I just want to know as I'm never more sure of this decision than anything in my long life and-"

"It's okay, love!" England assured him laughing softly as he looked up at him, brows pushed together giving him a sweetly helpless look as greens met blues. "It's okay, I..I've thought it through, deeply and surely. I've considered every aspect and I think my answer is there now."

"Really?" America squeaked the word then blushed when England chuckled reaching up stroking the red cheek that turned into his palm as America's caramel colored lashes slid shut.

"Really." England chuckled as he stroked his thumb against America's cheekbone softly, sweetly and took a breath looking at the American, a soft smile on his lips. "So here it is. I, Arthur Kirkland, personification of England and United Kingdom, graciously and happily, say yes to marrying you Alfred F. Jones."

America looked at England, opening his eyes as his lips trembled and his cheeks burned but he did the one thing England expected of him and smiled widely with him unable to help himself. America fell to his knees, threw his hands up in balled fists of victory as a huge grin curled on his trembling lips and he actually laughed as he screamed. "Yes!"

"Give me the bloody ring, you idiot!" England laughed at the screaming yes of victory and America scrambled then grin never moving as he reached into the bedside table and grabbed the black box after tossing the tube of lube on the bed smirking and wiggling his brows that England laughed at. America opened the black velvet box and pulled the bright shimmering silver band out and when England held his left hand out he slid it on his ring finger.

"Now," America stood up putting the box down and slid his arms around England's waist, grinning like a fool. England raised a brow in response. "Shall we make the sweet, beautifully sexy lovemaking sex?"

"I don't think I've ever heard sex referred as lovemaking and sex in the same sentence before!" England chuckled as he then slid his arms around his neck and loved the warm flesh under his palms as he was pulled tight to his chest. "But yes, love, we may make the sweet beautifully sexy lovemaking sex~"


	27. Chapter Twenty Six - SeaLad

_**Alexander- Four months old**_  
 _ **Poppy and Henri - Five months old**_  
 _ **Salvador- Three months old**_  
 _ **Fritz- One year old**_  
 _ **Nikolai- Four months old**_  
 _ **Aili- Eight months old**_  
 _ **Helena- Three months old**_  
 _ **Sunneva- Four months old**_

 _ **Pregnancy~**_

 _ **Prussia- Three months**_  
 _ **China - Three months**_  
 _ **Italy- Four months**_

* * *

It was the week after Christmas, Latvia had decided to impose himself- at least that's how Ladonia's saw it- and stay to hang out with Sealand. He could hear them downstairs, laughing, as he laid up in bed his lower back and hips sore from the sex from last night and pouted softly to himself. For the past week he and Ladonia had had sex like wild beasts for this entire week, unable to get enough. They were like two preteen boys who couldn't get enough sexual contact. He was excited for today, however, as Helena was turning three months old already and he was excited to see his baby. He finally dragged himself out of bed, sticky cold liquid running down the backs of his thighs making him glare down at nothing then turn to his adjoined bathroom with swift movements before the throbbing soreness made him stop and he entered the bathroom. He turned the shower on, his teeth gritting when he heard new laughter from

Sealand and Latvia. The mere thought of their names in the same sentence made his jaw clench so tight and his teeth grit so hard he swore his teeth would break as jealousy pulsed like a black snake inside wasn't sure of these emotions, not entirely speaking to Sealand of how much he felt, how his jealousy was like a second heart that pumped black blood that sizzled. He then turned his attention to the water, feeling it, then jumping under the water shuddering lightly at how it massaged his sore hips and lower back. He moved his hands over his hair moving the water over the locks as his lashes fluttered shut aware of how Helena was either entertained by her fingers or was still sleeping as it was silent but he took that moment to take a shower and relax. That is until his bedroom door opened making him open one eye, steam rising when a knock on the bathroom door made him sulk then.

"Erland?" Sealand softly sang as he pushed the door open looking to the shower and, unbeknownst to Ladonia, grinned wickedly. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Bathing and getting your disgusting semen out of me!" Ladonia snapped like his jealousy wasn't pulsing and he wasn't dancing inside with brief joy at having Sealand's attention now. He was glad he had a shower stall, the shower door shut, unlike the curtained one they'd had at Sweden and Finland's. He turned his back to it, scrubbing his nails with the sponge then with his nails just shy from abrading the skin when he heard a click and cold air rushed in making him gasp.

"I haven't taken a shower yet~" Sealand cheerfully stated as he shut the shower door tight making Ladonia's heart pound in his chest solidly, each beat a reminder almost, as his stomach coiled tight and his legs nearly turned to jelly at this new development. His feelings for Sealand, his lust, always bounced out of control as they were new and fresh. So much so, that when arms circled him he nearly shrieked at the open circuit of sparks that were unleashed with those arms.

"Go-Good for you! Now let me!" Ladonia snapped as his face burned and he bowed his head scowling down as Sealand looked at him curiously, the water rushing down Ladonia's pale back and he leaned down softly biting the pale fleshmaking the red head squeak loudly.

"Nope~" Sealand said cheerfully again as he blushed and lightly massaged one of Ladonia's sore hips. "I really love being home, Erland. You look a lot better than you did on Christmas."

"Well thanks. I'm sure you enjoy having Latvia here more." He snapped then cursed under his breath when he was turned in Sealand's arms unwillingly, whining and squirming until he was yanked around and glared at Sealand's chest. What was this idiot thinking? He was an idiot for letting the other know how he felt.

"Are you...jealous? Of Latvia?" Sealand asked with wide blue eyes, the exact shade of Helena's, making him all the more adorably annoying. Ladonia glared upwards at him, blues clashing.

"No! Why should I be?" He snappily asked as his cheeks burned hotly, eyes standing out and Sealand pressed a kiss to his warm forehead. "What's that for?"

"Don't worry about Latvia. I want to be with you, Erland, not him." Sealand assuredly said as he stroked Ladonia's lower back and nuzzled his wet hair softly, then squeezed him lightly.

"Now, let's finish this shower~ Mama is coming over today with Aili seeing as she's turning eight months and Helena is turning three months! He'll be over after his courtesy visit to Austria's for Fritz's one year birthday party~"

"Fine fine! Just let me go so I can wash myself!"

"Okay~"

* * *

"She is pretty cute~" Latvia cooed at the baby now three months old, giggled up at him and gurgled lightly as her blue eyes looked up.

"Thanks." Ladonia got out crisply as he noted how happily his daughter rested in Latvia's lap, giggling and gurgling more than she did when she was with him and that was another little dig of jealousy.

"Mama's here!" Sealand squealed jumping up running to the door like a little kid running downstairs on Christmas to see what Santa brought. The door opened, happy bright chatter sounded as Ladonia plucked his daughter from Latvia with a scowl who just smiled. Ladonia, however, glared at this feeling shivers of jealousy and even hate run down his spine.

"Erland, you look well!" Finland cheerfully said as he walked in, Aili resting on his hip as she wobbled cutely. Her hair was darkening to match Finland's shade of blonde, her hair beginning to grow out, so long it had a tiny little curl near the base of her neck and ears. Her mismatched eyes spotted Ladonia and she then reached for him.

"Thank you, Mama." He mumbled out as he walked forward, Helena resting happily in the crook of his arm as her blue eyes looked up at his face and she cooed at him making him smile at the adoring smile and sparkle in her eyes. He was still her number one, no matter if she liked Latvia. He hugged Finland as Aili took the time to reach out and hold onto his shirt with her tiny fist making both mothers blink gently at this. Sealand and Sweden walked in then staring at the little scene when Sealand barked a laugh.

"That's so cute! Aili wants Big Brother Ladonia~" Sealand cooed then laughed at the sharp look Ladonia gave and a flushing burn filled his cheeks as he looked down in her violet and green-blue eyes that stared at him impatiently. He sighed.

"You want to hold Helena?" Ladonia asked as he poked Helena's chubby cheek and she reached out and wrapped her tiny, squishy fingers around his pointer finger giggling.

She loved skin contact, much like her father, but when he brought her to the doctor he said that was normal. That now sensations were important and skin to skin contact, along with her grasping with little understanding of cause and effect, she was even rolling on her belly and raising her head a bit but he helped so she didn't slam her face into the floor. She smiled at everyone, not him, which made him a touch jealous at that but he loved seeing her little baby smile and her coordination was beautiful at this stage, hell if she got mad she purposely kicked Ladonia hard as she could. She was still precious, golden-red hair and large blue eyes. She would be beautiful when she got big.

"Sure! I'd love to see my granddaughter~" Finland chirped but smiled understandingly at Ladonia as they swapped babies, Helena in the crook of the Finnish man's arm, Aili on his hip that he tensed watching her with a new hawk eye way. "I'll be careful." He whispered that so no one else could hear sparing Ladonia embarrassment and the red head smiled soft.

"Thanks." He whispered back then straightened looking at the small eight month old who looked back at him curiously. "Hello, Aili. You've gotten so big, your niece is so young still but I'm sure you might like her. She's like your annoying brother Sealand."

"Hey!" Sealand whined with a pout as he looked at Ladonia when the red head laughed then, a soft red in his cheeks as he smiled. Sealand felt something flutter in his chest and he smiled then at the warmth in Ladonia's face. It was worth it!

"Now, are we going to do this little party thing or not?" Sweden murmured asking then looked at Latvia, at the look Ladonia sent when he thought no one was looking and found he'd take Latvia home. Screaming or kicking, or the easy way, he'd do something to ease that jealous fire Ladonia had.

* * *

"It's so quite without Latvia!" Sealand whined when Ladonia tensed up, Helena resting in his arms gurgling as she sucked on her fingers joyfully.

"So what?" Ladonia finally snapped sounding much like England it was eery how much the young couple was like the American and Brit.

"Soooo I want some noiseee!" Sealand whined out then as he looked at Ladonia's tense back and squinted then as the conversation between him and Latvia echoed in his ears when Ladonia turned halfway, blue eyes like flames.

"Watch tv but that fuck-face isn't come back." Ladonia got out angrily even using the foul language he detested and Sealand's eyes widened. He had never seen Ladonia look like this, even forgot about Helena sucking her fingers and gurgling softly in his lover's arms.

"What do you have against Latvia?" Sealand asked then, demanding almost, as his eyes hardened. "I've known him for years now! He's a friend of mine! If you think I'm going to abandon him because you're my boyfriend for three, four months, you're crazy!"

"You really want to know? Huh?" Ladonia shouted with Helena jumping lightly in a cutely baby way as her eyes widened at her mother's shout, blue eyes growing sparkly.

"Yeah! I do!" Sealand shouted back with his hands curling into fists at his sides as his eyes clashed with Ladonia's that were dark with his anger and his jaw clenched as he jiggled Helena, who had a quiet whimper slip out at her father's yell now.

"He fucking likes you! He wants to be with you! God! Are you that damn blind!" He screamed with outraged tears pricking as Helena whimpered and let out a little cry as tears formed in her own eyes. He then let his arm, which he'd thrown out angrily, slide his hand through his hair and laughed. "You're so stupid! He's nice, kind, sweet and fuck me, he likes you! He'd be a better fit, he said so himself, than I. He's told me you would be happier with me, even if I had your child, that I had to put your happiness first before my own selfishness! For god sake! You didn't even notice properly that I was jealous! That it was eating me up! And when I denied it you didn't push! You-You were gone for two months practically! I know what could've happened!"

"Ladonia! You're assuming!" Sealand gasped like Ladonia's words hit him in the chest as Helena belted out a wail that jerked both young parents out of the fight and Ladonia lifted a free hand up to touch tears running down his cheeks. He then turned jiggling Helena very lightly, soothingly, as she cried.

"I'm not. We left for two or three months, then we got her. If you've slept with him and had a child I expect you to take responsibility. Even be with him." He swallowed like he would throw up. He felt like it. God, this horrible insecurity and jealousy twisted to nausea in his stomach as he held Helena tight. His little girl, his shred of Sealand. "I'm going to bed. Make your own damn dinner."

What was the worst thing about this fight? To Ladonia, as he walked out, Sealand had said absolutely nothing to defend himself or deny it. He said nothing. And that nothing was like a stab in the back and he couldn't do it anymore. He'd thought the sex, the loving, was enough but if he wanted to be with Latvia then god condemn him he couldn't see it. He just couldn't. A hole, black and endless, ripped through his chest that throbbed when he climbed the stairs and Helena cried for him and with him, tears rolling down her chubby cheeks from her sparkling eyes that were clenched tight, lashes starred and wet. His baby girl. He'd hold onto her, until she didn't want him anymore. He'd do so even when Sealand left tonight, if he did, and he'd be just fine. He'd make himself fine, no matter the turn out in the morning, whether he woke up alone or with Sealand.

"So what is this feeling of dread?" He mumbled as he walked to his bedroom plopping Helena in the bassinet he'd dragged in there and crawled under the blankets and shut his eyes, that black hole throbbing softly. Why did he always mess things up?


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven - SuFin

_**Alexander- Four months old**_  
 _ **Poppy and Henri - Six months old**_  
 _ **Salvador- Four months old**_  
 _ **Fritz- One year old**_  
 _ **Nikolai- Five months old**_  
 _ **Aili- Eight months old**_

 _ **Helena- Three months old**_  
 _ **Sunneva- Four months old**_

 _ **Prussia- Four months**_  
 _ **China - Four months**_  
 _ **Italy- Five months**_

* * *

"Oh! Oh!" Sweden looked up from their shopping list, Aili sitting up in that special seat they had for babies, her back straight and no wobble whatsoever. Her mismatched eyes, glittering violet and cool green-blue, looked in the direction Finland's squeal and then went back to lightly slapping the backs of Sweden's hands on the handle bar of the cart. "Look at this, Ber!"

Sweden looked at the item in Finland's hand; it was a little duck. It had large blue glass eyes but had multi colored feathers that opened and a little sailor cap on it's head. It was something Finland adored but something Aili adored more than anything. Whenever a duck was mentioned on TV she squealed and laughed, bouncing when she pulled herself up happily and squealed loud enough she nearly screamed. She loved ducks and she was at that age where they all had a favorite toy at this point. He smiled softly, glad Aili was distracted, as he looked at the duck nodding.

"She'll love it, Tino. Good eye you got." Sweden complemented as he looked at his wife who beamed brightly, happy to have found something for his daughter that she'd love.

"Thanks!" Finland chirped as he placed the duck just beneath Aili's seat so she wouldn't see it until they bought it. He then looked at the list in Sweden's hand. "Anything else we gotta get?"

"Mmm no. We have everything we needed so let's go check out and get home." Sweden replied as he turned the cart around with Aili giggled sweetly in her seat as she kicked her legs sweetly. She was like Finland, attributes of Sweden still there when she got all stone faced and shy, but now being comfortable she was like her mother. Smiles and giggles.

"Good!" Finland smiled as he walked ahead of the cart, holding the end of it with his fingers loosely as he followed, pushing while Finland softly just barely dragged.

They hadn't spoken of Finland's suggestion of Sweden having the baby, should they have one, and it made things awkward at times. Sweden stared at the back of his wife's head then down at Aili who stared up at him with wide eyes as she began to suck on her fingers softly and he sighed quietly. They made their way to the check out, the quiet a bit awkward but Aili filled it with wide eyes and soft gurgling. When they got the check out, putting their items on the counter Aili's eyes widened with a gasp at the sight of the ducky. She pointed at it, squealing loudly with joy and kicking her legs happily as Finland laughed gently as the clerk smiled kindly then handed Finland the toy which, after pulling the tag off, gave to his daughter.

"There you go, sweetheart." Finland cheerfully said as he gave the wide eyed eight month old who reached out tiny dimpled hands and took it gratefully. She gurgled happily then as she squeezed the soft plush duck, pulling on a wing happily and screeched with joy as she whipped the toy around in baby joy. So cute!

"I told you she'd love it." Sweden finally said in his gruff tone as a soft little smile curled over his lips and at the paling of the clerks face he was sure it must have seemed scary to the woman. Finland however smiled at Sweden widely, his whole face glowing with the smile as he looked at his husband.

"I'm glad! Now lets get home and feed the tiny beast!" Finland chirped as he put the last bag in the cart and pulled his wallet out, counting out the payment and handing it to the clerk and took his receipt, tucked it in his wallet and took the change smiling. "Kiito!"

Sweden got a sudden thought as he was pushing the cart out of the store, the wheels lightly squeaking along with Aili when he got up to the car and looked at Finland. "What language do you think she'll pick up on first? Finnish or Swedish?"

"That's a good thought. I never gave much thought on it so I'm glad you did! But maybe she'll pick up on Swedish first. She seems more attached to you so she'll probably learn Swedish first." Finland thoughtfully said as he opened the trunk and loaded the groceries into them carefully then slammed the trunk shut and locked it. He then plucked Aili out of the cart, the duck held tight in her little hands as he balanced the baby on his hip and smiled softly at his husband. "Do you mind putting the cart back while I get her in her seat?"

"Not at all." Sweden replied leaning down pecking Finland's lips with a blush at the few stares they got. He turned on his heel as Finland cooed happily at their daughter who gurgled back as he pushed the cart back and looked over his shoulder at his wife putting the baby in her car seat.

He got to the front of the store, pushing the cart into place with the long line of other carts as he then moved a hand through his hair staring down, his glasses lightly glinting in the light as he then began to walk out of the store. He was looking down at the ground when he looked up as he got to the car, hearing loud laughs and giggles when his eyes widened just a touch his lashes practically flicking with the motion. Finland, his cute self, was smiling up at a human male with pale hair and large blue eyes that was grinning downwards happily and spoke making Finland erupt in giggles again. He swallowed, stomach suddenly knotted, feeling nausea lapping at him as he stared at this scene with dread filling his chest so much it felt painfully tight. He wasn't sure if Finland noticed but he was scared of the little distance between them, little as it was, he was worried it'd turn into something larger like a gaping chasm between them. Then Finland would leave him. He swallowed thickly when he noticed the males hand lift touching the back of his fingers to Finland's cheek and he felt anger lap at him now.

"Tino! Get in the car!" Sweden finally shouted jerking Finland up as he was raising his own hand, wedding ring glinting, as he strode over. He wasn't violent. He'd put that far behind him but Sweden stepped between Finland and the male shoving him backwards."Go!"

"Oi! I was just talking with her and-" The male said blue eyes hardened into ice but Sweden was sure something scary must have flashed in his own eyes as Finland stood there behind him, like a solemnly growing angry presence.

"Go and leave my wife be!" Sweden barked stepping forward so the other male stepped back and he turned sliding his arm around Finland slamming the small Finnish man to him and his blonde head to his chest, cheek pressing firmly against his heart. "You have no right to be here, talking to what is mine! So back off and find someone else!"

"I'll talk to you later, Ti. You got my number?" The male asked when Finland tensed and Sweden became ice underneath the Finnish man's cheek. Finland was sick of this but scared and worried for his husband, wondering where this Sweden was coming from.

"Delete it!" Sweden barked again when the male tch-ed and pulled his phone out deleting the number and glared.

"Happy?" The male spat out as his put his phone back into his pocket and Sweden smiled coldly.

"Ecstatic." Sweden spat back when he opened the car door shoving Finland inside and then shut the door firmly and walked around, green-blue eyes icy against equally icy blues as he climbed in the car, started it and revved the engine. He then screeched back making Finland yelp as he clipped his seat belt, thankful Aili was giggling with her toy and unaware of the static in the air.

"Berwald!" Finland gasped when the male walked away, glaring at Sweden, who screeched back and was driving through the parking lot when Finland stared at the panic, worry, tainting his husband's normally stoic face. "Ber?"

"I'm fine!" Sweden got out in a tight voice, unlike the gruff flat tone, his eyes troubled as he drove out of the parking lot and onto the road remembering the Finnish rules of the road and even going so far as to chant them softly mentally. He lightly bit the inside of his bottom lip, sucking on the sensitive flesh lightly as he drove and Finland stared at his husband with wide violet eyes.

It was silent, the drive home, so much so that Finland wanted to babble just to fill the silence but bit his bottom lip to keep from doing so when his phone pinged and he pulled it out noting Iceland's number and pulled the text open. In it was a video of Sunneva, the little play sign over her face and he played it, volume off, but noted how Sunneva at age four months rolled onto her belly then her back again. He could tell Iceland was clapping by the way it got shaky with the action and he smiled softly to himself as he texted Iceland about how he was happy for the young Icelandic nation. Sunneva's hair was growing out too from the few wisps of color to a soft cap of hair that covered her whole head and curled just a tiny bit by the top of her ear, that silver-brown more pronounced and her light brown eyes glowed with her accomplishment.

Aili's own hair was in that cute little shaggy hair way, at the nape of her neck now, curling lightly at her ears and nape of her neck as well. She was precious~ He couldn't believe he had such a beautiful little girl, eight months later. He looked up when he realized the car was in park, in the driveway, Sweden sliding out of the car shutting his door to get to the trunk and popped it open grabbing bags as he sat there, the car off and he plucked the keys from the ignition. He was just climbing out of his side when Sweden slammed the trunk shut and walked up to the house, managing to get the door both unlocked and opened entering the dim house. He frowned lightly as he shut his door then opened Aili's door, who squealed happily at the sight of her mother, unbuckled her with her plush duck he noted he'd have to wash later so she could actually chew on it. He placed her on his hip and walked up the walkway after shutting the door and locking them with the keys.

"Berwald!" Finland called from the walk way, inches from the front door before stepping through and slamming the door behind him making Aili flinch at the loud noise and he heard Sweden putting things away in a slamming fashion. He grabbed Aili's sitting ring, not that she needed it, but put it down and sat her inside it in case she laid back and fell asleep, turned the tv on and turned it up then walked from the living room to the kitchen. He stood there, watching Sweden slam things in proper places and he pursed his lips softly as he watched his husband.

"Want to explain what the hell that whole episode was about?" Finland demanded planting his hands on his hips and staring at his husband who froze then, shoulders rising and falling softly. "Berwald! Look at me! Answer me!"

Sweden spun around, a fiercely wild look in his green-blue eyes that crackled like lightening behind his glasses, marched across the kitchen to Finland before stopping in front of him as he stared down at Finland. Violets clashed against lightening green-blue's when fingers knotted in his hair and lips crashed onto his fiercely hard and Finland found his body twisting and pressing into the spaces where they fit perfectly like a puzzle piece coming together. He clung to his upper arms angrily as his lips pressed and moved against Sweden's angrily. He was being lifted up and carried out of the kitchen, up the stairs, steps hard and loud on the stairs leaving the baby downstairs which Finland broke away long enough to breath out.

"Aili!" He got out when lips feather down his neck and his anger still pumped but it mingled with crackling lightening of pleasure that tingled from inside him and his head fell back at a soft bite Sweden deliver, his eyes looking up through lashes and the rims of his glasses.

"She'll be okay, I promise." Sweden got out in a soft, gruff tone as he walked down the hall to their bedroom, kicking the door open and he shut it then slammed Finland to the bed. "If it puts your mind at east give me a few seconds."

"Berwald!" Finland called out as Sweden then did a U turn and left the room, shut it behind him and Finland sat up. He was angry, should be, but his lips were tingling and his body was throbbing for touches while his head buzzed with nothing but Sweden. It did literally take a few seconds when he heard Sweden thumping down the hall and the door opened the door and shut it, his glasses nowhere in sight giving his green-blue eyes the full heated capacity that made Finland shudder.

"I made it so Aili would be absolutely safe in the living room, she's sitting in her play pen and watching TV. She'll be safe, she can't climb out of that." Sweden got out in a rush and was climbing on the bed over the Finnish man, large dark violet eyes staring at him and he shuddered internally as he leaned down starting a whole new kiss as he felt fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt and he smiled.

"I love you, Berwald." Finland sighed as his legs arched up as Sweden settled between then, everything screaming 'Yes yes!' in a dance as his head turned to the side and kisses with soft nips were delivered and he looked up at Sweden. There was a sad, desperate look on his face when his face was in the crook of his neck.

"Don't leave me, Finland. I don't think I'll take it if you left me, if you want a-a baby then fine." Sweden mumbled as his fingers fumbled the buttons on Finland's pants undoing them as his breathes began coming in huffs and Finland held him to him with a surprising strength and fingers twisted in his hair, pulling his face up in front of Finland's.

"I'll never leave you, Berwald Oxenstierna. Never. I love you and a baby...well, I'd love nothing more than a new one but Aili is going to take up our time. A lot of it. But today, with that man? It was nothing and nothing you need to worry about, all I want is you.I was about to tell him I was married when you stormed up. But I love you more than the air itself, Berwald." Finland breathed out as his lips turned up into a smile and he kissed him again, deeply and rapidly like he was trying to devour Sweden.

Sweden pulled back when he got Finland's pants sliding down, his shirt full unbuttoned and he pressed a soft, gentle kiss to the Finnish man's smiling lips. He then gave him another, deep heat filled kiss that punched Finland in the stomach with flames of desire. Sweden then kissed his neck working his shirt off when he paused and kissed his lips for the thousandth time.

"I love you too, Tino." This was gruff and shy but Finland giggled and twisted into Sweden that, even with clothes between them, made conversation a last option. At least for a little while.


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight - DenNor

_**The baby ages are the same!**_

 _ **Pregnancy**_

 _ **Prussia- Five months**_  
 _ **China - Five months**_  
 _ **Italy- Six months**_

* * *

"Nikolai, how is it you're brother is turning six today?" Norway murmured softly to his now five month old baby who stared up with tired blue eyes as he'd just woken up. He'd talked with the others asking about the slow development of the babies, how it felt like months and they were all under six months other than Aili and Canada's twins, both six months now and Aili eight months old. The other babies, England's, his and Spain's were aging much much slower it felt than the others but the developments came and he was grateful even if his son wasn't around the same age as Aili or something of the sort, he was glad he was healthy.

"Mom?" Norway looked up from holding Nikolai's hands, the baby clutching his fingers tight as he sat up with his mother's help. Sven seemed to have sprouted since turning eleven, now a preteen or close to it, that Norway still wasn't used to looking at his son right then.

Sven's hair was growing out, as it had, but it barely brushed his shoulders and his hair fell over one eye as his blue eyes looked curiously genuine and Norway let Nikolai lay back to look up at his little blanket which had a little arch with toys that rattled and glittered. Norway stood up brushing himself off as he smiled softly at his son who just barely came up to the center of his chest, just beginning to brush his neck as he was taller than Iceland, but still.

"What's wrong?" Norway asked as he stepped forward reaching out, touching Sven's cheek softly and the eleven stayed still at the soft touch and closed his eyes. "Where's Abel? I thought he'd be running around screaming about being six years old."

"He is. Papa took him out and they went to the park before the party so Abel wouldn't annoy you too much with him running around and us trying to get everything party wise done." Sven said as he looked at him then smiled at his mother reaching out lightly holding his hand and squeezed his fingers gently, much like he used to do when he was Abel's age even if that was only like five years ago.

"Thank you, søtnos." Norway sighed out as his dull blue eyes shined softly as he then looked around the living room then down as Nikolai yawned ready to just go back to sleep. He grabbed that little harness Denmark loved to call the baby backpack and strapped it on, bent picking up sleepy Nikolai and strapped him in on the front then swung him around.

The weight of the baby on his back was rather comforting and he turned to Sven smiling as he put his hands on his hips. He had no idea why he was feeling so melancholic lately, Nikolai turning five months, Sven turning eleven and Abel turning six today he should be ecstatic! He took a deep breath then reached out ruffling his son's growing hair and then placed his hands back on his hips and smiled brightly.

"Now, let's get this party all set up!"

* * *

"Daddy! Papa! Look!" Denmark grinned as he looked at Abel, the birthday boy, swinging high on a swing. His hair was blonde, like his own, but his dull blue eyes shined brightly and he smiled with red cheeks from the wind and exertion. His youngest was Nikolai but Abel was nearing six! Six! He'd bragged to America and Prussia who said cheerful congratulations and said happy birthdays to Abel who laughed happily and talked with each one for some time before they left for the park.

"I'm looking!" Denmark shouted back as he held a coffee he'd brought between his hands for warmth, his eyes watching his son like a hawk. He couldn't believe he and Norway had three sons let alone this bright, giggling happy child in front of him.

"I'm so high!" Abel shrieked joyfully as the wind stirred his hair as he laughed, going back and then high up shrieking with laughter each time and Denmark smiled. He then noticed a woman walking up to him, pale long hair, fierce blue eyes and pale skin of a Norwegian that he looked up at curiously when she sat next to him on the bench and he moved over to give her room.

"Hello, I'm Sigrid. Is that your little boy?" She asked pointing to Abel who continued to shriek laughter in peals that made Denmark smile without even using words to answer. "I see you both here quite frequently."

"Yeah, it's close to home and he loves coming here. It's his favorite place along with his big brother's place too and will soon become his baby brother's favorite~" He chirped happily when the woman, Sigrid, nodded gently as she then placed her hands in her lap. She looked at Denmark a few times out of the corner of her eye then decided, finally, it was time to get blunt.

"Is the mother not in the picture?" She asked with her fierce blue eyes shimmering and Denmark took his eyes off of Abel to look at her in surprise. He then heard the chains squeal and he looked up just for Abel to come crashing to the ground.

"Y-Yes! I actually think I need to get him home." Denmark leaped up when Abel blinked then looked at his knee which had blood sliding down from a scrape he'd somehow managed to get, that Abel knew was there even if Denmark couldn't see it and started wailing like his life depended on it. He dashed over and scooped Abel up as he sobbed and sobbed, looking at his pant leg then sighing in relief to notice the blood hadn't soaked through in the slightest bit. He felt Abel's little arms curl over his neck and held on tight as Denmark looked at the woman who looked on curiously.

"Well, hopefully I'll be seeing you around~" Sigrid chirped happily as Denmark waved her off and began walking across the park, snow in a light carpet on the earth and crunched beneath his feet as Abel sniffled.

"I don't like that lady." Abel sniffled as he held on tighter to Denmark as the Danish blinked then laughed softly. "My knee hurts, Daddy."

"Oh don't worry, birthday boy, Daddy'll fix you up." Denmark promised as he squeezed Abel lightly just a bit as his son then played with his hair and tugged lightly on his shirt a few times, childlike actions that made him smile. He could remember Norway doing the exact same thing when he was Abel's age and he smiled softly at the image of his wife when they were young and Denmark carried him home.

"I'm happy to be six though!" Abel squeaked softly like a tiny chant and Denmark laughed softly. Though Abel wanted many of his friends to come many weren't, do to homes being too far away but sent their gifts through the mail though! He was sure it'd be good, with Sweden, Iceland, Hong Kong, Finland and their daughters, Aili and Sunneva along with his own brothers.

"I know, little dude. Now let's get you home and have an epic party!" Denmark announced loud with a stadium announcers boom making Abel cheer, seeming to forget all about his scraped knee, and laughed loudly. Denmark smiled bright as he approached their van and was prepared to get home to his party! He was confident that his son would love it!

* * *

"Wow, he seriously tired himself out, huh?" Denmark noted as he looked in the living room, the small birthday cake devoured half by Abel while Sven actually went to bed early and Nikolai was out cold in his little bassinet upstairs.

"Yeah, he did. He seems happy, though, even if it was only family." Norway noted with soft awe in his voice as he looked at his son smiling gently. Abel was actually, surprisingly, sleeping on his back in the middle of the living room floor!

His hair was messy with cake on his face and on his hands, wrapping paper strewn about the room as he slept in his new shirt, his new teddy bears at his side and his toy Nerf gun and Lego's from his mother and father plus a few more. He was out cold, drooling cutely, lips parted with rather loud snores for a six year old and he his little belly rose and fell with his even paced breathes. He was so so cute~ Norway looked at Denmark, raising a brow lightly as he looked at his husband.

"I'll grab him and you get his toys?" Norway questioned stepping into the room silently, more so thanks to his careful treading on the carpet until he got beside Abel. He looked up at Denmark who smiled widely and looked at Norway happily.

"I got it." He replied quietly as Norway lightly grunted but scooped the six year old up, who was slack with sleep and he felt the whole weight and wondered how a six year old could be so heavy.

"Let's get him to bed." Norway murmured to himself, sounding just a bit winded, but walked out of the living room carefully. He could've swore Abel was much lighter the last time he picked him up, it was just crazy how much weight he must have gained while remaining so thin!

Norway then took note of Abel's arms laid limply down by his sides, same with his legs on either side of his stomach and his head lolled lightly on his shoulder. He smiled at the familiar scent of his son, even after all these years, and began the task of carrying him upstairs, grunting quietly and took deep breathes even if his arms felt like they would fall off from the sliding heavy weight as he climbed up the wooden steps. He sighed in relief when he got up them finally, standing at the top of the stairs arm aching, lower back throbbing viciously and he had light beads of sweat on his forehead. He caught his breath after a few moments and then turned walking down the hall to Abel's room, shifting the weight softly a few times as he walked down the hall. When he got there he reached out with a trembling foot and pushed the door open and sighed as he stumbled in and carefully placed Abel down as Denmark walked in grinning.

"He's so heavy!" Norway breathed breathlessly, putting his hands on his hips as he then looked up at Denmark who grinned wider. He placed Abel's new teddy bears with him, covered him up with his blanket and wiped the cake off his face and stuck it in his mouth making Norway glare.

"What? He's my son too, same germs!" Denmark whispered then sighed curling an arm around Norway's waist gently and tugged him from the room while keeping his arm around Norway and the nation sighed gently.

"I can't believe he's six and Nikolai is five months. All three of our boys are so big already, I can't believe it. " Norway sighed out gently as he was ushered to his and Denmark's room, moving his hand through his hair softly as he sighed out once more. He then sat on the edge of the bed, Denmark closing the door.

"It'll be fine, Lukas. All kids grow up eventually, just like Nikolai is going to come out of his baby years eventually." Denmark replied softly as he walked forward to the bed sitting next to Norway and flopped back on his back and Norway followed without hesitation, reaching out he grabbed Denmark's hand holding it and entwined their fingers in a bold action.

"I don't think I want anymore kids." Norway finally said after a minute of silence as he looked up then let his head roll to meet Denmark's wide blue eyes. "I only mean that we have three sons already and Nikolai isn't even matured into a toddler so he'll be taking up most of our time, you know?"

"I know what you mean. But you never know, it might change some odd years from now and you might want a new baby." Denmark replied as he shrugged lightly then twisted and kissed Norway's temple softly as he then shifted close and rested his cheek on the top of his head. "But I won't push ya. No more babies which means we start using a rubber when the sexy times come?" Norway sighed then, not tiredly, but reluctantly as he turned on his side to look at Denmark. He really didn't like using condoms but in the end it was safest as usual. Plus there was lube and- "Nor?"

"Mm?" Norway looked up at the use of the little nickname of his national name. He met Denmark's gaze who smiled slightly as his forehead then thunked against his softly, literally eye to eye then, dull blues clashing with blues until Norway looked away with a blush. "What?"

"You're thinking about it." The words sounded like they should have been stated in a question but was a statement instead. Denmark's lips curled up at the edges then, a smirk that was smug as all can be, and he glared.

"Am not!" Norway retaliated with a fierce heat in his cheeks as he whacked against Denmark's shoulder without much budging or release as he glared. He fought the urge to pout then, his face flaming, as Denmark merely smirked.

"If you're thinking about it let's just do it." Denmark suggested with a little purr in his voice that made Norway shift slightly. "Lukas~"

"St-Stop trying to seduce me!" Norway snapped in a stutter when he realized his use of words and rolled over quickly to give his back to Denmark when arms held him tight making him cry out in surprised when he was held tight against the Dane's chest, especially when the other blonde rolled onto his back. "Mathias!"

"Mmmhmm?" Denmark purred as his hands massaged Norway's hips making him yelp at the grinding sensation he blushed new at. God, this man!

"You are such a pervert!" Norway shouted breaking free scrambling up to the head board of the bed scrunching his knees to his chest as he blushed and Denmark rolled over onto his knees and smirked happily at him, a soft flush in his own cheeks.

"But I'm your pervert!" Denmark exclaimed as he moved up so he sat on his knees in front of Norway. He smiled then instead of smirked and then moved between Norway's tightly clenched legs that had pulled against his chest, and settled himself between them happily. He then leaned down kissing the corner of his lips and smiled at the smoldering effect it had on his wife's dull blue eyes.

"Use the stupid condom!" Norway begrudgingly grumbled as Denmark kissed an eye that closed before hand and he blushed as a small square was produces with a bottle as his face burned. "Is the stupid door locked?"

"Yupp!" Denmark chirped as he began tugging at fabrics of clothes and then paused as if forgetting something extremely important. His eyes got a ll wide then determined, cheeks flushing a soft cute red as Norway blinked in curiosity.

The Dane then bent down and instead of a peck or a small kiss gave a long, deep, lingering kiss on Norway's lips that had the Norwegian's head swimming but he smiled softly finally and held his hands up and opened his arms that Denmark happily settled himself in. Tonight was proving to be interesting~


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine - ChuNi

_**The baby ages are the same!**_

 _ **P** **regnancy**_

 _ **Prussia- Five months**_  
 _ **China - Five months**_

 _ **Italy- Six months**_

* * *

"Yao-san, why are you still up?" Japan asked yawning loudly as he shuffled across the living room where China was sitting on the couch, laptop in his lap and the lights on but low. The chinese nation looked up and smiled softly at the sight of his tired wife.

"I can't sleep, I'm too itchy. And my back is killing me, plus I'm just too keyed up to even humor sleeping." China replied on a sigh as he moved a hand up rubbing the back of his neck then smiled apologetically. "Duìbùqǐ. If I'm keeping you up I apologize. But look at this! I didn't even know this much when you were pregnant -aru!"

"Nani?" Japan sat next to his husband looking at the computer screen curiously, his brown eyes warm as he looked and then met China's excited, more than awake eyes. "What is it?"

"It says in the fifth month I'm going to get bigger quicker cause the baby is hitting a birth spurt and I'm going to start having back pain because of the growing -aru. My sciatic nerve is going to feel the pressure too, which is gonna be uncomfortable but I guess I need to figure out a comfortable sleeping arrangement." He smiled at Japan and scrolled down on the screen. "There's going to also be abdominal weight and, if I have too, I can use a pregnancy girdle -aru."

"You've been looking into a lot!" Japan finally said in an awed tone as he then yawned before he could help it or stop it. He leaned his head on China's shoulder and, subconsciously, reached out stroking the soft curve of China's stomach.

"I want too -aru. This is our baby, our little girl and I also find myself curious about it cause I am the pregnant one this time -aru." China replied with a soft chuckle and covered Japan's hand when it stopped right in the center of his stomach. "I can't wait until she starts moving -aru!"

"Neither can I." Japan smiled lightly patting China's stomach in a comforting pattern, one he'd done for the past five months and China smiled. The past five months have passed in a blur it felt- at least to China. He loved the baby growing inside him with such an intensity it was like he was seeing and feeling what Japan felt when he was pregnant with Xiong and Chiyo.

"I was thinking about names -aru." China finally said after a moment as he smiled softly, looking at his wife who raised a brow curiously. "I kind of like the names Aaliyah and Zhen -aru."  
Japan smiled wide then despite how sleepy he looked and stroked China's stomach softly. "Those are beautiful names, Yao-san."

"I know and that's why it's so hard to choose which one I want to name the baby -aru." China sighed out as if torn when he looked at the clock then looked at Japan. "It's midnight, -aru. You should go to bed."

"Come with me." Japan replied instantly as his eyes met China's golden-brown ones and the Chinese man sighed shutting the laptop and standing up groaning, rubbing the small of his back and Japan hopped up.

"I'm fine -aru. Let's go to bed now, shi?" China held a hand out smiling as Japan took it, holding it tight squeezing it softly. They walked from the living room area, China already waddling lightly like a little penguin.

Japan fought the urge to laugh and point it out as he held his husbands hand, walking down the hall to their bedroom and he wondered briefly if China would be okay laying on the floor like usual. He looked at China's large stomach and wondered if his mother intuition was right and it was a girl even if Japan felt like it would be a boy again. When they entered the bedroom China lifted his shirt, Japan grabbing the prescribed lotion for him and squirted some on his palm, not a lot, just enough for a thin layer and rubbed it on his stomach, noting the loud sigh of relief.

"Was it itching that bad, Yao-san? "Japan asked looking up at him from under his lashes but with surprise. He didn't think his husband was itching that bad and felt just a little bad as China pulled his hair down, dark locks spilling around his shoulders and Japan hoped then that their child had that color, not his black colored locks but China's rich dark brown ones.

"Shi! But I appreciate you putting it on my belly -aru." China pecked Japan's lips happily as he then laid back, wiggling under the blankets and Japan got up, walked across the room flicking the lights off and then walked back to the bed sliding under the covers next to China who was sighing. "I really think it'll be a girl -aru."

"I don't know. I feel like it'll be a boy." Japan mused as his hand rested on China's large stomach and his head on his chest, China's arm going around him and holding him close as the edges of his hair were played with the tips of his fingers.

"Nope~ It'll be a girl -aru! Baba's intuition is never wrong~" China chirped cheerfully when a yawn seemed to burst out of him out of nowhere. He felt mild pressure on his lower back, more so than normal, but ignored it as he closed his eyes. "I'm so tired now -aru!"

"Well now that you're actually laying in bed it's normal~" Japan playfully said but noticed China's discomfort and sat up just a bit. "Yao?"

"I'm fine -aru." China sighed but rolled onto his side to relieve the pressure. "Let's just sleep and the discomfort will be gone. But we need to choose a name in the morning -aru."

"Why? We have four more months before the baby is here to choose." Japan softly said when China didn't answer and he looked at his husband. "Right?"

"I don't know. I feel like something bad is going to happen -aru." China mumbled as he began to drift off and Japan held his husband with a gentle squeeze. He was sure the other was over reacting! Sure, China had the flue-like symptoms a few days ago and they went to the doctor and he was perfectly fine but lately those symptoms remained even if they were assured China and the baby were healthy as a horse.

"It'll be alright. Don't worry." Japan kissed his chest softly then squeezed him softly once more. "I'm going to visit Italy in the morning to see his pregnancy so far. He invited me over and I am taking Chiyo to go play. Okay, Yao-san?" Silence greeted him and he blinked. "Yao-san?" He looked up and sighed at the slack, pale sleeping face of his husband when he felt something underneath his hand on China's stomach. A mute, faint thump like a kick or punch, which should be impossible.

"Ai shiteru, Yao-san. I hope you sleep good." Japan murmured sighing and, eventually, felt himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

"You're still in bed?" China opened his eyes tiredly, his back throbbing and he had dull aches in his stomach and he felt like he was dying with flue symptoms. He looked up at Japan's concerned face, in his brown eyes, but China wanted to reach out and touch his wife. "Are you truly alright, Yao-san?"

"I'm fine, my back just hurts -aru. I'm going to take a hot bath but I need help getting up -aru." China looked sheepish as he saw China's concerned little smile as he then helped China sit up who did so with a low groan. He rubbed his lower back that pierced sharply and stood up swaying lightly as he was ushered to the bathroom, his whole body hurting as he sat on the toilet to tired to stand up much more as Japan began filling the bath. The Japanese nation turned to his husband, touching his forehead softly.

"You're burning up!" Japan noted as he then caressed China's cheek softly as he frowned. "I'm worried, Yao-san. You've been like this for a few days now but it's like it's all cresting right now and I feel bad about leaving-"

"It's fine. I'll be fine, the baby will be fine. We'll both be here, waiting for you and Chiyo and Xiong to come home -aru." China assured him as he lifted his hand covering Japan's hand, pressing his hot cheek into his wife's cool hand. He felt something was wrong. Had to be. "I'll be right here waiting for you to come home, my precious Kiku-chan -aru." China smiled.

"Okay..." Japan breathed out, chest tight, not wanting to leave his husband's side then, squatting down to look into the tight drawn face, white almost with his cheeks flaming red with his fever. "I'll make the bath lukewarm, just enough to help your lower back but not enough to bring the temperature up. I'm going to call someone over to watch you while I'm at Italy-kun's home."

"You don't need to do that -aru!" China groaned as he let Japan fix the water up and helped the weak China get undressed. He sighed when he was sliding into the lukewarm water, his head falling back as his hair spilled out over the rim. "I'm perfectly fine on my own -aru."

"No!" Japan barked standing up and stroking any loose strands of hair away from China's forehead. "I'm not taking any chances with you being sickly!"

"If it makes you feel better -aru." China sighed shrugging when he felt a muted thump against his belly making him blink. "Is it possible to feel a baby kick at five months -aru?"

"Well you know Chiyo kicked a lot when he was in the womb but that's a second pregnancy. Though I don't think it's impossible to feel a baby kick at five months." Japan replied then smiled as he walked to the bathroom door, Chiyo shouting impatiently to go and he took a look at his husband, baby bump just barely skimming the surface of the water. "But I felt movement last night."

"Really -aru?" China looked surprised, sitting up right with a little difficulty and Japan nodded. He never could really get over how maternally feminine China looked with his pregnancy, skin soft with a gentle glow the past five months, his hair was silkier, eyes brighter and he was more energetic. Happier. He loved pregnant China, even finding sex with the pregnant elder strangely interesting to him but he knew it was just a new, open and softer feeling China.

"Really. Now, I have to go. I'll someone coming over soon, I promise." Japan promised as he then grabbed the door knob in his hand tight and smiled gently. "Ai shiteru."

"Wǒ ài nǐ, Kiku." China sighed as he slumped in the water, twitching at the pain. He kept his eyes shut as he listened to Chiyo shrieking excitedly and Xiong asking why he had to go along now but Japan's response was soft and the front door opened, all three shouting their respective I Love You's and the house was silent. He wondered, briefly, who Japan would get to come baby sit him and opened his eyes.

China shifted ever so barely with the pain gnawing at his back and soft, muted thumps against his hand. "Wǒ de gōngzhǔ." He sighed stroking his belly softly in time with the muted thumps and smiled to himself. Despite the pain of his body and the tiny bad feeling, he was happy to feel his baby happily moving and he felt excited for the next four months to be over so he couldn't finally see his baby.

He imagined so many times how she'd look, with his dark hair and Japan's brown eyes or Japan's black locks and his golden-brown. Basically, either a female version of Chiyo or Xiong. He hoped the baby would look more like Japan, praying for it, excited to have a tiny Japan again and maybe that's why, when he shifted, he felt a bubble of pain he'd never felt gasped at the suddenness of the pain that struck his lower half in waves and it was so intense he leaned over the rim of the tub and vomited on the floor. He managed to pull himself up through the pain, crying openly with sobs at how bad it was as he shrieked when the pain crested and died at ten minutes in between which was nowhere near enough. Sure yesterday he got intense aches but that was so long ago!

He hunched lightly, the urge to stop and push was so strong and Japan already left to Italy's. How freaking ironic could that be? How cliche was it that the one who knocked up someone left right as something tragically bad like labor starts. He wobbled to his bedroom, the contractions were painfully tight and hot, so unmistakable as he got to his and Japan's room when he felt something trickling down his leg. He reached down and when he looked at his fingers and saw purely colored, scarlet blood bright as a neon back at him smear that he paled. It reminded him of the story Italy said of his miscarriage but he was so much farther along and there was nothing wrong! The doctor assured them that he and their baby were fine!

"Ah!" He screamed at a painful slicing pain ricocheted through him and he fell to his knees, crawling forward. He saw his cellphone winking at him, like a cruel trick, each movement slow and filled with pain at the who entire suddenness of it.

He didn't understand why, maybe the throbs and back pain should have been sign number one the other day and how they continued long into last night and were incredibly, substantially, worse this morning. When he felt his phone in his hand he gasped pulling it to him and dialed for his doctor, who answered, and he rushed told him everything that was going on with the pain. He was assured an ambulance would be there and he hung up the phone. He rolled onto his back, his legs instinctively opening as blood smeared the inside of his thighs as he shuddered with tears rolling down to his temples.

"Please -aru! Please don't let my baby die!" China gasped to no one in particular as he touched the middle of his stomach, pain rushing and he felt more wetness.

He cringed as he sobbed not even bothering to cover his mouth as he did so and prayed Japan would come home. That their baby would be okay. He sobbed as he lifted his phone and without much hesitation texted the one person he hoped would actually come to the hospital until Japan received his message and he sobbed as he texted as the sound of sirens approached and he never felt happier to hear such a blissful sound.

"Just hang on, wǒ de gōngzhǔ, hang on." China gasped as he heard the ambulance coming closer and wondering why, at this moment, his life felt like it had taken the bad turn in some fanfiction or even a book or a stupid movie. He just held his stomach when the front door opened and cried when the EMT's came in asking questioned and he hoped, prayed, that the one he texted would be getting in contact with Japan any minute now. He just had to hope and pray right then.


	31. Chapter Thirty - HongIce

_**Pregnancy**_

 _ **Prussia- Six months**_  
 _ **Italy- Seven months**_

* * *

"Hey! China texted you!" Hong Kong looked up from his staring contest with his five month old daughter, two pairs of light brown eyes turning to Iceland. He wore one of Hong Kong's shirt, which actually fit him but was only a bit baggy at his shoulders. He waved his phone at Hong Kong as he walked in the room, tossing the phone at the Asian nation and scooped down picking up the five month old, her hair still growing and she though she had the blank face of her father her lips smiled at him as her tiny fists twisted into his shirt.

"Do I need to text him back? Hong Kong sighed out then as he leaned back into the couch. "I'd rather get the monster down for a nap and make love with you."

"Do you have to be like that?" Iceland snapped as he blushed, his eyes narrowed at the male, turning on his heel to go to the kitchen to get the baby her formula. He was planning on weening her. Eventually.

"Fine I'll text him back!" Hong Kong huffed out as if it was a huge big thing and Iceland nodded before disappearing from the room and from the view of Hong Kong's gaze. He actually sulked for just a minute before unlocking the screen of his phone and opened up his texts, a few from Japan and a few from Taiwan.

 **Tai:** _Hey! Jia! You'll never guess it! I talked to Japan and China, then I talked to Macau and he agreed! Oh my god, Jia, Viet and I are gonna be parents! Text back!_

"Good for her." He mumbled when he got to the one from China, sighing at what stupid reminder he would send and his eyes lightly widened as he jumped up walking to the door as he looked for his shoes. "Emil! Where are my shoes?"

"By the door! Why?" He shouted back from the kitchen with soft suckles and grunts coming from Sunneva, her light brown eyes focused up on Iceland as he walked out from the kitchen towards the front door and hovered in the living room door way. "What's wrong?"

"China sent me a text that he was going to the hospital, that he was bleeding and he's scared for the baby. I gotta go and make sure he's completely okay." He hurriedly said when he finally located his shoes sliding them on and grabbed his coat sliding it on over the plain shirt he wore, which so happened to be Iceland's, and leaned in pecking Iceland's lips. "Meet me there in a bit, take your car. I'd bring you but I don't have time to set up her car seat."

"I understand. Whether it's DNA or not he's your older brother, you need to go to him. I'll behind you after I finish feeding her." Iceland replied as he watched Hong Kong nodded sharply before grabbing his car keys from the little peg and opened the door stepping out and shutting it behind him. Iceland then felt anxiety burst in tiny bubbles in his chest as he softly squished Sunneva against his chest.

Sure, he and Hong Kong weren't married and were simply boyfriends but Iceland..well, he surprisingly liked China! He was happy for the older Nation when he announced his pregnancy and yet this was a scary situation. Almost like what happened with Finland and Italy's miscarriage. He looked down at his daughter who stared up intensely, sucking down her formula fast as if understanding the urgency and he turned to go up the stairs.

He had to keep hope everything would be okay and that he'd be right behind Hong Kong in minutes. He just hoped his boyfriend would be alright with the panic he'd seen, even if the Asian nation tried to keep it hidden Iceland saw it. How his light brown eyes seemed bright, face nearly pale, with his anxiety and worry even if his face was emotionless.

Plus, Hong Kong never shouted. Ever.

"I need to hurry." Iceland mumbled softly as he climbed the stairs quickly with Sunneva whining as if sensing her mother's anxiety and she twisted her tiny fist into his shirt.

* * *

"Japan!" The black haired man looked up in a jerking motion at the sound of Hong Kong's voice. Hong Kong noted his nephews slumped on the little couch that ever hospital seemed to have, Xiong sleeping with his head back and Chiyo cuddled into his side.

"Jia." Japan looked so distressed, sounded it, that his face nearly crumpled out of it's normally smooth composure and Hong Kong did the next surprising thing. He threw his arms around Japan and hugged him, feeling stiffly uncomfortable but Japan appreciated it it seemed.

"How is he?" Hong Kong asked pulled back a bit embarrassed as he stared at Japan who's dark, tired eyes met his then looked down. He felt something in his stomach drop and he pulled his phone out. "Does Taiwan know? Vietnam? How about South Korea?"

"Hai. They are coming shortly and or on their way." Japan whispered then as his fingers twisted in together as Hong Kong watched him. How did it feel worse than when Emil went into his scary labor with Sunneva? "I can't believe I left him."

"It's not your fault." Hong Kong insisted while some part of his mind marveled at where this strange new Hong Kong was coming from. He stared at Japan who bit his lip and looked down again as he sat down and he dropped down next to him.

"It is. He wasn't feeling well, I didn't see the signs of premature labor. None of them. And I knew how sick he was but he said he was fine!" Japan had tears gathering in his eyes as Hong Kong looked at him, light brown eyes seeking Japan's browns but the nation refused to look back as he stared at his hands instead. "I had some foolish hope he'd be strong enough for the birth of our baby and it was my fault. I shouldn't have let him do it!"

"Kiku!" Hong Kong looked up at Taiwan running, her feet slapping the floor hard even through her shoes, cheeks flushed. "Where is he? How is he? Where's the baby? Did it-"

"Xiao." Hong Kong interrupted as he looked at Taiwan then stood up when tears filled her eyes turning the brown to a near gold color with the water in her eyes. He sighed and lightly patted her shoulder, the urge to hug no longer there, but she stared at him hopefully.

"He's in a room. They're stitching him up," Japan whispered then catching their attention and Hong Kong swallowed nervously as he listened for more. "The baby made it. I just can't watch him, unable to breath on his own, being stitched up."

"Have you gone to see the baby?" Taiwan asked as she spoke hesitantly, eyes still wet when she saw her two nephews sleeping and felt her heart ache.

"No. I haven't had the strength too." Japan quietly said as he then noticed a hand come into his view and looked up in surprise at Hong Kong. He put his hand in his and was tugged to his feet.

"Come on. I have some time before Emil comes and we be a family with South Korea and Viet. I'll go with you to see her." He said walking to the nurses station, Japan stuttering and Taiwan sat next to Chiyo and Xiong delicately, barely stirring them. He approached the desk, asked where the delivery room was.

After that it appeared like flashes on a camera, walking to see his niece and the only real thing being his hand in Japan's. He was curious to see his niece as he walked up to the large window that looked in at the babies when he looked to see a sign that said Wang. He fought the urge to snicker then and noticed Japan's lips twitching, as if he was fighting laughter then even if his eyes were tired.

"Let's go in. We got permission, after all." Hong Kong tugged him to the door on the far right with gentle pulls to keep the Japanese man walking and he reached out, once he reached the door, grabbing the knob twisting and pushing it open. He tugged Japan over to that small clear crib and let go when Japan froze just five steps shy of it, as if unable to bring himself closer. Huh. Look at that.

"Look at what?" Japan asked making Hong Kong realize he spoke out loud when he reached down touching the tiny curl at the base of her neck, reminding him of the one China had when his hair was tied up and it made the baby whine as if annoyed. He jerked when he realized her eyes were open, staring at him with displeasure but curious so intense for a new born he nearly laughed.

"She has a tiny curl like China." He stated with amusement for once in his voice as he stared at the infant who stared back. She was a complete duplicate of China, tiny half the size she should be with just two tubes in her pale skin that reminded him of paper and he stared at wide golden-brown eyes the exact color of China's. She was a cute, tiny female doll of China exactly. "She looks just like him."

"Really?" Japan took a few hesitating steps forward until he came to the tiny crib and he looked down only to gasp at the likeliness his daughter, his and China's, had to China. "Oh my!"

"You can touch her, ya know. I'll have a nurse come in." Hong Kong said to a now mute China as he walked out of the nursery and was just coming back to the nurses station when Iceland came bursting in with Sunneva whining unhappily in the maternity sling he had on across his chest. His wide violet eyes met Hong Kong's and walked right towards him with Sunneva wiggling.

"Is everything okay?" Iceland asked as he lightly bounced Sunneva's body lightly making the whining go down quietly. "Is the baby-"

"She's fine. Tiny thing seeing as she's only five months but she seems perfectly healthy. Strong. She just can't eat on her own and she seems to have a little problem with her breathing but that's it." Hong Kong said when he stepped forward and slumped letting his forehead touch Iceland's shoulder softly, closing his eyes. "China is on a ventilator, cause he can't breath on his own and is getting stitched up. They don't know when he'll wake up, hopefully soon, but his body is so exhausted he needs a lot of sleep."

"Oh, kærasti." Iceland murmured as he moved his arms around his shoulders and hugged him softly and kissed the side of his neck, burying his nose there as he nuzzled his boyfriend gently. He hugged him to him tight with Sunneva squirming, in typical four month old annoyance, making them both smile gently.

"I'm sure he'll pull through and he'll wake up. After all, this is China we're talking about. He's old but he's stubborn and strong." Hong Kong stated softly but couldn't help from anxious as he held onto his boyfriend, daughter whining and squirming. He sighed hoping that China woke up soon so he too could see just how adorably small and precious that baby was. He really hoped it happened soon. He just couldn't help but wonder how one small text changed his whole day and he hoped, again for the thousandth time in an un-Hong Kong like way, that things would be okay.


	32. Chapter Thirty One - GerIta

"Luddy! My back is killing me!" Italy moaned as he waddled into the living room, Germany had Wolfram and Giovanni sitting on the floor by his legs, temples resting against his knees. He looked up at his wife and felt a little kick in his chest of excitement. He couldn't get over seeing Italy's stomach, so large and perfectly round in the seventh month with the baby inside him and it just gave him so much hope that this baby would be perfectly okay this time round. After all, the baby lasted this long after all!

"Do you vant me to come upstairs und rub it for you?" Germany asked then regretted it when tears filled Italy's eyes. Just the other day he'd been having false contractions and wild mood swings, so much more wild than the beginning, that it was almost scary as he watched tears roll down his wife's face. "I'm sorry!"

"No! I just don't want you to leave Giovanni and Wolfram!" He wailed making the German, along with the twins who felt their eyes widen and blinked. Italy's mood swings made absolutely no sense whatsoever and all Germany could do was deal with them until the next mood came along.

"It's okay, Mama!" Wolfram exclaimed as his wide blue eyes locked on his mother's wet face. "If the baby is hurting you and you need Papa to rub your back it's okay!"

"Yeah it's okay, Mutti!" Giovanni backed up with equally wide amber eyes. Since they turned six back after Christmas Italy had been more than weepy then too and it didn't help with wide pairs of amber and blue eyes on him that he let his head fall back as his curl scrunched and he sobbed.

"I'll be right back, boys. Vant to find a new movie for me, you both und Mutti to vatch?" Germany asked softly under Italy's sobs and the children nodded. "Danke."

"I'm sorryyeee!" Italy hiccuped as Germany walked towards him, gently cupping his elbow and shuffling the pregnant nation out of the living room to the kitchen gently and after turning the chair backwards, settled Italy in it even if the wideness of his legs then in that way felt uncomfortable the hands rubbed his lower back felt so nice his tears stopped and his lashes drooped.

"It's alright, sveetheart. You're pregnant und you need a lot of attention right now until the baby comes und we can take care of him." Germany softly spoke as he rubbed his wife's lower back as not to trigger anything when he noticed Italy giggled when he dug the pads of his fingers into a sore spot on Italy's back that made goosebumps spread out rapidly. "Vhat?"

"You said him. It's gonna be a girl, Luddy." Italy stated knowingly with a sigh as he rested his chin on the back of the chair, his lashes wet and closing easily as he rested there. "Mama's intuition it's gonna be a girl."

"Und it's Vati's intuition it's going to be another boy~" Germany playfully replied making Italy giggle like he'd been told the funniest thing and he leaned down kissing the top of his back making him shiver and he blushed at the action.

"I really love you, Luddy. I'm happy to have your baby." Italy sighed happily as his head lightly tilted to the side. "Did you know Prussia's having a boy?"

"Really? Another boy?" Germany replied in surprise as he paused in the rubbing and Italy's whine made him start again. "Huh, I guess it's evened up for them now. Two girls, two boys."

"Si!" Italy giggled then opened his eyes slightly as he rubbed them gently. "You know, I feel bad for Big Brother France."

"Vhy?" Germany questioned when Italy sat up straight and turned around with some difficulty and Germany held his hands out to keep him from falling out of the chair. Italy swatted his hands away as he leaned back in the chair.

"Because he's gotta look after Austynn and the two babies they just had. I also feel bad for Canada too. The both of them must be so sleepy." Italy mused as he stroked his bump from top to bottom softly and felt his lashes lightly lower. "I know we were when we first had Giovanni and Wolfram."

"Oh ja, definitely. Ve had one creamer und one silent one that shrieked in the night vhen his brother voke him." Germany smiled nostalgically as he reached out touching Italy's belly softly rubbing and felt Italy's hand cover his. "I truly am happy this vorked this time. That ve're getting a second chance to have a baby."

"I know I am too." Italy stroked the back of Germany's hand softly and closed his eyes yawning cutely as the German smiled. Italy then stood up and planted his hands on his hips then turned walking to the living room. "Now! Time to watch a movie!"

"Ja ja." Germany smiled pushing the chair in to the table and moved his hand over his hair making sure it was still in place and smiled softly at his wife waddling into the living room again. He was sure this pregnancy would be going to the ninth month and he couldn't help but wonder how much bigger Italy would get by the ninth month.

"Luddy!" Italy called with Giovanni and Wolfram shuffling around in there and he smiled.

"Come on, Vati!" Giovanni shouted with Wolfram backing him up and he sighed out walking into the living room taking in the sight. Giovanni and Wolfram were curled up against Italy's sides cutely, like kittens to their mother, and he walked over sitting down when Wolfram snuggled up on his side and he moved closer to Italy who smiled and he curved his arm over hsi shoulder, picked the remote up with his free hand and pressed play.

* * *

"When do you think the baby is coming?" Wolfram asked as he pulled his shirt over his head and pulled his night shirt on then did the same with his underwear and pants, changing them both then looking at Giovanni who was finishing up getting in his pajama's. His hair stuck up lightly from the shirt and climbed on the stool in the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Mutti said in two more months." Giovanni replied tiredly as he then squeezed toothpaste on his brush and shoved it in his mouth and brushed his teeth to keep from talking again and Wolfram nodded softly a few times before climbing up next to him and began to brush his own teeth. Even if they were six years old they seemed just a little more mature, not the shrieking five year old's they were though they could still be that way. He stared at their reflections, Giovanni's tired heavy lashed gaze with dark amber eyes and light olive skin ha matched with the brown locks of hair like their mother and yet he had the pale skin, blonde hair and blue eyes of their father. Twins, funny.

He felt a stab of sadness at this and tried not to cry when Giovanni noticed the glittery, watery look in his brother's eyes and blinked curiously. He brushed and brushed for a few minutes before spitting in the sink and rinsing his mouth out and wiping it with a napkin then looked at his brother. "What's wrong?"

"It dos'n loo' li' we aren't even twinsh!" He got out around his toothbrush making the brush wobble crazily and some foam to slide down his chin as his watery eyes met Giovanni's surprised ones.

"Finish brushing your stupid teeth." Giovanni sighed sounding so much like Germany it was hilariously disturbing. Wolfram sniffled then finished brushing and spit, repeating the same routine Giovanni did then looked at his brother with wide eyes. "What did you say?"

"I said it looks like we aren't even twins. I look like Papa and you look like Mama! How does that even work?" He asked with desperation as his brows pulled tight together when Giovanni shrugged softly. "Giooooo! Explain ittt! You're smarter!"

"I can't!" Giovanni snapped stepping off the stool then crossed his arms blushing lightly as he turned from Wolfram. "But all that matters is we know we're twins. Doesn't matter if we don't look the same or not."

"Eh?" Wolfram blinked when he noticed Giovanni lightly turn his head with a blush and then look away and he smiled then. His brother fled the bathroom but he cheered throwing his arms revealing a sliver of belly which turned into half way, revealing his belly button, when Italy waddled past and then backwards looking at his son.

"What's going on? Are you ready for bed time?" Italy asked waddling in and reaching out rubbing Wolfram's blonde locks and he leaned into the touch closing his eyes happily. He opened his eyes then his eyes looking up into his mother's and he beamed.

"I'm ready for bed!" He chirped then reached out and patted Italy's stomach happily. "Nighty Night baby!"

"Good night, darling, I love you~!" Italy chirped happily as Wolfram padded out of the bathroom to his bedroom, the twins strangely adjusting perfectly fine to not sharing a room. Italy stroked his belly then, shutting the door and relieving himself, decided to find his husband in the bedroom. He felt incredibly sleepy after all! Sure, he loved being pregnant but he was so drained and tired lately, more so than in the first months of the pregnancy. "Luddy!"

"Ja!" Germany called out from the room just next to his and Italy's, which just so happened to be at the end of the hall, actually where it was were it was supposed to have been ended. But Germany took it into his hands to actually ad a whole new room and section to the house which has taken a majority of Italy's pregnancy. Now, it was a bare room with three windows, two that opened like balcony windows and one that was a regular one and there was a large closet for toys and clothing.

"I'm sleepy!" Italy whined as he walked down the hall to this new bedroom, the faint smell of sawdust was always welcoming strangely. He looked around the room when he realized the carpet was a soft gold with green, black and red swirls within it like designs with shocks of white circles. It was beautifully elaborate and Italy felt his breath catch then out in a shudder.

"I know you're sleepy, sveetheart, the movie took up most of the afternoon vhich I vasn't expecting. Dinner vas quick, too, that I apologize for but you shouldn't cook anymore, sveetheart. I hope the vurst I made vas good to your standers." Germany got out in between grunts as he stood on the little step ladder, nothing huge, just eleven steps and he was struggling to keep the line from the wall to the ceiling straight. The walls were a color Italy chose, which was a soft orange the color of sunsets, which took Italy's breath away at the fresh paint smell.

"It was good, Luddy." Italy got out on a breathless tone as his wide amber eyes looked at the in progress room then smiled gently. The room was coming together beautifully that all the was needed then was work on painting, which Italy couldn't help with, and a bassinet to be set up with a rocking chair and few offhand objects. He couldn't wait for his little baby to be here!

"Thank God! I vas hoping so seeing as you devoured everything on your plate und vanted more." Germany smirked when he looked at his wife who smiled at him softly, his hand subconsciously stroking his belly. "You know, it's good ve chose a color like this for the baby. I didn't think you vanted to do gender specific colors since you didn't vant to know if it was a girl or boy."

"I can't help that! I want to be surprised!" Italy said in such a whiny voice as he pouted Germany climbed down and after sealing everything up and putting the brush down after rinsing it in the bucket of water he had, walked over to Italy and cupped his cheek.

"Don't pout I vas joking." Germany softly said as he rubbed Italy's pouting cheek and smiled at his wife softly. "I am slightly happy you chose to wait to know on the gender. I know my bruder is having a boy so it's like a surprise for every one vhat ve're having."

"I know!" Italy squealed then happily as a mood swing took over and he then threw his arms around Germany's shoulders. He got that all too familiar look in his eyes as his smile widened to a near grin as he stared up at Germany, amber irises twinkling mischievously."I want to make love, Luddy!"

"Nein, I don't think it's safe too." Germany replied shaking his head making Italy pout once more as he rolled his eyes shaking his head. He looked so much like Romano Germany nearly froze in place but was warmed out when Italy sighed softly.

"Fine. I'm going to bed." Italy sighed as he turned out of his arms and walked to the door frame, as new feeling as the room, then looked over his shoulder at his husband with his lashes halfway low. "Are you coming? Or just gonna work here?"

"I'm gonna get this vall done." Germany gestured to the wall he'd been painting before Italy came and the Italian sighed then walked away. "I'll be to bed soon!"

"Fine!" Italy shouted as he waddled to his bedroom leaving a stricken Germany behind, his irritation in full swing. He entered their bedroom which thankfully wasn't far and shut the door then, pulling his clothes off and pulling on just one of Germany's shirts slid under the sheets.

It felt weird then not to have his husband with him and stroking his belly, both of them whispering like excited kids, but he closed his eyes turning his face into the pillow. Two more months. He couldn't believe it! He was, in just two months, going to meet his baby! He squirmed excitedly as he settled in and hoped, in the next two months, everything went smooth and nothing bad happened. Just two months! Two. Months! Soon his baby wouldn't be in his belly but in his arms and his family would be happy and complete! He just couldn't wait!


	33. Chapter Thirty Two - PruAus

"Vati! Vhen vill the baby come out?" Astrid asked curiously as she sat on her knees in front of her father, her sister next to her, eyes wide. It was like looking at the female version of him and Austria but he found it adorable. Fritz, one years old now, was like a tiny little person and it made his heart ache when he watched him like right now, by his mother's piano, he was standing by himself with Austria in front of him a camera at the ready.

"The baby vill be here in three months, darling~" Austria replied for Prussia as he made Fritz screech with laughter, clap his hands, and then hold them out fisting them a few times to be picked up as he lightly bounced on his feet. "Come on, Fritz~ Valk for Mutti!"

"Don't push the poor boy!" Prussia replied good nature smiling widely as he looked at his lover who playfully glared. Life, it seemed, had gone back to normal with preparations for the new baby and Frtiz's birthday come and gone leaving him one whole year old something he still couldn't grasp right unless he was staring at the tiny person his son had become.

"He's going to valk! I feel it in my bones~" Austria replied as he squatted holding his arms out when he heard the door bell. "Do you mind getting that, Astrid?"

"Ja! I got it!" She scrambled to her feet rushing from the room, her hair swaying around her shoulders, before disappearing from view. Mia's hair was long again, past her shoulders and she climbed on the couch next to Prussia and nuzzled her soft face against his shoulder and he stroked her hair.

"Vhat have you been up to lately?" Prussia asked his daughter softly as she looked at him with those intense violet eyes of her mother. She'd be seven in two days time and she was always so so excited about it that it made Prussia laugh a lot of the time.

"Excited to be seven years old! Uncle Feli and Luddy will be there right?" Mia asked tilting her head sweetly as she looked at her father with wide eyes and he then smiled widely. He nodded making her squeal when he looked up and his eyes darkened considerably.

"Hungary."

"Prussia."

Austria looked up from Fritz when he heard Hungary's cold voice that was echoed by Prussia's. He heard the soft thump as Fritz fell back on his butt and he stood up staring at the eight month pregnant Hungary who was staring coldly at Prussia who was glaring just as coldly back. He blinked when Fritz tugged on his pant leg, Mia froze next to her father and Astrid hovered by the doorway with wide ruby eyes. He then moved his head in a quick, short movement that was barely noticeable and Mia, with Astrid, bolted from the room and thumped upstairs.

"Hungary, it's nice for you to drop by again. Vhen is the baby due again?" Austria asked trying to make light of the conversation as he walked across the room, Fritz crawling after giggling, and kissed Hungary's cheek.

"Next month but it could be any time. It's rare women carry through the ninth month." She replied then smirked coldly at Prussia. "Are you ready to be proven wrong vhen a silver haired baby comes out of my vagina?"

"Okay, one, gross. Two, it's not going to be a silver haired baby!" Prussia shouted struggling to stand up with his six month bump, eyes narrowing on the woman who scoffed. He refused to acknowledge the baby was his but he knew, in the end, it might bite him in the ass.

"It's going to be your baby!" Hungary shouted then as she stomped her foot and Austria held his breath. He knew, with Astrid, being the active baby she'd been he'd stomped his foot much like Hungary just did causing Astrid to come shooting out with early labor. He was worried the same could happen to Hungary if she got too worked up.

"Nein! It von't!" Prussia shouted again his cheeks turning red as Fritz stopped giggling and stared at his father wide eyed then up at Austria.

"Mut!" He whimpered at the loud shouts his happy attitude draining to a sad one as he stood up and Austria picked him up and held his face against his chest which made him squirm but he stayed nonetheless.

"It vill! Just you vait! Vhen this kid comes shooting out you'll see it's yours!" Hungary shrieked then her anger spiraling out and Prussia stomped his foot, his eyes red and hard. He was angry and Austria was honestly afraid for the baby's and his lover's health at that moment and he felt his own anger rising.

"It von't! Und I don't even have to acknowledge it! I got my own family vith Roddy und it's all I fucking need!" Prussia shouted with heat in his cheeks making Austria slightly stunned and blush but he lightly bounced Fritz who was whimpering due to all the fighting and he'd had enough when he saw tears blooming on his dark lashes making his ruby eyes watery.

 _"Enough!"_ Austria roared then as Fritz whimpered silencing the brunette and albino who both looked at him in shock. He then hugged Fritz a bit tighter as he narrowed his eyes on the two pregnant nations. "No more fighting! All you two have done is bicker bicker bicker! Ever since you slept together, vhich I still can't wrap my head around! But now's the time to stop! Hungary, you're eight months pregnant! I was that vay vith Astrid und I fought vith this idiot und I vent into labor minutes after so calm down!"

"Ha!" Prussia smirked at her when burning violet eyes came down on him and he nearly shrank in his skin when he curved his arms over his bump.

"Und you! You are six months pregnant! You should be taking the consideration of our baby's health before fighting! All you'll do is give our baby high blood pressure or something!" He yelled pointing at him making Fritz whimper and snuggle deeper into his chest as tears beaded in big drops on his dark lashes and he gestured to him. "Und look at Fritz! He doesn't vant to see his Vati fighting!"

"..." Prussia looked down feeling shame but just as he opened his mouth he felt something kick him. He blinked opening his mouth again when that same muted thump came and his eyes widened. "Oh!"

"Vhat?" Austria snapped stroking his son's chestnut brown locks, identical to his own, irritation pumping through him when he noticed the same noise fly from Prussia as his hand flew down. "Is something wrong? Vhat's going on?"

"Roddy!" Prussia gasped with sudden, quick, tears rolling down his cheeks surprising even Hungary as his ruby eyes glittered at him. "The baby kicked! He just kicked!"

* * *

"Mutti?" Austria looked up from cooking with Fritz bouncing in his high chair happily squealing as he ate soft peach colored, star puffs. He had a few teeth in now and more were constantly coming in so he was cranky but now he was happier than a fish in water. He turned his attention to Astrid who was surprisingly sprouting up for a nine year old, up to his chest almost.

"Ja?" He replied turning to face her and felt a jerk in his chest that was painful as he took in his daughter's appearance. Sure, girls couldn't go into full blown puberty until they were preteens but Astrid was an acceptance.

They went to the doctors but she was perfectly healthy with no problems but physically her appearance made Austria's chest hurt. Though there was no breasts on her chest, which only had a tiny curve of barely there bumps under her skin, her hips had slowly began to gain shape and her hair was becoming brighter along with her eyes and her skin smoother than ever. She was growing up, sprouting into a beautiful child. She already couldn't wait to be ten years old but Austria wasn't sure he could handle much more change in his eldest.

"Vhy does Vater always fight vith Miss Hungary? Isn't my younger brother or sister in her belly?" She asked tilting her head cutely making her shoulder length hair swing and look up under her lashes. "Vhy is Vater being mean?"

"I don't know." Austria sighed then reached down stroking her hair softly and smiled at her gently. "But it's mostly because he doesn't vant our relationship to get complicated or bad again."

"Vill it?" Astrid asked quietly as her eyes grew troubled and her bangs fell into her face as she looked at her mother. "I saw vhat that vas like und I don't vant it like that! Please, Mutti, don't be mad vith Vati if the baby is his!"

"I von't be." Austria whispered squatting down and looking into his daughter's face which was a mirror image of her father's. "I vould never do that to your vater again. I love him too much especially vith your other brother in his belly."

"Oh yeah!" Astrid brightened like she'd forgotten then giggled when Austria ruffled her hair softly and he smiled warmly. He loved his girls more than anything and it even hurt his chest the intensity of his love but staring at her face he couldn't help but love the fact that this bright, loud, obnoxious duplicate of his lover was his daughter.

"Now, go und do your homevork that I know you vere planing on pushing off until Sunday night." Austria ordered making the small albino blink then smile sheepishly before taking off in a blur and the nation straightened up checking the food, setting it to simmer and walked to the living room. There he swore he never saw a cuter thing.

Hungary had decided to stay, talk with Prussia afterwards, and the two seemed to be getting along and forgetting about Austria for the afternoon. But now, right on the couch, slumped shoulder to shoulder cheeks pink in Hungary's case and soft red in Prussia's, they slept leaning against one another cutely. They were out cold and Austria felt no jealousy, no envy, for the fighting seemed to be over with and he felt nothing but relief and, of course, adoring love at the scene before him.

"Thank Gott." He whispered to himself smiling when a loud screech of joy got his attention and he smiled more looking over his shoulder at his ruby eyed baby. He walked back into the kitchen shaking a few more of those beloved puffs out and his ruby eyes shone like the sun and he squealed kicking his legs. He then leaned down kissing his chestnut brown locks happily.

"You vill make a good big bruder, Frtiz. Just like Astrid und Mia are good big schwesters to you." Austria praised stroking his son's pudgy cheek and watched him shove puffs into his mouth making drool shine on his chin and fingers. He normally found this disgusting before he had any children, finding children to be drool factories. But now that he had three children? It was nothing short but cute~

"I vonder vhat your vater vill agree on for a name for this baby. Vhat do you think about Wilhelm for your baby bruder?" Austria asked the one year old who just squealed loudly kicking his legs and flailing his arms happily as his eyes shined and he laughed openly. "I knew you'd agree~" He then turned to the stove sighing out moving his hand through his hair. "But now Mutti has to cook up dinner for your vater und sisters so don't be too loud~"

He turned to the stove happiness bubbling in him so happily he nearly couldn't get a straight breath in but he was happy with it. He didn't think such happiness was capable for Nations but with his daughters, his Fritz and his other son he'd now instinctively taken to calling Wilhelm to himself, filled him with joy. Plus there was Prussia, his lover, his precious idiot. With his happiness so bright he knew, even if they never married, he'd be happy just to have his family with Prussia as the albino has said, even without words, that he would always stay here. And that happiness seemed to shine in him like the sun, hot and continuous.


	34. Chapter Thirty Three SpaMano

_**Alexander- Five months old**_  
 _ **Poppy and Henri - Seven months old**_  
 _ **Salvador- Five months old**_  
 _ **Nikolai- Six months old**_  
 _ **Aili- Nine months old**_

 _ **Helena- Four months old**_  
 _ **Sunneva- Five months old**_

 _ **Pregnancy ~**_

 _ **Prussia- Seven months**_  
 _ **Italy - Eight months**_

* * *

"It's my birthday!" Cristiano screamed as he tore through the house making Romano laugh and his brother, Italy, giggle sweetly his eight months belly jutting out. It felt like just last week that Italy was proudly seven months but now his due date was closing in to his due date and Romano was curious, slightly, at what the gender was.

"I know, querido." Romano replied when Cristiano tore through the house still as Italy giggled sitting down on the couch after helping tape a streamer right. He looked up at Romano who looked back raising a brow softly when Italy tugged on the end of his shirt like a baby.

"Where's Sal?" He asked with bright glittering eyes that shimmered like gold and Romano felt his cheeks warm just a bit as he squirmed lightly. He knew his brother couldn't wait for his own baby but for the time being, until he had his own, he'd smother Salvador in kissing and cuddles until he got whined and wanted Romano.

"He's napping for once. He's rolling over now though, from his belly to his back and he's always attempting to sit up even if he can't do it." Romano smiled fondly as his lashes lowered lightly as he spoke and Italy stared at his brother's face then. It was soft, sweet and openly motherly that Italy felt his heart ache in his chest lightly.

"Fratello, I'm happy for you." Italy said when Romano jerked at Cristiano still tearing through the house at demon speed shrieking about his birthday, ever the tiny Spain. He blinked a few times as he stared at his brother and cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean?" He asked squinting when he looked out the front window at Spain and Germany talking when Austria, his husband's ex, pulled up with Astrid tearing out to the front door and the pregnant Prussia smiling fondly. He even noticed Hungary with them and wondered what that was all about.

"You have a beautiful family, a nice marriage and beautiful kids~ You're happier than ever and that makes me happy for you!" Italy chirped as he rubbed his belly and listened to Wolfram and Giovanni laughing in the other room and looked around the home. "I am so happy, I mean you always assumed you'd die alone and everything which was dramatic but here you are! Two babies and a marriage!"

Romano felt his cheeks ever so lightly flush as he fidgeted. "Maybe three."

"Eh?" Italy blinked when Astrid and Cristiano began screaming happily around the house before Prussia barked for them to go outside. "You might be pregnant?"

"I don't know. I've been feeling off and the pregnancy test is negative but I feel worried." Romano replied as he pressed his hand over his stomach. "I honestly don't want to be pregnant, at all. I know Spain wants more kids in the future but that's just it-the future. I have my hands full with Salvador and Cristiano, my two boys, and making sure neither one is hurt. They take up all my time! Being pregnant isn't a solution I want to make things okay. After all Salvador just started sleeping through the night!"

"I understand, Romano." Italy was more serious than Romano had seen him and he looked at Italy then felt a hand squeezing his as Prussia, Spain, Austria and Germany walked in. "I really understand but at the same time I hope you have another baby!"

"Idiot!" Romano snapped standing up just as those four came in and turned to the gift table which was filled with at least thirteen presents for his son. Italy smiled however for even if his brother's word was harsh he would have believed it had he not felt Romano squeeze his hand before walking away. "Let's get this party started!"

* * *

"Cris!" Astrid shrieked running across the yard as golden light spread across the sky with deep oranges. The day was coming to an end but Cristiano was filled with so much excitement. It would've been better with Austynn but the Europeans were busy and apologized but they would see him with a present next time with a promise!

"Ast!" Cristiano shrieked back chasing her across the yard as their parents watched, Giovanni and Wolfram were rolling a ball back and forth giggling. Romano was sitting on the arm of Spain's chair with a hand in his, Italy was sitting on Germany's lap and stroking his bump and Prussia, Austria and Hungary all sat on the porch swing.

"This was nice." Romano murmured then as a soft warm breeze stirred promising rain later tonight. "I'm happy he's so ecstatic."

"Same, mi amor. He's a healthy seven year old with not a care in the world." Spain replied watching sun play off his son's curls turning them a rich brown and his eyes glowed jade in the low light. He was just as beautiful as his mother.

"We should go~" Italy chirped finally with Wolfram and Giovanni letting out whines of disappointment. "It's a long drive home and it looks like rain."

"Ja, ve should. Bruder, are you heading off soon?" Germany asked when Prussia groaned and stretched out lightly rubbing his eyes and rubbed his stomach. Mia was with France so he was hoping...

"Yo, Spain, do you care if Astrid spent the night here?" Prussia asked cheerfully hoping the Spaniard would say yes as the whole day was winding down and it was nice. He looked at his friend, rubies clashing with emeralds when Spain smiled.

"Not one bit! I don't mind having Astrid stay the night with us~" Spain cheerfully replied back as he stood up with Romano squeaking loudly at the change from sitting to standing and glared at his husband. He did lean into his side but wasn't overly angry at watching Astrid the little twerp that she was.

"Alrighty then~ We'll be heading out!" Prussia cheered standing up throwing his arms up, his seven month stomach jutting out much like Italy's only one size smaller and grabbed Austria's hand. "Come let's go und get her bag out of the car!"

"Wow! You really are ready for her to stay the night!" Spain laughed letting go of Romano's hand and stepped off the porch. "Let me help you Gilly! Let Austria sit and relax~"

"Fine fine!" Prussia cackled as he let go to Austria's hand and instead walked to his car with Spain who smiled at his friend when Austria sat back down and looked at Romano. The Nation had his eyes on Spain so intense his eyes nearly blazed and his arms were crossed over his chest as he leaned back and sat in the chair.

"Romano," He looked up at Austria who sat on the arm of his chair and he blinked when a hand ruffled his hair. He felt his eyes widen, not angry at the action yet, just surprised at the affectionate ruffle the Austrian did and before he could snap the hand was gone. "I am happy you've found happiness vith Spain. I'm sure every one is, even if you've been married to him for several years now."

"Um, grazie?" Romano replied when Salvador, who'd been sleeping contentedly in his swing all day, shrieked from inside the house and Romano jumped up. "I'm coming!" He rushed in the house going to the living room where Salvador was shrieking and sobbing with large tears rolling down his chubby cheeks as he reached out for Romano. "Oh, my poor baby!" He crooned those words out as he picked up Salvador holding the sobbing baby to his chest. "Hush hush~"

"Roma~" Italy called from the open door and Romano bounced the sobbing baby against his chest and walked to the door. He stepped onto the porch for a warm breeze to roll over him and he noted Italy standing with his hand on his belly and Germany gathering the twins up and ushering them to the car. His brother kissed his cheeks and hugged him tightly but carefully for the shrieking baby. "I hope you're pregnant, fratello! I'd love to have another little nephew from you~ Maybe it'll be your turn for twins!"

"Don't jinx it!" He hissed as he let go of Italy, bouncing the sobbing baby carefully and he wondered if he needed a nappy change then sighed looking at Italy's sparkly eyes. "But I'll let you know if it turns out positive or somethin'."

"Okay!" Italy beamed again then waddled to the car rubbing his belly and Romano felt...strangely, but not mean, nothing. He didn't long to be pregnant and in fact he didn't want to be again. He really believed Salvador and Cristiano was enough and he was content with it. "Arrivederci! Buona notte!"

"Adiós, tío Feli!" Cristiano shouted then ran over to his uncle and when he turned to Cristiano, threw his arms around him carefully and hugged him tightly. He pressed his cheek against the large belly of his uncle who giggled and ruffled his hair when they parted, Cristiano's green eyes shining brightly.

"Ciao, piccolo Cristiano~" Italy chirped back when his door opened and he ruffled his hair once more then turned getting in the car and Germany shut the door and, after a blush and a hug from the birthday boy, was gone. Cristiano then attacked Prussia as he stood by the passenger door of his car, Hungary waddling over surprising Romano and he watched a red bag appear and Astrid said goodbye to her parents.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Romano!" Prussia shouted to the Italian who managed to get Salvador to calm down and waved back before turning into the house with Cristiano laughing happily with Astrid as they began running around. The snow from the previous night was long gone with the warm heat of the day and allowed the kids to run around the yard happily. He walked through the house to the kitchen and when he entered it he went to the sink rinsing out the baby's bottle thoroughly then began making the formula for him. He twisted the nipple on then shook the bottle which made Salvador whine annoyed.

"Oh stop it." Romano sighed as he shook the bottle keeping his finger over the opening then put in the warmer and sighed. "You're such a fussy butt, just like me."

"That he is~" Spain chirped from the kitchen doorway and he wondered why he kept finding himself cornered in the kitchen with Spain and turned as Salvador played with his mother's necklace which looked like a daintier version of Spain's. He narrowed his eyes on Spain when he walked across the kitchen and got a kiss pressed to his temple and sighed.

"Maybe that isn't a good thing. I don't want a kid like me, I'd rather have two like you." Romano sighed but smiled at Salvador when he let out a displeased sound and wiggled in his mother's arms and he lightly patted the baby's butt soothing him just a little. "Hey, Toni?"

"Hmm?" Spain had pulled away slightly looking at the dishes at the table in the other room and the wrapping paper they'd pick up but turned his attention to Romano. "Sorry, Lovi, I was thinking of how much we had to clean up. What is it you want to tell me?"

Romano stared up into those happy green orbs and he swallowed nervously. "Af-After I feed Salvador would you want me to help?" Stupid stupid stupid!

Spain seemed surprised at this, eyes wide, then he kissed Romano's forehead. "I'd appreciate that, mi amor!" Spain cheerfully replied but he didn't push his wife then, the nervousness radiating off Romano was enough to know he was keeping something from him. He then tilted his head. "You should get the kids ready to wash up, however, while I clean up the house! Then feed this little one," he tickled Salvador's stomach making him whine but giggle a tiny bit. "Then in bed and I'll join you in our bedroom~"

"Sounds like a promise~" Romano purred letting his lashes lower into his bedroom look as the warmer beeped and he was tilting his head up as Spain tilted down to kiss him that is until Salvador wailed. He was hungry and he wanted food now! "Alright, alright, fussy butt." He pulled the bottle out of the warmer and Salvador latched on greedily sucking and guzzling the warm formula.

"I'll see you upstairs, mi amor~" Spain cooed at his wife who blushed and rolled his eyes lightly then turned so he could walk to the front door. He couldn't get over how adorable Salvador was, hazel eyes narrowed lightly as he guzzled the formula happily and his little belly expanded just a tiny bit and how he'd grip onto his finger sometimes. He walked through the door onto the porch at his son, happily play wrestling with the little albino, and tilted his head before taking a deep breath.

"Oi! Cristiano, Astrid, time to come in! It looks like it's going to pour and you need to get ready for bed!" Romano hollered when he got whines but the children got up, both equally dirty and they walked to the porch and Romano ruffled his son's slightly curly hair. "You let Astrid bathe first, then you." Cristiano blinked up at his mother curiously.

"But why?" He asked tilting his head in childlike curiosity. Astrid did the same while widening her eyes just a bit making Romano's cheeks warm up just a bit as he stared at the children.

"Yeah, vhy? Vhenever someone comes to my house Mutti just lets me bath vith them cause it saves vater." Astrid said as she looked at Cristiano then up at Romano with a little smile. "It'd be like taking a bath vith my bruder, so you vouldn't have to vorry!"

"F-Fine." Romano mumbled as he looked at the two kids, wide ruby eyes and greens staring up at him and it was like double hits of cuteness to his mentality and he didn't know if it was possible to say no to them with pairs of wide, sparkly eyes looking up. "Ask your father and see what he says."

"Okay!" Cristiano cheered then ran in the house with Astrid tight on his heels, the nine and eight year old quick to get in there and ask. He didn't know why they were so excited just to bath together and wondered briefly if Cristiano liked Astrid instead of Austynn.

"I both can and can't wait to see to see you and your brother grown up." Romano sighed as he looked at the hazel eyed baby gulping the remains of his bottle down and he smiled around the nipple at him. He smiled back softly and stroked his dark brown locks of hair lovingly and wondered, briefly, if they could even begin to afford another baby and pushed it down. He wasn't pregnant. He couldn't be and he wouldn't even begin to let hope or anything of the sort bloom. He was not pregnant. End of story.


	35. Chapter Thirty Four - FraNada

_**Prussia- Eight months**_

* * *

"Mathieu? Can you look at this baby for a minute," Canada looked up at France's voice in the living room and he grabbed the two bottles that had been warming and walked into the living room. He looked at his husband sitting on the couch, leg crossed over his knee with Poppy and Henri resting in his arms gurgling happily. They sat up straight on their own, each a special toy of their own in their hands; Poppy had a soft polar bear while Henri had a fluffy a brown fluffy bear with white. They loved it!

"What's wrong?" Canada asked however as he took in the cheerful gurgling and laughs as they bounced the bears around and Henri whined when it hit him in the face but giggled with his sister after a moment. "They look fine to me!"

"Non, it's nothing 'orribly wrong! I just meant does it look like Poppy is drooling more than usual?" France questioned as he looked at his daughter who began biting her bear's head happily kicking her tiny feet and twisted her tiny hands in the fluffy fur. "I think she is teething."

"Really?" Canada questioned with wide eyes that sparkled sweetly at this little fact as he rushed forward picking Poppy up who squealed with delight waving her arms and kicking her little feet happily. He then settled her on his hip and she didn't wobble one bit and he stuck his finger into her mouth which softly chewed on his finger when he rubbed her gums, top and bottom when, on the top right, felt something pushing against her gum which made her whine openly and then he slid down to the bottom and yelped when he actually felt a tooth there. "Oh my god!"

"What? What's wrong?" France jumped up with wide eyes as he looked at Canada's wide eyes and reached out lightly stroking the soft cap of platinum hair covering her head and her wide blue eyes , identical in color to his own, met his and she gurgled happily bouncing softly in her mother's arms.

"She has a tooth coming in and an actual tooth!" Canada replied astonished as his eyes, wide behind his glasses and laughed as if by surprise and France smiled with him at this. It was at this marveling the sound of a car pulled up and the front door opened and in walked Austynn.

"I got Uncle Italy with me!" Austynn shouted loudly making France blink curiously as Henri lightly gnawed on his father's shirt and he tucked him close to his hip.

"I wonder what 'e is 'ere for, last I saw 'im 'e was fit to give birth any time!" France stated looking at France when the door, which had been closed, opened and France, wide eyed with his wife, looked towards the front door curiously.

"Big Brother France! I just went and saw Big Brother Spain and Roma!" Italy chirped when he bounced into the living room and France gawked. Italy was thin again, with just a soft pudgy look to him and lightly swollen belly from pregnancy and he seemed to be positively glowing with pride and happiness. "I finally had the baby! She didn't want to wait longer than six more weeks so she came out and is healthy!"

"It was a girl?" France asked feeling excitement rolling in his stomach at the sight of little Italy so happy and he giggled brightly nodding. "Oh, petite Italie! Félicitations!"

"Grazie! Luddy is bringing her in cause I just wanted you guys to see her in person rather than over the phone! She's like me too!" Italy chirped happily as he bounced on his toes, eyes bright and happier than ever in a way that he remembered the night Italy and Germany got married for Italy had that same brightness. He felt happiness leak from Italy and into him but he felt his own excitement and happiness for the Italian.

"I am 'appy for you! There aren't many girls so the more girls the better!" France laughed with Italy and France then ruffled Italy's hair happily and then turned stroking his gurgling daughter's soft platinum blonde locks and smiled fondly. "When you 'ave your daughter you know the struggles, of all women, and you can only 'ope it isn't like that for 'er. Girls are just as precious as the boys~"

"Oh I know! I am happy to give Luddy a girl, after our two boys, but a girl is a nice change of pace!" Italy chirped happily when he looked over his shoulder gasping. "Oh! There's my little bambino!"

"Hallo, France." Germany greeted with a little bundle in his arms protected against the cold and France shifted Henri to Italy when he held him out and France stepped close. "You'd like to hold her, don't you?"

"Oui~" France crooned holding his hands out and Germany sighed out through his nose but smiled crookedly and stepped close shifting the small bundle to France. He looked down, pushing the hood down gently of her thick coat and gasped. "Oh my~ She looks like 'er mother~" It was true!

The baby in France's arms, though only a few days old, according to the soft mumble of Germany, the likeliness to her mother was stunning and beautiful at once. She was born with a full head of hair, soft brown like her mother's and she didn't appear to have a curl like her mother either. France wondered, briefly, if she had her mother's eyes when she yawned and her dark lashes fluttered open and as France's eyes widened lightly again wide, curious blue eyes met his own though be it much lighter. Oh she was a beautiful mix of her mother and father!

"Oh she is beautiful!" France gasped in compliment lifting the baby gently and carefully looking at her when she made a cheerful noise like her mother and he smiled brightly. "Oh she is going to break 'earts when she is older!"

"Grazie~" Italy giggled watching him then he looked at Henri plopping him down and gasped at the tiny baby motor across the floor in a crawl. "Oh they can crawl now!"

"Oui they can~" France crooned as he rubbed his cheek carefully against Italy's newborn daughter's head, gently barely there, as she made another cheerful noise. "I 'ope she brings you nothing but 'appiness~ Oh! Did you 'ear about poor Japan and China?"

"I did!" Italy replied getting a dark, sad look in his amber eyes, as he was handed his daughter. "I'm happy Japan got his daughter but China is still out! It's been half a month too! Cause I was six or seven months when he gave birth or somewhere near there and I gave birth in the eight month! I feel so bad for Japan!"

"I know, I do too." France then got somber when Poppy grunted reaching out to him from Canada and he smiled plucking her happily from his wife who gave her up without a fight and smiled quietly taking in the conversation. "I 'ave 'ope 'e will wake up soon. Very soon!"

"Same. But ve should go, Feli, for you need rest und the baby needs rest as vell." Germany finally spoke up as he curled his arm around Italy's waist. "Plus ve can't leave my bruder along vith Giovanni und Wolfram too long."

"Si! Let's get going!" Italy chirped then smiled at France and cooed at his daughter. "I'll see you later, Big Brother France! You too, Poppy!"

"Au revoir, Little Italy~" France replied as the couple took their rather quick leave, going out the front door and France bounced Poppy lightly before putting her down and let her motor across the floor with her brother.

"That was nice to see his daughter. Oh! We never asked her name!" Canada squeaked when he looked up at France who smiled at his wife and kissed his temple and he blinked at how he smiled fondly at him.

"I know 'er name. Italy told me two possibilities if it is a boy or a girl~" France cooed to his wife and stroked his side softly, the flare of his hip and nuzzled his platinum blonde locks lovingly. "'e told me if it was a boy it would be Wolfgang and if it was a girl..."

"If it was a girl?" Canada questioned with a tiny hitch when fingers dug into his side softly and he felt lips press against his neck and he felt wrong. It was wrong to be sexy in front of seven month old's when the mood changed dramatically and became light, cheery again.

"If it was a girl 'e would name 'er Cecilia." France finished then pecked his wife's lips happily and turned to go towards the stairs. "Now, I must ask our son on 'is love affairs!"

"France!"

* * *

Being at school was no picnic in the park, as his Maman said, but Austynn prided himself on getting through it fully and without crying or disappearing once like his Maman! But now he had tears on his violet eyes and he rubbed them hating how embarrassed he'd felt all day. He had what Maman and Papa called a "crush" on Cristiano which made it difficult to get through the whole day being close with him and Liam was glaring at Cristiano the whole day.

He has that crush on both and even if Liam was his cousin it didn't matter in the slightest bit even if it would be looked at as wrong. He threw himself on the bed and laid there like a lifeless noodle. He wanted to talk to his Papa but he was eight years old! What could he actually do? Nothing! He groaned in annoyance at his thoughts and turned his face into the bed and closed his eyes sighing out heavily.

Three soft knocks came on the door then and he snapped his head up, eyes wary and face already turning red. "Austynn? You came in the 'ouse awfully fast, are you alright? May I come in?"

"I have the feeling if I say no you'll still come in." Austynn sighed sounding like a teenager and he wondered what he'd do when he was bigger than this. He sat up blushing and as his father walked into the room smiling at him brightly as he then walked to the bed and sat down next to Austynn.

"'ow are you feeling, darling? You barely spoke when you came 'ome! 'ow was school?" France asked smiling at his son who stared back at him with curious eyes and his brows came together and fidgeted softly on the bed. "Did you see your cousin? Is 'e well?"

"He's...He's fine." Austynn ventured slowly fidgeting again looking down at his lap as he played with his fingers. "School was fine and stuff."

"You're eight years old, darling." Austynn blushed at the use of 'darling' from his father but it was nice. Something he grew up with and appreciated sometimes but now it felt like too much. "I know when something is wrong, you are like your Maman. 'e also gets this way when 'e is too embarrassed about something."

"How did you know something was wrong?" Austynn gasped with wide eyes as he looked at his father who leaned in lightly flicking his forehead, just barely grazing him, and grinned. Austynn blushed as he touched his forehead and blinked in wonder as he stared at his father.

"I didn't until now. It is called a lie, mon cher." France stated with a grin then tilted his head staring at his son and then reached out ruffling his hair, careful of the spiraling curl. "Now, why don't you tell me 'ow school really was."

"It's too much." Austynn whispered as he tilted his head down, tears suddenly filling his eyes as he played with his fingers in his lap and France frowned. He then stood up and pulled his hand from Austynn's hair who looked up with wide, wet eyes. "Papa?"

"Come with me, darling, and we will go out. Sure, you are eight years old but every eight years old likes going out to eat, non?" France questioned as he watched Austynn put his hand in his and smiled. "Besides with your little brother and sister we 'aven't 'ad much time to really talk now 'ave we? Or spend much time together so let's go out, oui?"

Austynn held his father's hand tight then squeezed it softly and nodded gently as he rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "Oui. Let's go, Papa!"

"Now that's what I wanted to 'ear. Let's tell your Maman and get going~" France smiled leading his son from the room and he noted how Austynn sprouted again up to just an inch above his elbow. His hair was also hanging around his shoulders in platinum waves and he smiled. His son was really growing up, even if he was just eight years old. He and his son had much to catch up on.


	36. Chapter Thirty Five - UsUk

_**Prussia- Nine months**_

* * *

"Alfred! You need to bring them to school!" England shouted from Alexander's room where he was changing his diaper, the baby whining in displeasure at this and kicked his legs angrily. His eyes were frustrated, a mirror of England's eyes, and he smiled at his son who just whined in displeasure again.

"I'm getting them ready!" America shouted back as he walked up the stairs to the end of the hall, two doors resting across from each other. One was decorated with fantasy stickers that were new and old, with a little mini poster America helped hang up and the door opposite of it was covered with NASA and other science stickers and little posters. He opened the fantasy decorated door and popped his head in looking at Liam who was struggling to get the cream colored sweater over his white button up and when it popped over his head America smirked.

"Daddy!" Liam whined loudly as he fixed the shirt but it still looked uneven to America who smiled when he looked up at America. His blue eyes, behind his own glasses, were disgruntled and frustrated. "Why didn't you help!"

"You looked like you had it perfectly fine~" America replied but walked in as his son was buttoning the pants and he straightened the sweater and white shirt. He then handed him his little blazer that was a dark purple, unlike the navy blue of elder nations, it was still cute~ He then watched his son slide into it and he moved his hand over his messy caramel blonde hair and pouted. "Here, let me brush it down."

"Fine!" Liam then huffed out looking sleepy and America smiled when he grabbed the brush and moved it through his son's locks of hair until it was all smooth and flat. Shiny almost. "Thank you, Daddy!"

"There's my happy boy~" America cooed as he fought the urge to ruffle his son's neat hair and went for kissing the top of his head. "Now, get your shoes and bag, I'm gonna check on your sister."

"Okay!" Liam smiled brightly when America left the room and shut the door lightly. He laughed quietly to himself, once in the hall, at his son's cute mood swing. He was like his mother, definitely, with the mood swing but like a disgruntled cat after a bath then hours later when it's dry, all happy and whatnot. His son was just like that and it was precious~

"JoJo~" America sang as he opened the NASA covered door and stepped into the messy room that reminded America of his own bedroom when he was young. Jolene had toys thrown around the room, frilly dolls clothes for her Barbies, stuffed animals strewn on the floor with her own clothes on them and some bundles of fabric strewn around, her curtains closed.

She was just as messy as America and it was still adorable even if he knew England wanted to clean her room so bad she had the sort of messy OCD thing he did where even if it looked like a mess to others he knew where everything was and it needed to stay that way. Plus, she was four! She was bound to have a messy room! When he looked at her bed he grinned walking over to it looking down at her raising a brow as his glasses lightly winked in the lamp light. She was on her belly, one leg hitched up high, the other straight, her left hand trapped beneath her chest and right hand tucked her her cheek as her hair tangled up into sharp curls and stuck up messily, drool slick on her hand and chin, a small dark spot on the pillow from it. Her Nantucket ahoge was nearly blended in until he swore he saw it wiggle and smile reaching out shaking her lightly.

"Hey, doll face, time to get up and get to school!" He lightly called to her as she groaned, brows pulling together tightly and her lashes trembled softly as she turned her face into the pillow. "Come on, doll face, don't make me do what Mommy does and open the curtains."

"I'm awake!" She whined out sitting up with her blue eyes irritated like England's when he woke up for some reason. Her cheek was red with little crease marks from the pillow where she'd been sleeping and he smiled. Though she was four years old most humans that age were at home or day care but she was enrolled in kindergarten for even if Nations were small they had a vast intelligence and his daughter was no exception.

"Good, now come on~ Get up so Daddy can help you get ready cause I know you want to wear your sparkly tights~" America playfully poked her forehead until she lightly smiled and sighed like England. Wow, his children were really acting like England this morning~

"Okay," She sighed climbing out of bed shuffling to her closet where the neatness showed from part of her personality that was like England's. She brought a tiny hanger holding her uniform on it to her father and sat on the bed and swung her legs making him sigh.

"You gotta work with me, doll face." America stated as he pulled the uniform off and picked up the small little white button up like Liam's. He watched her huff standing up and, grabbing the end of her night gown, slid it up over her head and threw it on the floor standing there in her underwear. He rolled his eyes lightly like she had seconds ago and grabbed her a new pair of underwear, let her change while closing his eyes, then slid the white shirt on.

"Hey, Daddy?" She asked finally when America was buttoning up the buttons that slid out when he pulled it over her head and hummed in answer. "Why do you like the baby?"

"Are you going to keep calling him the baby? He's five months old, doll face, he's got a name. Liam loves him! Why don't you?" America asked tilting his head looking like a four year old, just like her, as he picked up her pale pink sweater and slid it over her her hand and straightened, the white cuffs of her white shirt poking out. He grabbed her soft violet blazer and helped her step into her dark violet skirt, the whole outfit matching perfectly. He then grabbed her sparkly tights from the dresser and slid them on her, helping her pull them up and when she jumped up she jumped as he slid them up like a pair of pants. He then watched her pick up a pair of black Mary- Jane shoes and her hair still stuck up.

"Because! He's the baby now and everyone loves the baby." She mumbled as he grabbed HER brush, which was glittery green while Liam's was neon blue. He brushed her sunshine blonde hair, identical to her mother's, and he paused as he grabbed ponytails for her. "I want pig-tails!"

"Okay okay!" America smiled but then paused as he parted her hair gently. "You know, doll face, you're special too."

"How?" She asked pouting while her face was out of sight of America's view and her eyes looked down as she held still while he tied one side of her hair up. She really didn't see how she was still special to her Daddy and Mummy..

"Well, for one, you're our only girl now." He thoughtfully stated as he began tying up the other side of her hair softly and made sure they matched before turning her around, squatting down so he was eye level with his daughter. "For two, you're the only one I can call doll face! And you're the second oldest now, so one day Alex will come to you as a little brother to his big sister!"

"Big..Sister?" She said it slowly in a questioning way as her eyes widened so much America swore he could notice faint, lime green flecks in her bright blue eyes. They were faint so you had to get close, like he was, but it made his heart squeeze at it.

"Yup~ Big Sister! You were so jazzed about that but now you don't want to be a big sister anymore." America puffed on cheek out looking like a one sided pout as his eyes met Jolene's when he heard Liam's door open and close as he walked down the hall. He then stood up holding his hand out curling it a few times. "Now, let's get your back pack, put your shoes on and get your lunch from Mommy and head to school~"

She stared at her father's outstretched hand with her same sulky face and then smiled softly looking like her mother when she gave in. She slid her tiny hand in his and looked up at him smiling, her bangs lightly sliding into her face like long pieces of sunlight. "Okay, let's go!"

He then yanked her up making her squeal and he held her on his shoulder, arm keeping her in place as he opened her door, stepped out and began walking down the hall. He gave a light bounce as he smiled. "That's my girl!"

* * *

"Did you just growl?" England questioned with laughter as he looked down at Alexander on the floor as he played with the silverware England didn't need anymore but clean and pristine nonetheless. Alexander stared up with wide green eyes and gurgled playfully before making raspberries at him and he laughed again his cheeks warm with a little pink coloring.

He was making his bottle, shaking it thoroughly as Alexander kicked his little legs as he sat up straight. England, of course, didn't notice this while making the bottle and placing it in the warmer until Alexander began whining. He looked down and gasped at the sight of his son sitting up, perfectly fine, a master at it. "Oh my! Look at you, little man! Mummy's so proud of you for sitting up all by yourself!"

Alexander was then all smiles giggling and throwing a spoon when England began considering lunch and walked to his fridge looking inside. He noticed some pizza left from last night when America whined about ordering out and slid it out. He began eating a piece cold and cursed the habit from America but it was good cold. Would've been better warm or hot, but the cold was just as good! He looked down at the sound of another spoon being thrown and swallowed his mouthful as he reached into the fridge and, God save him, grabbed a Coke. He never ate or drank like this but he was by himself so what could it hurt? Then Alexander let out a loud cry as he cracked open the Coke and look down placing everything on the counter and his eyes widened.

Alexander was straining up, cheeks red, frustration shining in his emerald irises as he reached up for England. "Oh, darling! Do you want Mummy?" England asked leaning down to pick him up and Alexander whined impatiently. He scooped him up and the whine changed to a loud, happy squeal and he was all smiles as his little pudgy arms slid around England's neck and held on. "Daddy will be home soon, so Mummy has to eat up his bad junk food before he gets home~"

While speaking to his son the door had opened and closed quietly as America put his keys in the key bowl by the door way and crept to the kitchen and grinned. He watched England hold Alexander, his son's little head on England's shoulder when he smirked and narrowed his eyes. His son found it funny and began laughing as he smiled excitedly and America kept them coming a plan forming perfectly as he smirked and the more Alexander laughed the better. England, however, was curiously eating, the pizza slice of two half eaten and he took a swig of the Coke understanding why it was so addicting.

"Why are you laughing so much?" England asked when his mouth was clear but his own smile formed on his face as he took in his son's laughter and giggles until he turned to look at what he was laughing at his heart stopped and started as he gasped, hand flying up to his chest. "Alfred! You blood wanker!"

"Hiya, baby~" America greeted walking as he looked at the cold pizza and Coke and grinned widely. "Eatin' and drinkin' some of my stash?"

"Tha-That sounds wrong!" England snapped with a guilty blush on his cheeks as he bounced a happy Alexander who twisted in his mother's arms, back straight and torso firm and America clapped lightly at this. Alexander let go of his neck and reached to America making tiny noises until the American plucked his son from England.

"It's fine, baby. Eat what you want, you know I stopped at Mickey D's before I came home so eat all the pizza you want!" America encouraged gesturing to his lover's cold pizza slices and Coke smiling at him and then lifted Alexander above his head. "Oh Alex, my big boy! Look at you~!"

England didn't think of telling him to stop for Alexander was squealing now with joy as he kicked his little legs and his arms flapped. America laughed happily spinning around the kitchen with the baby above his head and he tossed him just a tiny bit making him squeal happily. "Oh, did you hear about Japan and Italy?"

"Yeah!" America nodded tucking Alexander to his chest, the baby giggling joyfully, and looked at England. "I heard Italy finally had a girl and I heard China got a girl too but he's in a coma."

"Poor Japan. I wonder how he's dealing with the baby without China..." England murmured as he leaned against the counter chewing his cold pizza then and took another mouthful of Coke. He didn't know how Japan was doing it without China with him. All he knew is if the same thing happened to America he wouldn't be able to deal with that. He looked at America who was now blowing raspberry's at his son and his son blew them back making England smile softly. "Love?"

"Yeah?" America asked cheerfully looking at his lover who looked at him leaning against the counter. "What's wrong, England?"

"Love, I know you want another baby." He started with America making a small noise in response. "Well...I don't think it should happen."

"Huh?" America was suddenly all attention on England and stepped closer to him. "Baby, don't you want another daughter? Another baby? Alex is five months, sure, but he'll grow just as fast as Liam or JoJo!"

"I know, love, and I've thought about it since you suggested it over the phone." England replied letting his lashes flutter shut briefly then opened his eyes again. "But, love, you make appearances with your president at times, who is rather...um, messed up? Just a bit? And you know everything you are dealing with legally and in the government in your place..."

"What are you saying, Arthur." America sounded cold but England met his eyes, green clashing with blue, when he felt bad for sounding cold but Alexander wiggled against his chest and he stared at his lover.

"I'm saying now isn't the time for a baby. You need to get your shit sorted out before we even consider another baby and...maybe the wedding should wait." England replied just as coldly when he took Alexander from him and then his Coke, tucked in his elbow, and plate of cold pizza. "It's just not the right time."

America felt England brush past and he felt his heart throbbing with the next words but he couldn't stop them from spilling out of his mouth. "If now's not the right time then when? When, Arthur?"

England paused with pain hitting, burning, in his chest like molten lava in his chest. He would've gasped at this but he held it back with Alexander whimpering at this tension, his eyes filling with tears so fast England wondered how and then felt it must be nice to cry that fast. He squeezed the baby and walked away from the kitchen then up the stairs to the bedroom with tears blooming on his lashes. Why does it feel like he and America just broke up? He knows they didn't, it was impossible to break up, but his heart still hurt like they had.


	37. Chapter Thirty Six - SeaLad

**_Alexander- Six months old_**  
 ** _Poppy and Henri - Eight months old_**  
 ** _Salvador- Six months old_**  
 ** _Nikolai- Seven months old_**  
 ** _Aili- One year old_**

 ** _Helena- Five months old_**  
 ** _Sunneva- Six months old_**

* * *

"What a big girl~" Ladonia cooed at his daughter who squealed loudly and proudly waving her chubby arms as she sat up perfectly still. It was her third attempt but she was firm now and determined, much like her father, and it brought a smile to Ladonia's face. "Such a big girl, you're turning into~"

"Erland?" Ladonia looked up feeling his chest lightly throb at Sealand's distressed face, something it's been doing the past two months as the Sealander remained there. He never left but they never talked about that fight and it was like all avoidance of it was spoke of and agreed upon. "I need to talk with you."

"Why? You want to break up, fine, do it now and not alone. It's better than doing it that way at least." Ladonia sniffed staring at his daughter then who stared up curiously with large blue eyes and he stroked her soft strands of golden-red hair on her head. She giggled reaching up grabbing his fingers and inserted them in her mouth gnawing on them happily.

"I don't want to break up." Sealand said with confidence in his tone and Ladonia felt his lashes lower as he stared at Helena chewing on his fingers, eyes shining with happiness then."I really hate the idea of it but you need to understand something and that is this- I did not sleep with Latvia."

"Peter-" Ladonia sighed standing up twisting to face the blonde when hands grabbed his face and pressed their lips together in a soft but short kiss as he held onto Sealand's shirt in surprise. He blinked during the kiss, eyes wide and when they broke apart his cheeks were a bright red as Sealand laughed.

"I love you so so so much, Erland! Don't you get that? No one other than you do I love so much on this planet!" Sealand cheerfully stated as he clunked his forehead against Ladonia making him wince as he then looked up through his lashes at Sealand. He was blushing hard at the proximity when Sealand sighed out softly. "I would never touch Latvia like that, whether he has feelings for me or not. I love you and that's that."

"It can't just be like that!" Ladonia blurted pulling away with a red face and fidgeting when he bent and scooped of Helena who gurgled cheerfully. She seemed rather pleased at being picked up and she curled her pudgy arms around Ladonia's neck happily holding on. She was so much like Sealand that Ladonia nearly melted at the sweetness of his daughter. "Loving ju-just me! Everyone loves but as a friend or something! You have to be in-in love for it work! For all I know is you love me as-as a friend!"

Sealand stared at Ladonia then smiled softly, knowingly at the micro-nation who held the baby to his chest making her blow soft raspberries into his shirt. He smiled warmer and held a hand out and cupped the side of Ladonia's face. "I don't love you as a friend, Erland. You know that! I wouldn't have a baby with a friend! I wouldn't run away with a friend like I did! Well, maybe, but I went with you so easily!"

"So are you saying you're in love with me?" Ladonia questioned as the fiery heat in his cheeks continued burning and his breath stilled in his chest when Sealand laughed and stepped closer and moved his arm around his waist softly. He enjoyed the proximity and so did Helena when she squealed happily and openly, wiggling her little legs with joy.

"And if I am? Will you stop pushing me away and know I'd never do anything to hurt you like I did when I left?" Sealand asked as he looked down at Ladonia, surprised he'd grown a few inches, but Ladonia was blushing. He just barely couldn't handle the blonde lashes framing those warm blue eyes and he fidgeted. "Erland?"

"If you are..." He started hesitantly then looked down squeezing Helena lightly to his chest."If you are in love with me then I'll-I'll stop pushing you away. And-And start tru-trusting you more."

"Then, Erland?" Sealand looked at Ladonia who looked at him with a small noise as his cheeks burned and Sealand smiled brightly. "I'm in love with you. So stop pushing me away and start letting me in. Okay?"

Ladonia felt that if his face could get any hotter it would at that moment. He was sure he was as red as a tomato but he couldn't help himself as he made a soft noise and wiggled with Helena staring up at him with eyes that were identical in their bright shade of blue as her father. He took a deep breath and let it out lightly.

"Okay."

* * *

"Dude! Look at how big she is!" America exclaimed with laughter as he swung Helena around making her screech with laughter and smile while flapping her arms. She was such a cutie~

"I know!" Sealand chirped happily as he watched America swing his daughter around and Ladonia had the eyes of a hawk on him. "Where's England?"

"In the living room with Alex~" America cooed then rubbed his cheek against Helena's making her laugh. "You are going to love your cousin~ Oh! Did you go see Finland?"

"Yup!" Sealand beamed at America who smiled nodding. He'd gone to his little sister's birthday party, now one year old, and was well on her way to walking and talking perfectly like a little cutie she was and he was happy to have seen her.

"Good! So go in and see Iggy, kiddo!" America said cheerfully placing Helena on his hip with ease as Sealand walked past him into the house and America caught sight of the ring on Ladonia's ring hand on his right hand. "What's that?"

"Ah!" He felt his cheeks softly burn as he covered his hand then looked down sheepishly and shuffle. "It's a-a promise ring Peter gave me."

"A promise ring?" America said much to loud when England shouted asking about what promise ring and America grabbed Ladonia dragging him in and slammed the door, Helena gurgling softly on his hip happily. He dragged the red head to England and smiled at the blushing Micro nation.

"Who has a promise ring?" England question with a narrowing of his green eyes and America yanked up Ladonia's right hand up and shows the silver band on his right ring finger. England's eyes widened gently as he took in sight of the band and then looked at Sealand's hand and noticed an identical band on Sealand's right hand. "Oh my god."

"It's-It's not like it's an engagement ring!" Sealand said in a laughing tone waving his hand as England looked at him with all the intensity of an elder brother and Sealand felt his cheeks burning. "It's-It's not a big deal!"

"It completely is!" England all but shrieked with narrowing eyes as he jabbed Sealand in the chest despite him just being an inch taller. "You're too young for that stuff!"

"I am not!" Sealand protested his cheeks still red and he crossed his arms. "I'm fifty years old! I had a baby with him! I'm not too young! It's not like I'm getting married!"

"Same difference!" England sniffed planting his hands on his hips and Sealand had never felt more like a little brother than he ever had in that instant. "Peter Kirkland, what is going through that head of yours?"

"Um, taking care of Ladonia? And-And Helena?" He replied in a lightly wavering voice as he fidgeted softly with his fingers twirling together as he stuttered. He bit his lip softly as he smiled lightly as he looked at England from under his lashes.

"I think it's fine, baby." America mused then making England whirl on him with flames in his eyes. "I mean I can see why they got promise rings to begin with! If we did this the right way we probably would've been wearing promise rings first!"

"Still they are too young! How does Finland feel about it?" England demanded planting his hands on his hips and Sealand lightly poked his finger tips together nervously and Ladonia was suddenly very interested in looking down at his shoes and it was the answer England needed. "I'm calling Finland, at least someone will care enough!" He threw his hands up then walked out of the room to his home phone and Sealand sighed. This was going to be a long visit.

* * *

"I can't believe he did that!" Sealand groaned when they entered their home, Helena sleeping against her mother's hip softly with even, cute baby breathes. He ran into the living room then flopped onto the couch as Ladonia walked after him and placed Helena in her play pen.

"I know." Ladonia sighed as he rubbed his now bare right ring finger and frowned softly. He didn't say it out loud but he'd liked the feel of the ring on his finger and knowing it was Sealand that put it on him. He looked at Sealand then sat next to his hand and, hesitantly, began to stroke his hair softly noting at how the blonde locks were softer than he remembered. "It's not the end of the world though."

"It isn't but still! It was the one way to prove I'm not going anywhere!" Sealand whined then looked up with his huge blue eyes and Ladonia smiled softly at him as he looked back at him and sighed out then blinked a few times. "What? That's what you do when you're thinking, what're you thinking?"

"Well if I can't wear it on my finger then who says I can't wear it on a necklace chain?" Ladonia asked when Sealand jerked up into a full sitting position and grabbed Ladonia's hands and interlocked their fingers and squeezed Ladonia's hands softly. His eyes glowed with the idea and he grinned crookedly but widely making Ladonia smile softly at the blonde and he happily let his hands rest palm to palm with Sealand's.

"If I buy you a chain will you actually wear it around your neck?" Sealand asked squeezing Ladonia's hands again as the other nodded and yawned lightly as he did so and squeezed his hands back groggily. "Awesome!"

"I know." Ladonia said in a little slow voice and he then blinked slowly when Sealand leaned in and kissed him softly. He even relaxed into the kiss rather happily as he did so and closed his eyes softly kissing Sealand back, his heart giving a little tiny throb of sweetness when Sealand stood up and pulled Ladonia with him. "Where are we going?"

"Upstairs~" Sealand playfully crooned as he held both of Ladonia's hands and dragged him to the stairs smiling widely as his blue eyes winked at him as bright and playful as an angels in a devil's face. Ladonia felt his stomach drop excitedly and fill his veins with warmth and he fought the urge to squeal as he was pulled towards the stairs and he followed like a magnet to it's polar opposite. He walked up stairs with Sealand and squeezed his hand excitedly as they sped up just a bit and though they were in the bodies of teenagers now, not young preteens, the desire and arousal were much easily triggered like now.

"Oh upstairs you say!" Ladonia finally got out grinning when they got to the top of the stairs and he was being pulled to their bedroom. "And what of our child?"

"She'll be fine sleeping in her play pen~" Sealand said shoving their bedroom door open and smirking widely yanking Ladonia in suddenly making him yelp and shut the door. "Trust me, she's five months old! There's not much she can really do quite yet so we'll be fine~"

"You're so stupid~" Ladonia playfully replied when he was shoved onto the bed and the blonde climbed on top of him and settled down comfortably. Their bodies clicked like missing spaces on each other and they both smiled when Sealand rolled onto his side and tucked the red head in to his side and he shouldered his head on the pillow while Ladonia did the same on his shoulder. He then smiled when he closed his eyes and laughed when Ladonia slapped his stomach and he nuzzled his forehead happily.

"Nap time~" Sealand sang making Ladonia roll his eyes lightly as he stretched out yawning softly again and he settled happily into the mattress and against Sealand, curling an arm around the blonde's waist happily.

"Mhmm." Ladonia murmured as he closed his eyes yawning once more and he breath in the soft, salty scent that always seemed to cling to Sealand and he smiled. Though he did want to have sex with the Sealander he would take a nap time any time of the day. And besides, who wouldn't take the offer of a nap? Naps were the absolute best!


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven - SuFin

_**Alexander- Seven months Old**_  
 _ **Poppy and Henri - Nine months old**_  
 _ **Salvador - Seven months old**_  
 _ **Nikolai - Eight Months old**_

 _ **Helena - Six months old**_  
 _ **Sunneva- Seven months old**_

 _ **Oh! I should also mention that this isn't going to be the last story of these little families I post here! I have a third, and final, story of these small families I'm going to be posting here as well with updated children profiles and what not! This third story will be the last one in this little series thing I got going on!**_

* * *

"Ber! Are you home from work?" Finland asked when Sweden walked in then smiled softly as he hung his coat up, cracked his neck lightly a few times and adjusted his glasses when he walked into the living room where his wife sat. He beamed up at Sweden, sitting on the floor legs open and Aili holding his fingers standing up happily and bouncing a few times, bending her knees with joy. Finland smiled brightly. "Welcome home!"

"Thank you." Sweden replied softly walking over, taking his shoes off and leaving them by the living room doorway and he then walked across sitting next to Finland, Aili's mismatched eyes locking onto him and she squealed reaching for him and he smiled. He remembered how tiny she was when she was born, just a pure year ago, the doctors worrying that because Finland gave birth in his seventh month there would be problems, lagging, but here she was moving steadily along with any other child her age. "How is she?"

"Perfect~ The doctor said she'll be walking soon!" Finland chirped as Aili squeezed his fingers excitedly as if understanding her mother perfectly. "He said to hold her up on her feet and walk with her as much as possible and before we know it she'll be walking! I heard Prussia's son, Fritz, is close to walking as well!"

"I know, I went by and saw Austria before coming home. He wants to set up a play date for Aili and Fritz, interact with babies their ages." Sweden replied as he felt Finland smile when he then kissed Finland's temple softly. "Hungary also had her baby."

Finland gasped excitedly, violet eyes sparkling like stars. It'd been the biggest thing floating around the Nations lately, who's the father Prussia or Macau, everyone curious and Finland being friends with Austria, was eager to know. "Who's the father?" Finland asked with a narrowing of his eyes then but curiously making Sweden's lips lightly twitch.

"Prussia. I saw a picture of the child, she has his silver hair and her mother's eyes. Silver hair and green eyes, she'll hopefully be like her mother." He replied when Finland cheered lifting his fingers with Aili's hands and she giggled wildly like this was a fun game. "I also saw Austria's newest addition as well."

"Who does he look like?" Finland asked smiling now as he tilted his head and Aili squeezed his fingers tightly, excitedly again, her green-blue eye bright and her violet eye sparkling like her mothers both with the excitement of a baby.

"He has his Austria's violet eyes and Prussia's silver hair. Two babies with silver hair but they look strangely like a pair you know? Green and violet eyed babies that look the same but different." Sweden replied when he then paused as Aili cooed at him bouncing herself again, knees bending crazily but cutely. "Remember how you asked for a baby? Back when she was maybe three or six months?"

"Mhmm?" Finland lightly hummed helping his daughter lightly bounce on her feet and lifted her up just a bit making her squeal. Sweden smiled softly, feeling exactly like the onlooker that he was, and cleared his throat lightly.

"Well I've thought about it a lot since she turned a year old," Sweden began clearing his throat again as he watched and Finland finally looked up curiously and Sweden found it both a little easier and harder to force the words out. "What would you think about another baby?"

And Finland's jaw dropped as his eyes brightened in shock.

* * *

"Uncle Fin!" Sven shouted when Finland stepped in, Aili a cute bundle of heavy fabric as the snow lightly fell outside and he was setting her down to stand with no wobble whatsoever, was in the process off taking his coat off and smiled at his nephew.

"Look at you!" Finland chirped as he helped Aili get her own heavy coat, hat and gloves off and she giggled through it all as he did so. He then picked her up, balancing the one year old on his hip and stared at the eleven year old and smiled. He reached out mussing up Sven's light blonde hair lightly and he smiled softly, the smile an echo of his mother's.

"Finland." Norway greeted with a tiny twitch of his lips when he walked forward with Nikolai on his hip, the eight month old gurgling lightly as he played with a necklace on his mother's neck, a little stone of his birth month Denmark must have given him.

"Norway! Look at Nikolai! He's so big now!" Finland cooed at the baby who actually cooed back bouncing lightly as Aili whined curling her little arms around Finland's neck and hug him tight, her tiny fists holding his shirt in her hands tightly. "Sorry, she's only one but she's as possessive as her father I swear it."

"It's fine," Norway smiled softly at his niece, her hair lightly curling at her neck, hair the blonde color matching her mother's. "It's hard to believe she's one years old, you know?"

"I know!" Finland babbled out before he could stop himself as he then bounced the one year old who whined in protest and he smiled softer. She was clearly in the personality swing of Sweden as they referred to it. She had his personality which would swing to Sweden's and they just called it a personality swing. "I actually need to talk to you, Nor."

"So it wasn't a leisurely visit after all," Norway smiled lightly then in amusement as Nikolai's blue eyes shined as he played with the chain lightly. He then turned on his heel lightly to the living room. "Sven, take Abe upstairs and play while I talk with your Uncle for a few moments. He needs to have an adult talk."

"Fine." Sven sighed out then walked to the living room ushering Abel upstairs as he whined and Finland smiled softly at the sight of his nephews as Aili rested in his arms like familiar smelling blonde doll in his arms. He sat down with her face still tucked into his neck and he watched Norway place the eight month old on the floor where he sat and played with some toys gurgling.

"So, what's going on?" Norway asked crossing his legs, intertwining his fingers on his knee and stared at Finland with interest in his dull blue eyes. "It's not ever day you just travel from Sweden to Denmark with a one year old out of the blue."

"We-Well, um, you see," Finland bit his lip lightly, chewing on it softly before sighing out."Berwald asked what I would think if we had another baby."

"Oh? I thought you wanted to have lots of babies." Norway remarked blinking like someone just sent a jolt through his system and he was now awake and alert. "Isn't that what you always wanted? Ever since you got married to him?"

"I know!" Finland snapped which was uncharacteristic of him then he took a breath and let it out shutting his eyes. "I know, I said I wanted a lot of babies. But when we found out how...how hard it was just to have Aili I definitely wanted to get on the horse and have more while I had a good chance."

"But?" Norway finally filled in when Finland went silent and he shifted back to lean against the back of the couch, drumming his fingers on his knee as he looked at Finland. "I'm sensing a but."

Finland snickered at the use of his words and Norway smiled in response, accepting almost. He sighed though, when Norway got serious again, and he spoke again. "But I'm not sure anymore. I love having a one year old, I love my daughter, so much. I want all my attention on her and with her growing so much...I just don't think I could handle another baby so close together. But at the same time I do want a baby."

"So you're seeing the pro's and con's of having another baby, basically, and it's hindering your answer to him." Norway replied nodding softly as Finland cringed lightly and felt Aili finally turn around in his arms, looking down at Nikolai curiously and he smiled softly when Aili crawled out of his lap into Norway's. He was easily becoming her favorite Uncle out of all the Nordics.

"Yeah." He breathed out then looked at his hands and frowned. "I don't want to hesitate, I want to give a yes or no. I was so ready too when she was around six months but now...now it's different. I feel all torn and pulled in different directions. He's my husband, I want to give him children."

"I know." Norway replied when Finland finished and the Finnish man looked up in surprise, violet eyes wide. "I...slightly felt like that when we first had Sven and Denmark, the idiot, was talking about another baby. I made him wait up until Sven was five years old before I made my decision. Like the other month, we decided no more kids for a long while. Three is enough and they're all boys as well! They'll take up time and patience so four kids is not in the plan now. But it's okay, Finland."

"Huh?" He blinked when Norway reached out and covered his hand lightly, hesitantly, almost as he smiled softly.

"It's okay. If you don't want a baby right now. Focus on Aili as much as you want no one is going to kill you if you don't have another kid right now, it's alright to take time to have kids! Hell, it could be ten or twenty years before you want another kid!" Norway then gave a light, barely there, squeeze as he smiled softly at Finland. "It's perfectly fine."

Finland stared at the soft, kind smile and barely there squeeze with wide eyes. He never thought he'd see such a smile on the normally blank faced Norway but having kids must have done something to make him softer. More approachable. After all, Finland was here! Talking to him! He then turned his hand palm up and squeezed Norway's hand and smiled gently. "Thank you, Nor. I appreciate hearing that from someone that isn't myself!"

"You're welcome." He replied standing up with Aili on his hip, shifted their instinctively, when he bent down to keep Nikolai from shoving a dirty looking pacifier in his mouth and smiled twirling it around his finger. "Not today, Niki. Now, would you like some coffee, Fin?"

Finland blinked then jumped up with a smile and nodded. "Yes! Thank you!"


	39. Chapter Thirty Eight - DenNor

_**Alexander- Seven months Old**_  
 _ **Poppy and Henri - Nine months old**_  
 _ **Salvador - Seven months old**_  
 _ **Nikolai - Eight Months old**_

 _ **Helena - Six months old**_  
 _ **Sunneva- Seven months old**_

 _ **Cecilia - Two months**_  
 _ **Wilhelm - one month**_  
 _ **Aaliyah - One month**_

* * *

"It's so quiet!"

"I know."

"What'd you think they're doing now?"

"No clue."

"Do you think they miss us?"

"Probably not, they both have friends there."

"But-But we're there all the time!"

"I know."

"I miss them, Norge!"

"I know you do, Dane."

Denmark pouted hardcore at his wife's back, Nikolai resting on his hip looking around at everything with his wide blue eyes. Sven and Abel had both left for school, Abel being in second grade and Sven in sixth grade or something, he was lonely without his sons in the house screaming or Sven playing chess with Norway. It was so quiet other than the occasional babbles Nikolai gave when Denmark perked up. He then walked up behind Norway and slid his arms around his waist happily and rested his chin on his free shoulder, more than away of Nikolai immediately fisting his shirt tightly.

"Mathias, don't you start." Norway stated in a warning tone, his eyes concentrated on making some eggs he'd been craving lately and Nikolai cooed gently as he kicked his legs softly against his stomach. "Nikolai isn't any where close to passing out and we're running out of condoms."

Denmark tried smiling as he rubbed Norway's hips, the way he knew made the other Nation lustful, but frowned lightly when they were slapped away. "But, Lukas-"

"No! Unless you want to buy more condoms don't bother! And don't say "well we can do it one time unprotected" no we can't, Sven was that case and I'm not having another baby!" Norway snapped then turned his head gaze on Denmark who seemed to have an idea brewing when he pulled away and snatched his car keys up off the table. "Where are you going?"

"To do what you just said!" He chirped as he pulled his boots on and stood up walking past pecking Norway on the top of his head. "To get some condoms!"

"Oh my god," Norway mumbled as he covered his face with his free hand and groaned when Denmark was out of the house in a heart beat. He looked at Nikolai and sighed as he stroked the blonde locks on his soft head and he cooed happily. "Your father is an idiot."

Nikolai gurgled lightly like he was talking back and Norway then smiled gently at his son, his blue eyes bright as they looked into his mother's face. Nikolai was his last baby and he was going to cherish that! Well, not the last baby ever, but last baby for some time and he reminded himself that it was good enough. His three son's all different but seemed to remind him so intensely of Denmark. Sven looked like his father but acted more like himself while Abel looked more like him and acted more like Denmark but he had no idea who Nikolai would act like when he got bigger.

He sighed. "I can't wait to see you grown up but don't grow up too fast just yet." He sighed out as he finished up the eggs, carefully dumping them onto a plate and putting it in the sink of cold water, submerging it and reminding himself to clean it when he was done. He grabbed a fork, his plate and sat down shifting Nikolai to sit on his thigh. He took a scooping bite of his eggs and Nikolai watched with wide eyes and whined. "Hm? You hungry? Let Mamma get the high chair and some food."

He stood up then plopping Nikolai on the kitchen floor and walked to the corner dragging the high chair over, picked Nikolai up again and put him inside, figuring out the straps and smiled when Nikolai squealed excitedly. He snapped the tray in place firmly and walked to the cabinet grabbing a jar of baby food, his special soft spoon from the drawer and sat down turning his chair to face the high chair. He took another bite of his eggs, taking a breath through his nose, opening the jar and stirred it up before deciding to get it a little warm, stood up and placed in the microwave for about six seconds and felt he lightly warmed food with his finger and then sat back down. He was just scooping a spoonful of food and pushing it into Nikolai's mouth as he ate it slowly and he lightly scooped food onto his mouth when it oozed out when Denmark came slamming into the house.

"I got them!" He shouted proudly as he walked into the kitchen and pouted at the sight of both wife and son eating, but not for the wrong reason. He honestly hoped that Nikolai would, by some miracle, be asleep by the time he came home but it was just a ten minute interval he was gone and it was too much hope an eight month old was out cold in ten minutes.

"Fine, bring them upstairs. I don't want them hanging around." Norway instructed as he scooped another glob of the baby food into Nikolai's open, waiting mouth as he flapped his arms."God forbid Sven or Abel finds them!"

"I won't let them." He pouted stuffing them in his pocket and he then smiled as he picked up Norway's fork and when he opened his mouth to protest Denmark had eggs on the fork ready and shoved it into his wife's mouth who eyed him but strangely appreciated it. It went on like that for some minutes while Norway fed Nikolai and Denmark fed him, like a strange little feeding train. He finished eating quickly and Denmark stood up and set to work on washing the pan, spatula and plate along with the fork. He dried and put them away as Norway finished up feeding Nikolai.

"So, want to watch a movie while Nikolai plays on in his saucer?" He asked looking at Denmark with a raised brow, holding his hand out for a sponge which was tossed into his hand and he wiped up up Nikolai's face making him lightly whine in protest as the tray was pulled off and he was unbuckled, lifted, and on Norway's hip when he looked at Denmark raising a brow.

"Do I get to pick the movie?" Denmark asked curiously as he took Norway's hand who nodded and he smiled brightly. "Then let's go watch this shit!"

* * *

"Mom! Dad! We're home!" Sven shouted from the doorway, taking his hat off which let his bangs flop over his eye and face lightly, annoyingly, and pulled his coat off with his boots putting them away neatly with Abel walking in and doing the same.

"Where's Papa and Mamma?" He asked curiously looking up at Sven, dull blue eyes curious and shining with the motion, while Sven's own blue eyes seemed closed and tired. He sighed moving his hand through his hair and Abel yawned loudly.

"Let's find them and, if they're here, we go take naps. Deal?" He got out when a yawn slid from his tightly pressed lips and he fought the urge not to yawn again. Abel nodded like a cute blonde bobble head and they walked into the kitchen first, looking around and Sven then walked to the living room with Abel trailed. "Oh."

"What?" He whined looking around and noticed Nikolai sleeping on in his back, where his little play mat was, and he was drooling cutely. He then noticed Mamma and Papa on the couch sleeping, limbs all tangled up and cheeks red from sleepy making Abel giggle. "They took a nap too!"

"Mhmmm." Sven nodded then held a hand out for Abel to take and the six year old looked up at the eleven year old curiously. "Let's go to our rooms and take naps as well now."

Abel yawned loudly before he could stop himself and took Sven's held out hand, letting himself be pulled quietly across the room to the stairs by the living room. He yawned again as they climbed up the stairs and he walked sluggishly down the hallway to his bedroom and Sven let go of his hand to go to his own. Abel entered his room, putting his school bag on the floor glad Uncle Fin picked them up when Mamma and Papa didn't answer the phone but he was tired as heck. He rubbed his eyes, digging the heels in, and he walked to his bed sitting down staring around the room. With Niki sleeping, his parents sleeping, the tv off and he not owning one in his own room Abel was more than aware of the silence and as a six year old he hated that. He wanted to shriek, run, make noise but his parents barely slept it seemed with Niki screaming at night sometimes, so he clenched his jaw and when he thought of laying in his room, alone with the silence wrapping around him, he was jumping up.

He rushed out of his open door whining lightly, just barely, as he ran to his big brother's room and hesitated by the shut door his heart pounding in his chest softly. He raised a small fist knocking and bit his lip hoping Sven would let him in seeing as his big brother was always wanting to be alone and didn't play as much as he did months before he turned eleven years old. He looked up in shock when the door swung open and his brother stood in a night shirt and pajama pants when Sven raised a brow. "Yeah?"

Abel swallowed nervously and played with the bottom of his shirt. "Um, I know you don't like me annoying you and stuffs but, um, it's quiet. And-And I don't like it and I wanted to, uh, ask if I could sleep with you this one time."

Sven squinted at his brother intensely as the six year old fidgeted then whined looking up through his blonde lashes and Sven sighed rubbing his eyes tiredly. He knew he was trying to be too mature for his age but he was eleven! He was two years shy of being an actual preteen and his brother, six years old now, would be seven or eight then and he really shouldn't push the 'let's please sleep together' thing anymore but his brother was needy. He needed someone to sleep with him if it was too quiet and Sven, sadly and guiltily, understood for he was the same just four or so years ago. He finally sighed opening his door widely and Abel stared with wide eyes.

"Come on, get in here. I don't want too much warmth getting out." He sighed out when Abel rushed in and he shut the door softly then turned to his brother. Sven was able to have a space heater in his room, as it did get unbearably cold even with the heat in the house, so he got a little extra. Abel normally slept with one but it'd broken the other day when he decided to play with it so their parents put it in when Abel was just about to fall asleep so he'd be warm during the night.

"So, nap time?" Abel asked looking at the bed as if it would bite him and Sven realized Abel was being extra cautious of everything around him and he felt bad. Last time Abel came in his room he touched something he shouldn't have and Sven shrieked at him, shoved him out and said never to touch a single thing in his room again and that resulted in this. Abel asking hesitantly, cautious and scared to do anything without permission.

"Nap time. Come on, get in bed, I want to sleep." Sven sighed out lightly as he climbed into bed, the side near his wall, Abel rushing over and jumping in when Sven let the blankets fall over them thick and warm already. Sven realized as he put his head down his brother was like a little space heater practically as Abel actually cuddled up to him and he closed his eyes.

He normally would find it strange but his brother's small body was nice and he hugged Abel tightly, his face ending up in his hair and promised silently to do more with his little brother. Sven truly felt bad for half the time he was acting superior and like a major douche but as he hugged Abel, he could only think of the hopefully puppy face Abel gave him a lot and he would beg to play with Sven only to be pushed away by the elder and he felt unworthy of hugging his brother. He wasn't a good big brother, was he? Not someone to be admired right? He felt like crying when small arms were hugging him back and Abel smiled softly closing his own eyes as Sven opened his slightly.

"You're a good big brother, Sve." He mumbled as he shivered lightly then relaxed in the growing heat of the room and under the blanket. Sven felt the weight of tears heavier than ever in his eyes at Abel's words and he forced a little smile hugging his brother just a fraction of an inch tighter.

"And you're not so bad to have as a little brother, Abe." He murmured in response as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly and as the silence settled he felt the whole school day crash on him and even if he had homework sleep beckoned him. Sven only hoped Nikolai would be like Abel so he would have someone to play with and Nikolai would have a brother that would shower him with all the attention he could ever want, a feat Sven wasn't good at as he was too much like their mother. But he hoped, prayed, he could be a better big brother to the both of them. It was just something he'd have to do one step at a time but even then Abel's words were a little comfort he was going in the right direction.


	40. Chapter Thirty Nine - ChuNi

_**Alexander- Eight months Old**_  
 _ **Poppy and Henri - One years old**_  
 _ **Salvador - Eight months old**_  
 _ **Nikolai - Nine Months old**_

 _ **Helena - Seven months old**_  
 _ **Sunneva- Eight months old**_

 _ **Cecilia - Two months**_  
 _ **Wilhelm - one month**_  
 _ **Aaliyah - One month**_

* * *

Japan's eyes opened groggily at the shrill wailing at the bottom of his bed, the wailing almost hysterical when his door opened and he sat up to stare at his oldest, Xiong. His golden brown eyes were tired and cranky, black hair falling to his shoulders and threatening to go past them and Japan felt like he'd been neglecting that the past month but life was ten times harder without China to come home too.

"Okaa-san, make her be quiet!" Xiong whined the only way a seven year old could when Japan realize with a near sob today was Xiong's birthday. "Okaa-san!"

"I'm trying, Xiong, I am. I think she misses Baba." Japan whispered pain cracking his voice when Xiong's cranky mood seemed to vanish and he then played with the bottom of his shirt as he stared at Japan. He then walked into the room up to his mother.

"I miss Baba too. But I'm not crying!" Xiong declared with determination flaring in his bright golden brown eyes, so much like China's, and he held the bottom of his shirt tightly. "I won't cry cause if you cry then Chiyo will be sad!"

"Oh, Xiong." Japan whispered like a broken coo as he reached out hugging his eldest tightly and those all too familiar tears threatened to break their dams and flood down his cheeks. His daughter continued wailing loudly and he let go of Xiong standing up and stroked his hands down his son's hair. "Maybe Baba will wake up for your birthday!"

"Maybe! But Okaa-san, why is she so loud?" Xiong asked again pouting softly but kindly making Japan smile fondly at his eldest. He shuffled over to the bassinet where his tiny, doll like daughter laid wailing her tiny lungs out and he smiled softer.

Three weeks ago they wouldn't even humor the thought of her coming home, being born at five months she should have been at the hospital longer, but as the daughter of a the personifications of Japan and China, she was no normal baby and gained enough health she was allowed to go home three weeks after her birth. Now it was a full month she'd been home and she was now one month old, a feat China missed and he knew it'd kill his husband when he woke up and realized he missed a whole month of their daughter's life. He snapped out of his thoughts and reached down picking up the wailing baby girl, holding her in a gently cradle with his arms as she hiccuped.

"What's wrong, watashi no utsukushī hime?" Japan murmured at her when her wet lashes parted for large, golden brown eyes to stare up glittering wetly as her tiny legs wiggled just a bit and he smiled. "Is your nappy dirty? Huh? Is that what's got you all ruffled?"

"Her diaper?" Xiong questioned then curiously and Japan smiled at his son who was staring at his baby sister curiously, head tilted lightly, and for a split second Japan thought his son looked like a puppy.

"Hai, would you like to help me change her?" He asked softly turning to his bed sitting down carefully and laying out the baby on her back as she whined. He noticed Xiong nod rapidly then and he smiled. "Alright, turn the light on and grab those small diapers and the small box of wipes."

"Hai!" Xiong gave a little salute as he turned his mother's light on, the room flooding in light that made all three of them squint, the baby irritated. He then grabbed the items for his mother and climbed on the bed and crawled over to Japan and sat down. "Here!"

"Arigato! Such a big boy you're becoming!" Japan chuckled when Xiong beamed. He did the snaps of his daughter's little pajama onesie, brought her tiny legs out carefully and opened her diaper. Thankfully she only peed and he was grateful but he noticed Xiong staring at her private area curiously as he folded up the wet diaper and he put the dry one on. "What's wrong?"

"Okaa-san, where's her ochinko? Like mine and Chiyo's! She doesn't have one!" Xiong sounded frantic then when he gasped and his eyes widened. "Did the doctor cut it off?!"

Japan blinked at his eldest and laughed loudly. He couldn't help himself! He got his daughter all situated, letting her lay on the bed, when he grabbed Xiong in an open affectionate hug and laughed loudly. "Oh, Xiong! You are so precious!"

"Okaa-san!" Xiong shouted confused by his mother's laughter and stared up concerned. "We need to get her ochinko back! Why are you laughing?"

"Xiong! She's a girl!" Japan was honestly howling with laughter now as he hugged his son tightly. Oh, god why was this so rich? So hilariously funny?

"So what!" Xiong shouted again with concern in his face. "Okaa-san! Why aren't you worried her ochinko isn't there? Okaa-san, you're not caring at all!"

"Xiong! Oh! Oh, stop! I can't breath!" Japan howled as he let go of his son finally, bending lightly, while he wheezed and laughed with Xiong's intense, burning gaze on him. He laughed like that for some time before he managed to calm himself down, taking deep breathes, tears pricked on his lashes as he then rubbed his eyes and ruffled his son's hair. "Darling, girls don't have an ochinko."

"Huh? Why? Liam told me girls had an ochinko but it went away when they got bigger!" Xiong explained when Japan smiled fondly then moved his fingers through his shoulder length hair slowly. Xiong, of course, closed his eyes like a happy content cat at the motion and leaned into his mother's hand.

"That's not how it works at all, Xiong. Okaa-san will tell you one day, the difference between boys and girls- when you're more mature and older." Japan said when he turned his gaze back to his daughter who was laying out on her back, wide golden brown eyes seeming to look up at something and he smiled softly. Her little girl was visible to him, just a little spring up like that one hair rebelled and it was adorable. She truly was a duplicate to China.

"But how come girls don't have ochinko's? It doesn't make sense!" Xiong exclaimed as he waved his hands then as if to emphasize on that and Japan just smiled. He shifted then, the baby still settled safely away from the edge and at the same time not too far away from his reach in case something happened. He'd opened his mouth to speak, tell him he needed to sleep as it was only two in the morning and he had a birthday party to look forward too when the phone rang.

"Hm? I wonder who that could be." Japan murmured getting up and picked up the baby with him, a tiny noise leaving her, and he walked to the door with Xiong getting up with him rushing after like a little ghost. He walked out into the hall, walking to the hall phone he kept and lifted the receiver just before the ringing stopped. "Hai?"

"Mr. Japan?" A voice asked that sounded lightly far away, crackling just a bit, when he tilted his head. "Hi! This is Dr. Tanaka, um, there's something very important I need to tell you! When I tell you I should tell you not to come just yet, as it's important for me to check tests and run them."

"What are you talking about?" Japan asked softly when Xiong gripped his shirt bottom like it was a life preserver, his head coming to rest on his hip when he looked up at him curiously.

"Mr. Japan, your husband has woken up. He wants to see you, and the baby, obviously but I'd say give me until...dinner time today, for you to come up and see your husband as I need to run tests and check his stability levels." Japan could hear the doctor talking but a joy so bright, like a sun, welled in his chest and he lightly squeezed his daughter who made a tiny squeaking sound and he smiled.

"Hai! I understand!" He breathed out excitedly squeezing the phone receiver as well."Arigato, for telling me! I'll-I'll be there at dinner time! Tell him, please?"

The doctor laughed softly but kindly. "Of course, Mr. Japan."

* * *

"I want to see my wife - aru." China whined for the thousandth time today it seemed but the nurse just smiled softly at the Chinese nation. Everyone on staff who was looking after China could understand his eagerness and impatience to see his wife, Japan, but precautions needed to be taken first and he was rather frustrated with that.

"I know you do, Mr. China." The nurse replied then smiled softly, almost sadly. "But we need to run some more tests on you to make sure you're stable enough to go home and everything is okay with you. Oh! Your wife did say to tell you he'll be here at dinner time, when the tests are done, to see you and he's going to bring the baby."

Baby? What ba- Oh! Oh shit! His daughter! "Aiyaa! How could I forget the baby?" China gasped loudly his hands flying to his head, one on his forehead and one moving through his hair."She came so early -aru! Is she alright?"

"She's perfectly healthy! She was so small for the first three weeks but she bulked up rather fast and was able to take her home!" The nurse chirped when she adjusted his IV trading a fresh baggie of clear liquid and threw the empty one away. She adjusted his IV then smiled softly. "Also, he said your eldest son's birthday is today! He'll head over when the party is over, which will be an hour or so before dinner time and before your final test."

"I hope I can go home. I've never wanted to be out of bed more than I do right now -aru." China sighed leaning against his pillows closing his eyes, a light blue bag beneath his eyes nearly nonexistent now and maybe one or two more nights of sleep would clear it up. "I just wish I could go home -aru."

"I know, Mr. China. It's annoying waiting to go home out of a hospital, I was the same when I had my own C section child." The nurse sighed out fluffing his pillows a bit when he looked at her curiously and she smiled softly. "I went through the same thing you did three weeks ago, though I was in my eighth month, I woke up from the anesthesia faster but it felt like forever. I'd wanted nothing more than to get home that day."

"You understand that then -aru?" China asked like it was unbelievable a human woman would understand when she smiled and a flush of guilt went through but he noticed his phone beeping lightly. "Is my cellphone here -aru?"

"Yes! It's in your bag, I'll grab it for you!" She pulled from China's bed and motherly fluttering that was strangely endearing to China and walked across the room to a hospital bag and ruffled through before grabbing a phone and walking over handing it to him. "Here you are! I don't want you using it too much but you can check your messages and whatnot but if it comes to calls you must use the hospital phone."

"Shi, I understand -aru." He replied nodding holding his phone in his hand tight and then watched her check his IV drips and the needles in his arm, his eyes curious when she straightened up with a black lock of bangs falling over the bridge of her nose and her dark eyes glittered with achievement.

"Alright, I'll leave you be! If you're stitches or something hurts just press the button and it'll give you a dose of pain killers. It only let's you distribute one does ever four or six hours, so think before you use it. But I'll check up on you later!" She instructed then smiled giving a wave, turning on her heel she left his room sliding the door shut behind him and China felt a strange loneliness.

His hair was down past his shoulders like heavy curtains he was used too and yet it felt strange but he felt no urge to pull it back in a ponytail. He wanted to see Japan, badly, missing his wife with an ache he didn't know was possible and fought back strange tears that pressed against his eyes suddenly and he focused on his phone. He had at least thirty texts from Nations and some repeats from most but smiled softly strangely, the heavy weight of tears still on his eyes. The first was from Hong Kong.

 **HK:** _Hey, I know you're out cold right now. But I wanted you to know Macau agreed to Taiwan and Vietnam's proposal of the artificial insemination so they'll (meaning Vietnam) will be pregnant by the time you wake up hopefully._

 **America:** _Hey! China! Man, I heard what happened and I know you're sleeping, we all do! But I wanted to let you know I've been helping out Japan as much as possible. Same with Prussia and Austria, Italy and Germany, Taiwan and Vietnam, Canada and France , Lithuania and Russia even! South Korea has even taken the kids a few times to baby sit! Macau too! We all hope you wake up soon!_ **  
**

**England:** _I know we're not close but I hope you wake soon, China. You deserve to see what a beautiful daughter you have! You deserve that more than anyone! Wake up soon, chap!_ **  
**

 **Italy:** C _hina! Wake up! I know you and I were always against odds, me a part of the Axis and you the Allies, but I just wanted to tell you you should wake up soon! Japan misses you so much! I hope you wake up soon!_

China had already read four out of the thirty texts and he felt something warm drip on his cheek and he couldn't continue reading right then. He didn't think he mattered much to many Nations but scrolling through he nearly cried hard at the many people who texted him and gave condolences, warned him to wake up or they'd beat the shit out of him, or even telling him how beautiful his daughter is and how she's a literal duplicate of him. He then looked out the window of his room sighing when he wiped the tears away and smiled softly holding the hospital sheets tightly in his hands. He'd be going home today, he could feel it. He felt better than fine! Perfect! He smiled nodding, his hair lightly brushing his cheek as he caught sight of his determined reflection. He'd be going home! He'd definitely be getting home! He looked up when the doctor walked in smiling softly.

"Ready to get these tests over with so you can go home?" She asked softly when he smiled nodding eagerly. The faster the tests were over the faster he'd be home! He just had to get them over with, after all, how bad could they be?


	41. Chapter Forty - HongIce

_**Alexander- Nine months Old**_  
 _ **Salvador - Eight months old**_  
 _ **Nikolai- One years old**_

 _ **Helena - Eight months old**_  
 _ **Sunneva- Nine months old**_

 _ **Cecilia - Three months old**_  
 _ **Wilhelm - Two months old**_  
 _ **Aaliyah - Two months old**_

* * *

"Jia! Jia, get up!" Hong Kong moaned softly, the sheets nice and cool against his bare skin compared to the cold weather outside and he buried his face into the pillow. "Jia! Goddamn it, up!"

"What!" He actually whined as he lifted his head up squinting at Iceland who's violet eyes narrowed in an attempt to wake him up. He sat up, shivering at the coolish-warm are hitting his bare skin and noticed Iceland was wearing his t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, his hair mussed like he'd just gotten out of bed as well and dressed himself minutes ago. "What is it, Emil?"

"It's China!" He stated pushing off the bed when Sunneva let out a loud cry to her parents from a room away, letting them know she was awake and wanted attention. He was walking to the doorway when Sunneva's babble got loud then a cry afterwards. "He's woken up! He's at home, with Japan, I don't know if you want to go see him or not seeing as it's such a long trip-"

"Would you be willing to make the trip?" Hong Kong asked climbing out of bed with a rather tired but blank look on his face when Iceland blushed at the naked form of his boyfriend and left the room nodding. "Then I'll get dressed and we can head out."

"Alr-Alright!" He stuttered rushing to Sunneva's room where she'd pulled herself up with the bars of her crib and standing up happily, light brown eyes narrowed then sparkled with delight when she caught sight of her mother and reached out insistently with one hand. "Hi, baby girl, how are you?"

"Mmmm!" She replied her legs bouncing her up and down, her tiny hands fisted tight on the crib's little railing and bounced excitedly as he laughed walking over. She looked up at him and he smiled down at the eight month old, her light brown brown eyes shining brightly at him as she bounced. "Mmmm!"

"What is it?" Iceland asked curiously when she flopped back down into a sitting position and huffed before pulling herself up again quickly. "Sun, it's fine baby girl~ Mama's here!"

Sunneva narrowed her eyes bouncing but with irritation in her tiny, perfect face. Her silver-brown hair was growing out in a soft cap, a few strands curling near her ears and the base of her neck cutely. "Mmmm!" She made the same noise again making him blink at it. Was she- "Mmmmaaa!"

Oh. My. God. "Oh my god!" Iceland whispered when he stood frozen, his eyes wide violet planets in his star bright face of excitement. His hands pressed together tightly then pressed to his lips with wide eyes. He got quiet as he looked at her face, scrunched with determination or something like that, when she bounced looking at his face.

"Mmmmaaa! Mmmmaaa!" She squeaked again bouncing with her eyes trained on his face and she got that frustrated look on her face again. "Mmmmaaa! Mmmaaa!" She got quiet herself, surprise on her face, like she couldn't believe that she'd made the noises. The very same ones Iceland had been doing the past recent days lately and she then got a determined, cute face as she struggled then seemed to place the words together. "Maaamaa! Mama! Mama!"

Hong Kong, at this moment, was just out of the shower and pulling his boxers on with his usual pants and shirt, toweling his hair dry. He nearly fell at the blood curdling shriek. "Jia! Get in here now!"

He ran out of the room running down to Sunneva's room, his face actually panicked as he ran in to take in the scene before him. Sunneva was bouncing happily giggling and Iceland had tears rolling down his cheeks, fingers pressed tight to his mouth as he looked up at Hong Kong. "What's going on?"

"Jia, she just said Mama!" Iceland gasped with emotion so thick in his voice Hong Kong felt his eyes widen a touch. Normally Iceland never got carried away with emotions but this was completely different and he even felt his lips twitch softly upwards into a little smile. "Come here! I want to see if she'll say Daddy!"

"She probably won't," Hong Kong replied softly walking over anyhow. "I've been saying Baba to her. It's Chinese for Daddy, something I learned from China. It's easier for her to learn before saying Daddy."

"Really? What did China do when he found out you are teaching her that?" Iceland asked in surprise, as if the tears on his face weren't even there, his violet eyes boring into Hong Kong's light browns and for some strange reason Hong Kong could only think of was having another child with Iceland, one with his violet eyes.

"He doesn't care. Or, well, he doesn't know." Hong Kong replied a tiny bit sheepish as he looked at his boyfriend who blinked then grinned wickedly. It was so strangely nice to see emotions on Iceland's face that Hong Kong nearly got lost in that wicked grin.

"Mama!" Sunneva chirped reaching out for Iceland happily, her tiny hands opening and closing, her light brown eyes locked on Iceland. "Mama!" Hong Kong noted she had a high, clear beautiful voice for an eight month old and it warmed Hong Kong's heart then.

"Alright, I'll pick you up now." Iceland cooed rubbing the tears off his face then stepped forward reaching into the crib and picked up the baby girl. She giggled then as she touched his cheek with her tiny hand, nails scratching his cheek cutely. She then looked at Hong Kong with her identical colored eyes and she smiled. It was clear that, even with her smiles and stuff she was definitely becoming more like her parents and her face would go blank, expressionless at times, and it was becoming more frequent with people outside of the home but she was all smiles for her parents when they were alone.

"Ba!" She looked at her mother then pointed at Hong Kong. "Ba!"

"Sounds like she's close to saying Baba." Iceland teased noticing a little color in his boyfriend's cheeks and he smiled playfully. "But let me get her morning bath, fresh diaper and clothes then we can head out. I can put my coat on and go like this, I got no problems. Just bring the diaper bag out to the car for me, please?"

"Of course." Hong Kong replied as he picked up the diaper bag, which was always stuffed and packed ready for if they left the house at any moments notice. He was walking to the door when Iceland cleared his throat and he looked over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Dry your hair, haven't you heard you'll catch your death if you go outside in the cold?" Iceland sniped like the mother he was and Sunneva giggled like it was the funniest thing to watch her father get snapped at. "Plus your hair will freeze and we'll possibly have to cut it, not that it'd get that drastic, but I like to hold onto something when I'm kissing you."

"Roger that." Hong Kong replied but felt a strange spark of satisfaction that Iceland did in fact like his dark, shoulder length hair and he disappeared to go get the diaper bag in the car. He couldn't help it but he felt something clench tight with fear or anxiety at the thought of seeing China after not visiting for the month he was unconscious but shoved it down. What did he have to worry about?

* * *

"Jia! How are you?" Taiwan was the one that pulled open the door of Japan's house, Hong Kong was then pulled into a gentle squeezing hug. He could feel the hormones practically radiating off of Taiwan, who was utterly beaming,happy.

"I'm fine." He replied sighing out quietly as he entered the house. "Emil is parking the car and will be coming in with Sunneva in just a few moments."

Taiwan gasped happily, ecstatically, at the prospect of seeing her niece again. She utterly adored Sunneva! "Yay!" She squealed then watched Hong Kong take his coat and shoes off, hanging his coat up neatly and pressing his shoes together neat like Japan would like it.

"Hello, Tai." Iceland greeted with Sunneva gurgling lightly in her mother's arms, bouncing, giggling a few times as she played with the collar of her mother's shirt. Her light brown eyes landed on Taiwan and her face went blank, like Hong Kong's and Iceland's, making Iceland bark a laugh at this. She was shy that much was clear.

"Hi, Emi! Oh, hello Sunni, how are you darling?" Taiwan crooned at her but Sunneva hid her face in her mother's neck, curling her arms around her mother's neck tightly. "Still shy, ain't she?"

"Yeah, she is." Iceland replied when he entered and the door shut softly as he kicked his shoes off and got his coat off easily enough with Sunneva clinging to him. He got her little coat off but left her shoes on and shifted her lightly a few times then looked from Hong Kong to Taiwan. "I'm ready to see China, is anyone else? Jia? You excited to meet your niece?"

"I guess." Hong Kong mumbled when Iceland took his hand in a rare display of public affection when Taiwan squealed and ran down the hall. "She's pregnant you know."

"Oh I know!" Iceland chuckled quietly. "She has that happy glow, she's utterly ecstatic which makes sense. All the boys around her are having babies, she's interested in girls so it's hard for her to just go out and have a baby. I'm happy for her!"

"I know, I never said I wasn't." Hong Kong replied as they stepped up over the tiny step. It was just like an typical Japanese home and they then began walking down the smooth floors to the living room. "I think she'll make an awesome mother, her and Vietnam."

They came to a stop outside the living room and Hong Kong subconsciously squeezed Iceland's free hand tight. He looked up, his violet eyes slightly dark, a soft smile on his lips as Sunneva peeked through her silvery-brown lashes at her father. "It's okay, Jia. No one blames you for not visiting him. "

"I know." He sighed out in a tight breath then reached out and before Iceland could say more he shoved the door open. Japan looked up then, away from crooning at the small squirming bundle, to stand up and walk over to Hong Kong.

"Jia, it's nice to see you." Japan greeted reaching out and Hong Kong let himself be hugged. Japan's eyes lit up when they saw Sunneva hiding her blank face in her mother's neck. "And look at little miss Sunneva! She seems to be getting bigger and bigger every time I see her! How old is she now?"

"Eight months." Iceland replied smiling as he shifted the baby and she settled in and finally let go of his neck and rested in the crook of his arm, sitting up and pristine like an emotionless, blank faced beautiful doll. "She's shy, does the emotionless blank face thing outside of home. Or maybe that's slowly becoming her quirk, like mine and Jia's."

Japan laughed. How long had it been since anyone heard the sound? A month. "That's quite adorable! She's beautiful as ever anyhow. You and Jia make beautiful children! I can only imagine what a boy would look like from the two of you~ He'd be utterly beautiful as well! Are you thinking of more kids?"

A snort flew from someone and Hong Kong looked over Japan's shoulders and met golden brown eyes that glowed with health. "I don't see Jia ever having another baby any time soon. He's not that stupid and he's not going to have babies back to back like us older nations." China replied with a wave of his hand, the bundle squirming in his one armed hold and giggles flew from it's mouth.

"You got that right, old timer." Hong Kong replied emotionless as his light brown eyes met those golden brown ones and realized his nephews were missing. "Where's Xiong and Chiyo? I thought I'd see them again after yesterday at the party."

"They're visiting with Italy. I figured they wanted to get out of the house but they'll be coming home tomorrow seeing as it's quite a long distance to Italy's home." Japan replied then smiled as Sunneva stared at Japan and did a shocking thing. Naturally being the blank faced baby she was at times, she was attached to Norway a lot of the time, but she reached out -face still empty of emotion even if her light brown eyes were warm- straight to Japan.

"Oh wow. She's only ever done that to Norge!" Iceland remarked but stepped close and let her swing over to Japan, sitting right in the hold he'd had for her. She rested her head on Japan's shoulder and held onto his shirt tightly with her small dimpled hand. He cringed then at his words. "I don't mean that that way. I think she should spend more time with you guys it's just-"

"It's a long way when you're staying at your home." Japan filled in kindly and smiled warmly."We understand. Besides, Sweden, Finland, Denmark and Norway are your family and you have several nephews and a one year old niece there. They're closer than us but that doesn't mean we can't visit you and make the trip."

"I'm sorry." Iceland said that in a tiny voice but Hong Kong was letting go and drifting away to China. Iceland looked up and smiled softly then clamped his own hands together tightly as Sunneva squeezed his shirt tight.

"Jia." China greeted nodding to the seat next to him and Hong Kong sat down, stiffly at that, as his light brown eyes took in his elder brother's face.

"Yao." Hong Kong replied then looked at the squirming baby. "What's her name? Did you finally name her? I figured Japan would never name her until you woke up and she'd be known as Baby Girl forever."

China snorted again. "We decided on a name -aru. Stop being a smart ass -aru." He paused then smiled at the golden brown eyed baby that looked up at him with a soft coo. "Her name is Aaliyah."

"Pretty." Hong Kong replied when he looked at the baby again and China smiled softly at his younger brother's intense gaze that was matched by his daughter.

"I'd offer for oyu to hold her but I'm just know getting to know her after a month -aru. I'm being a selfish father -aru." China replied with a grin as he then looked down at Aaliyah and smiled. "It's hard to believe I have a daughter and not another boy -aru."

Hong Kong looked up when he heard Sunneva whining and even China looked up curiously when Iceland walked over but Sunneva twisted in Japan's arms and whined loudly when she was plucked from him. "What's wrong, darling? Hm? What's the matter?" Iceland murmured when Sunneva whined again and let out a shriek of frustration waving her hands irritably as she wiggled. Her light brown eyes met Hong Kong's identical colored ones and reached for him.

"Ba!" She cried making a heat slowly creep up Hong Kong's neck at the sound. Oh please don't, he silently begged as a group of curious eyes landed on him, please don't say it. "Ba!"

"Is she-?" China asked softly, curiously, as he looked at Hong Kong with a slow creeping smirk of some form of victory on China's face and eyes making that heat burn in his neck. Oh please don't.

"Baba!" She cried finally reaching for Hong Kong and before he could stop it a fierce, bright red blush rose fast into his face like he'd been slapped with paint on both cheeks. He groaned and hid his face in his hands when China howled with laughter and he stood up finally, face still burning uncomfortably. He walked over plucking Sunneva from Iceland when his daughter looked up with curiosity. "Baba?" It was like a question, reaching up a small hand, she touched Hong Kong's hot cheek. Then, before much could be said from China who was smirking with a weird victorious edge, Sunneva stared at Hong Kong's red face and flapped her arms laughing joyfully.

Dear God, this is going to be a parenthood filled with embarrassing moments like this. He just hoped they weren't with family when it happened.


	42. Chapter Forty One - GerIta

_**Alexander- One years Old**_  
 _ **Salvador - Nine months old**_

 _ **Helena - Eight months old**_  
 _ **Sunneva- Nine months old**_

 _ **Cecilia - Three months old**_  
 _ **Wilhelm - Two months old**_  
 _ **Aaliyah - Two months old**_

* * *

"Luddy, good morning~" Italy chirped happily when Germany opened his eyes, which the lashes stuck together for a few moments and he blinked groggily then smiled softly at the sight of his wife up and chipper already. It was seven in the morning as well which came as a double shock.

"Guten morgen, Feli." Germany got out in a hoarse voice that was thick with sleep and he sat up, leaning back on his hand rubbing his eyes with his free hand and opened his eyes again.

His bangs flopped onto his forehead, making him look as young as Wolfram or Giovanni. "Vhat are you doing up so early? Normally you get up at ten und even then it's hard to drag your sleepy butt out of bed."

Italy giggled. "I know! But that was before Cecilia came along, she wakes me up at night and sometimes it's hard to go back to sleep!" Germany took note of the bundle, something he didn't notice upon first waking up, in his wife's arms and he smiled softly.

"I vonder how the boys are holding up vith their little sister." Germany mused softly standing up out of bed, a yawn escaping him, and he walked over by the closet where Italy was standing with Cecilia in his arms. "May I hold her?"

"Oh! Si! Of course!" Italy babbled as if surprised Germany was even asking and he stepped forward transferring the baby over. It was hard to believe Cecilia was three months old now when Germany kept seeing her as the small infant she was once was.

"I'm glad she got your hair color at least," Germany murmured as he stroked Cecilia's soft brown wisps of hair and she giggled as her blue eyes, identical to Germany's, raised and looked up at him. She seemed to lack the curl her mother and brother's both possess, something he was grateful for, but he was sure she must have an erogenous spot just like him. He just hoped to never know it was.

"I was honestly hoping she looked like you. Blonde hair and your eyes! Like Wolfram!" Italy chirped when his daughter's blue eyes flicked to his in response and was all smiles for him. He smiled gently at this when he reached out stroking her silky cheek happily."Ooo! Or maybe your hair and my eyes! Cause she got my hair and your eyes!"

"It's nice to think about." Germany murmured as he lightly stroked Cecilia's other cheek making her giggle lightly and curl her fingers excitedly. "She's perfect und that's all that matters. Ve have two boys, one girl, und so the five of us happy."

"It feels complete~" Italy chirped then smiled at his daughter. Could this day be any more perfect?

"Wolfram! You arshloch!" They jerked when they heard Giovanni shrieking and a blur of blonde went by with laughter and a brown blur followed angrily. "Give it back!"

"Never!" Wolfram shrieked back as they thumped down the stairs so fast it was a wonder how they never fell down. Wolfram ran into the living room, dancing over and around the baby toys, and ran to the other side of the coffee table laughing breathlessly as his blue eyes danced. Giovanni, on the other hand, slammed his hands on the coffee table his amber eyes seething.

"Give it back!" Giovanni shrieked again when Wolfram waved his favorite item since birth, his floppy eared dog that resembled their father's golden retriever. "Sohn einer hündin!"

"Hey!" Germany bellowed making both six year old boys jump half out of their skin and turn rickety to look at their father. Their mother had Cecilia in his arms, amber eyes concerned and wide, the baby gurgling and Wolfram, with Giovanni, gritted their teeth. "Vhat in the vorld is going on?"

"He took my freaking dog!" Giovanni shrieked pointing at Wolfram who narrowed his blue eyes and kicked the leg of the table hard making his brunette twin whip to face him, amber eyes hard in challenge.

"I did not! You let me hold it! Bugiardo!" Wolfram shouted pointing back at Giovanni, both tense like harsh springs. The twins always fought but Germany never heard such foul language out of Giovanni's mouth and he wondered where the six year old picked it up.

"Oi!" Germany shouted above their shrieking and he planted his hands on his hips. "I don't know vhere you got that language but if you use is again, Giovanni, you'll be punished! It's naughty und I don't vant to hear you use it again!"

"Vati!" Giovanni's face turned red with his anger and shame, but he looked like a tomato looked like he was about to explode. He glared at Wolfram's giggles.

"Wolfram, you give it back to your bruder." Germany ordered gesturing the stuff animal to Giovanni when wide blue eyes met his and he glared. "Now."

"No!" Wolfram finally snapped holding the dog to his chest surprising Germany and Italy. Wolfram never disobeyed but here he was, doing that now, when Giovanni slammed his small fists on the table and gained his brother's attention.

"Give it back or I'll rip your arms off, you dumb blonde!" He shrieked at his brother who tensed up like a dog ready to fight and Germany opened his mouth when Italy shrieked his name. Wolfram was throwing the dog on the floor and throwing himself across the table and wailing on his brother.

"Wolfram!" Italy shrieked at his son when he noticed small fists slamming into Giovanni's face making red marks. "Germany, do something!"

"Stupid brunette!" Wolfram shrieked at his brother who yelled in pain and reached up grabbing the golden locks of his elder twins hair. He ripped and pulled kneeing when he could, both shrieking wordlessly and scratching, clawing, punching and kicking when possible until they were one heap of violence. That is until Germany reached in and yanked the boys apart by their shirts but they remained in slapping and kicking range.

" **Enough!** " Germany roared at the boys who flinched with wide eyes. "Rooms! Now!"

He placed them down glaring severely and even Italy had a face of stone. The boys fought so much lately, sure being six and all you fought with your siblings but this was an aggressive, angry fighting they went all out on without stopping. Both were panting hard when Giovanni felt the weight of tears in his eyes and Wolfram's blue eyes welled with the same tears, like a mirror opposite, both had red marks and scratches. They then turned to the stairs shoving past Germany and Italy beginning to climb when Italy held the whimpering Cecilia tight.

"What kind of example are you setting for your sister!" Italy demanded of his sons as they got to the top of the stairs, Wolfram turned and he was struck at tears gushing down his normally cheerful son. He clenched his fists tight as he blinked and sent big pearly tears down his face which fell like a house of cards.

"I hate her! She ruined everything!" Wolfram screamed pointing at the baby, his face crushed and Giovanni looked at his brother with the same stricken, fallen face as his twin and Italy felt his chest ache. How? How did he miss this? "It's all her fault!"

"Wolfram!" Germany barked but the twins took off, thumping feet down to their respective rooms. Italy held the now wailing Cecilia tightly and the doors slammed hard were the only answers Italy could answer before his lower lip trembled and tears rushed down his cheeks. Oh god, how did this happen?

* * *

"How do we solve this?" Italy whispered, hours later, the sun getting low in the sky streaking it with marigold and scarlet as the sun made it's departure. "I don't know what to do, Ludwig! What do we do?"

"I-I don't know." Germany stuttered out as he looked at his wife who paced the living room, Cecilia sleeping peacefully in her swing. "Ve have never experienced this before, Feli, I don't know vhat to do!"

"I...I think I have an idea but I don't think he'll do it." Italy whispered as he picked at his nails and looked up at Germany. "We could call Big Brother Prussia and Romano, they'll know! We can just call them up and-"

"Nein." Germany softly replied as he then moved his hands over his tightly gelled hair then walked in Italy's pacing path. He placed his hands on his shoulders and wide, conflicted golden irises glowed at him. His brows were pulled tight with distressed, his lower lip lightly trembling every once in a while, his lashes wet from sobbing. "Nein, ve need to do this. Not bruder or Romano, ve do. Us."

"But how?" Italy whispered again, his hands reaching up and holding onto Germany's wrists when horror swept over his face. "What if they're always going to be like this their entire life?"

"Nein! That von't happen!" Germany firmly stated but he lightly shook Italy, eyes blazing then like sapphires. "Ve just...ve need to talk vith them. They've been fighting for the last three months, vhile focusing on Cecilia. Ve haven't been giving much attention to their outbursts und giving many punishments."

"I know, Luddy. I feel so bad though!" Italy whispered and clung tighter to his wrists and Germany frowned softly then squeezed Italy's shoulders gently. He then slid his hands up framing Italy's face.

"Ve just have to talk vith them. Establish ground rules und actually talk vith them." Germany murmured then kissed the top of Italy's head and sighed ruffling some strands of hair."They're a hand full but they're boys."

"True. They used to be attached at the hip!" Italy replied in a mumble closing his eyes at the closeness of his husband and sighed. "I don't know what happened. Even though Romano and I aren't twins we acted like that when we together with Grandpa Rome and yet we're still close as hell! I worry about Wolfram and Giovanni."

"I'm sure you're not the only one vorrying about that." Germany sighed out when he stroked Italy's cheek bones lightly and then kissed his forehead. "Ve all have troubling, long pasts ve don't vant to see our children following, all of us Nations I can speak for on let us go und talk vith the boys for right now, try to understand them. I mean, I don't have any younger siblings but you und Romano have Seborga but you got along vell vith Seborga so I don't think you ever really minded him. The boys are six, they're most likely have a difficult time vith a baby in the house."

"So...should we go talk to them separately?" Italy asked looking up through his dark lashes at Germany and he sighed but smiled softly stroking Italy's cheeks gently.

"Vhy don't ve do it together? That vay ve don't have to relay messages und vhatnot." Germany replied with a soft smile and he rubbed his thumb across Italy's cheek softly with his thumb then pulled away. "Come, let's get this over vith. I'd have for something to settle that this kind of fighting is alright for them to do."

"Okay!" Italy nodded with determination when he looked down at the baby, his face becoming a mask of worry. "She'll be okay, right?"

"Right." Germany paused after a minute then smiled gently. "She's only three months old, she von't be going anyvhere."

"Alright, then." Italy squeezed out with concern still evident on his face as he was pulled gently to the stairs and climbed up them stilling looking to Cecilia long after they got to the top. Germany smiled softly as he squeezed Italy's hand softly in reassurance that Secilia will not be going anywhere and will be there when they went back down."Do you have any idea what we'll say to them?"

Germany looked at Italy, then smiled with amusement. He knew the twins were in the same room and as he approached the door he lightly rubbed his thumb against the back of Italy's hand. "They're twins, sveetheart. That means ve have two tiny beings that are either like you or like me, I'm sure you und I can cater to that und say something comforting to them. After all, like bruder says, if ve mess them up ve have Cecilia."

Italy blinked a few times then let out a burble of laughter and squeezed Germany's hand. "I think the twins are alright. But let's get this talk over with, okay? I just...don't want them to come to any conclusions without us in there."

"I know." Germany said for what felt like the thousandth time and he then lightly squeezed Italy's hand for what also felt like the thousandth time. "Ve should practice now, talks vith them. After all, before ve know it, they'll be teenagers und ve'll have more than just squabbles between them to vorry about."

Italy then got a soft, almost melancholic look as he reached out to grab the door knob and paused. "I don't know if I can even deal with them being teenagers, it feels like they'll always be the six year old's they are."

"I understand, sveetheart. Now, lets get this over vith und eat some lunch." Germany murmured to his wife who beamed at the prospect of eating lunch and turned the knob pushing the door open. A pair of watery blue eyes so guarded they almost looked gray looked up from long blonde bangs and wet, starred lashes and dark amber eyes that were juts as wet, rimmed red with his hair falling into his face as he pouted looking down and Italy took a breath with Germany. He let go of his hand and walked to his eldest sons, just three measly steps, and squatted smiling softly.

"I think it's time all four of us have a talk, si?" The twins shared a look and then nodded tentatively and he smiled boys, his twins, always so hesitant but also so precious and he sat on the floor, hoping this'll be cleared up. It was time to clear things up with the twins, the past three months, and Italy was more than determined to make this work and he reached out rubbing the tops of their heads, fingers tangled in the locks softly. He could already sense, call it mother's intuition, that there would be many more moments and he actually felt a small bubble of amusement as Germany sat next to him and he took another deep breath before starting what felt like a long talk.


	43. Chapter Forty Two - PruAus

_**Salvador - One year old**_

 _ **Helena - Nine months old**_  
 _ **Sunneva- One year old**_

 _ **Cecilia - Four months old**_  
 _ **Wilhelm - Three months old**_  
 _ **Aaliyah - Three months old**_

* * *

Prussia yawned, groaning, when he shifted to sit up when he felt a comforting warmth and weight on him and his lashes fluttered open when he smiled softly with a little breath escaping his nose. Mia was lounged out on his chest, her small body a comfort, even if his stomach was still sore at times even if he gave birth about three months ago her weight was light yet still comforting with body heat. She'd tired herself, predictably, from the time midnight ticked and it became March twenty first she was a ball of happiness that shrieked, jumped and wrestled with her sister. She was utterly ecstatic about being seven years old, more so than Astrid, but she was seven now.

She'd tired herself out, obviously, and so had Prussia. While he was much older, an adult, he was just as excited and with the sleepless nights Wilhelm was providing Prussia found sleep a merciful thing even now. He blinked groggily as Mia made a soft noise then curled into his chest and he smiled rubbing his eyes with one hand carefully. He wondered where Wilhelm was when he realized there was soft, murmuring voices in the kitchen, and he squinted. The couch was comfortable but he wanted to get up and walk around with his stiff muscles. He attempted sitting up and Mia curled into his chest tighter, like a small dark haired kitten and he smiled shifting his arms around her back and under knees then stood in one smooth movement.

She remained asleep, thank God, and he smiled. His birthday girl was all tired out and it was the cutest thing on the planet! It was like holding a tiny female Austria! He smiled a little more and tilted his face down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head making her sigh happily and he walked to the kitchen only for his good mood to sour slightly. Hungary was standing there, her green eyes meeting his, Austria's violets raising and took in their daughter sleeping in his arms still.

"Vhere's Ast und Fritz?" Prussia asked hearing how groggy and husky his voice was but didn't bother clearing his throat as he was planning on going back to bed if the remaining three kids were asleep. Austria smiled softly turning bodily to face Prussia.

"Astrid und Fritz are upstairs in the play room, playing vith the toys. I put Mia's presents in her room so she can play vith them vhen she gets up in the morning." Austria replied when his violet eyes locked onto Mia again with a strange look in his eyes and Prussia smiled.

"Und vhat about Wilhelm?" Prussia asked then tilting his head when he noticed the bundle in Hungary's arms and squeezed Mia subconsciously. "Is he in bed?"

"Ja, he is. He vas pretty tired, just like it's been a long day for us all." Austria replied then shared a smile with Hungary who gave a hesitant smile to Prussia who couldn't move his gaze to her, ignoring her rather beautiful and because he did this he didn't shriek at her and they didn't fight but they were far from being best friends and the bundle in her arms was the major set back.

"I'm going to put Mia to bed." Prussia finally mumbled before fleeing the room with the seven year old sleeping happily against his chest. Austria watched him go and felt a little pang in his chest and sighed out gently before turning to look at Hungary.

"I'm sorry, he's having a hard time. Wilhelm is taking much of his attention up und the girls growing up, Fritz learning how to valk und even learning new vords, he's been stressed. I'm not blaming it on you at all though! It's no ones fault but he he should come und look at Réka at least once." Austria sighed out when he adjusted his glasses, pushing them up with his pointer finger, when he smiled softly holding his hands out. "May I hold her?"

"Of course!" Hungary replied brightly as she stepped close to Austria and placed the baby in his arms. He looked down at the baby and cooed at her smiling. She had her father's face, that was for sure, and he stroked the little wisps of silver hair decorating her head and her pale lashes parted to lift and reveal the brilliant green color of her irises that she inherited from her mother.

"Oh, she's beautiful! You make beautiful children, Elizaveta." Austria complimented when he tilted his head then. "But vhere are your children? I thought Ileana vould be here vith Levi."

"They're vith Romania for the veekend." She replied smiling gently looking at her daughter and smiled a little more. "Levi is happy to be a big brother and Ileana is happy to have a little sister."

"I vould imagine!" Austria let out a laugh as Hungary smiled when he looked back down at the silver haired, green eyed baby. "It's remarkable how much she looks like Wilhelm! They both got their Vater's silver hair, that's for sure."

"True that." She replied then smiled at Austria. "Roderich, I vant to ask you something."

"Hm?" Austria was looking at Réka and those green eyes, identical in color to her mother's, and lightly stroked her silken cheek. He realized that he now had two sons and two daughters which nearly brought a grin to his lips.

"Vhat vould you have done had ve stayed together? And vhy didn't you get angrier at me vhen he got me pregnant?" Hungary asked making large, surprise, violet eyes lift to meet Hungary's serious gaze. Her hands were clenched tight together, fingers locked together, and Austria blinked a few times then turned his gaze back to the baby in his arms.

"I...I honestly do not know vhat I vould have done. I can only imagine I'd provide you vith the baby you vould vant. But...I can't say I vould be faithful, I vould definitely try!" He mended his words looking up then, brows pulling together, he looked down. "But Prussia has alvays been that one person I can't ignore. He's ingrained himself upon me und I can't live vithout him. Not that I'd ever tell him! I'm happiest vhen I'm vith him not to say I vasn't happy vith you! He..just made me happier."

"I see." Hungary nodded then tilted her head. "And the other question?"

"Vell, I vas angry. Very very angry at him und you but I vas trying to be civil vith you as you are my ex vife. It just...made me so angry, to realize if he slept vith you who's to say he vouldn't do it vith someone else. Und...that scared me. A lot. I need him more than he realizes und our children, beautiful children he's gifted me, vould be fragments of him I'd keep if he ever left. I love him und put trust in him so him sleeping vith you, my ex vife, vas like a slap in the face." Austria paused when he heard a tiny squeal come from Hungary and he looked up with a fierce blush in his cheeks at her star struck face. Hungary was such a male on male relationship lover and fan girl that he felt self conscious. "Elizaveta..."

"That. Is. So. Cute!" She shrieked when Prussia came walking in with confusion on his face when he looked at the scene before him. Hungary's star struck, blissful face and Austria's bright red one with that bundle in his arms.

"Uh, this is veird. Vhat did I miss?" He asked squinting one eye at the pair who looked up at his presence when Austria shifted with his face still red, a pout in place, and he smiled at the sight of it. But his eyes, again, landed on that bundle, an action they'd done the entire day when he thought no one saw. He strangely wanted to see the baby, his and Hungary's, wondering who the baby would look most like when Austria walked the five steps to him, his violet eyes looking up at him from behind glasses and lashes.

"You need to see her, Gilbert. She's beautiful, she has your face exactly. It's hard now but she'll need her Vater someday, not that Macau von't be there for her, but she'll need her birth vater some day." Austria said when Prussia held his breath and eyed the baby like it would explode when he held his arms out with a new, disinterested look on his face.

"Fine! Just give her to me already!" He got out in a huff like Austria did when he got irritated. The aristocrat beamed at his lover when he shifted the baby over to Prussia who looked down holding his breath like, again, the baby was a bomb ready to explode.

He tried to keep his face disinterested but Austria could see how that baby's effect on him, how Réka already had him wrapped around her tiny fingers. Just like Astrid, Mia, Fritz and Wilhelm did. Hungary, Austria noticed, was also holding her breath, when he noticed Prussia stroking the wisps of silver hair on her head before speaking again. "I think she looks more like Hungary. She's got my hair but that's all I see."

"Nu-uh!" Hungary immediately jumped in rushing over to Prussia's side, her arm just barely brushing Prussia's when she reached forward stroking her daughter's cheek. "She has your nose, your chin und that eye brow arch. She might even have your cheek bones vhen she gets bigger so ve don't know just yet. But she looks like you, she only has my eyes."

"They look...nice on her. Hopefully her hair will turn brown vhen she gets bigger. I don't need three kids running around vith silver hair." Prussia mumbled but his lips were twitching into a grin and Austria looked at him with amusement shining in his violet irises.

"You vish. I have a feeling it's going to stick vith her." Hungary replied as Austria actually, with as much trust as he had, slipped out of the room to let Hungary and Prussia discuss. After all his heart was warm and he was actually pleased the two of them were talking when a yawn burst out of his lips and he looked at the clock. Maybe he could use some sleep.

* * *

Prussia found himself waking up again, later that night, to loud hiccuping wails in the room and he sat up groggily groaning. Austria was shuffling under the blankets mumbling incoherent words as Prussia slid out of bed standing up, wobbling furiously as he rubbed his hands over his face yawning loudly. "I got it." He mumbled back to Austria who's eyes fluttered open groggily spotting Prussia by the bed and rolled onto his stomach.

Prussia's hair was a bright silver beacon in the dark and he yawned loudly for the thousandth time as he rubbed his eyes again. He came to a stop at the bassinet looking in and smiled softly. "Wilhelm~" He cooed tiredly, sleepily, making the wailing turn to hiccups for a moment as large, wet violet eyes stared up at him. He reached in wiping his cheeks, wiping the tears away before picking up the three month old who cuddled into his chest whimpering. "You hungry? Or did you dirty your nappy?"

"Check his diaper anyvays." Austria murmured as he laid on his back, throwing an arm over his eyes. "Give him a bottle if he's still whining."

"I know what to do~" Prussia replied playfully walking to the changing table they had in the corner of the room, turning the little lamp on so he could see, and pulled the little pajama pants off that he'd dressed Wilhelm for the night only for the baby to whimper. "It's okay, Vati's taking care of it~" He checked his diaper, finding it slightly damp, and put a dry diaper on the silver haired baby and was putting his pants on when his little legs wiggled. "Hungry, huh?" He looked at the clock and laughed lightly. "You're vorse than your mutti, eating at three in the morning~"

"I never ate at three in the morning!" Austria whined loudly rolling on his side and sighing, missing Prussia's warmth already. "Hurry und come back to bed."

"I vill, I vill~" He purred then, Wilhelm wiggling a leg, walked out of the room as he made his way down the hall to the stairs. He stared down at Wilhelm feeling a little stab of grateful emotion that his son had Austria's look about him already, as he felt just a bit bad if his son had a duplicate with green eyes. The poor boy would be confused and probably think them twins! He walked down the stairs towards the kitchen when he heard the fridge door open and he squinted in the darkness, taking in the light under the kitchen door, and crept up to it holding the quietly squirming Wilhelm in his arms tightly. He took a moment before slamming the door open and a shriek got his attention and he blinked before snapping. "Astrid! Vhat are you doing raiding the kitchen at three in the morning?"

"I-I vas thirsty!" She stuttered with wide eyes, her hair falling over her left messily, her hair coming to her shoulders when she fingered the ends. "Vati, I know it's too early but can you cut my hair? Please?"

He took in his daughter's hopeful, almost desperate face, and sighed out lightly when he looked at the violet eyed baby in his arms. "Alright, I'll do it right after I feed Wilhelm." He watched his daughter's face light up as she clasped her hands together and smiled bright.

"Danke, Vati!" She chirped when she grabbed the milk and her cup, pouring her milk and sitting at the table while Prussia, one handed, made his son's bottle and had it in the warmer."Oh! Vati, I'm going over to Cristiano's to play today!"

Prussia smiled and chuckled softly in amusement. "Oh? If I knew you better I'd think you had a crush on the poor boy~" Prussia playfully stated when Astrid scowled, looking like her mother, before grinning and making Prussia grin with her.

"Nein~ He likes Austynn anyvay!" She replied nonchalantly as she gulped her milk halfway down and the bottle warmer beeped. She smiled when her father sat next to her, Wilhelm latching onto the nipple instantly and guzzling the warm formula like he was starving. "He eats so fast!"

"I know! I mentioned it to Mutti but he said it's perfectly fine! In fact, if I remember, you used to pack it avay like I vas going to take it avay." He replied with that grin and she giggled making his heart warm up. He wanted nothing but for his daughter to always be happy and he smiled at that. "Ast, you're going up so damn fast."

"I know! I can't vait to be ten!" She replied bouncing in her seat before gulping down the rest of her milk and Wilhelm's lashes closed as he gulped his warm formula, a tiny fist holding onto his finger as he ate.

"I bet you can't!" Prussia smiled when he noticed Wilhelm had dropped off to sleep so fast he didn't notice and pulled the nipple of the bottle away from his lips and put it on the table. "Alright, let me put him in the rocker und I'll be right back to give you a quick trim~"

"Okay!" She replied cheerfully shifting her chair as he got up, walking to the living room, dragging Wilhelm's swing over and placing the small body in the swing and put it on a barely there swing to keep him asleep. He then turned walking into the kitchen grabbing his scissors from the wall hook they were on, and smiled combing his fingers through the silver length, silky silver locks glad there wasn't tangles within the locks. He got them smooth and neat before began clipping, the metallic snips loud in the room, and Astrid held still. He cut it in the same style he'd done it the first time and placed his hands on his hips.

"There ya go!" He stroked loose strands of hair off her and she jumped up smiling, her bangs longer than her chin slightly and she jumped on the balls of her feet. "Now, let's get you to bed so I can grab your bruder und get back to your Mutti."

"Okay!" She sang helping him sweep up her silver hair, throwing it away feeling like a big kid already, her smile never leaving her face when he picked Wilhelm up, out cold yet again and he was grateful for that. He stroked Astrid's short silver hair and smiled fondly at her and they'd just turned to the stairs when the phone rang shrilly making them both jump and Wilhelm to whine before settling back to sleep.

"Get that damn phone!" Austria shrieked from the bedroom and both Astrid and Prussia shared a grimace before he walked to the hall phone and rubbed an eye lightly before picking the phone up yawning out before he could get a greeting out.

"Ja? Who is it?" He got out after the yawn with tears pricking on his lashes and Astrid yawned before she could help herself and gripped onto his shirt, her head leaning against him just above his hip. He was ready for bed right now and he was more than certain his daughter was ready for bed when the words that shrieked faintly on the phone registered.

"Gil! I'm sorry it's so early, amigo, but I wanted to make sure you were coming to Cristiano's play date!" Spain babbled making Prussia suspicious because his friend sounded too cheerful. Like, beyond regular cheer and he voiced such out loud when he laughed sheepishly. "Oh yeah! I should tell you I guess!"

"Don't you fucking dare!" Romano screeched in the background and Spain laughed when the sounds of a struggle came and Prussia smiled. Ah, that was so like Romano~!

"I'ma tell you, Gil! You're gonna be an uncle again! Cause Roma is pregnant! I'll talk to you later!" The slam of the receiver was the last thing and Prussia smiled when Astrid's wide ruby eyes met his and he grinned down at her when she clung tighter to him.

"Vhat did Uncle Toni vant?" She asked tilting her head lightly. "Is he being silly again? Oh! Are ve going to play vith Cristiano?"

"Ja, ve are. It's his birthday today after all~ But let's get you to bed so ve can get up early to go und play vith him at his house!" Astrid was bolting up the stairs before the sentence was even finished and Prussia laughed loudly. Wilhelm remained asleep, silver lashes resting heavily on his flushed cheeks as Prussia climbed the stairs fast to his room. The floor squeaked a few times as he walked down the hall, catching sight of Astrid climbing into bed and laying down, when he continued on to his own bedroom. He shut the door quietly before walking to the bassinet and placing Wilhelm into it, glad when he remained asleep, and crept to the bed sliding under the sheets when Austria was sliding over quickly and cuddling into his side.

"Vhat took you so long?" He murmured wrapping an arm around his hip and nuzzling his face into his shoulder as Prussia hugged him to his chest tightly and sighed into his dark hair. He lifted a hand stroking the base of his neck where his hair was and Austria's lashes closed again.

"Life. But I'm back, aren't I?" He murmured kissing the top of his head gently and smiled gently. His children were sleeping, his lover was in his arms and the warmth was more than enough proof of that, and he was so happy he was sure his heart would beat out of his chest. He couldn't ask for much out of life anymore and he wondered, just briefly, if France and Spain felt hte same as he did right then. He then shook his head into the pillow with a wide smile as he squeezed Austria softly. No. No way could they ever feel this lucky and he buried his nose into Austria's hair and actually managed to doze of yet again feeling like the luckiest being in the entire exist of life.


	44. Chapter Forty Three - SpaMano

_**Helena - One year old**_

 _ **Cecilia - Four months old**_  
 _ **Wilhelm - Three months old**_  
 _ **Aaliyah - Three months old**_  
 _ **Réka - Four Months**_

* * *

"Congratulations, fratello! I heard you were positive on the pregnancy test!" Romano groaned as Italy's happy voice chirped over the phone and he rolled his eyes when Cristiano walked up to Romano and tugged on the bottom of his shirt. He looked down only to have wide green eyes, replica's of his father's, to look up at him curiously and that slightly curly hair which softened him up.

"Grazie, Feliciano." Romano sighed out when he reached down smoothing Cristiano's hair that was constantly messy now a days since it was shaggy. "I have to go, Cristiano is having a play date with France's kid and the albino potato bastards girl."

"Ohh~ I see! Well I hope it goes good for you! I'll talk to you later! Ciao!" Italy chirped before Romano hung up when he looked down at Cristiano who stared at his belly now. He squatted when Cristiano looked at him from under his lashes, looking so much like his father.

"Mama, do you have a baby in your belly?" Cristiano asked tilting his head curiously, looking at Romano who got a flush in his cheeks, and he grinned like his father. "You do! Another baby in your belly! Does Papa know?"

"M-Maybe." He stuttered then cupped his son's face and squished it rubbing his face. "But that's got nothing to do with you! Why don't you go and watch your brother, make sure he doesn't walk into the coffee table or a wall?"

"Okay, Mama!" Cristiano beamed with the task of watching his brother and took off in a rush and Romano smiled softly to himself. Cristiano was so much like his father it was nearly impossible not to love his son so desperately, when he would do whatever you told him to do with no questions asked. Sure, that'd be something to worry about later in his life but right now it was just adorable on the seven year old.

"Alright, I should get lunch fixed." Romano mumbled planting his hands on his hips when he walked to the kitchen. He felt in the mood for pizza and set about making the dough, rolling it out as Salvador and Cristiano giggled to themselves in the living room, Romano smiled softly. He rolled out the dough and grabbed a jar of sauce he'd made the previous night for spaghetti but decided to use it now on the pizza, using a ladle to spread it out evenly. He grabbed a block of cheese, grating it on top of the cheese until he got a somewhat thick layer of cheese, spreading it with his fingers best as possible, and was going to place some pepperoni on it and some mushrooms, tomatoes and peppers when a loud screeching wail got his attention and before he knew it he was marching into living room.

Cristiano was standing frozen, one hand outstretched and the other moving to cover his gaping mouth, guilt flooding his features as Salvador sat on the floor screaming his lungs out like someone just ripped his precious kitty doll from him. He thought that was the case until he saw blood on his son's chin and getting on his shirt. "What happened?" Romano asked breathlessly with panic trying to well and Cristiano whimpered before tears beaded in his eyes.

"Lo siento, Mama! I looked to get his toy and he was by the coffee table. Lo siento! Lo siento!" He whimpered in a stream and it made Romano's heart squeeze with Salvador's shrieking and the tears gushing down both his sons cheeks he desperately wished Spain there and not at work.

"It's alright, bambino. It's alright." Romano mumbled reaching out lightly grabbing his eldests shirt and tugged him close. "It's okay. It was an accident." He stood up then, Cristiano still crying with tears rolling down and sliding down his neck or dripping off his chin. He rushed to the kitchen to get a paper towel on Salvador's chin, the blood immediately soaking up greedily and he felt panic settle but he grabbed his car keys. "Cristiano, come on."

"Where are we going, Mama?" He asked with teary eyes, filled with guilt, looking up at him and his fingers where trembling as he played with them nervously. Romano grabbed one of his trembling hands and was walking to the front door, glad his shoes were still on from playing outside with his children, and squeezed that soft trembling hand.

"We need to go to the hospital, make sure your brother is alright." Romano replied as Salvador kept howling in his ear like a banshee alarm which made him want to cry as he squeezed his son gently, the paper towel sticking to his chin but the blood continued spreading all be it much slower.

"Lo siento, Mama." Cristiano whimpered as they walked out the front door, Romano locked the front door and was rushing to the car unlocking the doors with a beep and he stroked Cristiano's slight curls lovingly. He looked down at those green eyes, dark with guilt, and gave a gentle smile.

"It'll be alright, bambino, didn't I tell you? We just need to make sure your brother is okay! I don't hold you responsible, Cristiano, it was an accident. If anything you were trying to get him his toy." Romano softly assured him knowing the only one to blame was him in this moment even if no one would see it that way he was to blame. He told Cristiano, a seven year old, to watch a one year old. Sure there was a six year difference but Romano was worried for his sons and with the babies all aging up to one years old so suddenly it was a bit frightening but he worried for his more specifically. "Come on, get in your booster. Do you think you can get strapped in by yourself?"

"S-Si." He mumbled as he climbed in the car, right in the booster next to his brother's car seat. Romano then settled the bleeding one year old in his car seat buckling him up, shrieking still, and he knew it must be shock when he carefully took the wet paper towel off his son's chin, hating how it stuck just a little, and folded it and pressed it back against the wound, the blood smeared so he couldn't tell where it was and it made him worry all the more. He looked at Cristiano who had the guiltiest look on his face, the literal embodiment of guilt and Romano hated that his son felt it was his fault.

"Can you hold this there for me, tesoro?" He asked which drew a hesitant nod in response and he pressed it against his brother's bleeding chin. "Grazie, bambino. I'll get us to the hospital quick before Papa gets home. Then we can have pizza for dinner alright?"

"O-Okay." He stuttered when Romano shut the door and slid into the driver's side, locking the doors nad pulling his seat belt on and made sure to watch Cristiano put his own seat belt on. He gave a gentle smile but Cristiano just remained looking guilty and Romano felt his heart squeeze; it was like a cloud just drifted in front of his bright sunshine.

"Let's get this over with." Romano murmured to himself as started the car and put in reverse, looking over the back of the seat, twisting, backing out and then settled back in, putting it in drive. He took a deep breath when he revved the engine a few times before going at a decent speed even if he wanted to screech down those roads he did drive faster than normal. He just knew he needed to go go go and get there for his son. He just need to make sure he was okay.

* * *

"Lovino!" Spain shouted when he opened the front door of the house, his keys jingling loud and exhaustion pulled at his body but irritation was coiling in his belly. "Lovi! Don't hide! I want to know why Gil and Francis said you weren't home! Lovino!"

He marched into the kitchen, hoping to find his wife cooking, his cellphone to his ear calling his wife's number when he noticed the phone vibrating angrily like a giant wasp on the counter top. It looked like Romano had been cooking what looked like pizza but it was unfinished and uncooked which sent a low shiver down Spain's spine. He rushed to the living room now to see...nothing. No kids, no Salvador sleeping in his play pen, no Cristiano watching cartoons and no Romano cooking. Where were they? He noticed blood on the coffee table and few splotches on the floor and he gasped so sharply he nearly felt his head spin.

"Where-" He started to speak out loud to himself when the phone rang shrilly and he ran to it. Please, be Romano. It was his only thought and when he rushed to the phone picking it up fast. "Hola? Si?"

"Toni? It's me." Romano's voice sounded like a sigh and the phone shifted. "Mi dispiace, Toni.I didn't leave a note and it was only when I got here did I realized that I forgot my cell at home."

"Where are you? I'll come to you right now." Spain replied squeezing the phone softly in his hand as he gripped the keys so tight in his other hand he felt the keys imprinting on his palm.

"Well, I was making lunch. Pizza as you probably saw, and I told Cristiano to just watch Salvador for me and Cristiano turned to get Salvador's stuffed kitty and I guess Salvador fell and his chin in the table so hard the skin did split open." Romano explained and yawned then when Spain realized it was around dinner time already. How did he miss looking at the clock?"But don't bother, it'll waste gas. I'm going to be leaving in, literally, five minutes. They had to stitch up poor Salvador's chin and Cristiano still won't stop apologizing."

"So you'll be home soon?" He asked almost like a little kid waiting for his parents to get him something from the store as well. He bit his lip lightly, chewing on it softly, as he waited for Romano's answer which started with another sigh.

"We'll be home soon, I promise. They gave Salvador some mild, very mild, Tylenol for the pain and swelling but he's out cold." Romano chuckled then seemed to loose his good humor."But I do need to tell you something."

"What?" Spain felt fear curling like a cold snake in his stomach and he gripped the keys tighter before putting them down feeling the edge of one cut into his palm just a bit. He could hear Romano talking to a few nurses for a moment and Cristiano's soft whimpers in the background of sorry's after sorry. Romano came back on with a little yawn.

"I'll tell you about it when we get home. If you want to finish up the pizza for me I'd appreciate it a lot." He finally said softly, the sound of the phone shifting probably from ear to ear. "Ti amo, Toni. I'll see you soon."

"Te amo, Lovi. I'll see you soon and you better tell me what you want to tell me. And I'll finish up the pizza so it's cooking and ready for you three when you get home." Spain murmured softly feeling his panic still beating like moth wings in his chest in his chest and stomach. He hung up after Romano said another little I love you and they both hung up but his stomach remained cold and empty.

He turned to the kitchen walking back in, taking deep breathes, soothing the shaking in his hands. He honestly wanted to just quit his job but he didn't have the financial stability to do that for both his Nation and his family. He picked up the knife and began chopping mushrooms, pepperoni, peppers and tomatoes. He shredded some more cheese for the pizza and was planting all the ingredients on top and sliding it into the oven for it to cook when the sound of another car pulling into the driveway and his heart leaped.

"Go and sit in the living room, Cristiano. Watch some TV or color, I'll be in there in a minute. Let me run Salvador up to his bedroom and let me talk to Papa then I'll come join you. Okay?"Romano asked softly but Spain remained locked in his spot and though he longed to run out and take Salvador and make sure he wasn't too bad.

That it wasn't the large, horrible stitches running up his jaw he couldn't help but envision, when he heard Romano climbing the stairs quickly. Too quick, honestly, for Spain remembered when Romano was pregnant with Cristiano and he would walk up the stairs slow, even if he was under a month along, he'd moved extra slow. He waited about five minutes when Romano was clumping back downstairs to the kitchen, the smell of cooking pizza wafting gently as Romano entered the kitchen and walked up to the little island in the kitchen, the familiar one, and leaned against his side and Spain on his.

"I need to tell you something." Romano started, his hazel eyes dark, rocking on his heels lightly and Spain felt panic beating at his chest. Was something else wrong? "Toni, I'm not pregnant."

Spain blinked a few times before a shocked laugh left his mouth. He felt another slip out then another and another, until he was laughing so hard he was bent over lightly but Romano just watched him. He straightened after a moment, when his laughter diminished to chuckles and his green eyes met Romano's dark hazels and his mirth faded as quickly as it had come."Lovi, I know you don't believe in having babies only one year apart but no need to go into denial now, mi amor, it'll be fi-"

"Antonio, I asked for a blood test to be done. Technically by this point I'd be at least a month along with all the nausea and the sickness. Now, a month in they can tell with a blood test and it came back negative. I explained all my symptoms to the doctor and it was the flu, Toni. I'm not pregnant." He got out on a soft sigh watching Spain's face just drop slowly, deflate, and he felt a little guilty. "I know you wanted me to be pregnant, I know, but it just didn't happen that way and I'm sorry you told everyone already I was pregnant."

Spain was quiet for a few moments, feeling sad that Romano wasn't pregnant but he took a deep breath and shoved it down before walking around to Romano's side of the island and curled his arms around his waist softly. Romano looked up at this, surprise lighting up his eyes, and Spain smiled gently leaning down pressing their foreheads together. "It's alright that you're not pregnant. I won't lie, I was excited for you to be pregnant but it's mostly my fault for running around opening my mouth and telling everyone that you were pregnant when a shitty home pregnancy test was negative."

Romano took a deep breath and then buried his face into Spain's chest closing his eyes and took another deep breath. He smelled like the breeze and sweat, both scents not off putting and he actually enjoyed the scents. "Maybe, when Salvador can go to school on his own like Cristiano, we can humor the thought of another kid." Romano finally mumbled then pushed away smiling softly. "Now, I have a date with Cristiano to watch some cartoons and you have to take care of the pizza!"

"Alright~" Spain felt his panic settling down and he let Romano back away to the doorway of the kitchen to go to the living room when he felt the urge to say just one more thing. "Lovi?"

"Si?" Romano turned around looking at Spain. He blushed a bit when Spain's large, bright smile curled over his lips as he looked at Romano and the Italian blushed a little more as he curled his arms over his chest. "What do you want, idiota? You're wasting time!"

"Te amo, Lovino Vargas Carriedo." Spain finally got out as he looked at Romano and the Italian blushed softly when he moved a hand through his hair and turned to walk out of the room before looking over his shoulder and sighed.

"Ti amo, Antonio Carriedo. You're lucky I love you so much or I'd be putting you up for adoption like some puppy." Romano replied as he tightened his arms around his himself and disappeared into the living room. Spain then smiled, laughing lightly, as he turned his attention to the pizza and putting his hands on his hips then nodded. Yeah, a baby can wait. After all, with the four of them, what more could he ever truly ask for?


	45. Chapter Forty Four - FraNada

_**So for this chapter I threw in some Austynn and Cristiano in this chapter! Also, I'm gonna add this in really quick, but I'm just going to upload the rest of the chapters as there's quite literally like six more chapters to post here so I'm just gonna uload them all tonight! Enjoy and I'll be posting the third and final story here as well!**_

 _ **Cecilia - Five months old**_  
 _ **Wilhelm - Four months old**_  
 _ **Aaliyah - Four months old**_  
 _ **Réka - Seven months**_

* * *

"Austynn!" The platinum blonde jerked lightly from reading when he got up off his bed only for his bedroom door to be slammed open and he jerked back and onto the bed swinging over to the other side. He then breathed out seeing his overly excited friend, Cristiano, and smiled then brightly when the shock faded.

"Cristiano! Where's Ast?" He asked tilting his head and looking around when Cristiano grinned and he noticed his friend had lost a tooth. The canine one but it made Cristiano appear a whole lot younger. He then planted his hands on his hips when he smiled bright.

"I came with my Mama! Papa wanted to visit with yours!" Cristiano explained cheerfully then, his green eyes glittering and Austynn smiled with a little flush in his cheeks. He then noticed his mother laughing at something Papa or his friend's papa said and smiled softly. His little brother and sister, Poppy and Henri, were down for naps as a one year old always seemed to sleep. More so than when they were babies, not that Austynn was complaining.

"Awesome!" Austynn finally replied when he shut his bedroom door and climbed on the bed putting his thin reading book for English class away and picked up his tv remote. "Wanna watch cartoons?"

"Si!" Cristiano climbed on the bed next to him, his knee touching Austynn's and the poor boy blushed a beet red at the contact. He hated that he blushed at the drop of a hat but it was worse with Cristiano and, being eight years old, he was just shy like his mother.

"Okay, how bout this?" He asked softly wishing desperately for the heat in his cheeks to disperse quickly. He smiled when Cristiano settled in, stretching out on his stomach and he decided, with a squirming feeling in his belly, laid out next to Cristiano.

He couldn't help taking peeks at his friend's beaming, happy face as they watched cartoons and Austynn would feel that squirming feeling intensify. He had a crush, that much was true, and if Cristiano was a girl it'd be so much easier to deny the feeling as girls were kind of gross. Not Astrid though, she was more like a boy then he and Cristiano combined. He licked his lips and turned his attention back to the TV pushing it all down, down, down. He was too little to have a crush on someone! It was just...weird! And he was sure Cristiano would someday find him weird and not want to be friends with the quiet kid anymore, he'd find his crush to be weird.

"Hey, Austynn?" Cristiano finally spoke after, maybe, twenty minutes of silence and cartoons. He'd pushed himself up on his knees staring at the top of Cristiano's blonde head and the French Canadian pushed himself on his knees as well. "Remember when Astrid said you had that crush on me?"

He felt heat searing his face turning it bright red no doubt. His heart was beating hard and he hated it, felt like it was noticeable in the little space between the two of them. "O-Oui?"

"Well, I think I know what to do that'll make it all clear!" He declared cheerfully grinning at Austynn like nothing was off in the slightest bit. Austynn tilted his head curiously, confused, when Cristiano poked his nose. "We have a kiss!"

"Ki-Kiss? We're too little for that! I'm eight and you're seven!" Austynn squeaked when Cristiano hushed him for Austynn would have gone into a hysteric and shrieked the words. His violet eyes were wide, clashing with Cristiano's determined and bright emerald greens.

"Nu-uh! Mama and Papa had a kiss when they were our age! Besides, it's easy, see?" Austynn didn't have time to react when his shoulders were being grabbed and he was yanked whimpered when he was pulled close to Cristiano and his lips pressed against his and he squeezed his eyes shut. This was what Maman and Papa did, all the time, and it felt like a grown up thing to do and he felt like shrieking wordlessly the longer his lips pressed against Cristiano's until he was pushed away.

He pressed his hand against his mouth, eyes wide now when he looked at Cristiano. His friend showed no difference, only mild curiosity in his face with his green eyes holding the heavier confusion and he tilted his head. He then grinned. "See? No big deal!"

"I-I don't-" Austynn didn't get to finish his sentence when Cristiano hugged him tightly and he swore a squeak just left his lips at this. He hugged back but his face burned hotly when his friend lightly squeezed him.

"You're my bestest friend, Austynn!" Cristiano breathed out the words sighing happily and gave Austynn a nuzzle that had his heart soaring in his chest. How can his heart beat so hard and so fast? He didn't get it and that made it all the more confusing.

"Cristiano! We need to go! You're going to your Uncle Feli's for the night remember?" Romano bellowed up the stairs which had Cristiano releasing Austynn, who flopped forward and stared at his friend who beamed.

"I'll see you at school on Monday!" He chirped before running out of the room to Romano, his feet thumping on the floor loudly. Austynn stared at the floor then felt a rushing heat burn his face and he hid his face in the bed sheets whining pitifully. What even just happened?

* * *

"Mon amour, is Austynn acting strangely?" Canada looked up at the question with a curious glance at his husband who was leaning against the sink next to him, watching him cook while Poppy and Henri bounced in their little doorway bouncers. Gifts from their favorite Uncle America.

"I don't see how he's acting different. I mean, he's been flushed and a little more off but nothing too strange." Canada replied trying to think back on his son's behavior since Romano and Spain left with, slight disappointing, news Romano was not pregnant and it was a false positive. Sure, Austynn had looked a little flushed when Cristiano left but Canada couldn't think of anything that stood out as acting strangely.

"I think our boy is growing up and 'e 'is 'iding something from 'is Papa and Maman~" France purred as he circled his arms around his middle and patted his flat belly making the Canadian giggle lightly and France nuzzled his platinum locks. "What do you think 'e is 'iding from us?"

"Nothing~ I'm sure he'll tell you when he's older to understand if something did happen."Canada replied as he then slapped France's hands away playfully and smiled up at him, his violet eyes twinkling behind his glasses. "Now, you stop that. Last time you did that we got those two." He pointed at Poppy who, in all her one year old glory, shrieked bouncing happily. Sure, many looking at them would say they were too old to be sitting in those but they still fit and they were perfectly safe. Plus, it beat having them run around the house and slamming into things.

"Aww~" France pretended to pout when he wrestled Canada close to him and he squealed with laughter, his arms soon coming around his neck and France's fingers skating up his side making him breathless. "But wouldn't you love to 'ave another pretty baby?"

"Non!" He squealed those skating fingers found his ticklish spot and he squirmed laughing, his glasses nearly flying off his face, before France plucked them off and placed them on the counter. He then went right back to tickling his wife who struggled and laughed. "Non! I ha-have to make dinner!"

"Play with me instead~" France cooed as he tickled Canada harder making him scream with laughter that made the twins blinking then Poppy laughed with her mother. She clapped her hands happily too and France laughed while he continued to tickle Canada.

"Non!" He shrieked again laughing so hard he nearly gasped and he grinned when tears pricked while he struggled to hold down some laughter. To suck some air down to his lungs and kicked his legs joyfully when the shorter male managed to pick him up and he squealed in surprise when he was tickled aggressively but happily and he noticed Austynn standing behind Poppy squinting his eyes. France caught sight of him and smirked deviously at his eldest.

"Bonjour, Austynn~ Would you like to come and 'elp me tickle your Maman so 'e isn't fluttering around making dinner at three in the afternoon?" France asked smirking wide when Canada then playfully tackled France to the floor and held his arms up and together, cursing the strength the Canadian seemed to have that matched his brother's, and smirked wiggling away untickled and pinned Canada down again when Austynn suddenly grinned.

"Oui!" He shouted before diving in on the squirming mess that was his parents and attacked his mother's chest, neck and armpits whenever possible and made his mother howl with laughter. He couldn't help laughing himself and France slowly took on the dissolve of laughter as he let go of Canada's hands and laughed curling his arms over his stomach.

"You su-suck!" Canada got out in bouts of howling laughter and Austynn laughed with them, his cheeks flushed, eyes shining brightly just like France's. "You-You're lucky I don't cut off both of yours hair off in the night!"

"Non!" Both son and father shouted covering their hair reflexively. While looking different, Austynn and France really were like two peas in a pod when it came to their precious locks of hair. He grinned when France yanked Austynn against his chest, all three still half sitting, half laying on the floor together and France hugged him tightly pressing him to his chest, also pressing a hand to his son's platinum blonde locks. "Not 'is precious locks! Cut mine, not 'is! 'e is too young!"

"Papa!" Austynn giggled into his father's chest smiling happily as Poppy squealed clapping her hands and Henri laughed happily bouncing excitedly. "What about your hair? You won't have pretty blonde hair anymore!"

"Oui! But if it is to protect the young and the innocent I must! My precious boy your precious locks of 'air are more important than Papa's!" France gasped dramatically as his hair swung forward when he tickled Austynn who's giggles got louder and he squirmed happily in his father's embrace, his eyes shimmering and Canada giggled only to be yanked into the hug. Mother and son locked eyes and giggled. France sighed as he mussed up both males platinum blonde locks of hair happily and nuzzled the close. "Ah~ My precious ones!"

"What about Poppy and Henri?" Austynn asked giggling when he managed to look up and meet his father's glowing blue irises. He had heard his father, once, lament about boring blue eyes and how they were everywhere but in that moment with those glowing blues Austynn found a new appreciation for the color blue. Heck, he wished he'd had blue eyes like his father!

"Ah, they are my precious ones too! They are just too little to be in such a big family hug pile~" France crooned at him then ruffled his hair when there was a loud, new laugh and France looked up and smirked. "Bonjour, Amérique and Angleterre~ Oh! And bonjour to you little ones as well!"

Canada managed to look up, a blush on his cheeks when America's smirk widened when their eyes clashed and held for a brief moment. That is until Poppy bounced happily gurgling at the sight of her favorite Uncle America, who she recognized happily at one year old and Henri looked up as well with wide violet eyes. France, Canada and Austynn then stood up after a moment and Austynn caught sight of his cousin, Liam, grinning at him and he blushed like his mother.

"I'm sorry, I was cooking dinner when this one had other ideas." Canada jabbed France's hip with his finger tips and he yelped making Austynn giggle at this. "I'll get right back to cooking. Austynn why don't you go and put on some cartoons for you, Liam and Jolene?"

"Oui, Maman." He replied easily enough then tilted up on his toes when Canada smiled pecking his cheek then noticed a little difference and smiled. He held still, like he knew what was coming, and Canada slid the ponytail off his wrist and scrapped Austynn's hair back, his bangs and all save for his ahoge that spiraled out of his platinum locks just like his mother's, and the rest rested in a small pony tail at the base of his neck. "Merci, Maman!"

"De rien!" Canada smiled at his son's manners that came so easily. Poppy was gurgling in America's arms, who'd picked up his niece, and rubbed her chubby cheek against his own. He watched Austynn, Jolene and Liam exit the kitchen.

"Can we put the babies down? They can walk right? Alexander just started doing it!" America smiled at Canada, who normally felt competitive when he and America first had Liam and Austynn, but found genuine curiosity and happiness. "I'd love to see Poppy and Henri walk! I know Helena is doing it now!"

"Oui! They can walk!" France happily proclaimed when he pulled Henri out of his bouncer, America and France grinning, as the twins were put down. Their eyes widened as blue and violet met before Henri walked over to Poppy and she squealed happily, waving her hands making Henri beam in that childlike happiness.

That is until England put Alexander down, the emerald eyed one year old staring at his cousins curiously before walking forward hesitantly it seemed and Henri then pouted. Hard. And he stomped his foot and let out a piercing scream that shocked the parents to their core and he hugged Poppy tightly, her cheek smooshing his in the hug and she whined at the sudden movements of her littler brother, squirming to get away and she succeeded in it but wobbled so hard she fell on her butt. She then scrambled to her feet toddling to Alexander only to go past it to her little sit and bounce, reaching up grabbing the straps and, surprising the adults, climbed into her sit and bounce only to smile angelically.

"I think Henri is jealous." Canada finally got out then laughed when his son looked up at him, blonde locks now a soft cap on his head but growing out steadily past his ears a bit and decorated the nape of his neck, the blonde color the exact shade of his father's, and his bangs fell into his displeased violet eyes. He then walked to Canada holding his hands up whining like he couldn't stand to be on the floor with Alexander a moment longer and laughed softly scooping up the baby who nestled into Canada's chest.

"It would not surprise me," France put in when he smiled at his daughter who instantly smiled back, beaming like the sun, and her blue eyes glittered happily as her little locks of platinum blonde bounced when she bounced in the seat excitedly. "She is already beautiful now, imagine her at Jolene's age~"

"Hey, I wanted to tell you guys somethin'" America tore himself from the awe of his angelically smiling niece who bounced happily, to look at his brother and brother-in-law, who looked back curiously humming. He then grabbed England yanking him close by the hip making him blush. "We're finally doing it! We're getting married!"

Canada was silent for a few moments, Henri reminding him not to get too shocked, the baby happily curled up in his arms. Then he beamed at his brother. "Congratulations, Alfie!" He meant it too, from the bottom of his heart. He wanted his brother to be as happy as he was and it was good to know that England was finally getting married to his brother.

He couldn't help it but for the longest time he had the biggest fear England would one day want France back and that fear didn't rest even when he managed to marry France, by some miracle the other loved him enough to do so, but it was like knowing this little fact it died. That fear shriveled away and he squeezed Henri a little tighter then looked at France's beaming face as he hugged America happily. He was going to be his and he had nothing to fear. And there was the fact his brother, nineteen years old or was it twenty now, was finally tying the knot! It felt like the strange wrap up of a story that hasn't finished yet but Canada felt nothing but a glowing happiness deep in his chest. It truly felt unfinished but it also felt like his happy ending and he couldn't help but revel in this warm feeling in his chest.


	46. Chapter Forty Five - UsUk

_**Cecilia - Six months old**_  
 _ **Wilhelm - Five months old**_  
 _ **Aaliyah - Five months old**_  
 _ **Réka - Eight months**_

* * *

"Alfred? Darling, you look exhausted! Why aren't you in bed?" America looked up in surprise when he heard England in the doorway of the living room. They'd decided to stay the night at Canada's, as after dinner it was too late to drive, both England and America sleepy and so they chose to stay. Liam was sleeping with Austynn and Jolene was with them, not that there was anything wrong with it as she was only four and it was purely innocent.

But England had woken up when he realized that America wasn't in bed. He flicked the light on making America squint and England walked over sitting next to him. "I'm fine, Iggy. I just can't sleep is all." America replied closing his eyes when England cupped his cheeks, leaning into the right hand, his hair lightly brushing his cheek when he did so.

"You need to sleep, darling! You have such dark bags under your eyes and your eyes, speaking of, are blood shot!" England softly scolded as not to be too loud and wake everyone up but his concern was heavy enough without shouting anyhow. The engagement ring on England's left hand winked at America from the corner of his eye and he turned his face into his left hand, feeling the cool band pressing his cheek. "Love, you feel hot."

"I'm fine, Iggy. I promise." America stated again forcing his eyes open to look into England's wide, concerned emerald eyes and thick brows pulled tight together as he stared at his fiancee. He then lifted his own hand taking England's left hand and pressed a kiss to his ring finger. "I wouldn't lie to you."

"Then why aren't you sleeping? I've noticed you're barely sleeping, not since I confronted you about your boss and we talked about not having a baby for a while. I've heard everything's a mess, darling, same with me. Bombings galore last I checked in." England's eyes became tight with concern and he lightly squeezed America's cheek with his right hand and his eyes sought out America's tired ones. "Talk to me, love. What's wrong?"

"Things...aren't good. There's tension between me and North Korea." He started when England tsked and he rolled his eyes playfully. "North Korea and I."

"Thank God I didn't need to correct that bad grammar.. But I heard about that North Korea situation. I'm sure you'll get it resolved, love, after all you are America personified! I'm sure you can do something!" England sounded like he was trying to desperately get America to agree to that when he gave a little smile. "After all, you're still the nation that claimed his independence at age sixteen. Aren't you? You're going to figure this out, love."

"I hope so. God, I do. I don't want the kids growing up with wars raging, not like when everyone was little. The kids, everyone's kids, don't need that. I'm trying to get along with Russia but it's hard with our bosses." America mumbled when he had anxiety forming in his face and England had never seen this anxious, almost depressed America and it made him genuinely frightened.

So he did the only thing he could. He got up, walked across the living room and shut the light off with only the TV's light providing light before he too shut it off when he realized it was the news and tsked. He then sat back down, curled his arms around America's shoulders and threw himself back yanking America with him, laying out beneath him and pulling him down, hugging his head to his chest. Like a little kid with his stuffed animal and he stroked his soft, caramel blonde locks of hair. "It'll be alright, love. No one wants to fight. Forget about that for now, right now there's only you and I, that's it."

America's eyes widened when his glasses were slipped off and placed on the coffee table. He felt a heavy weight of sudden tears when he took in the warmth, the slim form of England's under his. He closed his eyes tight against the torrent of tears waiting and he swallowed thickly. "Arthur-"

"Shhh. It's alright, Alfred. If you need to cry then do it, there's no one but you and I awake now. I want you to get it all out, right now, and go to sleep. I'm right here, love, nothing bad will happen when I'm with you. I won't let it." England murmured like he was soothing Liam or Jolene to sleep after a nightmare and America slid his arms around England, finally, slowly and squeezed him tight.

"I'm not crying." America got out in a thick voice that broke and England's eyes widened before closing with a soft smile, one that seemed to show like he'd given in to something. He moved his fingers through America's soft, caramel locks of hair and did it in a rhythm like stroking a cat.

"You're not crying, love. It's just warmth." England stated as he hugged America tighter and moved his fingers through his hair at the drops of warm liquid hitting his chest that started slow.

Those warm droplets came faster in a matter of seconds and America shook like a frightened child and England held him tighter, squeezed him, and gripped his shirt tightly as the silence shrieked with the soft undertones of quiet sobs slipping out of America. England's eyes had opened halfway and he didn't remember opening them when he shut them rubbing America's back softly when he felt something hot streak down his temple and pool in his ear.

He ignored it and held America just tighter, tighter, tighter until he felt like he wanted to crush America into his body and it felt that the emotion was reciprocated when he was hugged so tight he nearly couldn't breath but it was the warmest, happiest hug he'd ever been apart of. And even if he cried silently, America sobbing quietly, he could only hold onto his fiancee tight and hope that morning brought the assurance he needed that everything would be better.

* * *

England woke up the next morning with America's full weight on him, his face sticky with dry tears and his shirt lightly damp from those tears or drool. America was sleeping hard, harder than England saw him ever sleep, when he managed to wiggle out from under him and covered him up with the blanket he was supposed to use and stroked his locks of hair from his face and walked into the kitchen for some tea when he jerked seeing France and felt an irritation creep when those tired blues met his.

"Good morning, Angleterre." France greeted tiredly when he sipped his coffee and sat at the table with a newspaper, his blue eyes scanning and England noticed a hickey on his neck and his hair was tied back giving it a neon sign. Eyes to be drawn straight to the mark.

"Morning." He replied rather stiff when he found the tea Canada left out for him specifically and grabbed a mug, filled it with hot water from the coffee pot. He found it convenient one side was for coffee, the other for boiling water, and made his tea. He poured some milk and sugar in it. He then stared out the window at the sun rising over the snow that had fallen last night.

"I 'eard you last night." France finally broke the silence and England whirled on him with eyes narrowing. "I only 'eard because Mathieu was worried about 'is brother, that is all. I told 'im I'd go down and make sure Amérique was sleeping or doing something of the sort but you 'ad beaten me to it."

"Because he's my fiancee." England got out in a tense voice when he wavered between the living room and sitting across from France. He sighed when blue eyes narrowed on him and he sat across from France, sipping his tea.

"Can we speak 'onestly to one another, Britain?" France asked looking at England who put his mug down gently with a soft thunk and nodded softly. France took a deep breath and spoke."This is pointless, this aggression between one another. It's a stupid, petty thing doing this so long. I am 'appy with Mathieu and you are 'appy with Amérique, non? So why constantly be at each other's throats?"

England was truly taken aback by France's words and took a gulp of his tea, as if to stall, before he spoke. "Even if we are happy with our respective significant other's, I don't know if I can get along with you. I can be civil, if that's what you mean, but liking you? I don't think it can go that far."

"It is all I ask. I don't want our children, who are cousins, to grow around animosity. And if you agree we try to be civil that'd put less stress on Mathieu." France replied sipping his coffee, turning the page in his news paper and then looked up at England, emerald greens meeting soft blues.

"I can be civil. But when they grow up?" England finally replied blinking slowly, looking at France who grinned, resting his chin on his hand and leaned forward. England smirked himself as he leaned back in his chair, legs crossing.

"All civility is over, when they are older. We can go back to our old bickering~" France grinned happily like he couldn't believe his proposition worked and yet, the both of them grinning and smirking, it was like they couldn't wait for the children to grow up. England looked up, sipping his tea, when he heard America shifting and groaning in the living room.

"Good morning, love~" England happily greeted when his fiancee walked in the room, his face pale and tired but there was no sign of the crying last night and America smiled. He seemed genuinely okay, now, but England could see past it.

"Good morning, baby. Where's the kids?" He asked softly walking over behind England's chair, his glasses sliding down a bit as his caramel blonde locks stuck up with his Nantucket cutely. He looked like a much younger, sleepier version of himself. He rested his hands on England's shoulders and the English man looked up only to have a kiss pressed to his forehead and he blushed but smiled happily.

"They're still sleeping. We can go home when they wake up, if you want to do that rather than waiting for the energy to build up and we're trapped on a hellish drive home." England replied when he felt America peck the top of his head and he smiled again before he could help himself and America tore himself away to get some coffee.

"Why don't we just hang out here for a while? We barely come to see Mattie, seeing as we practically live in your place, Iggy." America smiled then when England shook his head and America finally looked at France and smiled brightly. For some reason, even when he was younger, he'd found something strangely appealing about France even if England always hated him. "Good morning, France!"

"Bonjour, Amérique!" France replied smiling just as bright as America. "'ow did you sleep? Mathieu and I apologize for you being stuck on the couch. Both of you. But the guest room was, well, converted into Henri and Poppy's room."

"It's alright, dude!" America waved off the apology then held a fist out and France smirked bumping his knuckles against the American's. "Besides, if anything, we appreciate you two holing up with us and the kids!"

"It was our pleasure~ Mathieu absolutely loves and adores Liam, Jolene and Alex. Nothing gives 'im more 'appiness than seeing 'is nephews and niece~" France then looked up his blue eyes locking on something behind England and he stood up, his brows coming together. "Mathieu? What is wrong?"

America looked up at his brother, his violet eyes troubled and brows pulled tight together. "I need to talk to you, Francis. Privately."

"Alright." France nodded, pushing his chair in to the table and he walked around the table to meet Canada in the doorway. "Do 'elp yourself to making breakfast or something. We'll be right back down."

"Take your time!" England replied grinning like he was happy to be rid of France but his concern simmered for Canada, wondering what was wrong. America then slid in across from England and rubbed his fingers around the rim of his mug as he looked at England.

"So, um, about last night." America started with a little blush in his cheeks, the coloring barely there but enough that England could spot it. He cleared his throat and England stood up walking around the table, much like France had done, and he actually plopped himself down on America's lap.

Sitting on his left leg sent a faint wave tingle of excitement that ran through him but chose to ignore it. He looked at America's surprised eyes, the blue nearly electric in his surprise, that England would walk over and climb in his lap willingly. "It's alright, love. You don't need to talk about it, hell if it makes you feel better, it never happened. Okay? Don't embarrass yourself by talking about it if you don't want too."

"No, it's okay." America jumped in then before England could continue talking and he stared up into those warm green eyes that sent warm pulses through him. He loved England's eyes so much, he was glad Alexander got England's iris color. "I just wanted to say thank you. For letting me."

"You're welcome, love. You know even if you come to me like that I won't ask questions. After all, we'll be getting married soon enough! I know there will be moments when you get like that, especially with stress and economical issues weighing you down." England replied softly when he leaned in and pressed his forehead against America's, lashes fluttering and his eyes shut when he nuzzled him. "I love you, Alfred. No one but you and it makes me feel, weird as it is, special that last night happened. It's better than any special moment or lovemaking we could have ever done in our lives. I love you can come to me, love."

"It's because I trust you." America mumbled softly with a blush in his cheeks when he pulled back, smiling nervously but trying ot be cocky. A look England had caught on Liam or Jolene's face one to many times. "Doesn't this feel like some weird romance movie plot? Or story line?"

England blinked then laughed before he could stop it and slid his arms around American's neck and hugged him tight, laughing as he rested his head on his shoulder. "You're right! It does feel kinda cheesy, love!"

America soon laughed with him and moved his arms around England's waist, hugging him tightly to him and started to join in with the laughter. It was much better than sobbing and America squeezed England tighter as he laughed. "God, I seriously love you and you're demented sense of humor!"

"How is it demented when it's true?" England questioned in between bouts of laughter as he pressed a kiss on his cheek and smiled happily at his fiancee. It felt strangely good, incredibly good, to think of America as his fiancee.

He found his lips being captured and put to work, which made him smile slightly when he kissed America back with a breath sliding out of his nose as he closed his eyes. He couldn't say how many minutes the kissing went on for but it was enough to make his toes curl and that familiar heat to wriggle low in his stomach and he was grateful America pulled away when there was steps crossing the floor above them and America buried his face in England's neck, closing his eyes.

"I love you so much." America mumbled making England blush with a force and heat he didn't know was possible and smiled moving his fingers over America's soft, caramel blonde locks of hair. He enjoyed the warm breath on his neck and smiled as he pressed his lips to the top of America's head, the action he'd done before a million times when the Nation was small and a million times that America did a day.

"I love you too. More than anything on this planet."


	47. Chapter Forty Six - SeaLad

**_Cecilia - Seven months old_**  
 ** _Wilhelm - Six months old_**  
 ** _Aaliyah - Six months old_**  
 ** _Réka - Nine months_**

* * *

"Look at her, toddling around~" Ladonia happily cooed at his daughter who giggled running around the living room with her plush seagull, much like her father's, and smiled at Ladonia happily. Sealand smiled as he looked at the one year old running around.

The parents of said children had met, talked about why the children didn't age up to twelve months and only grew to nine months old jumping straight to the body of a one year old was beyond their guesses but it was a bit...nerve wracking. The children, were of course, micro nations but to what or where they had no clue but they seemed to either grow incredibly slow or grow fast like many nations did and it was indeed nerve wracking as well. But staring at Helena's bright, happy face, he could see a single thing wrong with his daughter in the slightest bit.

"Can you believe she's so big already?" Sealand asked when Ladonia smiled looking up at him, the chain around his neck a neon sign with his ring glinting the light of the room at Sealand like a wink. Ladonia looked at the small child flapping her seagull happily and squeal when she hugged it to her cheek, marveling at the texture on her delicate skin and squealed once more.

"I know! It feels like just yesterday she was sitting up, learning to talk and stuff." Ladonia replied as he actually lightly cocked a hip, rotating to lean against his right leg and crossed his arms over his chest giving him a slightly sassy stance. "Of course, that might as well have been yesterday rather than two or three months ago."

"The kids are growin' up fast!" Sealand shrugged when he watched Helena, briefly, get entranced by the cartoons on the TV before going back to running from the couch to the love seat happily. Her little seagull flapped with her and she laughed like it was a real bird following her and not just her arms waving when she ran which made the stuffed animal move. "I talked to Seborga the other day. And Wy."

"Oh?" Ladonia cast a curious look at Sealand who nodded and looked at Ladonia and smiled. He then reached out lightly tapping his promise ring and Ladonia blushed, like he'd been reminded of something.

"Yup. Did you know she matured, like we did? She got a lot more attention and I guess more people have been influencing her popularity so she's just as mature as us." He replied nodding like his words offered all advice and he then grinned. "Seborga is actually dating her."

"No!" Ladonia replied when he snickered as Sealand playfully, lightly, shoved his arm and he grinned with a wicked glint in his blue eyes. "There's no way Wy would ever end up with Seborga. He's like Italy! No offense, Italy is a nice dude and amazing mom figure as far as I've seen, but the guy does have either sex or pasta on the brain. But while he's had a major growth in maturity with having kids and become, like, a functioning adult, Seborga has yet to have that."

"It might be happening soon." Sealand replied when he realized he was getting off topic and decided to come back to that when he noticed Ladonia looking at him with interest. "But back to the topic of the kids. Helena and Sunneva and all the other babies that aged like her, I talked to Seborga about. He said they're just fast growers now, out of the baby years, but they'll start aging slower like regular national kids or turn into a child over night."

"So..she's going to slow down? Or speed up?" Ladonia asked with wide eyes that locked onto the happily running baby, singing without any words, just sounds she picked up and it made it all the more cuter. "I don't want to go to sleep and find she's sprouted into a child with intelligent words and whatnot."

"Don't worry, I don't think that'll happen with her. It's just a feeling that, as her father, I just know of." Sealand replied then grinned at Ladonia kissing his temple. "Oh, by the way about Seborga and Wy?"

"Yeah?" Ladonia's eyes suddenly, strangely, lit up in curiosity. Although Ladonia always claimed that he could careless about the four of them or the members of their little Micro nation pact but he knew Ladonia was secretly interested in whatever it was that was going on with the other two.

"Wy is pregnant." He finally said when he walked into the room, Helena looking up then instantly shrieking with joy lighting up like she hadn't seen Sealand for years rather than moments before. He sat on the couch cross legged, then picked her up and plopped her in the little space of his lap and she kicked her legs with joy.

"No! Nu-uh, not Wy!" Ladonia plopped next to him, eyes wide, as Helena babbled softly bouncing her Seagull. Her parents both had the strongest feeling she'd be talking any moment now, and when brought up to her doctor, he said it was fine that she'd be talking any moment now and part of Ladonia kept tabs on her baby babble. "Wy would never end up with Seborga! Or pregnant with him!"

"Ohh but it's happened!" Sealand laughed when he got bopped in the face with the seagull and kissed his daughter's silky locks of golden-red that had grown out to her jaw and was thick but wispy at the same time. It made Sealand think of a flame at times. "She sent me this."

Ladonia watched as Sealand pulled his cell phone out, unlocked the screen which was a picture of Helena and it warmed his heart briefly, when he pulled up the text and held it out. Ladonia looked at the image on the screen. "Oh. My. God." Ladonia let out a breathless, incredulous laugh as he stared at the screen.

There stood Wy, the only girl of their group, hands on the rails of some beach that kept people from jumping off the stone walkway she was on. She had aged, from the small petite girl to a rather, still short, curved teenage looking girl her side pony tail still there but the curls seemed to become glossy brown curls that were more defined it seemed and she was actually grinning at the camera winking, her visible brown eye glowing happily. Next her was Seborga, grinning as well while holding up a peace sign with his fingers, his green eyes glowing just Wy's his brown hair ruffled in the wind that seemed to be more obvious than Wy's and his grin stretched from ear to ear. And there, straining against Wy's black tank top and white shorts, was a six month pregnancy belly.

"They look happy." Sealand noted when he smiled down at Helena's babbling and stroked her thick, wispy locks and she leaned into his hand softly giggling. "I'm happy for them, after all none of us expected to grow up so suddenly. It's like stuff is changing and we're changing with them. I don't know why I grew up, as I'm just some military fort in the middle of the ocean practically. You and Wy make sense for growing up so suddenly."

"I'm sure you've gotten some notice, Peter. Just accept it happily." Ladonia sniffed then smiled and actually pressed a soft kiss on Sealand's cheek which inspired an equally soft blush. "But yes, they do look happy together. I never thought Seborga would give up being the womanizer he was and that Wy ever viewed him like that or had feelings to be with him. Let alone have his baby!"

"I know! But so long as she's happy who are we to judge? After all, they'd been dating the past year or so, so it's not like this baby was unplanned. They used protection every time, she told me, which makes her think the condom broke one of those times. She's having a boy."Sealand explained when he blushed when he grinned sheepishly. "Some people would see Helena as an accident."

"True but she's a good accident!" Ladonia replied rather snappily at Sealand eyes narrowed lightly on him when Helena giggled waving her chubby arms and her blue eyes glittered at Ladonia happily. "Besides, she's so happy it's hard to believe someone like her won't grow up to do great things."

"I can see it~" Sealand kissed his daughter's silky cheek and she giggled grabbing his face when her blue eyes met his, narrowing softly. She opened and closed her mouth, bouncing lightly standing up on his thighs and whined. He blinked curiously at her when he felt her diaper for wetness but it was dry and he then felt her forehead. "Hm? What's wrong? I know you're not sick so what you whining for?" Ladonia listened to the baby whine and bounce before plopping into a sit but still gripped her father's face tight with her chubby hands, squinting with her mouth opening and closing a few times. She focused for what looked like a few minutes then smiled brightly and slapped her hands against Sealand's cheeks joyfully.

"Daddy!" She chirped finally like the word just exploded out and she squeezed Sealand's cheeks and pulled giggling happily. "Daddy!" Both her parents were actually, genuinely, shocked. She dragged her eyes to her mother and bounced with tiny excited baby breathes leaving her and her face glowed when she reached out just barely touching Ladonia giggling. "Mama!"

It took Ladonia's mind to catch up from his shock but by then Sealand was already doing what he had thought of doing instinctively. Sealand jumped, his face growing into a beaming smile that made his eyes glow and it was like watching it in slow motion when he raised the one year old over his head when he beamed at the giggling girl and shouted the three words that only best fit this situation. "That's my girl!"

* * *

Helena fell asleep soon after all the excitement had faded, her own excitement tiring out her tiny body so a nap came easily and fast to her. Sealand had spent a majority calling their parents then all their friends and England along with America to tell them Helena had finally said her first words and it made Ladonia laugh hearing how excited Sealand was. Almost like a little kid calling and looking around for Santa to come.

"Your Daddy truly is crazy." Ladonia murmured to the one year old slumped on his chest, her chubby cheek pressing against his chest as her dark golden-red lashes rested on her sleep flushed cheeks. Her tiny hands curled a few times, clinging to his shirt tightly like he was going to disappear and she nuzzled into his chest sighing happily. "And you are one sleepy baby, huh?"

He smiled very lightly squeezing her making her release a tiny squeak but smiled gently and he walked to the living room sitting on the couch curling up nearly the arm of the couch and Helena remained asleep against his chest. He stroked her soft, thick hair gently and smiled when Sealand came walking in looking so excited. "Everyone wants to hear her talk! It's so cute! America and England are excited to see her!"

"I bet so. After all, Helena adores America and America utterly loves her as well." Ladonia smiled softly when a yawn burst out of him out of nowhere, stroking his daughter's hair lightly a few times, wondering where the yawn came from as he was far from tired. He then grinned. "Look like I'm so bored I'm tired."

Sealand briefly forgot the babble he'd been spitting out a mile per minute it seemed and blinked, looking just as wide eyed and innocent as Helena for a moment, before he smirked in way that sent shudders down Ladonia's spine before he could help himself. "Well, we'll have to fix that before we get the torrent of calls and family wanting to see her, aren't we?"

Ladonia seemed to jump up carefully, Helena the heavy sleeper just like her father it seemed. "I'll go put her down and-"

"I got it. Let me put her down and you go make sure things are ready~" Sealand held his hands out and took the sleeping baby, her small body fitting perfectly against his chest and she cuddled into him letting out a breath. He turned walking to the stairs, climbing up them while Ladonia seemed to flit around, made sure things were in order down there and Sealand smiled. He walked down to the end of the hall, at least five rooms away from his and Ladonia's, he entered Helena's room walking over to the middle of the room smiling to himself still when he turned her mobile on and her little night light on. They'd recently switched her bassinet for a crib, one of the safest ones they could find, and he leaned halfway down and stretched his arms down and rested the one year old down and on her back, her little hands curled up lightly looking like the perfect little doll.

He stroked her thick locks of golden red hair, still marveling at how the color hadn't lost the intense brightness as when she was born and he smiled happily. He wanted her hair to remain that color, had since the day she was born, and was glad it held for her to mature into a one year old. Her hair was like the perfect balance between his blonde hair and Ladonia's red hair. He looked up when he heard the doors hinges lightly squeak and he looked up at Ladonia, smiled, and he caught the seagull that was lightly thrown at him and he placed down next to the cribs leg and then walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

"You do know you're using that, right?" Ladonia informed him when his hand was taken and held tight, knuckles being lifted and lips brushing over them making his face burst into flames at the action. He looked at Sealand who grinned and began lightly carting the red head down the hall to their bedroom. "Peter?"

"Trust me, Erland, I'm more than prepared. Since she began walking I figured it'd be a long while before we could indulge in one another but she's asleep now and we have time to do it~" Sealand replied when he gave Ladonia's hand a soft squeeze upon approaching their bedroom, entering, and shutting the door behind the red head when he tilted his head slightly. "Hey, if I ever introduced you to Wy and Seborga in our current relationship what would you and I be?"

Ladonia looked at him curiously, sitting on the bed his legs tight together like they were bound by the ankles but he felt a flush rising in his face and pooling in his cheeks burning them. "What do you mean by that?"

"Like, do I say you're my boyfriend or lover?" Sealand asked holding both his hands on either side of him, palms facing up, like he was forcing Ladonia's to do a pro and con list right then there. Ladonia's face couldn't get any hotter, even if it tried too, he felt and he was fidgeting on the bed when Sealand dropped his hands by his thighs and Ladonia squeaked when Sealand all but jumped on the bed and was hovering just in front of the red head smiling. "It's alright."

Ladonia couldn't speak for a few moments when he looked at Sealand from under his lashes. His body was hot and he was twitching at the proximity of Sealand who was smiling, his lashes lowering like he was getting smug and Ladonia blushed. "Boyfriend." He mumbled finally only to make Sealand perk up happily and he felt a new blush rise and blend with the current one, his cheeks burning like it did. He opened his mouth to speak but very quickly found his lips busy and he found he was completely okay with that.


	48. Chapter Forty Seven - SuFin

_**Cecilia - Eight months old**_  
 _ **Wilhelm - Seven months old**_  
 _ **Aaliyah - Seven months old**_  
 _ **Réka - Nine months**_

* * *

Aili was toddling around, the sun playing on her light blond locks of hair that had gone from the soft blonde coloring of her mother and had tinted light like her father's instead. Her large mismatched eyes took in everything around her as she toddled and ran to the living room squealing with joy when she tried throwing herself on the couch and then gave up when it tired her out. She toddled into the kitchen, Finland cooking some soup for lunch for himself as Sweden was at work per usual, and her own little bowl was out.

Finland looked down at his daughter and smiled at her. "Moi moi, darling~ Are you hungry? Mama is finishing up cooking and I'll get you all situated in just a few moments~" She stared up then lifted her small arms whining as she wobbled while bouncing up on her toes and Finland smiled leaning down picking her up. "Alright, I'll hold you~" He rubbed his cheek against her silky hair and she closed her eyes leaning into his cheek rubbing like a cat and he giggled.

She then pulled back and pulled on his cheeks, giggling happily, sounding just like Finland and stretched his face. She seemed to enjoy this with her one year old amusement being nearly anything that looked funny or felt strange. She looked at the ground after a moment and pointed when she was put down. Finland smiled when he watched his daughter run to the living room cutely, the ends of her dress swishing and her hair bouncing lightly, he felt warmth filling his chest.

Lately they, meaning him and Sweden, were waiting for Aili's first words and it was an eager event. They'd had Helena over, babbling for Mama or Daddy, food, fork and toy, the vocabulary now large for the one year old, though she normally liked saying Mama and Daddy followed by food which was just precious. Finland loved his granddaughter with a fierce edge and that's what he thought of her - his granddaughter.

At first Finland and Sweden worried that Aili was behind even if she matured into the body of a one year old after just nine months but the doctor assured them that, even though she matured so quick, her vocabulary would be catching up just as fast and everything was just fine. Her motor functions, head functions and just bodily functions were in perfect condition but she never spoke, not yet, just pointed at what she wanted or she'd start shrieking and crying when no one noticed. It concerned Finland and the doctor did assure him that because he was Aili's mother, came from his body, that he'd have more anxieties and it was perfectly natural and that Aili was going to speak any day now and it'd be a moment they never expected.

Finland just imagined it was because Sweden, being a very quiet person for the longest time, one who barely spoke, that his daughter would be the same way but it still gripped him with it, his heart pounding out of nowhere, hands sweaty and stomach threatening to revolt all food and he'd have to distract himself but the anxiety still found him. Uncertainties that his daughter wasn't fine, that she was delayed, that something was wrong, but Sweden helped him combat by keeping him "busy" when Aili was napping or sleeping.

He just needed to keep in mind that his baby was okay. He took a deep breath, his chest suddenly tight and the anxiety flooding like a slow water rising and he swallowed thickly closing his eyes. He stirred the soup and tried to calm down but being the mother he was he just couldn't and it beat at him until he noticed his hand lightly shaking. That is until he heard light padding feet behind him and running up to his leg, feeling her tiny hand gripping onto his pant legs staring up at him, her left eye the green-blue of her father that seemed to grow a little darker each time he looked at it, her right eye the bright violet of his own that seemed to darken just a touch but not by much.

They still matched, in darkness, but that hadn't changed like some doctors thought they would. That her left eye would eventually balance out and turn violet or her right eye balance out and turn green-blue. Finland himself would feel upset if they every changed, it was like seeing two pieces of him and his husband together in their baby. He turned his attention back to the soup, stirring so it wouldn't burn or something of the sort when Aili began tugging on his pants. He realized he needed to add a few carrots and shifted to the cutting board, to the already peeled carrots, and started chopping when Aili started tugging on his pants again. He looked down at her face, stopping from chopping, her face frustrated.

"I can't pick you up just yet, darling, Mama has to chop these up for the soup." Finland said in response to her frustration and turned his attention back to the two carrots, one half chopped the other still intact, and finished up chopping the current carrot, cut up the other one and got half way before Aili wailed wordlessly with her frustration, her eyes tight with it."I'm sorry, darling! Let Mama get this in the pot and I'll pick you up in one second!"

Aili's face was contorted with her frustration, tears beginning to well in her eyes for no real reason other than herself. Finland grimaced softly when he put the knife in the sink and threw ends of said carrots into the sink to throw away and was sliding the chunks of carrots into the soup carefully. Aili was so frustrated at Finland that she stomped a foot and when Finland turned the water on and running the cutting board under it to clean it quick was when Aili's frustration burst out and she shrieked loud but like every other episode Finland sighed and continued rinsing the board off in a few seconds, turned the water off.

Let alone to Finland's knowledge, Aili's mouth was opening and closing rapidly, every odd minutes like she was trying to choose what to say and stomped her bare foot before taking a deep breath and turned those shrieks into something. "Mama! " She screamed out finally with those frustrated tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared up at her mother who dropped the cutting board and whirled around looking down at his daughter who's frustrated melted away.

Finland gaped at his daughter for a few minutes who had more tears falling on her cheeks, red from pouting or frustration, he didn't know but he heard her whimper. "Did you just-"

She held her hands up and bounced on her toes whimpering and whining now with tears rolling down her cheeks and did it again. "Mama!" She whimpered until Finland bent down and picked her up and held her face against his shoulder, which she rubbed her wet cheek against. Sure, he hated she was crying but his anxiety? It all felt pointless. His daughter talked! She just talked! She just-

Oh. My. God. His mind seemed to freeze for a moment as he held the tiny girl a tiny bit tighter. His daughter just spoke!

* * *

"I'm home!" Sweden shouted idly like it was a habit as he took his coat off, the sun beginning to touch the horizon, three o'clock feeling much later than usual as he took his shoes off. He didn't hear much but whispering when little feet thumping to him got his attention and he hung up his coat only to turn to see Aili bouncing on her toes cutely. An action she was picking up to do more and more lately and it was just...so cute! He smiled softly. "Hello, Aili. Come to welcome me home?"

"Pappa!" She squealed then holding her hands up and began jumping on her toes cutely, her eyes wide and eager, her hands opening and closing as she giggled. Clearly in a better mood than he'd left her in this morning. "Pappa! Up! Up!"

Sweden walked past his daughter then who whined openly when he walked to the living room where Finland was just...beaming. He looked at Sweden who looked just as bewildered as he must have earlier when Aili walked in and began doing her little routine again. "Pappa! Up! Up! Pappa! Up!"

She did this until Sweden bent and picked her up holding her on his hip and brushing her little strands of light blonde hair away from her strangely sticky cheeks. He stared at Finland wide eyed then. "I know." Finland beamed when he stood up, clapping his hands excitedly."She's finally talking! All that anxiety feels stupid now! I'm so happy she's talking!"

"..." Sweden was struck silent when he looked at the little girl in his arms, her eyes staring back onto his with the intensity of a one year old. "I'm...shocked. I feel like I just missed a major milestone."

Finland seemed to understand before he started shaking his head and slid his arms around Sweden's waist softly. "It's okay! She only knows three words! Mama, Pappa and up! You'll help contribute to her vocabulary I'm sure of it! I just worry about being around Denmark, not going to lie, seeing as Norway called me up to say that Nikolai now calls someone an idiot if he doesn't get his way, which is strangely advanced for a one year old, but he no doubt learned it from Norway but he's learned another...bad word from Denmark."

"Oh yeah, we'll have to filter now, won't we?" Sweden remarked with a curious glint in his green-blue eyes that got Finland blinking then smiling softly. "I mean, we don't say those words rarely only if we're doing the do."

Finland snorted before he could help himself. "Doing the do. Is that what we'll call it from now on?"

"Possibly." Sweden had a little grin twitching at his lips that formed faintly and Finland smiled when Aili was sat down on the floor and she started playing with her colorful rings that made musical note sounds when placed in order and she laughed. "So, are we going to talk about how you took off to Norway's so suddenly a few days ago?"

Finland felt heat rush and burn in his cheeks at this and fidgeted softly. He then slid his arms from Sweden's waist to around his shoulders and felt Sweden's arms go around his waist instead and hug him lightly and slightly closer. "I'm sorry about that, Ber. I just...I didn't know what to do."

Sweden's stare was suddenly as powerful and intense as when Finland first took off with him from Denmark's and he swallowed nervously. "You didn't know what to do?" Sweden asked incredulously then with his brows pulling together tightly, a ripple in his normally smooth face.

"I know! I bugged you for a baby when Aili was still some months old, a baby herself, but when you asked me I panicked! Cause-Cause she was growing so much and I wanted another baby to have then! I was desperate and wanted one more than anything but I realized then, after a while, I wanted one so bad because...well what if we have the same bad luck? What if she's our only baby? I wanted to have another one as quickly as possible and that was wrong. But when you asked me so suddenly, when she was just learning how to walk, you took me off guard and I had to talk to Norway about it." Finland babbled helplessly looking at Sweden's chest then with that heat burning in his face and he couldn't bear bringing his eyes up to Sweden's strangely intense green-blue eyes now. "And-And he told me it's okay I don't want another baby right now and-"

Sweden lightly shook Finland making him stop and hug him so tight Finland could return the favor but with his strength he feared hurting his husband but hugged him back tight. "Finland," He twitched at the use of his national name. "say what you just said right in that sentence. About what Norway told you."

Finland thought then swallowed nervously again, despite his mouth being drier than a desert in that moment and looked up at Sweden. He took a minute then blew out a breath and spoke. "I don't want another baby." He stated slowly, hesitantly, when he jerked in surprise at the soft smile on Sweden's face then and the kiss pressed to his forehead. "Huh?"

"It's okay, Tino. We don't need to have another baby, I only asked how you would feel about another baby. I understand your decision." Sweden murmured against his hot forehead, the blush seeming to spread all over his face at this when Sweden smiled softly pulling back a bit."So, we focus on Aili. No more babies. For right now."

"So...some other time we can try? When she's, say, four or five?" Finland asked staring up at his husband who smiled softly still, the smile so soft Finland couldn't help but admire it and nearly gaped. That is until the kiss softly pressing on his lips paused him from doing any sort of action, his hands holding onto his shoulders at the suddenness of the kiss but it felt like it started as soon as it ended. He was pulling away too soon but Sweden still had that soft smile on his face.

"When she is older, if you feel like having another baby we can. But for now this is enough, you, me and Aili. Plus Peter and Erland, if you count them as our sons and their daughter, Helena." Sweden replied then stroked Finland's bangs from his hot forehead, the blush still as hot as it began and all the way to the hairline and he smiled a little more. "But how about a switch in bedroom positions tonight? To make you feel better?"

Finland jerked with a widening of his violet eyes, that stood out bright against the cherry red of his face. He opened his mouth but couldn't speak, only make high pitch squeaking noises that made Sweden strangely grin then pull away, Finland's arms still held open like Sweden was still there or he was put on pause. Sweden then bent down and picked up Aili who squealed and giggled holding on his shirt tightly, her mismatched eyes glowing happily when Sweden swung her onto his hip and he grinned at Finland who stared with wide eyes at his husband still.

"I'll go and make dinner~" And he turned on his heel, Aili giggling, while leaving behind the red faced Finland who seemed more shocked and frozen than anyone anticipated him ever being.


	49. Chapter Forty Eight - DenNor

_**Cecilia - Nine months old**_  
 _ **Wilhelm - Eight months old**_  
 _ **Aaliyah - Eight months old**_  
 _ **Réka - Nine months**_

* * *

 _"Nor! How can you stay here? There's no heaters and you only have that fire place! Aren't you cold at night in this shitty cabin house thing?" Denmark asked looking at his best friend who stared at him with those dull blue eyes, both now the prime age of fourteen human age wise, but steadily growing into adults but at that time they were, body wise, teenagers._

 _"Because it's my home. I don't need all that shit, whatever new stuff you have." Norway replied waving a hand staring down at his book and Denmark pouted softly. He had heat, instantaneous which still surprised many, and he was the Nation personified so of course he got heaters but then most people were gaining them as well in their homes. Norway, however, didn't have that no matter how many times Denmark tried to give them to him._

 _"But-But it's good! And here you might get frostbite in the late winter!" Denmark protested throwing his hands out like it was the argument he needed and Norway looked up at him parting his lips softly like he was about to speak then shake his head sighing. He moved his hand through his hair when he looked at Denmark full on, blues clashing with dull blues._

 _"I'll be fine. I've been fine for years so why are you concerned now?" Norway asked putting Denmark on the spot and he blushed at the spotlight suddenly pin pointed on him and he wriggled. Norway stood up, picking his cup up and walked to the counter where he had a tea pot on the stove he used to make coffee. He poured a new cup and, pouring a few packets and a little milk, came and sat back down._

 _"I'm concerned," Denmark started seeming to drag the words up now. "because you're my best friend. I care about you obviously!" Denmark threw his hands forward, towards Norway's side of the table like he was gesturing to some unseen being that that's where Norway was and he squinted at him softly._

 _"Uh-huh. The past years you only come when you or your boss want something from me speaking by government or political. What is it he wants now." Norway said sipping his coffee, the scalding beverage sliding down in a hot path to his stomach and Denmark then stood up surprising him just a bit but it was well hidden._

 _"Why do you always assume that? Sure, I've been here for my boss when he wants something to do with all that political stuff! But why can I just come here to see you?" Denmark asked walking around the table stopping just in front of Denmark, leaning against the table lightly with Norway's dull blue eyes widening softly just a touch, a break in his smooth composure. His face was then on fire before he could stop it and he blinked a few times, lips parting with quiet, shocked breathes leaving his lips._

 _"You-You never come to "just" see me, there's always something in it for you." Norway replied in a little mumble looking at his coffee, anything but Denmark's slightly upset face. He had no idea why but as of late there was nothing but this unspoken attraction and pull to Denmark, the other being his best friend as the Dane always proclaimed, and they'd spent lots of time together as of late and that did nothing with this pull. It was stupid and he'd fought it down for so long but here it was, scratching at him as insistent as an animal clawing at a door for out._

 _"Well this time I did, Nor." Denmark insisted when he stared at his friend's averted red face and found it strange but then squatted to look up at his face. It was no longer blank and emotionless but red and confused that reflected in his eyes that made Denmark blink. It was like he was seeing a different Norway, one with feelings and he felt something tighten in his chest._

 _"Alright." Norway replied again sipping his coffee, the hot liquid like a shock in his system and a slap in the face that distracted him beautifully. Then he flinched when fingers touched his cheek softly taking him by mild surprise again and he looked up at Denmark again. "What do you want, Denmark?"_

 _Denmark seemed to consider this for a few moments before tugging Norway up, their heights just bare inches apart, Norway being just one or two inches shorter but there wasn't much difference seen at first but he saw it now. He then felt fingers teasing his curl making his blush flame hot like gasoline being thrown into a wild fire that raked over his body and he slapped the hand away. Denmark then smiled pleasantly and slid an arm around Norway's waist making the teen blush profusely as his eyes narrowed on Denmark's, panic beating where his heart should be._

 _"What do I want. Such a simple question but what I'm doing, what I want to do, isn't simple." Denmark mumbled while tightening his arm around Norway and then let their foreheads thump together and he smiled softly. "I want to kiss you, Lukas."_

 _"Hey!" Norway snapped when he was pulled much closer and their pelvis's pressed together tightly and he couldn't breath for a moment. He held onto his shirt tightly, fingers twisting into the fabric tightly and he stared at Denmark's almost smug face and he felt his face burning in a never ending blush. His careful emotionless face was cracked and showing through like a facade breaking._

 _"I want to kiss you, Lukas, whether you want too or not but from this face I can tell you do~."Denmark purred softly sliding his other arm up Norway's back to the ends of his hair and tilted his head back with careful movements with his hair. Norway wanted to protest but some part of him was rendering him silent, for this moment, and he let out a breath when their lips pressed together. He gasped wildly against Denmark's mouth as he held his shirt so tight his knuckles turned white and Denmark lifted him putting him on the table as their kiss became a wild thing, a thing of it's own, and he gasped continuously giving life to this kiss it seemed._

 _And holy shiiiii-_

* * *

"Mamma!" He jerked up right catching the end of his light snore he must have had going, his hair mussed up crazily and drool on his chin, that faint throbbing of desire still singing through his veins but it was exiting thankfully. Sven and Abel both stood there, staring at him and he rubbed his eyes hard and tiredly.

"What is it?" Norway asked in a tired mumble, yawning loudly, then dropped his hands into his lap staring at his children in response. Abel then smiled brightly throwing his arms up when Norway noticed they were both in their pajamas still making his eyes narrow.

"No school!" Abel shouted excitedly, or with as much excitement as a six year old could hold, and smiled brightly. "Snow day!"

His gaze drifted to his eleven year old who smiled softly and nodded. "Snow day." He echoed his brother in a much calmer way like his mother and Norway blinked. "Dad's downstairs making breakfast right now."

"So, that would make it about seven in the morning? And where is Nikolai?" Norway questioned in his sleep slurred voice swinging his legs over the side of the bed and looked at both his sons, one of which beamed at him and he reached out ruffling his hair lovingly. "Is he with Papa?"

"Ja!" Abel jumped when he shouted the word and Norway stood up smiling when he ruffled his hair again. Abel giggled and leaned up into the hand happily, enjoying hair ruffles when they came his way and he reacted like his father, which was like an affection starved puppy.

"Alright," Norway actually chuckled out softly when he stretched his arms above his head and groaned. "Go and tell Papa I'm going to be in the shower, I'll be down for breakfast in just a few minutes and take over children watch if he has work."

"Okay!" They both exclaimed the word, Sven and Abel's voice just overlapping cutely, before they both took off leaving Norway standing there. He moved his hands through his hair and chuckled loudly to himself now and walked to their adjoining bathroom.

A private one as they called it and turned the shower on listening to the water burst out of the shower head. He yawned loudly then feeling tears prick on his eye lashes, slightly hating how he'd been woken up but was pulling his pajama shirt off and followed it with the rest of his clothing. He walked to the shower and stuck his hand underneath it and felt the heat before climbing in. He closed his eyes and zoned while under the water, lightly swaying on his feet as he soaked up the hot water enjoying it more than he'd ever admit out loud. He then opened his eyes after a moment as he was scrubbing the soap into his hair.

Why did he have that dream with that particular memory? He had no idea but it'd embedded a sense of longing in his bones that he couldn't truly grasp and understand, like a fish that kept swimming just out of reach over and over. It was frustrating and Norway hated it desperately so he focused on scrubbing the hell out of his skin and rubbing his hair so fierce he swore he'd rip it out but it all felt clean when he got out, if not just a tiny bit tingly. He patted himself dry and rubbed his hair. He wrapped ti around his hips and walked out into the bedroom, pulling on new boxers that were the colors of his flag, a pair of black jeans and one of Denmark's large dark shirts that was just a size bigger than his slender frame and hung to just above his thighs like a little dress. Just because he wanted to be lazy today.

He walked out into the hallway, his hair damp and lightly dripping a few times on the shirt. He heard Abel and Nikolai shrieking with laughter, Sven even laughing and Denmark making strange, gurgling noises and growls that made him smile. He walked down the wooden stairs softly, listening to them creak only a few times, before he made it to the bottom of the stairs.

He walked towards the kitchen, not a far walk in the slightest bit, and stood in the doorway raising a brow looking in on the commotion of chaotic laughter that was his family.  
Denmark would watch Sven flip a pancake and then pretend to be taken aback, stumbling backwards against the wall gasping and holding his heart, which would make Abel and Nikolai shriek with laughter at the expressions he'd make. Norway watched this for a few moments before walking into the room with Denmark's blue eyes lighting up on his and he smiled.

"Godmorgen, Lukas!" Denmark then straightened rushing over to Norway and, affectionately, kissed his temple happily. It was a thing he and Denmark did every morning, for as long as Norway remembered for them being in a relationship, and he smiled.

"Godmorgen, Mathias." Norway replied not putting up a resistance and then looked down, shrugging out of his hug to pick up Nikolai when he rushed at Norway's legs and he plopped him on his hip. "And godmorgen to you, Nikolai."

"Mamma!" He chirped which was really one of the more known words he knew and Norway was thankful for it. He tapped his mother's cheek happily with his chubby hand as he bounced happily in his arms. Like his cousin, Aili, his hair had once been a pale hair promising to either be his father's or mother's shade of blonde had actually settled on a medium blonde, the color between Norway's and Denmark's. "Mamma!"

"Hi, baby." Norway murmured pressing his lips against the top of his head and he then sat at the table, Nikolai doing his cute baby babble as he played with Norway's hand and Denmark, holding a plate filled with pancakes, set them on the table and Sven along with Abel sat in their seats. Denmark then sat down after grabbing the butter and syrup. "Pancakes today?"

"Yeah, I feel like being simple today so pancakes it is! After all, no matter where you go, everyone loves pancakes!" Denmark replied brightly when he settled in his seat and began dishing out pancakes on everyone's plate and Norway buttered his, poured syrup and cut them up so he could eat and feed Nikolai little pieces of pancake.

"True." Norway sighed but smiled softly looking at Denmark who beamed as if proud of his cooking skills. Everyone seemed to tear into the pancakes, ravenous, and even Nikolai was eating his pieces quick and happily but Norway knew he'd need to be fed soon enough. He leaned back after finishing his pancakes and sighed with Abel giggling and finishing up eating with Sven standing up with his plate.

"Hey, why don't you kids take Nikolai out to play in the snow while we still have it." Denmark suggested then as he stood up, grabbing Norway's and Abel's plates and walked to the sink."It'll be fun! Three brother's playing out in the snow!"

"Okay, Dad, I know when you're telling us to get out so you can have that oh so precious "adult time" that we all know you want to have with Mom." Sven stated with a playful sigh, sounding so much like Norway he felt a shiver run down his spine but grinned nonetheless when Denmark ruffled his eldest sons hair.

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" Denmark asked when Abel laughed and Sven then was handed Nikolai, swinging him on his hip as easily as his mother and father would and the three boys disappeared to go outside to play. Norway then looked up at Denmark who looked back at him and smiled softly as he then stood up to get some coffee. "Can you believe we have kids let alone three boys?"

"I know. Sometimes it seems impossible when I first wake in the morning and it's quiet but then I go down to see the three of them watching cartoons on the TV and it's just...nice." Norway admitted as he made his coffee, the same way he had for as long as he could remember, and sat back at the table. "I'd love to have had a girl but you know boys have our hands full."

"I know!" Denmark then stepped over when Norway sat down and kissed the top of his head and then rubbed his shoulders and upper arms lovingly. Norway sense no sexual intent and it warmed his chest up, either way it would have, but he smiled softly as his lashes fluttered shut briefly. "Jeg elsker dig så højt, Lukas."

Norway kept his eyes shut as the warmth in his chest made his stomach squirm and his heart thump solidly against his ribs a few times, hard and a reminder, his lungs constricting with the powerful emotion. His life was literally perfect, he was content and he got ot be surrounded by the most loving people in the world, Denmark, Sven, Abel and even the other life finally fit and he felt like he belonged to something and his family gave him so much purpose, more than any other time in his long long existence, and he opened his eyes staring down into his coffee. This morning seemed slow paced, so slow, but smiled softly when he reached up covering Denmark's hands and squeezed them softly and, while Denmark couldn't see, let his soft smile turn into a wide happy one. It was a smile typically seen on Sven or able, just radiate and full of warmth it made the heart constrict.

"Jeg elsker deg også, Mathias."


	50. Chapter Forty Nine - ChuNi

_**Cecilia - Nine months old**_  
 _ **Wilhelm - Eight months old**_  
 _ **Aaliyah - Eight months old**_  
 _ **Réka - Nine months**_

* * *

"Aaliyah, where did Baba go -aru?" Japan smiled looking up from his book and smiled at China laying on his stomach, covering his eyes with his hands and Aaliyah giggling in front of him, sitting up with her little panda clutched to her chest tightly. Her golden brown eyes glowed happily as she gurgled at her father and squeezed her panda bear excitedly with a coo. "Where did Baba go~?

"Okaa-san, when is Uri getting here?" Xiong sighed out flopping down putting his head in his lap. Chiyo was napping now, Xiong claiming he wasn't tired, but stared up at Japan. He couldn't understand why his eldest didn't like Uri, his big brother, and moved his fingers through his son's freshly cut hair.

"Later this afternoon." Japan replied softly dogearing his page and putting the book down to stare down at golden-brown eyes that were frustrated and cutely so."Uri loves you, Xiong, you should respect your onii-san more." He turned his attention then to his giggling daughter, her hair growing quick and was now falling just past her ears in a wispy way and that curl at the base of her neck grew a little more pronounced, almost like a cowlick.

"Here's Baba!" China finally exclaimed removing his hands from his eyes in a flourish and Aaliyah shrieked happily and actually clapped her little hands and laughed joyfully. China sat up, crossing his legs and pulled the eight month old on his lap and tickled just under her jaw, like Japan, and she squealed with laughter and kicked her chubby legs happily.

Japan was happy to have a baby, to have his sons accept their sister so happily now that she wasn't shrieking in the night and their father was home. It felt perfect honestly. Then he blinked and smiled lightly standing up and pulled Xiong with him and looked at China who looked up in surprise. "I'm going to start the travel to the airport, I know I said Uri is coming later in the afternoon but it is a drive there and with Chiyo napping you should be fine right? I mean, you did say oyu were better right? If not then I'll go upstairs and bring Chiyo with me-"

"It's fine -aru. I can handle both of the twin terrors for a few hours -aru!" China replied smiling brightly at his wife who blinked then smiled softly as Aaliyah gurgled happily in her father's lap. Well, mother. But it got confusing so father is what she identified China with even though China was her mother and Japan her father they decided to just let her believe China was her father and Japan her mother. After all, did it matter? Not really, to be exact. It's kind of like with Spain and Romano with Salvador.

"Alright! Xiong, let's get your shoes on and get going, hai?" Xiong jumped up smiling up at his mother brightly, nodding before taking off and China stood up with a tiny grimace but balanced Aaliyah on his hip when Japan stepped forward pecking him on the lips softly. "No later than dinner will I be out and if it is a bit later I'll call."

"Okay! Be safe!" China reminded when Japan smiled at his husband then gave Aaliyah a soft kiss on her chubby cheek and was walking to the front door where Xiong was talking fast and excitedly and Aaliyah whined softly like she was already missing Japan.

"I will be! Lunch is in the oven to keep warm! I'll be home soon!" Japan called gently from the front door, which was just a little ways away from the living room and China smiled softly. Aaliyah whimpered lightly squirming and China held her a bit snugger to his hip and side securely.

"Bye, Baba!" Xiong shouted when the door opened and China called his goodbyes and it shut with a finality. He then looked down at Aaliyah who looked back up at him, her dark brown wisps of hair were in tiny pins away from her face cutely but she looked positively upset.

"I know, gōngzhǔ. Okaa-san will be home soon though -aru!" The baby looked up at her father, her golden brown eyes watery and he pressed a kiss to her feather soft dark hair. "Until then we'll hold on until he comes back home!"

He turned on the Tv, turned it down to a low murmur, then walked out of the living room to the kitchen when he caught the barely there, quiet grumble of his daughter's stomach and smiled. He entered the kitchen, opened the door of the fridge and pulled out one of her five bottles for the next hours to come. They were currently weaning her slowly but surely off the formula, needing only four or five bottles a day but she enjoyed mashed foods and even ate some ramen noodles that were cooled down but still had some broth soaked into them.

He put her bottle in the warmer, lightly bouncing the baby softly in his arms and she cooed lightly at him and he cooed back, stroking her dark wisps of hair. He sighed looking out the window as he lightly rocked from foot to foot, waiting for the warmer to heat up and be done already so the crying didn't start up. The warmer finished up rather quick and Aaliyah latched onto the nipple, gulping the warm liquid down quickly and China cooed at her softly when he heard a series of soft knocks on the door. He walked from the kitchen making his way to the front door, liking how spacey Japan's house felt but at the same time felt small with everything inside it. He pulled open the door and instantly smiled when Taiwan hugged him, careful of Aaliyah, and giggled happily.

"Taiwan! How are you? I wasn't expecting you to come over today -aru! Japan left to go and get Uri from the airport since he's staying with us for the next two weeks -aru." China stepped back letting Taiwan and Vietnam, the other woman so quiet his gaze skipped right over her, and he smiled welcoming at her.

"I'm good! This baby is really starting to get to me though! It's only been three months and I'm already going crazy!" Taiwan pouted at China as they all turned down the hall to the living room, Aaliyah still gulping her formula happily. "It sucks not being able to rough house anymore or run around, but I know it'll be worth it! I still can't believe Macau willingly helped! He said he'll be a part of the baby's life if we want him too, we said we didn't have a problem, but he said he'll wait until later on when they're a child to be a part of their life. After all, two moms and one dad? That'd be confusing to any toddler but a child he thinks would understand after growing up for some odd years with two moms."

"Makes sense -aru." China replied sitting down at Japan's small table, unable to remember what he called it, and Vietnam with Taiwan sat down across from him happily on the floor. It didn't bother anyone of the adults and Aaliyah just twisted her small fist into her father's shirt tightly.

"How is Aaliyah? I see she's put on some weight and is now a chubby baby~" Taiwan cooed at the baby who giggled in response. Taiwan sighed longingly as she stared at Aaliyah. "I hope I have a girl! You make such pretty babies, Yao!"

"Xièxiè!" China smiled when he put Aaliyah's bottle down when she stopped sucking and hiccuped, reaching over to pick up her spit up rag and threw it over his shoulder, then put his daughter against his shoulder, chin resting on it, and started patting her back softly to help. "I'm sure you'll have a beautiful child as well, Tai!"

"Thank you!" Taiwan then rubbed her belly giggling. "Want to see? There's not much to see yet seeing as it's only been three months, but would you wanna see?"

"Shi!" China exclaimed when Taiwan stood up again and grabbed the bottom of her shirt when he realized she was wearing a pink long sleeve that hugged her form tight and those stretchy pants that looked like jeans but weren't. Despite what Taiwan claimed, however, China saw she was definitely showing. Her stomach extended in a soft, forming curve that was indeed slightly sticking out that by just next month she'd have a full curve to her stomach and it'd be no doubt obvious of her pregnancy. He heard soft footsteps shuffling across the floor and he looked up smiling softly. "Well good afternoon to you, Chiyo."

"Mmm." His son shuffled in, mumbling, as soft burbs flew from Aaliyah and he sighed when she didn't throw up the formula and laid her on her little soft thick blanket that had an array of dangling objects above her. Chiyo shuffled over and laid down placing his head in China's lap and he slid his hand over his hair before feeling his forehead.

"You feel warm -aru. Maybe we shouldn't give you what Okaa-san fixed you if you're getting sick with something -aru." China stated stroking Chiyo's hair from his face softly and he noticed Chiyo nearly dropped off to sleep. Taiwan looked at her sleepy, sick looking nephew then smiled at China.

"I'll make some soup or broth for him! Something easy for his belly!" She claimed then took off in a blur and China blinked looking at Vietnam who smiled lovingly at Taiwan and shook her head softly, chuckling lightly as she leaned an arm on the table and bent it up cupping her cheek lightly.

"That woman is going to be the death of me and that child I swear it." Vietnam sighed when China just smiled softly, looking down at Chiyo's tired face and he shifted, crossing his legs and pulled Chiyo onto his lap like he'd done to Aaliyah just moments ago when Japan left. "Hopefully he isn't coming down with the flu, everyone's catching it lately and I spent two weeks getting over it to get in the peak healthy form I'm in now."

"I hope he isn't coming down with it either -aru." China murmured as Chiyo leaned his head into his chest and sighed like his body was just so heavy and life was shoving down on his shoulders. He honestly wished, in that moment, Japan would come walking through the front door but he hugged Chiyo to his chest and kissed his hair softly. No, he could handle this! He could! He could watch Chiyo, who was sleeping right now only having the energy to walk downstairs to him, and Aaliyah could tire herself out at any moment. He could do this!

* * *

"Yao-san? I'm so sorry! It was longer than anticipated and I forgot to call!" Japan got out in a rush as he kicked his shoes off, Xiong shuffling in looking lethargic and tired as he took his own shoes off yawning loudly. Japan looked at his tired son and smiled softly reaching down stroking his hair softly. "Why don't you go up and brush your teeth then climb in bed?"

"Hai," He mumbled getting a soft kiss on the cheek and disappeared further down the hall then upstairs with the barely there creaking accompanying his departure as he went to his room. Japan then stepped into the hall then looked over his shoulder at Uri and gave a very soft smile at the preteen who smiled softly back, his golden brown eyes filled with nothing but understanding.

"Gomen, Uri, I have no idea where Yao-san is." Japan stuttered out a few times when the thirteen year old just smiled looking all the world like China and Japan smiled softly back, moving his hand through his black hair and Uri shut the door, the both of them walking down the hall to the living room. Japan blinked seeing it was empty, the TV a soft murmur however, and he looked at Uri who looked around.

"It's fine, Mom. I'm sure we'll fine Mother in just a few minutes. He's probably upstairs or something with Aaliyah right?" Uri asked tilting his head, his beige hair had finally grown out to his shoulders and he tied it back in a little pony tail once in a great while but now was not one of those time. He'd met Aaliyah about three months back when she was five months old, the word of China's coma for that full first month reaching them and Russia held no qualms about keeping Uri away as he had his hands full with his daughter, Tatiana and his son Darius along with his and Lithuania's newest son, Viktor. With that, after meeting Aaliyah, she had her big brother wrapped around her small finger and he came over as much as possible without it interfering with his schooling and his home life.

"Mother!" Uri shouted making Japan snap out of his mind and the thoughts to look at the beige haired pre-teen who looked back at Japan who noticed soft barely there in color, violet flecks in the golden brown coloring of Uri's eyes. Huh, Russia had strange traits passed to his eldest but Japan couldn't help but think that if China and Russia had a child Uri would definitely be the image that pops up when he thinks about it. "Sorry."

"It's alright. I'll check upstairs, they could be sleeping for all we know." Japan suggested when Uri nodded softly at him, both walking out of the living room and climbing the stairs. Japan walked down the hall, poking his head in to see Xiong was out cold snoring on his back. He walked to Chiyo's room, pushing open the door to see the lamp light was on and felt a stab of pity when he noticed Chiyo panting lightly with a flush on his face. Chiyo was obviously sick and he'd have to keep an eye on that cold rag through the night. He then turned shutting the door quietly behind him and made his way to Aaliyah's room. He felt Uri walking behind him and they both reached out pushing the door open and he let out a breath of air from his lungs.

China was sitting in the rocking chair, out cold, hair spilled out of the pony tail that was around his wrist and Aaliyah was out cold in her crib happily. Uri smiled at the sight of his sleeping mother and looked at Japan who had a hand pressed to his chest and they locked eyes with the same smile. "Should we go to bed?" Uri asked tilting his head when Japan laughed lightly, reached up and ruffled his hair softly.

"Hai. Let us go to bed and in the morning we'll all sit down for breakfast." Japan suggested as he rustled Uri's hair softly when he turned watching Uri go ahead to his room and he looked over his shoulder at China, sure he'd be alright sleeping there. He walked out of the room, softly shutting the door and walked down the hall smiling to himself. Never before had he ever felt such love for such a silly man as China. But, with a new smile, he knew he wouldn't mind this silly man, after all they were married! But he was content to be happy and live happily for a long time with his husband and make the best, happiest moments he could.


	51. Chapter Fifty - HongIce

_**Cecilia - Nine months old**_  
 _ **Wilhelm - Nine months old**_  
 _ **Aaliyah - Nine months old**_  
 _ **Réka - Nine months**_

* * *

"Do you want some of Mama's potato salad?" Iceland asked Sunneva, who kicked her feet playfully in her new high chair and looked up at her mother with wide light brown eyes. He held out some soft, easy to eat potato salad, being sure there was nothing she could possibly choke on and her head tilted.

She then beamed clapping her hands happily. "Ja!" She squealed with joy, loving her new word and Iceland smiled at this. He'd never hid his accent and Sunneva, while her vocabulary expanded from Mama, Baba, Ja, Food, pety (pretty), birdy, kitty and toy, picked up easily on Icelandic.

"Here!" He brought the spoon closer and she ate it happily, he loved she hate her food neatly now. She swallowed and opened her mouth again waving her hands giggling. "You like it?"

She seemed to think then squealed out another "Ja!" and he laughed. This repeated until his salad was gone, him taking large bites in between, Sunneva demanding more to be shoveled in her mouth in safe sized bites. He stood up when it was gone, Sunneva appearing full and he put the bowl in the plate washing it off then putting it in the dish strainer and then turned to the high tray, pulling it away from the table making her squeal happily and wave her hands. He pulled her tray out and unbuckled her then hefted her into his arms happily, rubbing her cheek against his and she giggled, enjoying the feel.

"Alright! You go and play while Mama cleans up the kitchen," Iceland lightly, playfully, ordered his daughter as he walked to the living room where her toys were strewn about and the tv murmured a cartoon of hers she adored, and plopped her down on her feet and she looked up at him with her wide light brown eyes, her silver-brown brown hair growing out now for her bangs to frame her face.

He turned after giving her a little nudge and she caught sight of the TV, squealed, and ran in the room happily. Towards the tv in actuality. He smiled at the sight of her bobbing then to a song that came on in the cartoon and he turned back to the kitchen when his phone shrilled loudly and made him twitch. God, he'd have to change that. He let it ring, assuming it was Denmark to tell him something stupid or to be invited to some family function that he couldn't go to right that moment. Then it rang again, giving him another little start, and he reached out picking it up.

"Ja, hello? Iceland sighed out leaning his pelvis against the counter, crossing his left arm over his chest and tucked it in his right armpit. He honestly didn't have time for this right now he had to clean up the kitchen for when Hong Kong came home from visiting with China and there was so muc-

" ? Did you hear me correctly? Your lab results just came in." The nurse, a soft spoke woman he'd met once when he was pregnant with Sunneva, tried speaking louder and Iceland blinked into the here and now, sighing loudly.

"What's with the lab results? Is it the flu or something?" Iceland demanded letting his eyes rover over the kitchen and listened to Sunneva's loud happy giggles in the living room and blinked a few times, sighing out.

"You're not sick with the flu." The nurse replied, the flipping of papers came, and he squinted lightly. "Um, you're, uh, pregnant. Yeah! Pregnant, you're labs for that came back positive. Congratulations!"

What? What? Iceland dropped the phone which clattered loudly but didn't break, thank god, but Iceland heard the nurse talking insistently but Iceland, for the life of him couldn't pick that phone back up. No. No way. No pregnancies, everyone else could push out as many of those as they wanted but he wasn't going to have one. No no no. Sunneva was enough, she was more than enough, no more babies. Nope nope nope.

He was aware of the hang up and he listened to that dial tone, the one that matched the static in his head and he heard light pattering feet run into the room. He stared down at the phone, his eyes wide when a soft tapping on his finger tips got his attention and he looked down to see large light brown eyes staring up at him. She tilted her head curiously and tried pulling on his fingers. "Mama?"

"I'm okay, baby. Mama's okay." He finally got out squatting, picking up his phone and ran his hand over her hair in the same second smiling. Nope, there was no way he was pregnant. After all they used a condom for Christs sake! How the hell could he be pregnant?

* * *

"You're pregnant?!" Norway squawked over the line and Iceland grimaced softly pulling the phone away from his ear. Sunneva was napping on the living room floor which he hadn't know of until he just walked in.

And bam. There she was sprawled out with her hand as a pillow smooshing her cheek as her tiny back rose and fell with her breathes. He decided to leave her until he finished his call, after all she was like her father and woke up when moved when she first fell asleep. After ten minutes it was safe to move her. He pulled his gaze from Sunneva to focus on his brother squawking about the safes of safe sex and condoms and protection yada yada yada.

"Uh huh, I get it already, Norway!" Iceland finally snapped with irritation flowing through his chest and making his eye twitch softly in response. "I only called to tell you cause I couldn't deal with it anymore! I don't know how to tell Hong Kong and better yet I have no clue if I even want this baby!"

Norway was silent before speaking slowly and softly. "Are...are you thinking of getting an abortion, Iceland?"

Iceland's eyes widened when he heard the severity of his brother's slow speaking tone and he blinked a few times when cold seeped in his stomach. Abortion? "Abortion?" He repeated his thoughts like an idiot, eyes wide, hand tightening on the phone.

"Yes, you idiot!" Norway suddenly shouted surprising them both as Norway never shouted like that. "Are you thinking of getting an abortion!?"

Iceland heard the car outside, as familiar as his own heartbeat and he looked at his lap rubbing his palm against his thigh nervously as he took a breath. "Look, I have to go. I need to get Sunneva in bed for her nap. I'll talk to you later."

"Iceland-" Click. He put his phone in his pocket, reached down and scooped up his slacked daughter and was lightly running up the stairs to her bedroom just as Hong Kong entered the front door and let it shut behind him with a soft bang. He rushed down to her bedroom, her bassinet long replaced with a crib and he carefully laid her down. He then paused to take a moment to stare down at his daughter despite his panic beating at him.

Sunneva was easily beautiful, her skin retaining that same pale coloring of the Nordics, her lashes long like his own but her cheeks were a soft red like highlights in her pale skin. Her hair was definitely growing past the nape of her neck and still that same beautiful silver brown that'd she'd had since she was born and that made him increasingly happy. From the soft cape of hair she'd had to this now he was truly happy the color stuck and wondered, if in the future, her hair would turn completely brown or silver when she got big. He also wondered if she would be like him or like Hong Kong but one thing was for certain she'd definitely be hiding her emotions much like her father. He heard the creak of the stairs and stopped from his marveling to rush to the bedroom with Hong Kong's eyes locking onto him the moment he appeared at the top of the stairs and Iceland was rushing into the bedroom. He still couldn't believe he was pregnant let alone tell Hong Kong that.

"Emil-!" Hong Kong started when Iceland slammed the door shut and locked it, actions he was just as surprised at as Hong Kong. He knocked on the door but Iceland moved away from it to sit on the bed, his heart slamming against his chest. He'd promised, he and Hong Kong, that they wouldn't have anymore kids for a good, long while and here it was all for nothing. Well, babies were unexpected and condoms worked ninety nine percent of the time but he didn't recall when they didn't use a condom or when it bro- Oh shit. "Emil, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine!" Iceland shouted back when he covered his face with his hands cursing everything in a soft moan before speaking in a normal voice. "I'll be out in a little while, I just needed to be alone for a few moments!"

"Alright, well I'll get the preparations for dinner ready so I can start cooking since it'll take a while. I'll see you downstairs when you're ready to come out." Hong Kong stated in such a way that Iceland actually felt like he was being lectured by his boyfriend and he felt like Sunneva must when she was told not to put the fuzzy pacifier she would find under the couch in her mouth. He listened to Hong Kong walk away, his footsteps quieter and quieter until there was just silence that nearly strangled him with the intensity of it. He stood up silently, or as silent as he could, and crept to the door trying to unlock it as quietly as possible.

How was it this whole thing felt so cliche? He didn't know but he creaked the door open just a fraction of an inch and was jumping back when the door slammed open and barely missed hitting him bodily and he stumbled back. Hong Kong stood there, his face blank but his eyes on fire it seemed and Iceland squeaked before he could stop himself and rushed to stand on the bed. He had no idea why the hell he did that but he stood on the bed, moving back to the pillows and head frame as Hong Kong advanced into the room to the edge of the bed and stared up at Iceland, light brown irises met wide violet irises. What do you say in a situation like this? Is there anything to say?

"What the hell are you doing?" Hong Kong asked in that calm voice but Iceland knew it was a demand and he blinked rapidly at his boyfriend. "What was with this little stunt of trying to avoid me? What's going on with you now?"

Iceland stared at him with wide eyes before he quickly turned and went on the offense glaring at his boyfriend jabbing his finger at him with an accusation burning in his eyes. "What's going on with me is your fault for buying thin, shitty condoms! That's whats wrong with me!"

"How does that have anything to do with that?" Hong Kong asked again in that demanding way now and held his hands out, palms up, his brows coming together tightly staring at Iceland who had a fierce blush on his cheeks as he shuffled and glared at him. "How? What does it have to do with anything, Emil."

"You knocked me up! I didn't want to tell you! I don't want another baby right now but there you go walking in three weeks ago proclaiming those thin condoms work just as good as regular ones but you, being the fucking idiot you are, didn't protect such thin condoms would break so easily!" Iceland shouted at his boyfriend, his hands flying up in the air then to go straight, stiff and flat to gesture at Hong Kong, his violet eyes hot with anger. "But it broke and now look where we are! The same boat we were in with Sunneva, you idiot!"

Hong Kong blinked a few times then opened his mouth but couldn't say anything. He did this again before actual words came out. "You're...pregnant?"

"Yes!" Iceland shrieked at the top of his lungs, aware he was getting dramatic and hysterical to the point anger was taking everything over and making him act out of character. But htere it was. Like some stupid, shitty fanfiction plot he'd blurted his pregnancy in a fit of anger like it was a weapon or leverage. He felt the anger writhing in his veins but his energy was slowly draining like water out of a bathtub. He jerked when Hong Kong jumped on the bed surprising him and surprising him again when he was pulled into a tight hug and his anger seemed to just pause.

"I'm not going to apologize because I was thinking of having another baby." Hong Kong mumbled into his hair and squeezed him a little tighter. "But I do apologize for getting cheap, thin condoms. If you want an..an abortion then we can go get one right now."

Iceland blinked feeling that cold seeping into his stomach as his hands reached up to push Hong Kong back, his violet eyes hard. "What is it with you and Norway suggesting an abortion? What the utter fuck?"

Hong Kong blinked at Iceland like he was stupid and he grabbed his boyfriend's shoulders and shook him just hard enough to make his head lightly shake forward and backward. "Emil! If you do not want this baby an abortion is where most women go! And you're no exception! If you decide you don't want this baby a week from now we'll go and get an abortion for you. It's all up to you, Emil, because you don't seem very happy about this baby. But then again you were the same way when we found out about Sunneva and a week later you loved her more than anything you claimed. Maybe this will be the same thing." Hong Kong then took a deep breath and let it out. "If you want to think on it then you can. Just...give it a week at least. Like with Sunneva."

And with that he climbed off the bed leaving this cold space between them and Iceland watched Hong Kong leave the room and shut the door behind him. He then let his body fold in on itself and he landed on his knees and bounced seeing as he was on the bed. An abortion. Could he do it? Would he do it? Should he? He gritted his teeth then laid out on his still very flat belly and closed his eyes, brows pulling together tightly as he held the blanket in his hand tightly. The should, could and would were circling like three yellow jackets that just came out of their nest just to sting him repeatedly and he was feeling sick from the effects. He opened his mouth when he realized his jaw ached from the intensity of how tight he'd been clenching it. He then yawned and kept his eyes shut, his brows still pulled tight together and he rolled onto his back, the blanket soft on his bare feet and his arms as he'd worn a short sleeve today, and put his hand on his flat belly. A week. He'd give it a week and make a decision, for better or for worse he'd make one dammit.


End file.
